Ce Sale Mollusque
by MilaDK
Summary: "Moi et ce mollusque? Plutôt embrasser un veracrasse! J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler! Qui plus est j'ai une réputation à tenir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la salir à cause de lui. Lily est la seule Gryffondor à qui je parle,la seule!" SB/OC, JP/LE.
1. Chapter 1: Loser

**Bon, je vous présente ma première -pas si première que ça- histoire portant sur le monde d'Harry Potter -Ha si c'est la première!-. Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je sais qu'il y a déjà pas mal d'histoire avec un Sirius/OC mais bon, moi j'en ai pas vraiment lu donc je ne peux pas comparer, vous le pouvez surement. J'accepte les commentaires qui critiquent, si ils sont constructifs :D.**

**Je pense que je posterai une fois par semaine, pour être honnête avec vous, je suis en train de terminer le chapitre 9 -ouais quand je suis inspirée ça peut mener loin, très loin, un peu trop loin d'ailleurs- donc bon, je pense que pour l'instant un chapitre par semaine ne sera pas insurmontable pour moi. Sauf si je ne suis pas motivée pour les poster... Si je n'ai pas du tout de review par exemple...**

**Disclamer (parce qu'il en faut un): Les personnages du monde Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, j'y travaille mais J.K Rowling ne veut même pas me céder Sirius ou Remus alors bon. Les personages qui ne viennent pas de ce livre sont à moi -rien qu'à moi haha-, Blanche et sa famille par exemple et les élèves et professeurs crées pour le besoin, ou même l'envie.**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture, je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes -le français n'est pas la première langue que j'ai appris :P-.**

* * *

**Chapitre I:**

**Loser**

_Nan, mais tu l'as regardé? Ce mec est juste **sublime**! Un dieu vivant, en plus il provient d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers! Bon sang, il me le faut. Sirius Black, dans mon lit tout de suite!

Punaise, elle va la fermer la truie? Ses fantasmes n'intéressent personne, et surtout pas moi. Une bibliothèque est faite pour travailler et non pas pour parler de ses futurs plan fesses foireux. Et elle continue, zen Blanche,**zen**.

_Bon tu te la fermes et je dois me lever pour te faire bouffer un bouquin?

Je m'étais tournée vers la fille et sa copine, qui me regardent à présent avec un air profondément choqué. Puis elles se regardent et celle avec des cheveux courts et noirs, qui parlait tout haut de son envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec Black, me sourit:

_On ne fait que parler? Oups peut-être que tu fait partit de ses filles que Sirius s'est taper puis à larguer comme une crotte de Pitiponk!

_Non, je ne m'abaisserais pas au même niveau que toi même avec une concentration très élevée d'hydromel dans le sang. Lui dis-je en souriant méchamment. La Serdaigle parut vexée, fit un signe à son amie et elles partirent en roulant des hanches, n'attirant le regard d'aucun garçon dans la pièce. Je souris satisfaite, et replonge le nez dans mon livre de métamorphose, de loin ma matière préférée. Mais à peine avais-je lus quelques lignes de ce magnifique bouquin, que je venais à peine de découvrir sur une des nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque, que quelqu'un vient s'assoir en face de moi en faisant un vacarme monstre en tirant la chaise. Je relève le regard pour apercevoir un garçon de mon âge, des cheveux noirs tombant sur ses yeux dorés, il me sourit puis me lance:

_Je t'ai cherché partout Blanche. On a un entrainement de Quidditch ce soir. Ne soit pas en retard, après Flint va me reprocher de ne pas assez te surveiller. Soit disant c'est mon devoir en tant que petit ami et tout.

Je ne dis rien me contentant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation en regardant par la fenêtre, le temps est affreux, il pleut des cordes. Je soupire, on va encore être plein de boue, mais Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était bon pour la peau alors j'ai décidé de ne plus me plaindre!

_Tu voudrais pas lâcher un peu tes bouquins mon cœur? Tu es toujours fourrée ici, je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyée chez Serdaigle, tu es une des meilleures élèves du lycée.

_Je te rappelle que nous sommes en dernière année et personnellement je voudrais terminer mes études et pas avoir à retaper mon année. Comme Sarah par exemple.

_T'es pas drôle. Me dit-il, une moue qui se voulait adorable, loupé. Sean est plus doué pour être sexy et faire baver les filles que pour être mignon, rien que sa coupe de cheveux "saut-du-lit-ou-je-viens-juste-de-m'envoyer-en-l'air". Des fois je me demande franchement ce qui je peux bien foutre avec lui. Mais bon, il est batteur et l'avantage d'être avec lui est que les autres garçons n'osent plus me coller partout de peur qu'il leur explose la tête avec une batte. Et puis il est bien foutu, beau, et attentionné. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand chose à lui reprocher, peu être un léger manque de neurones, mais il y a pire. Sa débilitée est surement due au cognard qu'il s'est pris en pleine poire en troisième année, il a passer une semaine et demie dans les vapes avant d'émerger et de se prendre pour Yoda pendant quelques temps. C'est une partie très sombre de sa vie, il m'a mise dans la confidence lorsqu'on a commencer à sortir ensemble, mais je le savais déjà. Bah ouais, l'infirmière m'aime bien et à la langue bien pendue, alors pour me divertir je venais le voir à l'infirmerie durant cette période, pour me marrer quoi... Et c'était génial "**Quand 900 ans comme moi tu auras, moins en forme tu seras** ", ou encore "**Bonnes relations avec les Wookies, j'entretiens.** ". C'est un peu pour ça que je suis sortie avec lui en quatrième année, j'espérais pouvoir profiter de son déficit mental, malheureusement il ne s'est jamais plus pris de cognard dans la poire et je n'ai jamais plus rit autant. Mais quand j'y repense ça me met de bonne humeur! BREF!

_Sean, que dirais tu d'aller dans la salle commune voir si j'y suis?

Je l'observe réfléchir puis répondre:

_OK!

Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ça, je préfère penser qu'il a comprit qu'il me gênait plutôt que de penser qu'il est partit voir si j'étais la-bas.

Un fois ma lecture terminée je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir assister à mon entrainement. Mais je suis une fois de plus interrompue par quelqu'un, je me retourne donc passablement énervée pour me retrouver nez a nez avec un nez (Nan sans rire) assez proéminent et crochu et des cheveux noir graisseux. Je reconnais immédiatement Severus et me recule d'un pas. Je préfère éviter tout contacts avec lui, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que ça va engraisser mes cheveux...

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore, Severus? Demandais-je d'un ton las.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux avant de me répondre en passant sa main dans ses cheveux... BEURK, je suis sure que c'est comme avoir du beurre sur les mains, répugnant! Note personnelle, **lui acheter un shampoing **pour le bien de l'humanité!

_C'est Regulus qui m'envoie. Il veut savoir si tu vas un jour daigner à répondre à ses invitations. Les réunions du gratin te concernent, tu en fais partit.

_Et si je n'avais pas envi d'aller à ces réunions où ils passent le plus clair leur temps à parler de conquêtes du monde et de préservations de la pureté du sang en nous reproduisant entre nous. Dégueulasse si tu veux mon avis. Faut pas s'étonner s'il y a des malades parmi les sangs pur, il y en a qui virent gaga tu sais, j'ai vu des choses qui feraient dresser tes cheveux sur ta grosse tête... Si tes cheveux pouvaient bouger s'entend.

_Pourtant tu y allais tout le temps avant, quand Narcissia Black était encore là. Répond-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Nan mais je lui ai rien demander à ce bouffon, il s'occupe de son cul, il doit y avoir de quoi faire...

_Avant oui. Mais j'ai changé.

_Tu n'as plus ta place chez les Serpentards. Tu t'abaisses aussi bas que Potter et Black. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as d'être un sang pur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il compte me gaver longtemps le Rogue? Je vais vite perdre mon calme si il continue!

_Bref, tu vas t'entrainer? Je peux venir?

Nan, mais là c'est le pompon j'ai envi de dire. Sale... sale.

_Tu veux venir me voir, ou bien mater Lily qui ELLE vient pour me voir?

Je remarque que Rogue rougit légèrement **-BINGO-** puis se reprend en me lançant, acerbe:

_Je m'en fiche de cette fille, en plus je suis sur qu'elle vient te voir pour nous espionner et répéter les tactiques de Serpentard.

_Tu es un sale débile amoureux Severus. Si tu veux t'amuser et pas rester puceau toute ta vie va falloir te laver les tifs et bouffer un peu plus de gras, au lieu de passer tout ton temps à lire des livres parlant de magie noire!

Le visage de mon camarade affiche une expression si mémorable que je le prend en photo avec le Polaroïd qui est toujours dans mon sac, puis je pars en vitesse, consciente que si je continue à perdre mon temps avec ce crétin, je serais en retard à mon entrainement. Je me rend vite compte qu'il me suit et lorsque je pénètre dans les vestiaires pour me changer il se dirige vers les gradins.

J'attrape mon balais pour ensuite pénétrer sur le terrain, je sens les regards de mes coéquipiers se braquer sur moi, mais ne relève pas... L'habitude. Je lance un regard vers les gradins et vois une Lily apparemment pas à son aise. Juste derrière elle y a James Potter, son lourdingue d'admirateur et ses trois potes. Peter Pettigrow, son nom résumant à peu près son physique, un petit boudin moche, Remus Lupin, le seul qui parait un tant soit peu équilibré dans la bande et enfin Sirius Black, le fantasme des dames, ou devrais-je dire des dindons, un pseudo beau gosses avec un air charmeur collé sur la face les trois quarts du temps. Des Griffondor. La seule Griffondor que j'apprécie est Lily, qui est mon équipière en potion.

Je lui fais un signe de la main qu'elle me rend avec un sourire crispée. Elle se retient apparemment à grand peine d'en coller une à Potter. Je tourne mon regard vers les gradins d'en face et remarque Severus qui fixe intensément Lily et les "Maraudeurs" -les Glandeurs ouais-. Ce fut Sean qui me sortit de mes pensées en posant une main sur ma hanche droite.

_On s'y met chérie?

Je me dégage pour ensuite enfourcher mon balai et m'élever dans les air faisant voltiger ma crinière blonde autour de mon visage, lorsque je vole mes cheveux, qui m'arrivent jusqu'aux reins, virevoltent dans tout les sens. Beaucoup jalousent mes cheveux, blonds blé, parfaitement lisses, un peu trop d'ailleurs. D'après les autres membres de l'équipes lorsque je pourchasse les adversaires pour prendre le souaffle on ne voit de moi qu'un trait doré et vert foncé. Je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à marquer un nombre conséquent de points, ce qui fait crier les autres joueurs, que des mecs, qui sont pour la plus part un QI encore pire que celui Sean... C'est pour dire...  
Lorsque l'entraînement prend fin, nous sommes tous trempés et plein de boue mais heureux, nous avons nos chances pour le prochain match contre Serdaigle. Une fois lavée je sors et trouve Lily qui m'attend sous un parapluie rose à pois verts, à peine voyant.

_Vite! Me dit-elle en me faisant de grands signes de la main pour que je vienne sous son parapluie. Il faut qu'on parte avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière nous. Elle me lance un regard implorant mais l'ignorant je me précipite vers les gradins, d'où provenait le bruit. Elle me suit malgré elle, par curiosité je suppose. Et le spectacle que je vois me dégoute, Severus est en face des 4 boulets aux couleurs rouge et or et pointait sa baguette vers eux, ils ne paraissent pas très impressionnés. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment, ils sont plus forts que lui, pas seulement parce qu'ils sont quatre mais parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs élèves de cette école -moi et Lily exclues bien sur-.

_Rien que ta vue me dégoute Servilus. Lance Black d'un air mauvais. Pourquoi être venu voir l'entraînement alors que tu pourrais être bien au chaud en train de coller ton sale nez crochu dans un de tes bouquins.

C'est très bien formuler et totalement vrai, mais je suis une Serpentard, il est donc de mon devoir de montrer que je ne suis pas une sans cœur et que j'aide mes camarades dans le besoin. Même si je les laisserais bien en faire de la pâtée pour chat, quoique ça doit être immangeable! J'interviens donc au moment même où Rouge allait répondre:

_Et toi tu faisais quoi ici Black. Tu accompagnais Potter dans sa énième tentative pour séduire Lily?

Le brun se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard mauvais.

_On ne t'a rien demandé Andersen.

Puis il me lance un sourire charmeur. Ce malade mental.

_Très sexy les cheveux mouillés

_C'est drôle que tu dises ça, parce que une odeur de chien mouillé vient des tiens.

Je le voit trembler de colère puis se rapprocher de moi. Je jubile intérieurement, je vais lui botter le cul, aller viens te prendre la raclée de ta vie sale mollusque.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il te dit le chien mouillé?

_Non. justement je voudrais que tu ne me parles pas.

_Avec plaisir. Va donc t'amuser avec le gratin, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait une réunion ce soir, mon frère t'aime bien, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. C'est un meilleur partit que Winston.

_Saches, mon cher, que je ne vais plus à ces réunions depuis quelques temps déjà.

Black me regarde un instant étonné -Ha tu t'y attendais pas à celle là hein?- puis se tourne vers Lily.

_Je ne comprend pas ce que tu as avec les Serpentards Evans.

Lily se rapproche de moi et croise son bras avec le mien.

_Blanche n'a rien d'une Serpentard, à part sa mesquinerie et son esprit vif. Sinon elle est encore plus courageuse que vous et bien plus intelligente également.

Potter renifle d'un air dédaigneux. Lupin et Pettigrow se contentent de regarder. Haha, merci Lily, t'es la meilleure et pour une fois que t'interviens...

_Comment quelqu'un qui est amie avec Narcissia Black et peut être une personne bien? Demanda-t-il. Sans offense Sirius.

Le mollusque lui un signe qui voulait clairement dire :_"taille ma famille autant que tu veux je m'en balance"_. Pour information, le mollusque ,comme tout le monde à compris, c'est Black, Potter est communément appelé la binocle ou le binoclard, il y a des variantes, Lupin je l'appelle Lupin ou même Remus et Pettigrow je l'appelle le rat ou je l'appelle pas. Lily utilise de temps en temps ces surnoms particulièrement bien trouvés, trouvé par moi évidemment.

_Blanche a énormément changé ses deniers temps. Elle est mon amie. Rentrez vous ça dans le crâne bande de larves.

Sur ce Lily leur tourne le dos, le nez en l'air, m'entrainant avec elle. Mais les boulets n'en démordent pas facilement et nous suivent. Rogue ayant déjà pris la fuite il y a un bon moment de cela, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

_Hey, Andersen. Je veux des preuves, je pense pas que tu ais changé! Tu restes toujours la pauvre grognasse qui se tape Winston.

_Par le string Léopard de Merlin, Black. Je me tape qui je veux et je ne veux pas de remarques de la part de quelqu'un qui s'est envoyer la moitié des filles de cette école, si ça n'est pas plus! Répondis-je, je commence à vraiment en avoir assez et une bonne baffe lui remettrait certainement les idées en place.

_Black, Blanche _**A**_ changée, il faudrait que vous appreniez à aller outre vos préjugés de merde. Après tout vous aussi vous venez presque tous d'une famille de sorciers et toi le mollusque attardé tu es un descendant Black alors tu devrais savoir comment est la vie de Blanche! Les joues de Lily avaient virées au rose sous l'effet de la colère. Je la remercie en lui serrant le bras puis nous nous en allons bras dessus dessous vers le château.

_Nan mais je te jure. Des débiles fini ceux là. Le seul qui à un minimum de cervelle c'est Remus et encore il doit avoir quelques soucis dans la tête pour suivre la binocle et le mollusque tétraplégique.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de lâcher un gros soupir. Lily a raison, j'ai changée, pourtant Regulus continue à me proposer de venir à leurs réunions, alors qu'il sait que je me contrefiche de la pureté du sang, à un tel point que ma mère s'ouvrirait les veines en l'apprenant. Le pire est que j'ai mis un temps fou à m'en rendre compte. Avant je ne jurais que par ça, ma première fierté était d'être une sang pur, et mieux encore, le mélange entre deux des plus grandes familles de sang pur du monde, les Wood, une famille française-anglaise de sorciers et les Andersen une famille danoise. Quelle idiote je vous jure.._._ Mais j'y croyais dur comme fer, je pensais vraiment que le sang faisait tout et dans ma tête tout me réussissait à merveille. En fait tout me réussissait à merveille du point de vue de ma mère. J'étais chez Serpentard, j'étais amie avec Narcissia Black pendant 2 ans, malgré la différence d'age j'avais trouver ma place dans leur petit groupe avec une facilité déconcertante. Bien sur , mon nom y était pour beaucoup. Et puis lorsqu'elle était partie à la fin de ma deuxième année elle m'avait reléguée les reines du petit groupe de filles populaires de Serpentard, j'étais devenue la princesse de Serpentard, tout le monde m'appelait princesse et j'aimais ça, vraiment. Et puis mon frère avait quitté Poudlard à son tour, j'avais 15 ans et j'étais de loin la fille la plus populaire de l'école, durant ma sixième année ma mère m'avait dit que Charles, mon frère, ne faisait plus partit de la famille. Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin et avais cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête en me promettant de m'en occuper plus tard. Ce que je n'avais pas fait. Un tête à tête avec lui fut donc inévitable et se produisit cet été. Et ce fut le déclic, ce qu'il avait fait me permis de me rendre compte que ma manière de vivre et de penser était bien plus qu'abjecte. Alors lorsque j'étais revenue pour ma dernière année à Poudlard j'avais décider d'en finir avec ma vie d'avant, plus jamais je n'irais aux réunions du "_cercle doré"_, je ne me moquerais plus des gens qui n'ont pas le même rang que moi et surtout je ne serais plus la princesse de Serpentard... Et j'ai plutôt bien réussit pour la première partie de mon plan, malgré le fait que je sois un peu seule, les Serpentards ont pris ça pour une nouvelle mode et ils pensent que je veux devenir encore plus intouchable, ce qui les amusent. Si ils en sont satisfais et que moi aussi je le suis alors ça me va. Et Lily, elle avait été agréablement surprise par le changement qui s'était opéré pendant les vacances.

_Blanche! Sors de ton mutisme un peu! Me secoue la rousse pour me sortir de mes pensées. On est devant le dortoirs des Griffondors!

_Ha, oui en effet. Bon je te laisse alors! On se voit, demain au petit déjeuner!. Ajoutais-je en lui souriant.

Le lendemain, je ne parla pas Lily au le petit déjeuner, elle était bien trop occupée à fracasser la tête de Potter avec son assiette, vous savez avec le côté un peu tranchant des assiettes en acier. Au bout de 7 années il ne sait toujours pas qu'elle est d'une humeur pas possible le matin. Je sens une main se poser dans mon dos, ce qui me sort de mes pensées. Je devine imédiatement qu'il s'agit de la main de Sean et me tourne vers lui en souriant légèrement.

_Bien dormis? Je lui demande pendant qu'il s'assoit en face de son assiette.

_Mouai, Severus a pas arrêté de gesticuler toute la nuit, je préfère pas savoir pourquoi. Je préfère **largement** le Sean un peu grincheux du matin que le Sean mielleux de l'après-midi.

Je lui souris et met des toast grillés dans son assiette.

_Mange.

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Moi, une conduite louche... Nooooon!

_T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? T'es allée à la réunion du cercle doré ou je sais pas trop quoi hier soir?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, puis me rappelant que Regulus me couvre, **en principe**, je lui souris:

_Oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ma bonne humeur. Lui répondis-je. On va à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui!

A la mine déconfite de Sean je comprends de suite qu'il a -encore- oublié. Je soupire, un peu déçue par l'attitude de mon petit ami. Mais bon, écoutons le pourquoi du comment.

_J'ai promis au nouveau batteur de l'aider à s'entrainer aujourd'hui je suis vraiment désolé Blanche. Promis je me rattraperais!

Je ris et lui dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, pour ensuite partir vers les dortoirs des Serpentards et prendre mon sac à main. J'espère que je ne vais trop m'ennuyer, sinon je risque de me retrouver à manger tout un tas de trucs louches en provenance de Honeyduckes? Après je vais m'engraisser jusqu'à devenir comme la soeur de Bullstode...**Le cauchemard!**

* * *

**Aloooors? Verdic? Nul, Bof, Zop, Pas top, Bien, Tip top, Tip top cavard, Super, Super Méga Cool, Super giga méga hultra cool... Quoi je m'arrête?... Ok -'.**

**J'attends vos reviews! Et j'ai mis rated T parce qu'il y a pas mal de mots impolit, faudra me dire si un jour ça part en vrille et qu'il faut que je mette M. On sait jamais!**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Make Me Over

**Bon, un nouveau chapitre, je le poste surtout pour Miisa, franchement merci pour ta review, t'as été la seule à en laisser une donc tu gères carrément. Ça m'a fait super plaisir et donc pour te remercier, tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux :D. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer plus tard, enfin bref n'importe quoi! J'ai eu un peu plus de cinquante visites et tu as été la seule à laisser une review. Enfin bref:**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre II:**

**Don't Make Me Over**

C'est dingue quand même! C'était sensé être une sortie en amoureux, même si je n'aime pas spécialement ça, c'est toujours plus amusant que de manger des gnomes au poivres toute seule. Et puis merde quoi, pourquoi tout le monde me lorgne comme ça, j'ai un slip rose sur la tête ou quoi. Bordel, Merlin est pas avec moi aujourd'hui.

_Regarde moi ça, Andersen est pas avec son mec.

Je me retourne alerte, et reconnais trois Poufsouffles, des dernières année.

_C'est la fille la mieux roulée de l'école. On peut peut-être s'amuser un peu avec elle non?

Il rêve les yeux grands ouvert lui. Il a cru qu'il pouvais me toucher avec ses sales pattes?

Je décide de les ignorer et de continuer mon chemin les mains dans les poches, la droite serrée sur ma baguette au cas ou. Ils de rapprochent de moi mais avant qu'ils ne peuvent faire un geste de plus car ils se prennent un _expeliarmus_ dans la face. Très beau sortilège par ailleurs...Mais pas de moi.

_T'as vu comment on les a défoncés Patmol!

Je reconnais la voix de Potter et rien que de l'entendre me donne envi d'aller me pendre. Je me doute de ce qui va venir, ils pensent m'avoir sauvé. Pfff, même en face d'un géant je pourrais me débrouiller seule.

_Hey, Andersen. Tu nous dois une faveur là. Crie Black au loin.

Je fais quoi? La fuite ou le bulldozer. Je soupire, je vais devoir leur parler. Ils arrivent rapidement à ma hauteur et je me rend alors compte que Black est beaucoup plus grand que moi, je dois me tordre le coup pour pouvoir voir son visage et non avoir le nez dans son torse. Potter est plus petit que lui, rien de bien choquant et puis avec ses cheveux en batailles on ne remarque pas la légère différence entre les deux jeunes hommes. Remus fait sensiblement la même taille que Pottasse, voir même un peu plus et Peter, n'en parlons pas, il doit faire ma taille. Il est d'ailleurs resté derrière ses amis, pour faire dans l'original.

_Bah alors Andersen, on ne peux pas venir à bout de trois petits Poufsouffles de rien du tout toute seule? Me demande Black, un brin ironique mais son stupide air charmeur collé au visage.

_J'allais le faire mais tu m'as devancer de cette manière je ne me suis pas salit les mains. J'avais dit tout cela avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Black s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique apparemment sanglante mais il est interrompu par Lupin, ce qui le fait bougonner dans son coin.

_Inutile de déranger Blanche plus longtemps. Tranche-t-il.

Je lui fais un petit sourire de remerciement puis trace ma route. Malheureusement pour moi je suis à nouveau interrompue dans mes pensées par une voix. Mais je ne vois personne lorsque je relève la tête, et voilà je suis tarée. Mai j'entends encore mon nom, la voix proviens d'un buisson à ma droite. Je sors ma baguette en m'approchant puis aperçois une touffe rousse, que j'identifie immédiatement comme appartenant à Lily. Mais bordel, que fait-elle planquée derrière un buisson?

_Lily, par le caleçon rose fluo de merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous la?

La seule réponse à laquelle j'ai droit est un signe de me taire, assez grossier d'ailleurs. Ce que je fais en la rejoignant.

_Potter est de l'autre côté, tu peux sortir. Dis-je devinant l'horreur qu'elle tente d'éviter.

Elle sort donc du buisson avec toute la dignité donc elle est capable -pas beaucoup en somme- et fait un pas vers moi en me remerciant. Nous partons ensuite en direction des 3 balais pour se boire une bonne Bièraubeurre, histoire de se réchauffer un peu, le mois d'octobre est plutôt glacial ici.

Une fois arrivées on s'installe à une table vers le fond, où il y a peu de monde -j'aime pas les gens- et on commande. Rosmerta nous apporte nos commande en un rien de temps -c'est une boss cette femme, je sais pas comment elle fait- et Lily commence à m'expliquer la nouvelle tactique de Potter. Pour résumer il a pour but ultime de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il le peut. Sûrement une idée du mollusque. Je l'écoute d'une oreille tout en observant les gens présents dans le bar. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre je manque de hurler et attrape Lily -un peu violemment- par la manche pour ensuite l'entrainer sous la table. Les Maraudeurs venaient juste de pénétrer dans le bar. Non, mais je vous jure des purs boulets. Et comble du comble à qu'elle table s'installent-ils? **BAM,** la notre. Lily me lance un regard noir auquel je répond par un sourire penaud, c'est pas vraiment de ma faute s'ils sont con comme des Veracrasse. Nous nous collons l'une à l'autre pour qu'ils ne nous touchent pas avec leurs pieds. Une situation critique en somme. Il faut trouver une solution, et en vitesse. Mais mon cerveau ne semble pas pouvoir fonctionner correctement et se concentre plutôt sur la conversation des crétins. La binocle parle de Lily -pour changer-.

_Elle est tellement belle, vous savez, ça me fait mal qu'elle me traite comme ça. Je sais plus quoi faire.

Je sens les muscles de Lily se contracter sous la colère, elle doit tellement avoir envie de lui foutre son poing dans la face. J'aimerais franchement qu'elle fasse ça juste maintenant, comme ça je pourrais me moquer de lui. Bah quoi? Faut bien les remettre un peu à leur place, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont la grosse tête! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils font pour passer les portes, surtout Black.

_Tu n'as qu'à demander à la princesse de Serpentard de t'aider, elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

C'est Pettigrow qui viens de parler, en bégayant légèrement. La princesse de Serpentard? Si il savait à quelle point ce surnom ne me correspond pas, et puis rare sont les Griffondors qui m'appelle comme ça... Leur fierté vous comprenez...

_Pas con Peter! Hurle James, qui venait de frapper contre la table avec une telle force que Lily dut étouffer un cris de douleur, sa tête ayant cognée celle-ci. Si il apprenait que l'amour de sa vie s'était cognée le haut du crâne par sa faute il irait surement s'infliger une punition corporelle... Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à lui en parler tient!

_Je pense pas que Blanche accepte de t'aider James, elle a plutôt l'air de nous trouver lourd.

J'identifie celui ci comme Lupin, le seul qui m'appelle par mon prénom, nous sommes plutôt proches -notez le plutôt- mais on ne le montre pas. En effet on passe pas mal de temps à l'infirmerie, Remus près ses transformations en loup garou, et moi lors d'un de mes excès de colères violent ou je finis toujours pas casser tout un tas de chose, moi entre autre. On parle beaucoup dans ces moments, mais on ne peut pas se voir seuls à seuls en dehors -on est pas débiles à ce point-. Alors je suis plutôt heureuse lors de mes séjours à l'infirmerie malgré le fait que dans le fond, la raison de ma présence est plutôt sombre.

_Remus a raison, cette fille n'acceptera jamais de rendre service. Elle est chez Serpentard. C'était Black qui avait parler et j'ai une forte envie de sortir de dessous la table pour lui en coller une, ou bien rester en dessous et lever mon pied juste pour frapper là ou ça fait mal. J'hésite un peu là.

_Elle ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, Lily est amie avec elle, et Lily est une fille bien.

_C'est vrai. Agréa Remus.

Black eu un rire qui sonna faux puis repris.

_Vous vous foutez de moi? Elle est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle cette fille.

_Tu exagères Patmol. Dit Lupin.

_Tout ça parce que elle est imperméable à ta drague. Ajouta Potter.

Bien dit la binocle! Comme si j'allais me jeter à ses pieds pour lui demander de ma prendre violemment contre un mur de l'école... J'en ai vue faire ça, et le pire c'est que lui il trouve ça normal! Non mais quel salop! Excuser mon langage des plus impolis mais c'est l'émotion vous voyez. De telles injustices me soulèvent le cœur, je pense que superman et moi avons des gènes en commun. J'ai juste la chance d'avoir du goût et de ne pas porter ma culotte par dessus mes collants ou ma jupes, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de ma mère si elle me voyait comme ça. Mais bon je n'ai aucune raison de me promener affublée d'une telle tenue donc...

_Et puis elle a été préfète l'an dernier. Dit le rat.

Sa remarque lança un blanc. Aucun rapport, bonjour le briseur d'ambiance. Comme si tout les préfets étaient des gens bien... Non, les préfets sont des gens influents et souvent sages, mais souvent signifie que ça ne s'applique pas toujours.

_Aucun rapport Peter.

La voix de Black claqua dans l'air. Apparemment, ses amis ont touché un point sensible. Black veux surement que je succombe, à tel point que ça le met en colère, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année.

_Pas la peine d'être aussi sec Sirius. Dit Lupin d'une voix calme. Tu n'as pas besoin de haïr Blanche parce qu'elle est chez Serpentard, traine, ou plutôt trainait, avec ton frère et ne te trouve pas aussi charmant que la plus part des filles qui te suivent partout.

.  
_Mais je ne comprend pas. Commença la tronche de cake. C'est la première à résister. C'est pas normal. Elle est pas humaine ou quoi? Je suis beau à damner un saint, et je suis sortit avec un max de filles à Poudlard.

Hey oh! Ça va les chevilles? Ouuuuh je les vois enfler d'ici. Beau à damner un saint? C'est une blague, bien sur il n'est pas complètement désagréable à regarder mais bon il exagère un peu là!

_Si tu le dis. Répondit lunette-Man. Mais si Lily l'aime alors moi aussi.

Oh, trop chou la mentalité de maternelle.

_Moi je n'ai absolument rien contre elle. C'est plutôt une chouette fille. Et puis elle a un copain, c'est surement une des raisons pourquoi tu ne l'intéresses pas.

_Ne me fais pas rire! Leur couple est tellement faux, elle sort avec lui pour ne pas avoir plein de mecs qui la poursuivent. Mais lui de son coté c'est un connard avec elle, quand tout le monde saura qu'il va voir ailleurs dès qu'elle est pas là...

_Quoi? Dirent les 3 autres à l'unissons et moi, dans ma tête bien sûr.

Je suis sous le choc, mais Black ment, c'est totalement inconcevable que Sean me trompe, il est bien trop gentil. Un peu simplet mais il a du respect pour moi et il ne serait pas capable de me trahir.

_Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec l'ex de Parkinson, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, et je dirais que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je bouillonne intérieurement, si ce que dit Black était vrai alors il ne perd rien pour attendre.

_Il faut lui dire. Dit Remus. Il faut qu'elle sache au plus vite.

_Dans ce cas là on n'a qu'à attendre à la sortie de Près Au Lard. Lança James.

Sur ce ils partirent et nous nous rassîmes. La bouche de Lily est tellement ouverte qu'elle peut y faire entrer le souaffle, ce qui m'arracha un léger sourire malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Mon copain me trompe, je l'avais choisit, lui parmi tant d'autre, parce que je pensais qu'il était digne de confiance mais un coup pareil... C'est bien stupide de sa part.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me demande Lily, la voix étouffée, je pense qu'elle redoute une crise de colère de ma part.

_Le larguer avant qu'il ne le fasse, je pense pas vraiment avoir le choix. Il faut que je sauve le peu d'honneur qui me reste.

Lily me regarde puis soupire. Elle semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose, je la devance:

_Tu le savais?

_Oui. Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Je l'ai vu, en même temps que Sirius.

Elle me regarde pour voir si je suis en colère sans doute. Mais non, d'un côté je suis soulagée, je n'aurais plus besoin de faire semblant d'aimer Sean, parce que je ne l'aime pas, et rien n'aurait jamais pu changer ça. La seule chose qui me chiffonne c'est ma réputation, je ne veux pas que ma mère apprenne que je me suis faite avoir par un sorcier d'un plus rang inférieur au mien, déjà qu'elle ne voyais pas cette relation d'un bon œil. Elle va encore me dire qu'elle avait toujours raison,la vieille pie.

_Je vois, au moins ça me donne une bonne raison pour mettre fin à cette mascarade stupide.

Lily semble aller mieux d'un coup et m'entraine vers la sortie. Une fois dehors nous partons vers le château, je sais que nous allons avoir une petite discutions avec les Griffondors attardés mais Lily semble beaucoup plus nerveuse que moi. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi, ils vont nous dire quelque chose qu'on sait déjà, pas de quoi nous choquer. Bien sur il faudra que je fasse semblant d'être touchée mais c'est dans mes cordes.

_Tu ne vas pas perdre ton calme hein? Me demande-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

_Bien sur que non. Ha, les voilà!

Nous nous approchons d'eux comme si de rien n'était et je sens le malaise de Lily s'accroitre au fur à mesure qu'on se rapproche. Lorsque je suis à leur niveau Remus m'interpelle.

_Blanche, on peut te dire deux, trois trucs?

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire en me rapprochant d'eux, puis croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, ce qui fait lorgner Black quelques secondes.

_En faite, commence Remus mal à l'aise. Il semblerait que ton copain ne soit pas des plus fidèles.

Oh, il est chou, belle tournure pour ne pas me faire passer pour une pauvre fille cocue.

___Ouai, en gros il baise quelqu'un d'autre! Tranche Black.

Merci, comme ça je passe bien pour la pauvre fille maintenant. Je prend un air faussement attristé avant de dire:

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

_Je l'ai vu bécoter avec un enthousiasme ne prêtant pas à confusion une fille, la brune qui était avec Parkinson, Sarah ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sympa, Sean, j'en apprend des belles.

_Je suis désolé pour toi. Me dit Black ,qui parait n'y croire qu'a moitié. S'il croit que maintenant que je vais me séparer de mon copain il a ses chances, il se fout le doigts dans l'œil, genre bien profond, jusque dans son cerveau, si il réussit à le trouver.

_C'est un peu troublant mais bon, je m'en remettrais, lui surement pas. J'avais prononcer la dernière partie de ma phrase avec un sourire des plus sadiques. Potter a écarquiller les yeux, le rat a reculer de quelques pas, Remus me regarde, un peu inquiet, et le mollusque paraît particulièrement intéressé. Je sens Lily m'attraper le bras et le serré fort. Je me tourne vers elle et elle me murmure:

_Tes yeux, tes cheveux Blanche, calme toi.

Elle parait terrifiée et je comprends immédiatement que j'ai perdu mon calme malgré mes efforts. Mes cheveux doivent donc être passé dans les teintes rouges et mes yeux sont certainement totalement noirs. Les garçons me regardent d'un air interrogateur mais Black fut le premier à réagir.

_T'es une Métamorphomage. Dixit le mollusque au capacités mentales réduites, le regard appréciatif.

Tiens, un éclair de lucidité. Je ne le croyais pas assez intelligent pour deviner tout seul.

_Finement observer Black.

_Mais comment? Demanda la binocle.

_C'est héréditaire Potter, faudrait écouter McGonagall un peu plus. Ma voix est calme, mes cheveux sont surement redevenu parfaitement lisses et blonds par contre mes yeux ne doivent pas tout à fait être redevenus bleu clair.

Le rat semble se ratatiné sur lui même, le seul qui ne parait pas interloqué est Remus, mais forcement puisqu'il le sait déjà.

_Tu peux genre te transformer en tout ce que tu veux? Demande Potter des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mais à quoi il peut bien penser celui-là?

_Oui, normalement.

_C'est vrai en n'importe quoi? Potter est trop exciter pour que ça ne présage quelque chose de bon, il sautille quasiment sur place ce dératé.

_Alors tu peux te transformer en fourmis et aller chez Rusard piquer tout les trucs qu'il nous a confisqué.

_Et elle fait comment pour porter tout ça sous la forme d'une fourmi? En plus quelqu'un risquerait de l'écraser. Lui rappelle Remus. Il en faut au moins un avec une cervelle dans le groupe.

_De toute façon je ne me transforme jamais en insecte.

_En quoi est-ce que tu te transforme alors? En félin? Demande Black, un sourire au lèvres.

_Exactement. Je n'aime pas trop les canidés. J'avais dit cela sur un ton léger mais le regard que je lui adressa en disait long sur mes pensées. Et il semble le comprendre bien vite.

_Tu ne te transforme pas en tigre blanc quand même. Me demande-t-il soudainement, anormalement sérieux.

_Si pourquoi? Demandais-je d'un ton abrupte. Tu as peur d'avoir croiser un gros chat blanc pendant que tu faisais quelque chose d'_interdit_.

James semble comprendre et avale difficilement sa salive, seul Peter nage dans la semoule, ce crétin de rat.

_Elle le sait. Lance Remus, mettant fin à mon petit jeu des plus divertissant, voir Black perdre ses moyens est jouissif, tout bonnement jouissif. Mais l'expression de Potter et Black l'est également, ils sont sur le cul, complètement prit de court et j'aime ça, je me sens pleinement satisfaite. Je sais, mon sadisme est sans limite.

_On est fini, elle va le répéter à tout le monde! Commence James en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_Bien sur que non. L'interrompis-je. Ça fait 2 ans que je le sais, et j'ai rien dis.

A en juger par l'expression qui est collée sur le visage du mollusque tétraplégique, il ne me crois pas, mais alors pas du tout.

_C'est vrai, elle le sait. Intervient une nouvelle fois Lupin. Mais elle m'a promit de ne rien dire, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

Merci, Remus, tu gères la fougère.

___Et bien je suppose que tu vas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, si quelqu'un venait à savoir que nous avions utiliser de la magie interdite à Poudlard pour devenir des animagus... Commence Black mais il est interrompu par Lily.

_Vous avez fait QUOI? Crie-t-elle, nous rappelant qu'elle était là. Elle n'avait pas décrocher un mot durant tout l'échange.

Potter parait particulièrement mal à l'aise, l'idée de savoir que la préfète de Griffondor sait pour ses transformation doit le gêner au plus haut point. Lily n'aime pas trop que l'on enfreigne les règles, même si elle accepte que je le fasse -avec modération-. Et savoir que la binocle est devenu un animagus alors que c'est strictement interdit n'allait pas la faire l'aimer plus.

_Heu, on... est des animagus. Répète Potter incertain.

Lily le regarde, le menton quasiment au sol, au bout de quelques secondes de profond silence elle se reprend et hurle:

_Mais, MON DIEU, vous avez osé braver les interdits! Et si un PROFESSEUR l'apprenait ou un élève, il pourrait vous balancer, et adios les Maraudeurs! ET MOI je suis préfète, entendre ça, ça me trucide la cervelle! Vous êtes totalement débiles ou quoi, c'était encore un moyen de vous rendre intéressant, vous saviez plus quoi faire pour...

_Arrête Lily. La coupais-je. Ils ont fait ça pour Remus, pas pour se la péter comme tu sembles le croire.

Celle-ci semble si choquée que je me demande comme elle fait pour encore tenir debout. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité elle ouvrit la bouche:

_Remus, tu es quoi toi alors? Tu es un _loup-garou_? Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot.

Ni Remus ni moi ne semblons choqués qu'elle eu deviner, Lily est intelligente, elle observe les détails et les absences de Remus à chaque pleines lunes lui sont restées en mémoire.

_Bon, aucune de vous n'a le droit de le répéter, c'est un secret. Dit Potter apparemment ravi que Lily soit dans ce secret justement.

_On leur fait faire un serment inviolable? Demande Black, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête. Ou mieux, Andersen, tu sors avec moi et je ne répète pas à tout le monde que tu ne vas pas au réunions dorée et que tu es une Métamorphomage!

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils. Cet enfant est d'une logique... Je pense que son cerveau présente des défaillances.

_Je croyais que tu ne touchais pas les Serpentards. Et puis moi je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un boulet comme toi. Tu peux toujours courir en caleçon à cœur rose autour du lac et danser la salsa avec le monstre que je ne sortirais pas avec toi, par contre, je pense que je te prendrais en affection si tu le faisait.

Le mot boulet a dut offenser Black au plus haut point puisqu'il croise les bras sur son torse et retrousse sa lèvre du bas sur celle du haut, faisant mine de bouder. Plutôt mignon...**MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE?**

_Bon, et si vous deveniez des Maraudeuses? Demande Potter.

Déjà lui il veut trouver un moyen pour se rapprocher de Lily!

_Et puis quoi encore? Je suis une Serpentard, tu crois que je peux me permettre de rester avec vous, qui plus est ma mère ne le prendra pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout.

Remus hoche la tête, il semble comprendre. Et Black me regarde, penchant légèrement le visage sur le côté, pensif. Quand à Potter, il regarde Lily qui était revenue sur terre. Pettigrow, euuuuh fidèle à lui même je dirais.

_Et vous vous transformés en quoi? Demande Lily.

_Essaye de deviner! Lui répondit Potter, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

_Je dirais, un mollusque ou un cochon pour Black, un cafard ou une sangsue pour toi et un rat pour Peter.

Les 2 garçons au cheveux noir la regardent comme si ils venaient de se faire insulter... Mais attendez, ils l'ont été...

_Herk, moi je me transforme en cerf. Dit le binoclard en bombant le torse, fier.

_Et moi en chien. Lance Black, en me fusillant du regard, il ne semble pas apprécier le sourire qui s'étale sur mes lèvres, un sourire moqueur.

Un chien oui, un grand chien noir, plutôt impressionnant soit dit en passant.

_Je crois que je vais rentrer et m'allonger un peu. Lance Lily, coupant court à la conversation. Elle m'attrape la manche pour m'entrainer avec elle vers l'école. Je fais un signe de la main vers Remus qui me répond en souriant. Ralala, cette petite virée à Pré Au Lard a été très intéressante, dans le bon et le mauvais sens du terme. Bon il va falloir que je tue Sean. Il faudrait juste que je trouve le courage, parce que je ne suis pas une Griffondor moi. Pour ce qui est de la manière dont je peux le tuer, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à trouver, mon cerveau est fait pour les sales coups dans ce genre. J'ai pleins d'idées mais aucun courage!

* * *

**Bon, voilà fini! Blanche est une sadique hein? Bouahaha! Bref, j'apprécie les reviews et je suis sure que ça ne tuera personne d'en laisser une! J'ai besoin de motivation, sinon je posterais pas la suite vite... Parce que là je l'ai mise en avance pour Miisa -je te site encore une fois, quelle chance xD-.**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm On My Way

**Voilà la suite des aventures trépidantes de Blanche la sadique de services et de la bande du Mollusque :D**

**Euuuh, j'apprécierais beaaaucoup que vous laissiez des reviews, histoire que j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir uniquement écrit pour moi, et que ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas une daube monumentale. Merci! Et je tiens a remercier -encore une fois- Rukie-Chan pour sa review! Et aussi Aodren!**

* * *

**Chapitre III:**

**I'm On My Way**

_Mlle Andersen et Mlle Evans, vous resterez quelques minutes avec moi à la fin du cours s'il vous plait.

Je relève le visage à l'entente de mon nom et regarde le professeur Slughorn intriguée. Lily me regarde en haussant les épaules et continue de préparer la potion. Je me remets au travail quelques secondes plus tard.

Au bout d'une heure nous sommes toute les deux penchée au dessus de notre chaudron priant pour que notre potion soit parfaitement réussite. Le professeur s'approche et vérifie si nous avons bien préparer notre filtre de mort vivant.

_Il est parfait. Annonce-t-il émerveillé en observant la feuille de laurier qu'il avait laisser tomber dans notre chaudron se consumer au contact du liquide.

Lily sourit et j'entends quelqu'un soupirer. Je me retourne et vois Potter les yeux rivés sur le dos de la rousse, rêveur, depuis la discutions que nous avons eu avec les Maraudeurs il avait arrêté sa tactique foireuse et était repassé au stade "Tu sors avec moi Lily?" auquel cette dernière répond toujours par un gracieux **"Va te faire foutre dans la forêt interdite Potter!"** au quel elle ajoute souvent un "Et j'espère que les centaures te transperceront de flèches empoisonnées!", et à chaque fois c'était son cœur qu'elle transperçait avec des flèches, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit. Quand au mollusque il continue son petit train train habituel de tombeur de ces dames mais j'ai la sale impression qu'il me surveille, il a sûrement peur que je révèle leur condition au monde entier. Comme si c'était mon genre, c'est vrai même si je ne les apprécient pas des masses j'ai un minimum de respect pour Remus ce qui fait que **jamais** je ne les balancerais. En plus ils ont le mien de secret, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, je ne veux juste pas que les autres le sache. Oui bon c'est un secret.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus que nous dans la classe le professeur s'approche de nous. Slughorn est une homme d'un âge avancé mais pas trop non plus -je veux dire par là qu'il ne semble pas avoir un millions d'année comme McGo ou encore Dumby-, il est un peu enrobé et plutôt sympathique. Il a juste un rire de goret, ce qui me tape sur le système sachant qu'il est le professeur principal des Serpentards je me le coltine assez souvent, à mon grand damne.

_Bon, j'organise une petite soirée ce soir. J'ose espérer que vous vous joindrez à nous?

Lily sourit de toute ses dents et accepte d'un signe de tête. Elle m'avait déjà parlé de ses soirée et apparemment c'était sympa, moi j'ai toujours refusé d'y aller, ça me soule et en plus c'était toujours en même temps que les réunions des sang pur. Je la sens m'écraser le pied, elle veut que je vienne avec elle... OK.

_Je viendrais professeur.

Slughorn frappe plusieurs fois dans ses mains, purement ravi par cette annonce. Il me fait un peu penser à une otarie, enfin une otarie c'est plutôt mignon il faut dire, par contre lui c'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierais pour le décrire.

_Quel honneur! C'est une soirée festive, il faudrait que vous veniez accompagnées.

Lily me regarde incrédule. Quel vieux vicieux ce Slug'.

_Je suis certain que vous n'aurez aucun problème pour vous dégotter un beau mâle pour cette soirée.  
Il avait dit cela avec un sourire et ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. **Hou, j'ai failli vomir.**

_Par Merlin, je vais faire comment pour me trouver un cavalier pour cette soirée. Me dit Lily une fois que nous sommes dans le couloir. Elle semble réfléchir à toute vitesse, passant en revue tout les mec qu'elle connait. Pas des masses quoi.

_Tu peux toujours demander à Potter si tu trouves rien d'autre. Il sera plus que ravi de venir avec toi.

Lily me tire la langue, dégoutée et me lance acerbe:

_Et bah tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Black à cette soirée. Il a l'air de s'intéresser de très près à toi ces derniers temps.

_Sans façon. J'ai toujours Sean...

_Quoi! Crie Lily qui a soudainement arrêté de marcher. Tu n'as toujours pas mis fin à cette mascarade? T'es cocue je te rappelle ma poule!

Je ne dis rien, en prenant du recul je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais bien Sean, je me suis attachée à lui et je n'ai pas envi de mettre fin à notre relation, dans un sens il a réussit à me divertir et à me faire oublier mes problèmes. J'entends Lily soupirer.

_Je vais te trouver un cavalier, et toi tu m'en trouve un. Après avoir parlé avec Sean bien sûr!

J'acquiesce sans rien ajouter et prends le chemin de la salle commune où comme je l'avais prévu Sean est avachi tel un cachalot échoué sur une plage de Californie. Lorsqu'il me voit il saute sur ses pied et vient vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Sean, tu viens avec moi. **Maintenant**.

J'avais dis ça d'un ton froid, sans émotions. Et les couleurs sur le beau visage de mon petit ami -enfin bientôt ex- disparurent, tout le monde dans la salle commune nous regarde et j'aperçois une fille au cheveux châtains, une coupe garçonne et des petits yeux gris foncés en amande, Sarah. Je lui adresse un léger sourire qui ne présage rien de bon et attrape Sean par le bras pour l'amener vers la sortie. Nous marchons jusqu'au parc sans un bruit. Je sens la tension de Sean accroitre au fur et à mesure mais je l'ignore, je sais parfaitement quand il faut montrer de la pitié ou non, et là je ne dois absolument pas en montrer. Une fois à l'extérieur je me retourne vers lui, mes cheveux me fouettant le visage à cause du vent. Je jette un regard à mes mèches, elles ont virée au rouge foncé, il faut que je respire ou alors je vais faire une bêtise. Immédiatement ils deviennent plus clair sans pour autant reprendre totalement leur couleur naturelle.

_Bon j'attends, tu me dois quelques explications. J'avais lancer ça d'un ton sans réplique et Sean fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Je veux dire, tu t'es bien amusé avec le nouveau batteur, ton manche de balais à eu une belle vue et toi tu t'es bien excité à lui expliquer le Quidditch dans tour ces petits détails?

Le visage de Sean est à présent livide, et ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il a comprit mes allusions plus qu'explicites. Pour une fois que son cerveau marche totalement.

_Blanche je...

_Tu ne vas quand même pas t'excuser Sean. Tu es chez Serpentards t'as des couilles, enfin de ce que j'ai pu voir. On va juste se séparer calmement d'accord?

Sean déglutit apparemment pas à son aise, ce qui est naturel puisqu'il a trompé la princesse de Serpentard, il suffit que je dise à tout le monde ce qu'il a fait; et lui et sa pute -pardon je deviens grossière- seraient poursuivit et harcelés jusqu'à ce qu'il se décident de quitter l'école. De plus il met sa famille dans une mauvaise situation. Un mot de cette histoire à mon paternel et sa famille se retrouve au rang des traitres à leur sang. Mais je ne ferais pas ça, je peux gérer ce problème toute seule, et puis je ne suis pas **si** mauvaise.

_Blanche. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

_Oh mais ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi, tu ne m'en fais pas, à par à l'égo mais je pourrais m'en remettre vite.

Sur ce je me tourne et repars ver l'école. J'ai tout juste 3 heures pour choper Potter, lui demander d'aller chez Slug' avec Lily, aucune persuasion nécessaire, puis me je me préparerais. Bien sur je n'ai tué Sean, je suis une fille cool... Ou une pauvre fille, j'hésite un peu.

Lorsque je vis la binocle il était dans les couloirs en train de se poiler avec Black. Je me plante devant eux puis le montre du doigt.

_Ce soir tu vas à la soirée de Slughorn avec Lily, et tâche de mettre quelque chose de potable et classe. Coiffe toi aussi on dirais qu'un Scrout à pétard t'as péter dans la face.

Puis je pars aussi vite que je suis arrivée mais j'eus tout de même le temps d'entendre les hurlement hystérique de Potter. Non mais quel boulet!

Lorsque je fus prête je rejoignis Lily à l'entrée des cachot, elle portait une robe bouffante noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux.

_T'es sex!

Lily rie et me retourne le "compliment". Quand à moi je porte une robe rouge -assortie à mon rouge à lèvres- bustier qui m'arrive aussi au dessus des genoux, mais un peu plus courte que celle de Lily. Nous partons vers la salle dans laquelle le maître des potions fait ses petites fêtes, bras dessous bras dessus.

_Tu vas voir, je t'ai choisis un cavalier parfait! Tu vas m'adorer.

_La même.

Nous ricanons puis je lance un regard courroucé à Lily, si elle rit de la même façon que moi c'est que je vais avoir un cavalier aussi pourri que le sien. Et en effet deux boulets congénitaux nous attendent devant la salle. Black et Potter, le mollusque tétraplégique et la sangsue binoclarde, **duo ****de choc.** La blague, je vais me coltiner le play-boy de Poudlard toute la soirée, ça promet d'être long.

_Je voulais que tu y ailles avec Remus mais il s'est jeté sur l'occasion et impossible de lui faire lâcher prise, aussi con et buté que Potter. Me chuchote Lily au creux de l'oreille.

Une fois en face de Black, il prend ma main, la baise puis m'entraine sans la salle. Il ne parait pas gêné par mon regard de tueuse et se trimbale avec un sourire de 3 kilomètres de long. Tout le monde nous fixe, et cela m'ennuie profondément, dès demain il y aura tout un tas de rumeurs grotesques sur le fait que je sois venue ici avec Black, un de mes ennemis naturel car chez Griffondor, et non pas avec Sean mon soit disant parfait petit ami qui n'est maintenant qu'un vulgaire bouffon à mes yeux. Mais il ne faux pas que je pense à lui. Black me fait m'assoir à une table et se place en face de moi, Lily à mes cotés et la binocle en face d'elle. Il semble au Paradis et ne remarque même pas le regard noir qu'elle lui lance. Il sourit à tout bout de champ et montre Lily et lui de l'index dès que quelqu'un les regarde.

_Bon je vais chercher à boire! Dit finalement Black, sentant la tension qui émane du corps de Lily et du mien et laisse Potter seul à son triste sort.

_Blanche, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu oser. Lui parmi tant d'autres. Bordel, tu connais plein de mecs, et pas que des thons!

Potter semble retomber sur terre et affiche maintenant un regard de chien battu. Quand même là elle abuse!

_**Lily!** Ma voix claqua. J'aurais aussi pu te trouver un mec mille fois pire. Quand est-ce que tu va te rendre compte que malgré le fait qu'il soit particulièrement collant et crétin sur les bords, il te plait!

Lily me regarde la bouche grande ouvert puis la referme tel un poisson suicidaire ayant sauter de son bocal. Black qui a tout entendu se rassoit en arborant un sourire amusé. Quand à Potter il me regarde mi-admiratif mi-inquiet. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence Black lance:

_Bah quelle ambiance ici. Blanche ça te dit d'aller faire un tour au buffet?

Je regarde Black comme s'il est timbré mais je peux lire dans son regard un plan machiavélique, il veux laisser Lily et Potter tout seuls. C'est dingue, c'est moi qui a ces idées d'habitude. Une fois au niveau du buffet, nous nous mettons l'un en face de l'autre pour pouvoir lancer des regards obliques vers la table que nous venons de quitter. Lily a toujours l'air choquée par mes paroles mais son expression affiche clairement de l'incompréhension, elle est en train de se rendre compte que j'ai raison. Quand à Potter, il est apparemment calme mais on peux aisément deviner son état à l'intérieur, seul avec la fille de ses rêves. Il a tout intérêt à s'arranger pour que leur relation s'améliore ce soir!

_C'était bien lancé tout à l'heure.

_Merci.

Black ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis ouvre la bouche:

_Quand Regulus va savoir que tu es venue ici avec moi, et non pas à la réunion des je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul-vert il va tirer une de ces tronche! Tu prendras une photo pour moi hein?

Je me mords la lèvre, j'avais complètement oublier ce détail. Si il décide de ne plus me couvrir, ma mère pètera royalement un câble.

_Je comprend pas, tu y vas toujours d'habitude mais d'après ce que dis Lily tu y vas de moins en moins.

Black semble avoir totalement délaisser sa contemplation des imbéciles amoureux à la table d'en face et me jauge de son regard gris. Mon regard se pose son mon verre, j'ai envi de tout balancer, de dire que je m'en fiche de ces réunions, que je n'y vais pas, que c'était un mensonge. Ma rupture avec Sean est encore fraiche, et malgré ce que veux bien laisser paraître, ça m'affecte, beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Comme pour illustrer ces paroles, Sean et sa greluche entrent dans la salle juste à ce moment là

_C'est pas vrai... Murmurais-je, la main sur mon visage.

Mais quelle poisse, **quelle poisse**, **QUELLE POISSE! **

Comme pour m'aider Black se place devant moi, me bloquant la vue. Le silence dans la salle se fait de plus en plus pesant, tout les regards volant de moi et Black à Sean et Sarah, je me sens mal et mes entrailles sont en feux. Je risque de perdre mon calme d'un instant à l'autre, pourtant quelque chose m'en empêche et les mèches blonde qui cascadent autour de mon visage m'étonnent. En principe mes cheveux devraient être rouge foncé, voir même noir vu mon état. Lorsque je relève les yeux Black me fixe et je me sens emportée par son regard...il a de **beaux yeux**, bien plus beaux que ceux de Sean, froids mais chauds en même temps. Il me dit quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas, mon cerveau est complètement déconnecter et mon sentiment de mal-être s'accentue chaque seconde. Puis il m'attrape par le bras et passe sous le nez de Sean en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche pour m'entrainer sur le balcon. Lorsqu'il me lâche je m'accoude à la balustrade pour regarder le parc en prenant de profondes inspirations. Black ne dit rien et je lui en suis profondément reconnaissante pour une fois, je n'ai pas trop envi de parler. Ma mère allait le savoir, elle m'avais reprochée de sortir avec Sean maintenant il était avec une autre quelques heure après notre rupture, ensuite elle croyait que j'allais à chaque réunions des Serpentards venant de familles influentes alors que je n'y allais jamais. Le problème était que maintenant que je m'étais pointée à la fête de Slughorn avec Sirius Black , le frère de Regulus qui était sensé faire en sorte que mes absences ne se sachent pas je vais avoir des problèmes, des **gros** problèmes. Bon sang, je suis dans une merde de géant pas possible.

_Je suis étonné qu'il se soit ramené avec sa pouf, je m'étais attendu à ce que tu le détruises tellement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Je me suis trompé finalement.

Je me retourne vers lui, non mais il se prend pour qui? Mais il ne se moque pas, il ne me regarde même pas. Non, il a le regard rivé sur le ciel et la lumière de la lune éclaire son visage, j'ai l'impression qu'il est entouré d'un halo de lumière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive là au juste? Je porte ma main à front pour vérifier si j'ai de la fièvre, mais rien, pourtant ça m'aurais bien arrangé. Je ne suis pas en train de craquer sur Black quand même, il est prétentieux, collectionne les conquêtes, est un Griffondor, un des respectés -on ne sait pas trop pourquoi- Maraudeur, passe le plus clair de son temps à draguer des donzelles ou à s'auto-draguer en se flattant. Ce mec a le pire égo du monde... Bon il ne bat peut-être pas Lucius Malfoy. En bref, un être abject, avec une tête aussi grosse que celle d'un Troll. Mais il sent bon et... **merde**.

_Je ne comprend pas. Lance Black. Quand on t'a dit qu'il te rompait ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça et maintenant tu le vois avec elle et on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Il secoue la tête, ses cheveux bougent autour de son visage. Non mais il a mis la drogue du violeur dans mon verre, c'pas possible. Je ne peux humainement pas trouver ce mollusque au capacités mentales réduites mignon, c'est tout bonnement impossible, inconcevable, inimaginable! Il me lance un regard inquiet puis reparle:

_Tu as l'air complètement paumée, ça va?

_Ça va merveilleusement Black, merci de te soucier de ma santé mentale.

Les dents serrées je le fixe à présent en colère. Je ne le trouve plus du tout attirant et il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'il avait mis un filtre d'amour dans mon verre, mais un très faible filtre d'amour. Quand à lui il affiche un sourire charmeur. Je lui lance mon pied dans le tibias et il se plie en deux le frottant avec sa paume en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier ou me frapper au choix. Lorsqu'il se relève il me regarde, les yeux plein d'incompréhensions.

_C'est comme ça que tu me remercies?

Je ne comprend pas... C'est un filtre d'amour, sans aucun doute. Mais pour qu'il soit aussi faible... Mes yeux s'ouvrent sous la surprise et ceux de Black font la même choses quelques instants plus tard, mais plutôt car il me croit timbrée.

_C'est impossible.

_Qu'est ce qui est impossible?

Il semble carrément largué. Si il savait...

_Ton frère, il est taré.

Black éclate de rire, un rire qui ressemble plus à un aboiement qu'à un rire d'être humain. Il se moque de moi ce crétin.

_C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte. Regulus est un malade, il a été élever par ma mère et son éducation a beaucoup mieux fonctionné que sur moi il faut dire. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça d'un coup?

_Il m'a proposé à boire quand on s'est vu, un peu avant la soirée. Et là je me suis sentie attirée par toi... Mais en fait c'est le fait que tu sois son frère qui m'a attiré, il a mis un filtre d'amour dans mon verre ce sale con.

Black me regarde étonné puis son visage s'illumine d'un sourire plus qu'éclatant.

_Tu m'as trouvé attirant?

Nan, mais il n'a retenu que ça, mais il ne pense qu'a son tableau de chasse c'est pas possible! **C'est pas possible!**

_Non, je me suis sentie attirée parce que tu est le frère de Regulus. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si j'avais eu Regulus en face de moi.

Black semble pensif. Pour une fois qu'il utilise son cerveau je ne vais pas l'interrompre.

_Mon frère est vraiment tordu, mais tu sais ma mère adorerais que tu l'épouses, elle nous a déjà parler de toi. Elle voulait qu'on te charme, enfin plutôt moi. Mais comme je suis un rebelle je ne l'ai pas fait.

_De toute façon, je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de toi Black.

Il me sourit, un sourire carnassier puis me répond:

_Tu veux parier sur ça?

Je me rapproche de lui, un air de défi clairement affiché sur mon visage pâle.

_Tu vas perdre. Je ne suis pas sensible à ton pseudo charme ravageur mon cher.

Je lui envois un sourire ravageur dans la face, ce qui le désarçonne un instant puis il se reprend, collant son corps au mien.

_Tu as confiance en toi, ça me plait.

Il approche son visage du mien et je peux voir ses traits de plus près, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il vienne d'une famille aristocrate. Il a des traits... Princiers je dirais.

_Si tu perds tu devras être ma petite amie jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Que dis-je? Ma servante.

_Tu pourras toujours fantasmé sur ça quand TU sera MON serviteur. Sale Ciseburine.

Black m'offre un autre sourire puis se recule pour me regarder de haut en bas.

_Bien sur servante inclut quelques bonus.

**Sale pervers.** Je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique sanglante lorsque nous sommes interrompu par Lily et Potter. Ils paraissent affolés.

_Vite, Blanche viens!

Je me détourne de Black et pars sans même lui adresser un regard, mais je peux très facilement imaginer son sourire dans mon dos. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle tout le monde est agglutiné au milieux de la pièce et j'entends des éclats de voix.

_Tu as trompé notre princesse avec cette chose, sale crapaud!

_Comment as-tu osé, elle t'as choisis et toi tu lui fais ça? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus belle mais quelqu'un de mieux que ça aurait été plus flatteur!

_Sale traitre.

_STOP!

J'avais crier et le seul bruit que l'on pu entendre ensuite fut celui de mes haut talons martelant le sol, je pousse les élèves qui sont autour de Sean et Sarah et me plante devant eux.

_Sean et moi nous sommes séparés à l'amiable. Il n'a rien fait de mal pendant que nous étions ensemble et si il a voulu me remplacer il fait ce qu'il veut? Ces agissements ne me concernent plus.

_Comme c'est honorable de ta part! Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec deux yeux marrons, ceux de Sarah. Elle me regarde, moqueuse. Pourquoi mens-tu? Tu sais très bien que Sean et moi avons été plus qu'amis pendant votre relation, de toute façon tu t'es éloignée de lui pour aller vers les Griffondors et on te vois assez souvent avec cette Sang de Bourbe de Lily Evans.

Le bruit qui se fit entendre claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Ma main avait atteint la joue de cette peste à une vitesse hallucinante et tout le monde me regardait avec étonnement.

_N'insulte pas Lily, elle est mon amie, et puis elle vaut bien mieux que toi. Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer.

Sarah me regarde ébahie la main sur la joue.

_Sean, mais dit quelque chose! Elle s'était tournée vers lui, mais il ne semble pas vraiment savoir comment réagir. Son cerveau a apparemment disjoncté, enfin un peu plus si c'est possible, ce dont je doute.

_C'est toi la pire de toute façon, tu es en train de trahir ta maison pour devenir amie avec des Griffondors. C'est interdit.

J'eus un rire sans joie avant de lui répondre, glaciale:

_Apporte moi une règle pour me prouver que c'est interdit sale harpie. Si je veux être amie avec des Griffondors je le fais, rien ne m'en empêche. Ne soit pas trop fière de te taper mon ex, tu as marqué les gens, parce que tu es une trainée qui piques les copains des autres. Je vais me contenter de vous ignorer, et j'espère que tout le monde en fera de même.

Tout le monde acquiesce puis je soupire en me détournant de la vision répugnante que m'offre la vue de cette vieille chouette en rut. Je me tourne vers Lily qui me regarde les larmes aux yeux, je sais qu'elle vit mal le fait de venir d'une famille de moldu, que ça sœur l'avait tout bonnement traitée de monstre et que son meilleur ami -Rogue en l'occurrence- l'avait lui même traité de sang de bourbe. Je lui souris puis lui attrape la main pour faire une sortie théâtrale sous le nez de Sean, suivie de près par Black et Potter. Une fois dans le couloirs je me mis contre le mur pour soupirer un grand coup.

_Je vais me faire poursuivre et insultée jusqu'à ce que je meure. Ma mère va me renier et elle n'aura plus aucun héritier, j'irais vivre une vie de moldu avec mon frère et sa gonzesse. C'est la fin de ma vie, tout ce que j'avais construit, **KAPUT!** J'avais hurler le dernier mot en levant les mains vers le plafonds, dos aux Griffondors. Puis je fut prise d'une crise de rire. Mais je me sens... si bien...Haha...

_Merci. Crie Lily en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu es ma meilleure amie!

_Toi aussi Lily, **TOI AUSSI**!

Nous nous mettons à rigoler en cœur mais Potter et son intelligence bancale nous interrompt:

_Je ne comprend pas les femmes. Il faudra que je demande à Remus ce que ça signifie.

Black hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

_Bon allez, je vais rentrer aux dortoirs, j'ai besoin de dormir. On verra comment ça évoluera demain. Bonne nuit Lily.

_Et nous on pue la bouse de dragon? Demande Black, faussement -ou vraiment- vexé.

_On dirait! Répondit Lily en souriant.

* * *

**Fini! Bon la fin par un peu en vrille, mais ils ont bu du champagne alors bon, on les excuse hein?**

**Reviews? Sinon je sors ma baguette magique et je vous lance des _doloris_ dans la face -comment ça c'est interdit? Connais pas ce mot-.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Could Have Dance All Night

**Bon, je mets la suite, je sais je que je suis rapide mais comme c'est férié aujourd'hui je me suis dit "aller soit folle ma vieille!". Donc voici la suite, j'ose espérer que vous mettrez des Reviews et je remercie ceux qui ont ont mis :D 3xvampire knightx3, Rukie-chan, Miisa et Aodren! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ;) Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre IV:

I Could Have Dance All Night

_**Non! C'est pas bon**! Si tu veux ressembler à quelque chose demain, il faut que tu travailles ce passage. Ta voix déraille à chaque fois!

La blonde cendrée en face de moi me regarde penaude puis s'écarte de mon chemin pour que nous puissions refaire la scène encore une fois. On ne serait jamais au point! En même temps, qu'est-ce qui était passer dans la tête de Dumbledore pour qu'il m'annonce qu'il voulait une comédie musicale pour le bal d'Halloween? Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de problème comme ça! Punaise, **quel vieux schnock!**

_Bon, encore une fois! Dis-je en en frappant dans mes mains pour ramener le calme. On a presque fini, courage.

C'est Lily qui a écrit le script, l'histoire tourne autour de deux personnes, une fille et un garçon, le garçon est éperdument amoureux de la fille qui en a rien à ciré, le garçon devient de plus en plus insistant et la fille finit par le trucider avec un sortilège interdit. Très gai tout ça, je ne sais pas ce que James à bien pu lui dire avant qu'elle n'écrive ça. Après cela j'avais du mettre de la musique sur tout ça, et le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant, de plus il illustre plutôt bien l'idée d'halloween avec le meurtre de Potter...enfin du protagoniste. Bref.

* * *

_Tu blagues j'espère?

_Non, Patmol. Remus parait sérieux et Sirius prend soudainement conscience de ce qu'il lui demande de faire.

_Donc tu veux que j'aille avec Blanche Andersen au bal d'Halloween. Et tu crois que j'ai envie, et surtout qu'elle va accepter?

_Sirius n'a pas tord. Dit James, avachit dans un des canapés de la salle commune rouge et or des Griffondors. Elle est butée et en plus par principes elle n'acceptera pas. Et puis tu n'as pas l'air de lui plaire plus que ça. Il avait dit cela d'un ton innocent mais savait très bien que Sirius allait réagir.

_**Quoi!** S'offusque ce dernier. Je ne lui plais pas. Sirius Black plait à toute les filles, même celle qui sont des hommes!

_Moi tu me plais pas. Répondit Peter.

Les trois autres lui lancent des regards étranges puis reprennent leur conversations.

_Tu as dit que tu la feras craquer, invite la. Elle aura un cavalier descend. Pardon parfait. Se reprend Lupin lorsqu'il croise le regard de son ami. Et puis si tu lui demandes avant Regulus, tu lui rendras un service, je suppose.

_Franchement, j'ai déjà le droit à des regards de reproches à tout bout de temps de sa part parce que j'ai été avec elle à la soirée du gros aux potions et maintenant tu me demandes d'aller au bal avec elle pour lui épargner mon boulet de frangin. Déjà que nous sommes pas en bon termes mais alors là...

_Depuis quand tu te soucies de tes relations avec Regulus? C'est nouveau, je voudrais bien te voir aller à la table des Serpentards serrer la main des potes de ton frère et de lui faire la bise.

Sirius fit une grimace à James qui la qualifia de "très gracieuse" et accepta la proposition de Remus en se disant que s'il passait la soirée avec elle, elle ne pourrait résister à son charme des plus... irrésistibles. Le problème restait de la trouver et surtout de lui faire accepter, il connaissait un peu Blanche et elle n'était pas du genre à céder facilement.

_En tout cas moi je risque pas d'y aller avec Evans! Lança James, qui faisait semblant de ne pas être affecté par le fait que la fille de ses rêves refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il avait malencontreusement poser sa main sur son derrière. Pas doué le James. Il avait eu beau lui dire que c'était un malheureux accident, elle lui avait foutu une bonne claque et refusait d'entendre parler de lui, encore plus que d'habitude.

_Je pense que tu devrais essayer d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Proposa Remus, la main sur le menton, il réfléchissait. James, paru offensé et lui lança un regard courroucé, tel une vieille chouette qui entend un jeune dire un mot impoli.

_Ce serait comme tromper Lily! Hurla James comme si il venait de voir une Harpie se faire épiler les sourcils.

_Mais enfin James, Lily et toi n'êtes pas un couple; tu ne peux techniquement pas la tromper. James s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, la mine dépitée, en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Sirius se leva pour tapoter l'épaule de son ami et pour leur rappeler que le diner allait être servis et qu'ils se devaient de trouver des cavalières dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

_**Hors de question! **

_Mais enfin, je sais que tu meures d'envie de venir avec moi Andersen! Le sourire goguenard de Black me donne envi de lui coller mon poing dans sa face mais je me retiens. Si j'abime son visage j'aurais ses groupies sur le dos, plutôt flippant...

_Tu voudrais...

_J'avoue qu'aller au bal avec une belle créature comme toi ne me déplairais pas. Le sourire charmeur de Black s'agrandit et je soupire.

_J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de soucis après la soirée de Slug', ma mère m'a remonté les bretelles et je ne compte pas être déshéritée pour toi.

Le brun incline la tête incrédule. Il a l'air de penser qu'être déshérité est plutôt une bonne chose, peut-être pour lui mais pas pour moi, je tiens un minimum à mes parents, à mon père en tout cas. Surtout que je rentre chez moi pour les vacances de Noël et je me vois mal débarquer en disant :**"Bon je suis allée au bal avec Sirius Black ,vous savez le traitre à son sang comme vous dites! Mais c'est un chic type, vous allez l'-a-d-o-r-e-r".** Plutôt danser le zouk sur la table des professeurs avec Peeves. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui dans la salle commune des Serpentards, comme quoi il se serait fait virer de chez lui par sa mère, qu'il était sans le sous et obliger de vivre chez les Potter. Mais je crois que c'est lui qui est partit de son plein gré. Dans un sens je peux le comprendre, vivre dans une famille de sang pur n'est pas forcément des plus agréables, et avoir toujours quelqu'un pour te dicter ta conduite est des plus enquiquinant.

_Je vois. Répond-t-il sans vraiment le penser. Mais si tu y va avec moi tu n'auras pas a y aller avec Regulus qui passera toute sa soirée à tenter de te séduire des plus viles façons.

Je tilta. **Pas con le Black**, je préfère encore y aller avec lui qu'avec Regulus. Mais lorsque mère le saura, parce qu'elle le saura forcément, elle m'insultera et me menacera ou pire. Je secoue la tête et m'entend dire:

_D'accord, mais ne crois pas que ça te fait gagner le pari!

Black eu un sourire puis répondit qu'il avait le droit de rêver en m'adressant faisant un clin d'œil. Puis je partis, une boule dans la gorge, je viens d'accepter quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, et j'ai, en quelque sorte, entamé ma descente en enfer. Une descente lente et douloureuse. Mais bon, j'ai envi de me rebeller, peut-être Black commence a avoir une quelconque mauvaise influence sur moi. **Oh et puis merde hein.**Un peu d'action ne me fera pas de mal, et puis mère s'énervera comme toujours mais comme je suis la seule enfant qu'il lui reste elle est dans l'obligation de me garder, sinon elle jettera la honte sur la famille, comme elle le dit si bien.

* * *

Je suis stressée, je suis stressée, mais vraiment, **vraiiiiiiimmmeeeeennnt!** Je ne suis pas une Griffondor avec un courage de suicidaire, je suis qu'une pauvre Serpentard -même si je n'ai plus vraiment ma place là-bas-. Je veux plus monter sur scène, je veux pas chanter devant tout le monde! Pourtant j'ai toujours aimée chanter, depuis ma plus tendre enfance et ma mère avait profité de ma passion pour me faire suivre tout pleins de cours de musiques et de chant. De cette façon elle pouvais se la péter lorsqu'il y avait du monde chez nous et qu'elle m'installait devant le grand piano à queux noir de la salle de bal ou encore celui du salon, me demandant de jouer un morceau et de chanter. Et moi inlassablement je m'exécutais, tel un pantin, mais mon amour pour le chant m'avais empêchée de remarquer pourquoi ma mère faisait cela, me demander de chanter à tout bout de champ. Je n'avais remarquer que très récemment qu'elle aimait être fière de moi, ou plutôt de pouvoir étaler sa descendance car ,d'après elle, je suis parfaite grâce à sa génialisime personne. Foutaises. Mais je suis interrompue par les applaudissements du public, les lumières sont éteinte et nous devons entrer en scène. Je lance un regard encourageant vers mes camarades et monte en première sur la scène pour me placer en haut des marches dans ma -gigantesquement gênante- robe bleu foncée. Lorsque les lumières se rallument je me sens portée par un sentiment de confiance et commence à chanter avec passion.

Lorsque la pièce est terminée, je me démaquille et retire mon affreuse robe dans laquelle je ne peux quasiment plus respirer. A la place j'entre dans une longue robe blanche, resserrée en dessous de la poitrine par une fine ceinture rose. J'ajuste les bretelles pour que la robe soit parfaitement placée et épouse les formes de mon corps tout en me regardant dans la glace. Je saisis ensuite mes cheveux pour faire un chignon sophistiqué en deux temps trois mouvements. Ça me parait pas mal. Je pars pour rejoindre le hall d'entré, en principe je dois y retrouver Lily et les autres. Et ils sont déjà là lorsque je descends les escaliers, mais à peine ai-je poser un pied sur le carrelage froid du hall que tout le monde m'applaudis. Je leur lance un sourire crispé et rejoins Lily sous les regards dégoutés des Serpentards.

_Tu as été géniale! Je ne savais pas que chantais comme ça. Me dit Lily en me prenant par les épaules.

_C'est vrai que tu as une voix sublime. Me complimente Remus.

Je lui souris de toute mes dents et porte mon regard sur Black. Il porte un costard noir et je l'ai rarement vu habillé de cette façon -il porte souvent son uniforme de manière **très** débraillée- , il est jute indéniable qu'il vient d'une famille de sang pur, cette posture aristocratique est typique des hommes de ce rang, mon père ou mon frère se tiennent également comme cela. Il m'offre son bras sans rien dire, je m'agrippe à lui, une impression de légèreté et nous nous avançons vers la porte nous menant à la grande salle, qui nous sert de salle de bal pour ce soir.

_Prête. Il s'était penché vers moi et je peux clairement voir tout les traits de son visage, plutôt beau? **Hum, que dis-je? Banal...**

_Toujours.

Black affiche un air satisfait et passe la grande porte de chêne, moi à son bras. Le silence est immédiat et tout les regards se tournent vers nous et bizarrement je m'en contre fiche. Ça jasera mais ça jasera toujours et autant que ça jase sur Black et moi que sur Regulus et moi ou Sean et moi. Lui au moins est le plus séduisant des trois. Et puis je vais avoir la plus part des filles de Poudlard à mes trousses, ce qui allait s'avérer des plus amusant mais très effrayant à la fois. Le seul problème viendra des Serpentards, ils ne sont pas dupes et ils ont bien comprit que j'abandonne ma maison au profil des Griffondors leurs ennemis naturel... Mes ennemis naturels... Non, ces débilités ne régirons pas ma façon de penser. Lily est mon amie. Et même si je me moque d'eux je me suis attachée aux maraudeurs. A part à Peter parce qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il mange tout le temps. Ce qui est soit dit en passant très mauvais pour sa santé et sa popularité, il n'est pas encore gros, non il a juste quelques rondeurs par ci par là mais rien de bien fâcheux. Cependant vu comment il mange il finira par peser autant qu'un troll anorexique, ce qui est beaucoup!

_J'aime quand tout les regards sont braqués sur moi. Murmure le mollusque en lançant des regard appréciatifs autour de lui.

_Tu as assez souvent les regards braqués sur toi Black. Fis-je remarquer en soupirant devant tant de modestie...

_Là il y a aussi des mecs. Répond-t-il.

_T'as viré de bord? Susurrais-je moqueuse.

_Bien sur que non. C'est parce que je suis Avec toi. Me dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il m'attrape la main et je pose l'autre sur son épaule pendant qu'il m'agrippe la taille. Puis nous nous déplaçons en rythme, j'observe les gens autour de moi et je ne suis pas vraiment choquée de constater que la plupart des élèves nous regardent. Mes yeux bleus finissent par croiser deux yeux d'un gris foncé brulant de colère:

_Regulus. Murmurais-je pour moi même.

_Non moi c'est Sirius.

_Je sais merci. Répondis-je sarcastique. Mais Regulus nous regarde.

Black me fait tournoyer pour pouvoir faire face à son petit frère.

_Et il est jaloux. Constate-t-il.

**Jaloux?** Je sais que Regulus me drague, difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Et il est légitime qu'il enrage en découvrant que mon cavalier est son frère alors que j'avais refuser son invitation quelques heures plus tôt. Et puis je me doute bien que ma mère et sa mère se sont mises en tête de nous marier, à moins de quitter le cocon familial et devenir une traitresse à mon sang je ne pourrais éviter cette alliance. Je laisse échapper un soupir. Ma vie est à peu près aussi génial qu'une bouse de sombral, sans l'odeur s'il vous plait... Quoique!

_Tu sais que, ta mère et ma mère voulaient nous marier avant que je ne me barre de chez moi? Me demanda Black d'un ton brusque.

_Je m'en doutais. Et puis tu y as déjà fait allusion chez Slug.

_Et maintenant tu te retrouves avec Regulus sur les bras, je suis désolé. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire, mais un rire sombre.

_Je trouverais bien un moyen pour ne pas devenir sa femme.

_Je suppose que si ça aurait été moi, tu aurais sauté au plafond comme toute fille normalement constituée. Après tout être la promise du magnifique Sirius Black est un honneur tellement honorable que ça mériterais un jour fériée. En fait ma date de naissance devrait être fériée.

_Ça va les chevilles. Demandais-je en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

_Ça va merci. Après un court silence je repris.

_On peut sortir, tout ces regard, ça me file la nausée.

Il acquiesce et nous partons d'un pas précipité vers le hall, main dans la main, sans nous en rendre compte je vous le jure sur la tête de Regulus... Bon OK, je le sais! Comment ne pas m'en rendre compte?

Je suis Black dans un dédale de couloirs sans vraiment faire attention où nous allons, je me contente de fixer bêtement sa main qui tient fermement la mienne, comme si il ne voulais pas me lâcher... **J'ai dit comme si!** Et non je ne craque pas sur lui, d'accord il exerce un charme bien spécial sur toute personne ayant une poitrine -des fois sur ceux qui n'en ont pas aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire- mais je ne l'apprécie pas, après tout j'ai un pari à gagner moi!  
Puis il s'arrête brusquement, et je me prends son dos en plein dans le pif, il ne bouge même pas, comme si j'étais une mouche qui s'était écraser sur le postérieur d'un hippogriffe. Charmante comparaison soit dit en passant.

_Tu voudrais aller dans une pièce comment? Me demande-t-il abrupte

_Baaaaahhh, j'sais pas.

Bien blanche, tu es d'une éloquence rare!  
_Trouves et penses y très fort.

Où est ce que je voudrais me retrouver avec lui? Dans un lit... **Je blague, je blague!** Une clairière, un ruisseau, les étoiles et puis des champignons en forme de cupcakes, mangeable bien sur!

_Voilà.

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées et lorsque je me tourne vers lui j'aperçois une porte derrière son dos, une porte qui n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt. Toujours en me tenant la main il me tire vers la porte et y entre, suivit par ma personne. Et ce que je vois me fait lâcher un petit cris de surprise, la clairière que j'avais imaginée, elle est là juste devant mes yeux, j'entends l'eau du ruisseau clapoter et la lumière de la lune baigne la pièce d'un lueur magique.** Et les cupcakes!** De la balle!

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des gâteaux par terre? Il m'avait demandé ça en se tournant vers moi, apparemment il doute de ma santé mentale.

_J'adore ça! Répondis-je avec un sourire aussi grand qu'une bâte de Quidditch.

Il me sonde interloqué avant de me sourire, et quel sourire. **Houla t'as trop forcé sur le champagne toi!**

_Tu montres cette pièce à toutes les filles que tu veux attirer dans tes filets? Je lui demande innocemment une fois que nous sommes assit devant le ruisseau et que j'eus manger tout les cupcakes à ma portée. Dès que j'eus fini ma phrase son regard s'assombrit.

_Non, tu es la première. Mais merci, je vois que tu as une superbe image de moi.

Oh, il est chou, le pauvre petit chiot.

_Mais non, je fais attention c'est tout. Imagine ce qu'il se passera si je tombe sous ton charme et que tu gagnes le pari.

_Tu seras ma petite amie et tu n'auras pas à épouser Regulus.

_Ça ne changera rien, comme si le fait que je sois ta copine pour quelques jours allait faire que ma mère change d'avis. C'est une aubaine pour elle, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire facilement. Lui dis-je, un peu plus sèche que nécessaire.

_Qui a parler de quelques jours? Et puis si tu ne veux pas épouser Regulus le boulet plus tard il te suffit de te faire déshériter, salir ton nom et tout le tintouin. C'est beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'y parait.

_Haha, facile à dire pour toi! Mais ma situation est légèrement différente de la tienne tu vois. Moi non plus je ne suis pas d'accord avec leurs idéologies mais je suis la dernière héritière, celle qui reste et si je me barre, s'en est fini des Andersen et je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, ils ont besoin de moi.

Black me regarde un instant avant de lancer:

_Tu te cherches des excuses, tu ne veux juste pas décevoir tes parents parce que tu as été élevée pour être parfaite. Pour faire ce qu'on te dis. Pourtant juste maintenant tu es en train de salir ce nom qui t'es si cher.

_Si tu parles du fait que je sois allée au bal avec toi...

_Tu es aussi aller à la soirée de Slug avec moi, au détriment de la soirée des Serpentards, tu ne traines plus avec ton groupe d'amis au sang pur qui pètent plus haut que leur culs, non maintenant tu es toujours fourrée avec Lily, une sorcière née moldu. Ta mère va le savoir, si ça n'est pas déjà le cas et elle va te hurler dessus ou carrément te dire de ne plus jamais revenir chez toi. C'est trop tard Blanche, tu as déjà commencer à trahir ton sang et tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière.

Je déglutis difficilement, il a raison, terriblement raison. Je vais me retrouver seule et je trahis tout ce que j'ai, ma famille et ma maison. Mais si il le faut je ferais marche arrière, tout est possible non?

_Honnêtement c'est une bonne chose. Je vais te dire un truc avant cette année je te voyais comme une pauvre Serpentard hyper bien roulée qui pétait plus haut que son cul et qui trainait avec mes cousines obnubilées par la pureté du sang. Une pauvre cloche quoi, mais j'avoue que la Blanche de maintenant je la préfère largement à cette pimbêche.

Je me retourne vers lui, il est sérieux là? On dirait une déclaration. Une déclaration étrange certes, mais il est étrange non? Et puis je ne sais pas exactement prendre le mot pimbêche, ou même pauvre cloche...

_Je... Merci. Soufflais-je.

_Mais de rien. Me dit-il en m'offrant un sourire. Mais pas un de ces sourires charmeurs qu'il offre a toutes les filles, non plus un sourire affectueux, certainement un comme il doit offrir à ses amis, aux gens qui lui sont chers. Mais moi je n'en fais pas partit au final, je ne suis chère pour personne. Et puis demain ça sera la misère pour moi...

_Tu sais quoi? Me demande-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence. Je pense qu'il faudrait annuler le pari.

Je le regarde interloquée puis lance en blaguant:

_Pourquoi t'es en train de perdre?

_Oui. Souffle-t-il.

Je le sonde pour voir si il est sérieux et aucun indice ne porte à croire qu'il ne l'est pas. Mon sourire s'efface, c'est le merdier si c'est vrai.

_T'as pas le droit. Je ne veux pas annuler le pari, je suis trop orgueilleuse. Et qui sait, il y aura peut être un retournement de situation.

Il retrouve son sourire et me dit d'un air moqueur:

_Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas tu vois! Ça serais étrange que tu ne succombes pas à mon charme ravageur dans les prochaines semaines.

_HAN! Par le slip en or massif de Merlin, ta tête enfle comme une citrouille! Hurlais-je en le pointant du doigt.

Il tapote sa tête pour vérifier puis répondit:

_Mais non, cette tête est parfaite, regarde cette mâchoire, ces cheveux, ces yeux, ces lèvres...

Et blablabla, mais il a raison sa tête est parfaite... Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans ces cupcakes c'est pas possible.** Depuis quand est ce que je trouve Sirius Black séduisant hein?** Depuis toujours si ça se trouve... **Pouhahaha impossible! C'est un mollusque! **

_Tu sais, ce que je pense? Que cette fille là euh Sarah, elle a fait exprès que je les voient. Me dit Black de but en blanc.

_Ha ne me parle pas de ça! Ça me dégoute. Répondis-je en enfonçant un des malheureux gâteaux que je n'avais pas encore manger dans ma bouche. **Mais de foute fafon fette fille est une garfe!**

_Merci de me cracher dessus. Dit-il en époussetant sa veste. Je pense qu'elle l'a draguée juste pour te nuire et te faire de la peine.

_C'est sans importance puisque dès demain je serais la risée de tout Serpentard. Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que je ne puisse plus entrer dans la salle commune sans me faire jeter des choses à la figure!

Mon regard s'est assombrit ce que Black remarque immédiatement et il pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule dénudée. Dénudée, pourquoi je précise ça moi hein? Je n'apprécie pas ce contact, ne vous faites pas de film bande de moldus assoiffés de romances et de scènes érotiques! Bon je suis un peu comme vous, outre le mot moldu qui ne me correspond pas trop, mais ça tout le monde le sait!

_Si tu ne peux plus y aller je veux bien partager mon lit avec toi. Me dit-il un sourire goguenard collé aux lèvres.

_Tu rêves la bouches ouverte Black! Lui répondis-je en retirant sa main de mon épaule ce qui parut l'offenser.

_En tout cas, reprit-il, tu devras venir squatter notre salle commune, tu ne peux décemment pas dormir dans un des placards à balais de Rusard. Et ne m'appelles plus Black, appelle moi Sirius.

**Sirius...**

**

* * *

**

**Alllooooorrs? Sirius et Blanche se sont un peu rapprochés hein? Héhé! Dites moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre! Reviews? Please!**

**A la prochaine!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Hate On Me

**Hello, -is it me you're looking for~-**

**Je poste la suite -sans blague?- . Bon alors je vous préviens, vous allez certainement être révolté et je comprend tout à fait! C'est le but bouahaha! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et merci à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas laissé d'être passé même si j'aimerais bien que vous me montriez que vous n'êtes pas des fantômes et que vos doigts ne s'enfoncent pas dans les touches de votre clavier et ne passent pas à travers votre souris ;D**

**Bonne lecture! -oui, je suis de bonne humeur, dingue hein?-**

* * *

**Chapitre V:**

**Hate On Me**

Est-ce que je peux tomber plus bas? Je ne pense pas, me voilà assise devant la salle commune des Griffondors, une grosse dame habillée en rose tente de faire des vocalises en face de moi et échoue lamentablement. J'attends patiemment qu'un des maraudeurs ou Lily arrive pour m'aider. En espérant qu'ils arriverons avant que les Serpentards ne me retrouvent. Tout les rouges et ors qui étaient passé m'avaient regardés bizarrement, en même temps je peux les comprendre, je dois avoir plus qu'une sale gueule, lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin tout semblait normal mais au moment même où mon gros doigt de pied avait frôlé le sol de ma salle commune je m'étais prise un coup de poings dans le visage puis de divers coups un peu partout sur le corps. J'avais très certainement des cotes fêlée et ma cheville me faisait horriblement souffrir. En résumer je m'étais retrouvée seule devant une bonne cinquantaine de Serpentards déchainée et j'avais été obligée de me transformée en coccinelle pour m'échapper -Oui bon c'est mieux qu'une mouche à merde non?-.

Plongée dans mes pensée je n'entendis pas des pas se rapprocher de moi et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'aperçus une paire de converses noires et l'instant d'après le visage de Sirius était en face du mien, déformé par la surprise et l'inquiétude, un peu de colère aussi.

_Mais Blanche qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Me demande-t-il en me regardant de bas en haut, plus il m'observe plus ses yeux s'agrandissent. Mais il ne me laisse pas répondre, et de toute façon je n'en ais aucun envie. Inutile de m'enfoncer plus.

_Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie! Dit-il d'un ton abrupte, sans discutions.

Il passe son bras sous mes genoux et place l'autre dernière mon dos. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

_Non, dis-je d'une voix faible, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne suis pas faible.

_J'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais. M'interrompit-il. Mais tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais te laisser de balader dans cet état? Je tente de bouger mais sans grand succès, mes membres étant tous engourdis.

Je lâche un soupir et Bla...Sirius pose ses yeux sur moi et encore une fois je suis choquée par son expression, un mélange de peine, de colère, d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. En bref, des expression que je n'avais jamais vue sur son beARG visage. Hum hum. Je divague!

_Qui t'as fait ça?

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas. J'avais tenté de conserver une voix neutre mais Sirius décela aisément ma colère. C'est vrai quoi? Il ne peux pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde? Bon sang si il n'avait pas commencer à me tourner autour j'en serais pas là, à me faire tabasser la tronche par les personnes qui sont sensés m'apprécier et me faire secourir par ceux qui sont sensés me détester. Mais je ne vais pas le dire, parce que ça serait méchant, et en plus là j'ai besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi, je sais je suis égoïste, c'est répugnant. Je suis en train d'utiliser Black parce qu'il ne me reste plus personne. Qui plus est je suis en situation d'infériorité, si je lui balance ces quatre vérités à la figure je risque de me retrouver le cul sur le sol de pierre froid de Poudlard à la mercis d'une bonne cinquantaine de Serpentard assoiffés de sang. **Je ne veux pas être seule.**

_On y est. Me dit-il en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie, moi dans ses bras. Ne me demandez pas comment il a fait, moi même je me pose la question.

_Par la fée Morgane! M. Black que c'est-il donc passé? Pourquoi Mlle Andersen est-elle dans cet état!

Ça c'est Mme Pomfresh, je reconnaitrais sa voix entre milles. J'aime bien Mme Pomfresh, elle est gentille même si ses potions ont pour la plupart un goût affreux, et puis elle m'a plusieurs fois donnée des astuces pour ne pas avoir mal quand je m'épile! Un plus pour n'importe quelle sorcière. J'ai bien entendu garder cette méthode secrète, je suis une Serpentard après tout...

_Andersen! Prenez ça et vous vous sentirez mieux. J'ouvre la bouche et avale le liquide que l'infirmière fais couler dans ma bouche. Il a un goût étrange, de la cannelle et du poivre, mes narines me chatouillent. Mais mes paupière aussi...

* * *

Toc toc... C'est quoi ce bruit? Qui ose venir troubler mon sommeil? Je vais lui faire sa fête et je...**TOC TOC...**

_Mais putain c'est pas bientôt fini!Grommelais-je. **AIEUH!**

Mes blessures ne sont pas tout à fait guéries apparemment, bon ce bruit... Tient **Hercule!** Hercule est mon hiboux, aussi bête que gros pour tout dire et juste maintenant il est en train de frapper à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, celle juste au dessus de moi. Et bien sur il frappe avec sa tête ce boulet. Je lui ouvre et attrape la lettre qui est accrochée à sa patte. Mon ventre se tord dans tout les sens et j'ai envi de lui hurler dessus ou de le frapper mais ça serait totalement inutile. Mes doigts tremblent comme ceux de Rogue lorsqu'il y a Lily dans les environs et je regarde l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, ce n'est pas ma mère, même si ça n'est pas réellement mieux, je l'ouvre et lit:

_Ma chère Blanche, _

_J'espère que tout va pour le mieux et que tu te porte bien. Moi ça va on ne peux mieux, Lucius m'a demandé en mariage, tu te rends compte? Je vais épouser l'homme de mes rêves! Je vis un rêve éveillé en ce moment, il est tellement parfais avec moi. Bon il était déjà génial à Poudlard mais maintenant c'est le paradis, ou le septième ciel si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Bref, tu es invitée pendant les vacances de Noël à venir me voir pour me faire un petit coucou et pour assister à la fête organisée pour nos fiançailles! Tu mettras une de tes plus belles robes, mais attention ne soit pas plus belle que moi! Il y aura Regulus Black, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle de lui, j'ai entendu ma mère parler avec ma tante et elle veut que vous vous fiancez à votre sortie de Poudlard, dans un ans et demi en somme. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas pour lui ce que je ressent pour Lucius ou ce que Bella ressent pour Rudolph (si on suppose que Bellatrix à des sentiments) et je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire. Je voudrais t'aider mais c'est le destin d'une fille de ton rang d'épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas forcement. Alors je voudrais te mettre en garde, j'ai entendu des choses, sur toi et son frère. Tu sais comment est Sirius et j'ose espérer que tu n'es pas en train de tomber dans son piège pour te "mettre dans son lit" si je peux le dire ainsi. Tu sais Blanche il y a des personnes qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter dans ce monde, Sirius par exemple, et des gens qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter mais qu'il faut fréquenter quand même pour son bien, comme Regulus. Enfin, c'est un choix qui te revient pour l'instant, je tiens juste à ce que tu n'aies pas le cœur briser, dans le cas où Sirius le briserait ou bien dans le cas (peu probable mais rêvons) où tu devrais te séparer de lui pour épouser son frère. Tu me manques._

_ Avec toute mon affection, _

_Narcissa. _

Narcissa? Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas entendu parler tiens. Bon une réponse est inévitable je pense.

_Chère Narcissa, _

_Je vais bien merci, et je suis heureuse pour toi. Lucius et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et ça tout le monde le sait. Bien sur que je viendrais! Comme si j'allais rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes alors que je peux te voir! En ce qui concerne Regulus, je sais que nous sommes en quelque sorte promis l'un à l'autre et je dois bien t'avouer que cette idée ne m'enchante pas énormément mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le droit de donner mon avis. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire Sirius Black, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je connais sa réputation, ce n'est pas moi qu'il pourra berner, je ne suis pas idiote. Ton inquiétude me touche et j'espère pouvoir te voir au plus tôt. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Blanche _

Voilà, ça c'est fait. Je donne la lettre à Hercule qui repars, en manquant de s'embrocher sur la poignée de la fenêtre, et m'enfonce dans mon oreiller. Je suis coincée, soit je m'excuse devant les Serpentard en inventant un mensonge et en faisant une croix sur une amitié avec n'importe quel Griffondor. Soit je continue à me cacher et je dis tout à ma mère qui me rejettera de toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je dirais que le choix est difficile, en fait soit j'écoute mon cœur qui me crie de tout balancer dans la tronche de ma vieille ou alors mon cerveau qui me dit de me la jouer gentille et docile, ce que je ne suis pas en fait. Je me suis promis de ne plus me mentir et pourtant, je ne peux pas continuer à faire des choses insensées pour être avec Lily ou même les Maraudeurs. Alors je vais faire en sorte qu'ils me détestent! Bah tient qui voilà.

_Blanche, Black m'a tout raconté, j'espère que tu vas mieux! C'est horrible ce qu'ils ont fait, ils n'ont pas le droit! J'eus un rire sans joie qui me fit mal au visage, mais tant pis. Ça a eu l'effet escompté Lily s'est arrêtée et me regarde interloquée.

Quand à moi je ne peux pas la regarder, j'ai trop honte, je me déteste de lui infliger ça.

_Je ne le mérite pas? Tu crois? Pourtant j'ai fait tout ce que je ne devais pas faire. Je me suis peu à peu éloignée des principes de ma maison, de ma famille, mais maintenant j'ai compris que je ne referais pas ces idioties.

_Mais de quoi tu parles. Me demande Lily, en me regardant horrifiée.

Je lui lance un regard, **erreur**, je suis en train de lui faire du mal. Je pense que je vais faire marche arrière, oui je ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est bien trop inhumain. Mais au fond est-ce que je suis humaine? J'ai bien été envoyée chez Serpentard non? Alors je vais le prouver. Je vais oublier mon frère, Lily, James, Peter, Remus et Sirius, ils vont redevenir: le traitre à son sang, la préfète pète sec, la binocle, le rat, le loup-garou et le mollusque. Je ne les connais plus! C'est fini, des étrangers.

_Je parles de toi. Du coin de l'œil je vois les mains de Lily trembler. Oui, toi! Tout ça c'est ta faute, je suis devenue aussi stupide que toi et tes Maraudeurs de malheur. Je ne vous aime pas, c'est vrai quoi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Me détourner du droit chemin pour ça. Haha, j'ai été pitoyable mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je voudrais donc que tu ne t'approches plus de moi.

Et puis une sortie théâtrale ne peux pas faire de mal, je me lève donc, attrape ma cape noire, l'enfile par dessus le pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie et me dirige vers la porte. Enfin clopine vers la porte en respirant comme un bœuf, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui menace de tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Lorsque je suis à la hauteur de Lily je la regarde, elle a les yeux remplis de larmes ce qui me fend le cœur, mais je ne vais pas craquer maintenant. Alors je lui lance, dans un élan de sadisme suprême:

_Raconte bien ça à tes amis, je ne veux plus les voir non plus. Sur ce à jamais.

Et je pars laissant Lily en plan là, quand je passe le pas de la porte je l'entend éclater en sanglots et je me retient à grand peine d'en faire de même et d'aller la prendre dans mes bras en m'excusant. Mais je ne peux pas, nos chemins se séparent ici.

* * *

Et voilà, me...revoilà. Je suis de nouveau adulée par tout les Serpentards, et ils ont tous oubliés l'incident Sirius Black. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec Regulus et ses copains, Wikles, Rosier Avery et parfois même Rogue. Ce sont pas des flèches c'est moi qui vous le dit. Ils passent tout leur temps à me suivre comme des petits chiens, le seul qui marche à coté de moi est Regulus et je m'en passerais bien. Quand à Lily, elle ne m'a pas reparler depuis "l'incident" volontaire à l'infirmerie, elle ne regarde même plus en vérité. Je me suis surprise plusieurs fois à la regarder et j'avais à chaque fois fini par rencontrer le regard noir de Potter, que je soutenais histoire d'être crédible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait lui? Que j'avais fait ça **par plaisir**...? J'espère bien puisque c'est le but. Enfin bref, je vais me retrouver en face à face avec Lily pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai écrasée comme une limace et je suis légèrement mal à l'aise. Nous avons cour commun de potion avec les Griffondors tous les Lundi de 8 heure à 11 heure, en somme trois heure de souffrance, de regret et de culpabilité -Oui, j'ai un cœur il ne faut pas l'oublier-. Je sens que je vais prendre mon pied moi!

Je suis contre le mur des cachots attendant patiemment que les autres élèves arrivent. Regulus vient tout juste de partir pour son cour de Métamorphose avec Wilkes et Rosier, ce qui fait que je me retrouve seule avec Avery et Rogue, pourquoi suis-je toujours entourée de beaux gosses je vous le demande? Ironie complète pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivit. Bon Avery n'est pas désagréable à regarder j'avoue mais bon, c'est Avery quoi!

_Tu sais Andersen, si t'es en manque, je peux t'aider. Me lance Avery Junior dans mon dos.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chie celui là? En manque de quoi? Je sniffe pas des orties desséchées moi! Oui il y a un trafic de cette poudre depuis quelques temps dans le château, je l'ai su par Regulus, qui est préfet. Ce n'est que lorsque Junior me fait un clin d'œil que je comprends, il parle de manque sexuel. Non mais il s'est regarder deux seconde, il a juste cru qu'il avait une seule chance de se retrouver dans mon lit ou autre part dans une position intime avec moi? Dans ses rêves les plus fou oui! **Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point!**

_Avery, je suis obligée de décliner ton invitation, elle est bien trop répugnante.

Je le regarde en souriant, moqueuse et j'entends Severus qui toussote pour cacher son rire. Quand au visage d'Avery, son expression est parfaite et mérite une petite photographie! Il me lance un regard meurtrier lorsque je range mon appareil puis me saisit le bras.

_Si tu crois que parce que Regulus et toi êtes un futur couple je vais te laisser te promener tranquillement sans te courir après tu te trompe. Tu es ma proie Blanche.

Il avait murmurer la dernière phrase ce qui m'arracha un frisson de dégout. Avery n'est pas laid comme je l'ai déjà dit, loin de là même: il est grand, bien battit, avec des cheveux blond cendrés, un peu trop long, lorsqu'il sourit un bon paquet de filles soupirent et il a même un petit fan club. Bien sur il ne batte pas Black... Je parle du fan club bien entendue.

_Lâche moi tout de suite Avery.

J'avais dit cela d'une voix froide, sans aucune émotion et il me lâcha tout en s'éloignant de moi. Je sais qu'il me craint, et c'est compréhensible puisque lors des essais pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch je lui avais servis d'adversaire. Et je dois dire que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal avec une batte, en effet je lui avais balancé un cognard en plein dans la face et il ne l'avais évité que par miracle. Des fois je regrette d'avoir auditionner pour le poste de poursuiveuse mais le capitaine d'équipe l'a promis que si jamais un des batteurs est absent je pourrais le remplacer à un match.

_Vous êtes bien en avances vous trois. Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face au professeur Slughorn qui nous invite à entrer dans la salle de classe. Je m'installe à ma table et sort mon manuel de potion. D'après ce qui est écrit sur le tableau noir en face de moi, nous allons fabriquer de la goutte de mort vivant, un puissant somnifère. Si j'en met dans le jus de citrouille des garçons demain matin je serais tranquille pendant quelques temps. Pour faire ça il faudrait que notre potions soit parfaitement réussite et puis il faudrait que j'arrive à en avoir une bonne dose... Le vol, j'espère juste que le prof ne le verra pas. Il faudra être particulièrement... Le bruit d'un sac que l'on pose un peu trop brutalement me sort de mes pensées en me faisant sursauter, je tourne mon regard vers la personne qui a fait ça et voit Lily qui est en train de disposer ses ingrédients sur la table. Je soupire et en fait de même. Je sens que le cour va être très long.

Il reste une demi heure avant la fin du cours et Lily ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois, elle ne m'a même pas regardé. Elle a fait la potion toute seule, ne me laissant rien faire. Du coup je suis restée comme une conne pendant quasiment trois heure à regarder autour de moi, je me suis même surprise en train de faire un top dix des plus beaux culs de la classe. Le pire c'est que Black est en première position suivit de près par Remus. Ensuite je dirais que c'est Avery, Potter, Longdubat, Flint, Parkinson, Rogue -Il porte des truc trop large pour qu'on puisse voir son popotin mais bon faut voir la suite- Pettigrow et enfin Sluggie. Oui bon il n'y a pas assez de garçon, Greenglass est absent. Je sais je ferais mieux d'avaler tout le chaudron pour me suicider mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher le beau travail de Lily, qu'elle a fait **TOUTE seule**. Tient Slughorn va annoncer qui a fait la meilleure potion. Et c'est Lily, ce qui n'étonne pas grand monde, on a l'habitude.

_Et je tiens à préciser que je l'ai fait seule!

Le gros manque de s'étouffer avec sa langue en entendant Lily.

_Comment ça? Mlle Andersen, vous n'avez pas participé à la fabrication de cette potion?

Je sens tout les regard sur moi et je n'aime pas trop ça. Je suis sensée dire quoi? Je sais parfaitement que Lily a dit ça pour me mettre dans le pétrin. En fait je pense qu'elle veut voir ma réponse et avoir une petite vengeance à savourer par la même occasion.

_Ouais. C'est vrai.

Slug parait plus qu'horrifier et pose une main sur son cœur. C'est ça fait nous une attaque maintenant, personne ne peut te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_Mais enfin je ne comprend pas. Vous êtes le meilleur groupe que je n'ai jamais eu!

_J'ai tenu à faire cette potion toute seule. Dit Lily, apparemment elle a changé d'avis, elle ne veut plus me nuire sur ce coup là. Et le courage des Griffondors? Bon alors là ça doit être leur gentillesse légendaire et leur sens de la justice? Ah, ils ont tellement de qualités, **ou pas.**

_Mais enfin Mlle Evans? Pourquoi? C'est très égoïste de vouloir travailler en solo et de laisser sa partenaire compter les mouches!

**Comment il sait que j'ai comptée les mouches lui?** Bref je n'aime pas cette situation, maintenant c'est Lily qui est dans une mauvaise situation.

_Attendez. Dis-je en riant sans joie. Vous la croyez? Enfin professeur vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne m'aurait pas ignorée royalement pour faire ça potion toute seule. J'avais la flemme alors je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait la faire toute seule sa potion.

Personne ne fit aucun bruit dans la salle et j'aperçus Lily me regarder les yeux gros comme des soucoupes du coin de l'œil. Je l'ai eu à son propre jeu. Enfin je veux dire elle est sur le cul parce que celle qui est dans une mauvaise situation c'est moi pas elle. Mais dans un sens c'était le but.

_Je suis affreusement déçu. J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard pour votre conduite Mlle Andersen et vous allez me rédiger un parchemin en me décrivant très précisément le protocole de préparation de cette potion et les effets qu'elle produit. Tout ça pour demain. Aboya-t-il.

Je me contente de hocher la tête, pas plus impressionnée que ça. Le professeur nous fait signe de partir en marmonnant qu'il ne comprend pas et tout un tas de trucs sans queux ni tête. Je m'en vais suivie de près par Avery et Rogue.

_C'était étrange. Tu as en un sens empêcher cette sang de bourbe de se prendre une punition mais d'un autre côté tu l'as fait avec tellement de classe et de froideur que ça ce voit que tu l'as fait pour lui faire fermer son clapet. A cette sale née moldu.

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui lancer mon point dans la figure. Parler de Lily comme ça, non mais il se prend pour qui? Mais enfin bon, elle n'est plus mon amie, cela ne devrais pas me toucher. Nous avons une heure d'histoire de la magie avant de manger, je vais pourvoir commencer mon devoir pour Slughorn. Après tout les cours d'histoire sont tellement soporifiques que personne ne remarquera que je suis en train de gratter comme une dingue pour finir cette fichue punition.

Au déjeuner nous rejoignons les trois autres qui nous ont gardés des places et Avery raconte l'incident en potions.

_C'est vraiment injuste que Slughorn te punisse à cause de cette sang de bourbe. Me dit Regulus en lançant un regard assassin à Lily. Tient. Mon frère nous regarde. Dit-il étonné.

Je me retourne pour vérifier ses dires et croise les yeux de Sirius le mollusque qui soutient mon regard. Je lui lance le regard le plus glacé que j'arrive à faire et il détourne les yeux vers Potter qui a apparemment trouvé une nouvelle connerie à faire puisqu'il se penche vers lui pour l'écouter suivit par leurs deux autres acolytes, ce qui m'empêche de les regarder.

_Quand je pense que tu es allée avec lui au bal. Dit Regulus en serrant sa fourchette de toute ses forces.  
Je hoche la tête et soupirant en mettant ma main dans mon menton, il faut que je termine ce devoir de malheur et que je me détende, mes muscles sont tellement crispés que ça me fait mal.

_Hey Andersen! Me hèle une voix rocailleuse que je reconnais bien vite, Flint.

_Quoi? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

_Tu n'as pas oublié l'entrainement de Quidditch ce soir? C'est le dernier avant notre match contre Serdaigle.

_Mais oui, t'as cru que j'étais débile ou quoi Flint? J'ai de la place dans mon cerveau, pas comme certains. Sur ce je me tourne vers Regulus qui sursaute en me voyant le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Regulus, j'ai un service à te demander.

_Et c'est? Me demande-t-il, en rougissant légèrement.

_Le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets.

Les 5 garçons me regardent étrangement puis Regulus ouvre la bouche pour me répondre. C'est dingue, un petit sourire aguicheur et on peut tout obtenir, ça sert au moins à quelque chose de ne pas être un laideron.

* * *

** Entrée en scène de Regugu! Haha, et bye bye le brother, tout le monde c'est fait des faux espoirs avec la scène du dernier chapitre entre Blanchouille et Sisi hein? Et bah non, ça serait trop facile! Il faut des retournements de situation! Il y a aussi l'apparition de Narcissa à travers la lettre et vous avez rencontré Hercules, il est génial hein? Débile serait plus approprier? C'est vrai! Mais bon.**

**J'ose avoir le rêve fou que vous me laisserez des Reviews, comment ça je peux toujours rêver? ENDOLORIS! Bouahahaha!**

**Bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Sanctuary

**Hi~**

**Gné? Pourquoi il y a si peu de personnes qui daignent à laisser des Reviews HEIN? Je comprends pas, j'ai eu un tas de visites hier et j'ai eu quoi même pas 4 reviews! En tout cas je remercient ceux qui en ont laisser. Vous gérez la fougère.  
**

**Bon, je vous poste la suite quand même par ce que je suis une gentille fille :D**

* * *

**Chapitre VI: **

**Sanctuary**

Me voici devant un tableau représentant un magnifique paysage enneigé. Je prononce le mot de passe qui est _fraicheur printanière_, très débile puisque c'est un tableau qui représente l'hiver mais bon c'est certainement une idée de Dumbledore. J'entre et soupire de plaisir lorsque je vois le grand bain -plutôt bassin- qui est juste en face de moi, il y a tout un tas de robinets au dessus de celui ci. Je veux plein de bulle! Je me déshabille en vitesse et une fois que je suis en maillot de bain -on sait jamais- je rentre dans l'eau et essaye les robinets, oh on dirait de la grenadine, et celui là! Je suis sure que c'est du chocolat... Ha non beurk c'est du savon. Oh des bulles! Haha c'est le pied! J'ai l'impression que mes soucis s'en vont, je ne pense plus à ma mère, à Lily, à Regulus, aux maraudeurs, aux cours, à la chorale, au diner de fiançailles de Narcissa, au prochain match de Quidditch. Non il n'y a que moi et l'eau. Je ferme les yeux et me détend lorsque j'entends le tableau s'ouvrir. Vite il faut que je me cache, une montagne de bulles, de toute façon je ne peux pas décemment sortir en hurlant **"je suis à poooooiiiiilllll!"**. Je me cache donc et tend l'oreille. Putain de merde, Merlin sur ce coup là t'es un sale traitre.

_Patmol on aurait du vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un.

_Oh Cornedrue si il y a quelqu'un on lui demande bien gentiment de partir et on lui fait jurer qu'il ne nous a pas vu et voilà.

Les Maraudeurs! **LES MARAUDEURS!** Vite il faut que je me noies... Mais non je ne vais pas me noyer, c'est débile. Je ne vais pas me tuer pour ces crétins congénitaux, ça serait un trop beau cadeau!

_Il y a quelqu'un. Décrète celui qui est sans doute Lupin.

Bah voilà, de toute façon je suis grillée, pas la peine de me suicider.

_C'est une fille.

_Bah comment tu le sais Lunard? Ça sent le savon on ne peut pas savoir si c'est une fille, je sais que tu as beaucoup de flaire mais quand même...

_Tu connais beaucoup de mecs qui mettent des shorty et des débardeurs en dentelles pour dormir James?

_Et des chaussons en forme de tête de Winnie l'ourson.

Punaise la grosse honte! Même Peter Pettigrow les a vu, mes chaussons. Si ils prennent une photo et mettent des affiche dans l'école s'en est fini de moi. Parce que bon, les Serpentard les ont déjà vu, ce n'est pas rare que je débarque en chaussons dans la salle commune, mais c'est rien parce que le grand mystère des Serpentards c'est ça, c'est les chaussons! On a tous des chaussons étrange. Bon c'est un peu par ma faute mais enfin, on s'en fiche!

_En tout cas la tenue est très sexy. Je voudrais bien savoir à qui appartient cet ensemble. Le mollusque avait quasiment crier la dernière phrase. Je sors ou je mange toutes les bulles pour faire une intoxication au savon. Bon allez:

_**Touche pas à mes affaires Black.**

Je suis pas sortie mais j'ai parlé c'est pas trop mal comme début non?

_Blanche. S'étrangle Black. C'est ça meurt bouhahahah! Étouffe toi avec ta salive salie par des centaines de groupies en chaleur. **Meuuuuuuurrrt!**

_Pour toi ça sera Andersen, Black.

_Ha bah ça tombe bien! Crie la binocle. J'ai deux trois mots à te dire. Sors de ta cachette de bulles!

_Euuuh. James elle est surement nue. Ricane Black. Après un petit silence il me crie. Ouais sort, je t'apporte une serviette si tu veux.

Non mais quel pervers je vous jure! Je vais lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser avec un coup de pied bien placé...

_Elle n'est pas nue. Fait la voix du rat. Il n'y a pas de sous vêtements.

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive -et quelques bulles-. Il ose toucher à mes vêtements, ils ont définitivement un souci mental.

_Beaucoup de filles dorment sans sous vêtement Peter, il faudrait que tu commences à apprendre ce genre de choses par toi même. Mais attends je vais vérifier.

_Tu touche pas à mes vêtements! Hurlais-je en émergeant de la baignoire.

Bon je suis quasiment à poils devant les garçons les plus populaires du lycée et Black tient mon short dans sa main. Mais apparemment mon corps est plus intéressant que le bout de tissus puisqu'il me regarde de haut en bas les yeux écarquillé. Les trois autres ont détourné le regard, le rat et la binocle sont rouge tomate mais Remus ne semble pas particulièrement gêner. Il a déjà du me voir pas très habillée à l'infirmerie.

_Bah ça alors. Murmure Black comme en transe.

_Tu pourrais arrêter de me mater et me rendre mes vêtements?  
Comme il ne fais rien je lui arrache mon short des mains et attrape une serviette pour m'enfoncer dedans en me coller au grand radiateur.

_Bon. Lance Potter en se plantant devant moi. D'abord t'es vraiment un monstre. Tu te rends compte, tu as fait pleurer ma Lily! Elle n'a pas voulu nous dire ce que tu lui avais balancer à la figure mais elle a globalement résumé après que nous ayons insister fortement.

_Que tu ais insisté fortement. Rectifie le lycanthrope.

_Enfin bref. Je ne comprend pas, tu étais gentille avec elle, je pensais presque que tu étais différente de tes camarades Serpentard mais en fait tu as fait tout ça par pur plaisir, pour lui faire du mal.

Non mais ils se prend pour qui me parler comme ça? Il ne sait rien alors de quoi il parle? Ce sale...

_En plus tu t'es joué de nous. Ajoute Black. J'avoue je te trouvais plutôt sympa et j'ai franchement été déçu par ton attitude. Au final t'es pas mieux que ta mère ou la mienne c'est pareil.

_Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui? Me parler comme ça alors vous ne savez rien! Oui j'ai fait du mal à Lily! Et bien sur que c'était intentionnel. Mais de là à dire que je l'ai fait par pur plaisir! Vous me faites rire. Recevoir de leçon des personnes qui ont passer le plus clair de leur temps à martyriser un pauvre gars qui leur à jamais rien fait. Juste parce que sa présence ne vous convient pas! Mais vous n'êtes pas des princes cesser votre délire!

Je reprends mon souffle et attrape mes vêtements sur le sol. Mon maillot n'est pas sec mais tant pis je me trimbalerais trempée dans les couloirs et merde!

_C'est pas de nous qu'on parle mais de toi, ce que tu as fait... Mais ne pars pas quand je te parle sale connasse!

Je rêve ou il m'a insultée:

_Je sais que ce que j'ai fait c'est mal, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise. **Connard!**

Sur ce je pars en tapant des pieds, sauf que les chaussons Winnie ils sont fait pour ne pas faire de bruit alors j'ai l'air un peu possédée mais tant pis. De toute façon je m'en fiche, me taper la honte devant eux c'est comme danser la valse avec un sombral, ça ne fait ni chaud ni froid! Lorsque je passe le pas de la porte j'entends Potter dire: _Et après ils se demandent pourquoi les Griffondors et le Serpentards ne s'entendent pas. Bah bien sur, de toute façon on est pas fait pour nous entendre, c'est contre nature. Vous ne verrez jamais un griffon et un serpent jouer à la bataille explosive dans la savane... Enfin je sais pas où vivent les griffons mais bon. Et je suis même pas sure qu'il y a des serpents dans la savane, mais il y a des serpents un peu partout non? Bref, je vais aller me coucher, le bain ne m'a été d'aucune utilité, remercions les boulets de Griffondors.

* * *

**_Bonne chance Princesse. **

J'entends cette phrase depuis que je suis levée, c'est à dire depuis à peu près 5 heure du matin. Lorsque j'étais descendue dans la salle commune j'avais trouvé Flint, Wikles, Avery et Higgs. Que des membres de l'équipe en somme, Flint est le gardien et le capitaine, Avery est un des deux batteurs et Higgs est l'attrapeur. Moi je suis poursuiveuse tout comme Greenglass et Wikles. Et Sean est le dernier batteur, mais apparemment nous sommes les seuls à nous êtres réveillés pour l'instant puisque je n'ai vu aucun d'eux depuis que je suis levée. En même temps ils ont encore deux bonnes heures devant eux.

_Salut Blanche.

_Bonjours Regulus. Dis-je sans même lever mon regard de mon assiette, encore pleine. Je le sens s'assoir à côté de moi se pencher vers moi.

_Tu sais Blanche , je suis sur que tu vas marquer tout un tas de point! Tu es la meilleure poursuiveuse de l'équipe, que dis-je? De l'école. Je ne pense pas que ces minables de Serdaigles ont une seule chance face à toi. Et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que je t'apprécie!

Je relève le regard pour pouvoir le voir, il me sourit. C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à son frère, ils ont eu des gènes plutôt avantageux, enfin bon moi aussi... Enfin je crois! Mais Regulus et Sirius sont tellement différents, l'ainé à choisit son chemin pour pouvoir être libre et faire ce que bon lui semble de sa vie. Par contre le plus jeune suit les ordres de ses parents à la lettre et ne commet aucun écart de comportement, un parfait petit Black en somme. Je me demande ce que ça fait de l'avoir en tant qu'époux? Je suppose qu'il est attentionné et qu'il respecte un tant soit peu son épouse, remarque vu ses parents... Je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour ne pas l'égorger quand il me donnera un ordre. Honnêtement je me vois très mal passer ma vie avec lui, il n'est pas assez, comment dire? Il n'a pas assez de caractère et il n'a vraiment d'humour, enfin je veux dire il ne sais pas vraiment comment me faire rire, et en ce moment j'ai franchement besoin de rire. Enfin bon j'avoue que si je pouvais trouver un moyen pour éviter de me marier avec lui je sauterais dessus!

_Blanche, tu m'écoutes? Je reviens brutalement sur terre et voit que plusieurs regards sont rivés sur moi, Regulus, Avery et Flint sont penchés sur moi et me fixent, inquiets.

_Pardon, je suis un peu stressée par rapport au match, j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

_Tu ferais bien d'aller un coup à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle te donne un calmant non? Me dit Flint.

_Non ça va. Je pense que je vais aller me préparer. Dit-je en commençant à me lever.

_Mais enfin Blanche, tu n'as rien manger du tout. Me dit Regulus en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire rassoir. Je frissonne à son contact mais obéis, je n'ai même pas la force de protester. Il me tend un toast avec de la confiture à l'abricot dessus et je l'attrape pour en fourrer à contre cœur un morceau dans ma bouche. J'adore la confiture d'abricot mais là, elle a un sale goût. J'ai envi de balancer la tartine dans la face de Regulus, son air inquiet me dégoute. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, je suis plus âgée que lui en plus. Après avoir mangé tout ce que Regulus me tendait, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, je suis toujours stressée avant un match, mais là je n'ai pas le moral, avec l'histoire Lily je me sens mal et je peux même dire que je me sens aussi misérable que Severus, c'est pour dire mon état, je suis pathétique et je me dégoute... Attendez je viens pas juste de me comparer à **Rogue** quand même? Merlin, tu veux ma mort, soit! Je me tuerais. Je pense qu'une chute de 15 mètre devrait suffire à me transformer en pâtée pour le calamar géant! Mais je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que Dumbledore arrêtera ma chute avant même que je ne m'explose contre le sol boueux du terrain!

_Bon allez les gars, on y va. Dit alors le capitaine d'équipe. On a un match à gagner! Ajoute-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Puis il m'entraine vers le terrain avec les autres joueurs derrière nous.

* * *

_Le match d'aujourd'hui oppose les aigles aux serpents. Un match qui promet d'être intéressant puisque l'équipe verte est connue pour ses problèmes de violence. Nous allons donc pouvoir voir si Flint arrive à se retenir de flanquer des patates aux personnes autours de lui!

_**Mais enfin Jordan!** Vous êtes sensé être neutre! Hurle le professeur McGonagall sur le commentateur, un garçon noir, plutôt grand qui passe le plus clair de son temps à parler. Il est chez Griffondor. Il me semble même qu'il est amis avec les Maraudeurs...

_Oh, Mme Bibine lance le souaffle! ET C'EST PARTI! Qui sera le premier à tomber de son balais? Ou encore qui se prendra un cognard dans la face en premier? Les paris sont ouvert, pour donner votre argent c'est à Longdubat qu'il faut s'adresser et...

_Vous êtes là pour commenter le match JORDAN!

_Ne criez pas professeur, vous allez abimer votre voix mélodieuse, non pas taper! Bon alors c'est Lovegood qui a le souaffle, un malade celui-là si vous voulez mon avis. Oh mais un cognard lancer par Avery lui fonce droit dessus l'obligeant à lâcher le souaffle et c'est **ANDERSEN** qui le rattrape avec une souplesse incroyable. Elle vole sur un Tonerre 750, un des meilleurs balais de notre temps messieurs mesdames. Et voilà quelle fonce comme une comète vers les but adverse, mais que quelqu'un l'arrête! Par Merlin elle va tellement vite qu'on ne voit qu'un trait vert et doré. Cette fille a les plus beau cheveux de l'école et aussi la plus belle paire de seins... Qu'est-ce que? Qui a lancer un cognard dans ma direction! Professeur je suis sur que c'est Avery, ce mec me hait, une fois il a mis des vers de terres dans ma soupe au potiron! Il a même réussit à faire en sorte que les vers forme un "joyeux halloween" dans mon assiette! C'était affreux...

_JORDAN! COMMENTEZ LE MATCH PAR MERLIN! _Très bien professeur, il y a donc...

_40 à 10 en faveur de Serpentard.

_**QUOI? Déjà?** Bon alors c'est encore Andersen qui a le souaffle, quelle déesse celle-la. Mais non professeur il n'y a aucune connotation sexuelle je parle d'une déesse du balais. Bon d'accord je m'arrête là! Bref elle a le souaffle et semble bien décidée à le garder. C'est une femme de conviction il faut une fille comme ça pour chaque homme, et puis c'est la seule fille de l'équipe de Serpentard, la seule qui n'est jamais exister. Même si elle est constamment entourée de crétins, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être une des meilleures élèves de cette école. Et puis physiquement elle est loin d'être repoussante, le dernier sondage auprès des mâles de cette école à montrer qu'elle était la plus belle créature de cette école, même Sirius Black a voté pour elle c'est pour dire! Et puis...

_J-O-R-D-A-N, demandez là en mariage tant que vous y êtes! Dit le professeur McGo, en train de s'arracher les cheveux.

_Hey, Andersen, tu te maries avec moi? Nan je blague, j'ai déjà une copine, Marie non! Ne me lance pas un sort s'il te plait! Bon alors nous en sommes à 120 à 80 pour Serpentard, et bien les Serdaigles sont en train de se faire éclater ahaha. Pardon professeur! Bon ce sont les Serdaigles qui ont le souaffle, enfin, et c'est Davis qui a le souaffle et il tente de marquer mais il se prend un cognard bien envoyer de Winston, au moins il sait faire un truc, quand je pense que ce loser est sortit avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard, pardon professeur. Mais... OH! Higgs fonce en piquet vers le sol, soit il a repérer le vif d'or soit il est suicidaire! Mais Patil le suit, il doit y avoir un truc. **Et par la barbe grisonnante de Merlin! Higgs a attrapé le vif d'or! Serpentard gagne! Hey j'ai gagné mon pari! Potter file moi les gallions! Je t'avais bien dis qu'avec une aussi bonne poursuiveuse ils allaient gagner!**

Je descend de mon balais et prend Higgs dans mes bras en criant "**BRAVO**" plusieurs fois dans ses oreilles. Lui il ne fait que rire depuis tout à l'heure, tout le monde se prend dans les bras, je me retrouve même dans ceux de Sean mais me détache vite de lui. Ensuite Flint m'attrape et me met sur ses épaules avec une facilité déconcertante. Et quelques minutes plus tard je vois une marée humaine accourir vers nous, j'aperçois Regulus et Rogue en tête, attendez je n'ai jamais vu Rogue courir, et j'avoue que c'est tripant! Haha, je sens que ce soir il va y avoir une fête de malade dans la salle commune!

* * *

_Haha! Potter avait vraiment parié autant que je ne marquerais pas de points? Mais il est totalement débile. M'écriais-je en me tenant le ventre. Je suis avachie dans toute ma grâce sur un des canapés noirs de la salle commune avec Regulus. Il me racontais ce qu'il avait entendu entre son frère et son meilleur ami et apparemment Potter était persuadé que j'allais perdre, ce que Black lui avait reproché en lui rappelant gentiment que je n'étais pas la **"pseudo princesse des serpents venimeux"** pour rien. Avery et Rogue venaient de partir, apparemment trop fatigué pour tenir le coup, ou peut-être ont-il trop bu? En tout cas moi j'ai un peu trop abusé mais bon, c'est pas grave il ne peut pas m'arriver grand chose, je pense franchement pas que Regulus soit capable de tenter de me violer ici.

_Blanche?

_Vouuuiii Regugu?

Ouais bon je suis complètement morte! Sans blague, mais je n'ai qu'un contrôle très partiel sur mes actions et mes paroles en ce moment même. Regulus éclate de rire à l'entente du surnom que je lui ai donné, il a un rire étrange, c'est un rire clair pas comme son frère qui a un rire grave, comme un aboiement. Je dirais que Regulus est un petit caniche tendis que le mollusque est un gros chien sauvage. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je les comparent?

_Blanche. Répète-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Bon là, ça devient louche, je peux voir les détails de son visage, il est donc beaucoup trop proche! Je vais chercher ma ceinture de chasteté! Quoi? C'est pas parce que je ne suis plus chaste que je ne peut pas en mettre une hein? Dans 1984 de George Orwell, bah Julia elle a coucher avec un tas de mecs et pourtant elle en porte une! Mayday! Mayday! Il est beaucoup trop proche! Cerveau réagit! Une claque!

_Regulus tu es beaucoup trop près de moi là. Murmurais-je en lui donnant un petit coup sur le torse, ce qui le fait sourire! Bon alors tout ce que je peut faire est sans effet? Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais devoir embrasser Regulus Black, suis-je maudite? Il est vraiment top près et en plus il pue l'alcool! Mais moi aussi alors j'ai rien a dire hein? Oulala, ses lèvre sont à deux centimètres des miennes! Et voilà on est en train de s'embrasser, merci cerveau, c'est bien de te déconnecter dans ces moments là, on se sent soutenu! Je ferme les yeux en espérant que ça se finira assez tôt et essaye de penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'a ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais c'est un peu compliqué. C'est pas désagréable, au contraire mais je ne ressent rien, c'est comme embrasser mon reflet dans la glace, enfin je dis pas que je l'ai déjà fait... Grillée. Mais rien que de me dire que je suis en train d'embrasser Regulus Black ça me fait bizarre, mais pas le bon bizarre le mauvais bizarre. Parce que lui il est en train de se faire un film dans sa tête de malade mental! C'est à ce moment précis que mon cerveau se reconnecte, merci Merlin! Je me détache de lui me lève sans cesser de le regarder.

_Regulus, il ne faut pas faire ça.

_Pourquoi? Me dit-il avec un air de chien battu. Moi je t'aime bien... Tu aimes encore Sean c'est ça? Me demande-t-il en se levant et en se plaçant en face de moi. Il est plus grand que moi bien sur, mais pas si grand que ça, son frère est plus grand. Faut que j'arrête de les comparer ça devient malsain.

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec Sean. Dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Mais je ne veux pas, c'est que... Écoute je sais qu'on devra surement se marier quand tu finiras tes études mais là j'ai encore le choix et tant que je peux choisir j'aimerais en profiter. Déjà que je vais devoir être accrochée à toi le restant de mes jours alors je voudrais profiter des mois qu'ils me reste à Poudlard, j'aime bien le célibat en fin de compte.

Le cadet des Black me regard penaud. Et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant de partir en vitesse vers la sortie. Je ne peux par rester plus longtemps ici, j'étouffe. Une fois dans les couloirs je me mets à courir, je me déteste, j'ai surement fait du mal à Regulus alors que j'aurais pu juste accepter de devenir sa copine. Je suis idiote! Ça aurait été plus simple, il m'aurait permis d'oublier que j'ai été infecte avec Lily! Lorsque j'arrête de courir je me retrouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui me regarde un sourire stupide collé au lèvres.

_Bah alors, on a fait une bêtise? Me demande-t-elle, goguenarde. Cette fille, enfin ce fantôme, à le don pour me mettre en rogne, elle est vraiment stupide, si seulement je pouvais la tuer une seconde fois.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Mimi.

_Haha! La salle commune des Serpentard est en dessous du lac et moi j'aime bien me balader dans le lac, le soir, on y voit des choses intéressantes! Elle a tout vu, non mais quelle sale peste!

_Non mais de quoi je me mêle? Est-ce que je te demande comment t'as crevé ou pourquoi tes lunettes sont aussi moches!

Mimi pousse un gémissement et se jette théâtralement dans la cuvette la plus proche, cette fille est totalement ravagée de la soupière, un fantôme dépressif... Je me tourne vers les lavabos et pose mes main de chaque côté du plus proche et me regarde dans le miroir. Pourquoi ai-je réagit comme ça? Si j'avais acceptée les "sentiments" de Regulus ma mère m'aurait adorée, elle m'aurait surement dit qu'elle m'aimait! Et puis ça m'aurait permis de faire définitivement une croix sur mon amitié avec Lily et les Maraudeur -enfin une amitié avec les Maraudeurs, c'est un peu exagéré-. J'aurais arrêter de me morfondre sur mon sort et de me traiter de monstre à chaque fois que je croise Lily. Mais au fond je pense que je ne veux pas abandonner cette amitié, parce que Lily est la seule qui me comprenne et qui me voit comme je suis et non pas comme tout le monde pense me voir, une princesse!

_Je ne suis pas une princesse! Hurlais-je en frappant le miroir en face de moi de toutes mes forces, ce qui a pour effet de le casser.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma main et remarque qu'elle est ensanglantée, je me suis fait mal inutilement, encore une fois. Et en plus je ne me suis pas loupée. Il faut que je me calme parce que sinon ça va mal tourner, mes cheveux sont déjà rouge et je ne doute pas que mes yeux sont devenu deux orbes noires. Je tente tant bien que mal de me calmer mais je m'en veux tellement, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille m'excuser au près de Lily et de lui dire que tout ce que j'ai dit est faux, que je n'en croyais pas en mot. Mais si je fais ça je serais la risée des Serpentards et ma mère me rejettera comme elle l'a fait pour Charles et je me retrouverais toute seule! Et ça il en est hors de question. **Je ne veux pas être seule.** Je me tourne et me dirige vers une des cabines. Je donne un coup de pied dans la porte de celle ci et entend le bruits caractéristique des os qui se brisent, je me suis exploser les orteils et ça fait mal. J'entre alors comme une furie dans la cabine pour m'assoir sur les toilettes et pleurer tout mon soul mais malheureusement je me prend le bidule au dessus des chiottes en plein dans le crâne. Une douleur lancinante me traverse alors la tête et je me la prends dans les mains. Lorsque je relève le visage je ne vois plus rien mes yeux sont recouvert par le flux de sang qui s'échappe de mon front et par les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je me déteste, je mérite tout ça dans un sens, et si je pouvais mourir ça m'épargnerait des explications. C'est ce que je me suis dit avant de perdre connaissance et de tomber lamentablement par terre.

* * *

**Bon, qui va me laisser des Reviews? Je propose que la personne qui laisse la 20eme à le droit de me demander n'importe que, sauf la fin parce que même moi je suis pas encore sur de ce qui se passera après le 12eme chapitre puisque que je suis en train de l'écrire. Mais sinon, cette personne pourra me demander ce qu'elle veut :D. Ça vous motive pour laisser des reviews ou alors j'abandonne et j'appelle Voldy pour qu'il m'aide?**

**Aller! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre! PLEASE!  
**

**Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7: Dream A Little Dream

**Hi~:D**

**Bon, comme je l'avais dit à certaines, j'avais prévu la suite pour mercredi et nous sommes mercredi donc voilà la suite. Je suis logique hein? ;D**

**Bon, je voudrais bien avoir un peu plus de review, parce que là c'est pas la joie, z'êtes grave radin T_T. Sinon je me suicide avec des médicaments (hein Rukkkiiieeee :D), et attention, je serais déguisée en Voldy, histoire de faire la une du journal! Bouahaha. Bref tout ça pour vous supplier de me laisser des commentaires, pour préserver ma santé mentale! Déjà que c'est pas la joie dans mon cerveau XD**

**Enfin, bonne lecture! REVIIIEEEWWW T_T**

* * *

**Chapitre VII:**

** Dream A little Dream**

Est-ce que je suis morte? Ça m'étonnerais si j'étais morte il y aurait des Cupcakes partout alors que là c'est tout noir! Bon Blanche réfléchit, tu sembles être en position allongée, ensuite ta tête te fait un mal de chien et le plus important ça pue le désinfectant. Déduction? **Infirmerie!** Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un t'as retrouvé hier soir dans un super état et t'as amener ici. Reste plus qu'a savoir qui est ce quelqu'un. Tu sais que je t'aime? Watson rougirait de colère en voyant ton esprit de déduction incroyable. Oui, moi et moi nous entendons bien. _Je crois qu'elle revient à elle! Ha non, je veux dormir un peu plus! Et arrête de m'appeler pour que j'ouvre les yeux! Pomfresh de mes fesses!

_Mlle Andersen.

Cette voix, mais c'est le grand manitou, je ne peux pas désobéir au grand manitou suprême! Alors j'ouvre les yeux et réussit à distinguer des formes au dessus de moi. Je suis complètement dans le choux là! Mais il y en a un avec un gros nez aquilin et des lunette en forme de demi soleil, ou lune je sais pas, c'est Dumbledore. A côté il y en a un avec un encore plus gros nez, c'est Sluggie! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là, je lui ai rendu mon devoir alors il me lâche! Il reste deux autres personnes, la vieille McGo et Pomfresh à tout les coups! Bon allez un petit effort pour Dumby.

_Oui c'est moi.

Yes, une phrase, au moins je n'ai pas perdu l'usage de la parole! Ça aurait été triste, adieu le club de chant, une perte immense pour l'école je n'en doute pas. Ha bah oui c'était bien eux, hey même bigleuse comme une taupe j'arrive à reconnaître les gens. Mais enfin, pourquoi exactement je suis ici?

_On sait que c'est vous Mlle Andersen, vous êtes sous notre nez. Nous voudrions surtout savoir pourquoi le fantôme des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage est venu voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire que vous vous étiez suicidée dans ses toilettes!

**Hein, suicide**, je ne me rappelle pas d'un suicide. Et puis si je devais me suicider je ferais un truc qui ne loupe pas et qui ne fait pas mal. Elle m'a prit pour qui?

_Mlle Andersen, si vous aviez des problèmes graves vous auriez du m'en parler, j'aurais été moins dur avec vous. Me dit Slughorn, je rêve ou il a pitié de moi?

_Mais enfin. Commençais-je, la voix enrouée. Je n'ai pas tenter de me suicider. McGonagall posa un main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de me relever.

_Ne bougez pas, vous êtes salement amochée. Vous savez, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, nous savons ce qui arrive aux jeunes femmes de votre condition après Poudlard. Et peut-être avez vous voulu y échapper.

_Minerva. Dit Le directeur d'un ton calme. Si Blanche dit qu'elle n'a pas tenter de se donner la mort alors c'est que c'est vrai.

_Mais alors que c'est-il passer? Me demande Slughorn.

_Je...Je ne me souviens pas exactement. J'étais en colère et je n'ai pas fait attention.

_En colère juste après avoir remporte magéstieusement un match de Quidditch? Me demanda le professeur de métamorphose interloqué.

_Oui, je me suis rendue compte de certaines choses et... Je me suis emportée. Mais je n'ai en aucun cas tenter de mettre fin à mes jours!

_Vous voyez. Dit Dumbledore en souriant. Bon, nous allons la laisser se reposer, elle en a bien besoin.

Sur ce, les trois professeurs partirent et l'infirmière me tendit un flacon d'anti-douleur, ce dont j'ai bien besoin, puis partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Une fois que la potion fait effet je me redresse et voit que deux yeux dorées me regardent: Remus Lupin.

_Je suis restée inconsciente pendant combien de temps?

_Environs trois jours. Je suis arriver juste avant toi, et franchement j'aurais préféré arriver après parce que tu étais dans un sale état. J'ai rarement vu autant de sang, t'en avais partout sur le visage, Peter est tombé dans les pommes quand il t'a vu, quand à James il en était pas loin. Sirius,lui, a aider Mme Pomfresh a enlever le sang que tu avais sur le visage pendant qu'elle essayait de refermer la plaie. Apparemment t'as faillit lui claquer dans les mains. On a eu peur pour toi.

Je ne me suis pas louper on dirait, tout ça à cause de la chasse d'eau, c'est embêtant, il faut que quelqu'un la mette derrière les toilettes et pas au dessus! Mais bon... Attendez! **"On a eu peur pour toi", c'est une blague? **

_Regulus est venu te voir tout les jours, il est persuader que c'est de sa faute...

_Quoi? Mais pas du tout, il n'y est pour rien, c'est juste moi qui suis une idiote!

_Il faisait franchement pitié en tout cas, Sirius a faillit le prendre dans ses bras, c'est pour dire. Je soupire et me rallonge dans le lit.

_Lily va bien? La question me brulait les lèvres, j'ai pas pu lutter, il fallait que je demande des nouvelles.

_Ça pourrais aller mieux, elle a beaucoup pleurer après que tu lui ais dit que tu ne voulais plus la voir. D'un côté ça l'a rapprochée de James. Le problème c'est que dès qu'il disait que de toute façon tu en valais pas la peine elle le frappait en disant que si justement et qu'elle ne voulait pas te perdre à cause de ta famille.

Je ne vois pas Remus mais je peux très facilement imaginer le regard qu'il me lance, il doit vouloir savoir pourquoi mais il m'en veut aussi, ce que je comprend parfaitement puisque moi même je m'en veux. Après un long silence il me demande:

_J'imagine que ça ne dois pas forcement être facile mais pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de parler avec tes parents pour leur expliquer ton point de vue?

_Hahaaieuh! Mon frère a essayer résultat, il s'est fait virer de la maison.

_Et bien fait comme lui et Sirius.

_Mais je ne peux pas, je suis coincée, il n'y a pas d'autre héritier et mes parents comptent sur moi pour ne pas salir mon nom.

_C'est pour ça que tu vas accepter de passer le restant de tes jours avec Regulus alors que tu ne l'aimes même pas.

_Mais qui t'as dit que je n'aimais pas Regulus? Remus rigole et j'ai très fortement envi de le frapper, d'abimer son joli visage! Franchement, je suis si peu crédible que ça quand je dis que j'aime bien Regulus.

_Franchement Blanche, tu ne vas pas essayer de te persuader que tu aimes le frère de Sirius.

_Mais il est plutôt beau! Il a de jolis yeux, son visage n'a pas défauts, il a des belles dents, bon il est un peu trop petit et ses cheveux sont un peut trop courts. En plus il porte son uniforme de manière top stricte et je ne le trouve pas vraiment drôle. Mais il est gentil avec moi!

_En somme, ce n'est pas Sirius. Me dit Remus De quoi? Pourquoi il me parle de Sirius je n'ai jamais... **QUOI?**

_Mais Regulus et Sirius sont très différents! De quoi est-ce que tu me parles Remus? Où veux-tu en venir!

Je le vois rire puis se coucher dans son lit et me murmurer bonne nuit. Mais attendez, il ne répond même pas, le traitre. Il veut jouer à ça d'accord! Alors je vais lui chanter une petite chanson! Ha mais non, si je chante ça ne va pas le gêner puisque je chante bien -quoi moi modeste? Noooonn pas pour un sous-. Bon alors plan B:

_Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Répond, répond, répond, répond... Au bout de dix bonnes minutes il se relève et me lance un regard assassin.

_Tu vas te la boucler?

_Oh, je suis profondément choquée par votre langage jeune homme! Mais tout est entièrement votre faute, je vous demanderais d'expliquer vos odieuse accusation! Il me regarde en clignant des yeux un instant puis se lève pour venir s'assoir sur mon lit.

_Bon écoute. Je pense que tu t'es plus attachée à nous que tu veux bien te l'avouer. Et tu t'es surtout attachée à Sirius.

_Gné?

_Oui. Dit-il en soupirant devant mon intelligence surdéveloppée. Tu le vois à travers Regulus et puis je ne suis pas le seul à penser que Sirius et toi ressentez un petit truc l'un envers l'autre sans vous en rendre compte. Lily est d'accord avec moi, et Peter aussi. On en a parler à James mais pour lui le seul vrai amour est celui qu'il éprouve pour Lily, il est un peu sourd quand ça l'arrange.

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles, il a l'air d'oublier que je suis encore un peu dans les vapes et les grandes phrases avec pleins de mots c'est un peu compliquée pour moi là. Il semble comprendre que je pige pas un mot et soupire en se tapotant les tempes un air qui signifie clairement "tu es désespérante" collé sur le visage.

_En gros tu aimes Sirius! _PEEEEUUUUUUHHHH. T'as fait l'école du rire Remus?

_Non, mais...De quoi?

_Bah fait toi rembourser parce que là! Black, moi aimer lui? Jamais! J'ai un minimum de cervelle!

Je le vois soupirer et tomber à la renverse sur mon lit, il a de la chance que ça soit lui sinon je l'aurais trucider, s'allonger sur mes jambes, non mais oh!

_Blanche, mets un peu ton cerveau en marche et range ton orgueil deux minutes. Sirius et toi êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre mais vous êtes trop bêtes pour vous en rendre compte.

_Je ne te permet pas de me traiter de...

Lupin m'interrompt en posant sa main sur ma bouche, et en me faisant signe de me taire. En même temps si il pose sa main sur ma bouche je risque pas de parler mais bon. Il tend l'oreille, j'en fait de même mais je n'entends absolument rien, il est peut-être fou ou alors les Loups ont des capacités auditives meilleures que celles des humains. Il me fait signe de faire semblant de dormir et repars se coucher. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entends la porte grincer et j'ouvre mes yeux un tout petit peu, histoire de voir qui arrive à une heure pareille. Tiens, quand on parle du loup, enfin je veux dire on parlait un peu d'eux, donc voilà les Maraudeurs. Décidément ils me suivent partout ces crétins. Je vois Potter s'assoir, suivit du rat et Black se tourne vers moi.. Gné? Je vais me faire griller, je sais! Je vais me cacher derrière mes cheveux! Et hop! Un mouvement gracieux qui semble être celui d'une personne endormie et mes yeux se retrouvent derrière mes cheveux, **PARFAIS! Je suis géniale**, **sans me vanter**! Et voilà, oh il se rapproche et se penche vers moi, son visage est en face du mien, trop be... Mais il fout quoi le taré! Touche pas mes cheveux sale pervers! Je ferme mes yeux et fait semblant de dormir tout en priant Merlin pour que Black ne soit pas observateur et ne remarque pas que mes paupières tremblent. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens une caresse derrière mon oreille et Black repars en décrétant que je dors. Il a replacé ma mèche derrière mon oreille..._ Il t'as toucher!_ Hein, t'es qui toi? _Je suis une partie de toi dont tu ignorais l'existence, la partie groupie. _Impossible, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille_. Ma chère Blanche, toutes les filles, je dis bien toutes, même McGo, on une groupie caché à l'intérieur. C'est juste que certaines le dissimule mieux que d'autres._ Foutaises, je ne suis pas une groupie, et surtout pas une groupie de ce mollusque! _Pourtant il est diablement beau et extrêmement sexy._ Mais tu vas te la fermer j'essaye d'écouter._ Écouter sa voix sensuelle._ Oh, la barbe!

_Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de se suicider.

_Tant mieux! Ma Lily s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. Même si ce n'est pas de sa faute bien entendu!

_Mais alors comment ça se fait qu'elle est été retrouvée dans cet état. C'est la voix du mollusque.

_ Apparemment c'était accidentel, elle était en colère et elle n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais c'est la première fois que c'est aussi grave.

_Tu m'étonnes elle a faillit crever. Ça aurait été un peu triste quand même. Surtout pour toi Sirius. C'est juste moi ou le rat est d'une délicatesse sublime?

_Bien sur que j'aurais été triste, Blanche a des bons côtés même si elle s'efforce à les garder enfouit. N'importe quoi, je suis méchante naturellement!

_Je croyais que tu la détestais. Fit Pot-de-fleur -il n'est jamais trop tard pour trouver de nouveaux surnom-.

_Je lui en voulais. Mais quand elle était dans les vapes et que j'aidais Pomfresh à lui nettoyer le visage elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser envers Lily et nous. Je me suis dis qu'elle ne pouvais pas être comme elle le laissait paraître.

J'ai fais ça! Merde alors, je perds toute crédibilité, c'est pitoyable! Je suis vraiment une pauvre cruche, même dans les vapes j'arrive à faire des bourdes, je dois vraiment aller me faire interner à St Mangouste! Ça va pas du tout!

_Elle s'excusait? Demande Remus.

_Ouais, enfin surtout envers Lily et moi mais vous y aviez le droit vous aussi, à part toi Peter. Elle ajuste dit "Continue à me détester sale rat! Si tu m'aimes pas je t'aime pas".

Bah aller! Balance les dossiers! Merci bien!

_C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, elle est juste impressionnante, j'ai du mal à lui faire face. Elle a un sacré caractère.

Oh, pardonne moi petit rat! Je t'aime bien en fin de compte! Quand je dis je t'aime bien, c'est juste un tout petit peu, faut pas rêver non plus.

_Je suis d'accord avec Quedever. Andersen est intimidante quand elle s'y met. Il paraît qu'elle tient ça de son père.

_J'ai déjà vu son père à une soirée de sang pur et c'est vrai qu'il est spécial, mais après tout tout les père aristocrates sont un peu comme ça, hyper froid. Mais je me souviens de son frère, il était pas du tout comme ça, il était plutôt le premier à faire des conneries.

_C'est vrai. Un modèle pour moi!

Charles? Un modèle pour la binocle? Faudra que je lui envois une lettre! C'est passionnant d'écouter les conversations des autres.

_Au fait James. Lily est allée se coucher?

_Non elle c'est endormie sur mon épaule.

Alors là, je peux imaginer le sourire d'imbécile heureux qui doit être collé sur son visage...

_Arrête de sourire comme ça Jamesie! Dit Black, il ponctuation sa phrase d'un bruit sourd qui ressemblait à celui que fait un poing s'abattant sur le haut d'un crâne.

_Pourquoi? T'es jaloux Sisi?

_Jaloux de toi et de ton amour à sens unique? Jamais! Et ne m'appelle pas **Sisi! **

_Parlons d'amour à sens unique. Dit Pettigrow. C'est comme toi et Blanche.

_De quoi tu me parles Peter? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Blanche.

_Tu m'en diras tant. Répondit-il.

C'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut lui faire avouer qu'il m'aime alors que c'est faux? C'est d'une inutilité je vous jure. En plus la position dans laquelle je suis est des plus inconfortable, il faut que je change de positon avant de hurler de frustration. Tant pis, je vais les interrompre et bouger. A peine ai-je fait un mouvement que je sens leurs regards sur moi, enfin sur le tas informe que je suis en ce moment même. Ha voilà ma position est nettement plus agréable!

_Bon allez, on va partir Lunard. Lance Black en se levant. Il est ensuite suivit de ses deux autres amis et ils partent en lançant un bonne nuit à leur ami restant. Une fois partit, Remus me souhaite une bonne nuit et j'ai à peine le temps de lui répondre avant de m'endormir.

* * *

_C'est génial que tu sois enfin sortie! On va pouvoir aller à la réunion des sang pur ensemble ce soir!

_N'est-ce pas? Répondis-je avec un sourire faux que Regulus ne remarqua pas. Comme si j'avais envie d'aller à cette réunion de malades mentaux.

_Tu veux que je te porte tes livres.

_**Regulus!** Je vais bien je t'assure! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_C'est juste que tu es un peu pâle et puis cette cicatrice sur ton front...

_Oui, je sais je suis défigurée! Mais elle va partir, il faut juste attendre que la crème que Pomfresh m'a donné agisse.

Le cadet des Black se contenta de hocher la tête puis partit vers son cour de potion en me laissant devant la bibliothèque. J'ai du temps libre avant le diner et la réunion de zinzin, je vais donc aller instruire ma petite tête. Je m'assois à une table et attrape un bouquin sur les guerres de gobelins du 10eme siècle. Enfin peut importe le siècle, les gobelins sont tout le temps en train de taper sur tout le monde. Mais comme j'ai raté tout le cour d'histoire sur ce sujet à cause de mon séjour d'une semaine et demi à l'infirmerie je me rattrape en lisant des bouquins aussi ennuyant que le prof. Au bout de la quatrième page je baille ostensiblement et pose mon livre pour regarder autour de moi, et quelle surprise! Je vois Potter et Black juste en face de moi avec des exemplaires du manuel de potion dans les mains, ils sont cachés derrière mais il n'est pas difficile de remarquer la touffe de cheveux en pétard de Potter, de plus il y a des gloussements qui proviennent des étagères derrière eux. Et je suis peu surprise par les énormes trous qu'il y a dans leurs bouquin, deux trous, parfait pour regarder dedans. Et le pire c'est qu'ils ne remarquent même pas que je les ai grillés. Bon aller, je suis dans ma journée de bonté, je vais les laisser croire que je ne les vois pas. Je reprend donc mon livre et au bout d'une bonne heure j'ai réussit à faire une synthèse de ce qu'il se trouve dans le livre sur un parchemin. Je le roule et le met dans mon sac avant de me lever pour aller reposer le livre sur une étagère, en prenant bien soin de passer devant les deux espions amateurs et en donnant un coup de pieds dans leur table ce qui leur fait perdre l'équilibre et ils laissent lamentablement tomber leurs livres, les obligeant à révéler leur couverture -foireuse-.

_Bon sang Sirius, nous voilà à découvert!

_Sans blague. Murmure Black en se frottant le genoux. Je n'attends même pas qu'ils se relèvent pour partir. Une fois que je suis dans le couloir je me dépêche de rejoindre la salle commune, il va bien y avoir quelqu'un qui pourra me faire la conversation. Bon j'ai rien dit, il n'y a que Severus et je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment apte à me divertir. M'enfin bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien je m'assois donc à côté de lui:

_Salut Severus.

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction.

_Tu lis quoi?

Il est sourd cet enfant ou alors il m'ignore ostensiblement?

_J'ai vue Lily tout à l'heure. Il relève d'un seul coup son visage vers moi, une expression à la fois intéressée et méfiante.

_Oui, elle était avec cette fille, Alice. Tu sais, elle a les cheveux châtains, coupés court. J'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à bien s'entendre avec Potter.

L'expression de Rogue passe instantanément au dégout.

_Voilà, c'est exactement cette expression! Hurlais-je en le pointant du doigt.

_De quoi? Me demande-t-il.

_C'est cette expression que j'ai envi d'afficher quand je vois tes cheveux gras! Allez Severus va prendre une douche et pique le shampoing d'Avery, il sent bon lui! Dis-je en lui faisant se lever et en le poussant vers les dortoirs des garçons. Je le regarde partir satisfaite.

_C'est vrai que tu trouves que je sens bon? Demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et me retrouve en face de Junior qui me sourit.

_Pourquoi? Tu aurais préféré que je dise que tu pues? Et puis Severus sens tellement les cachot qu'on à l'impression qu'il y passe son temps.

_Mais il y passe tout son temps puisque notre salle commune est dans les cachots.

_C'est pas faux, mais j'aime bien comment sens la salle commune, ça ne sens pas le renfermer ici!

Avery hoche la tête et part s'assoir dans un des canapés en cuir noir et commence à lire la gazette du sorcier du jour.

_Tu viens ce soir?

_Oui, bien sur.

_Et tu pars demain?

_Oui, je rentre chez moi.

Et toi?

_Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y aura que très peu de monde au château pour les fêtes cette année, peut-être parce que les maraudeurs restent...

Il restent, pourquoi? _Haha, ils restent et toi non, pauvre cruche, tu devrais rester, trouver le mot de passe des Griffondors et violer Sirius tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël!_ T'es encore là toi! Je croyais que tu abandonnais! _Une fille amoureuse n'abandonne jamais! Surtout pas une Andersen!_ Mais n'importe quoi pauvre cloche! Tu vas te taire avant que je t'étrangle? _Ha ça non, je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir fait des choses intimes avec Sirius! _Quoi! Mais t'es malade, rien que de penser à un contact physique avec lui j'ai envie de vomir! _Ha bah moi j'ai pas du tout envie de vomir j'ai plutôt envie... _**HEYHO La ferme!**

_Peut-être.

_Tu es invitée à la fête des Malfoy?

_Oui.

_On se verra là-bas alors.

_Et vous me verrez aussi.

Je me tourne vers Regulus et lui souris, sourire qu'il me rend immédiatement. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et attrape un livre dans son sac. Quand à moi je me lève et décide d'aller dans la grande salle, le diner ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

_Donc nous voilà réunis pour une nouvelle réunion! Je laisse la parole à Greenglass, il a des choses à nous dire.

Je me souvenais que c'était chiant ces réunions mais à ce point là, je veux dire même le discours de Regulus est chiant alors qu'il n'a même pas dit 20 mots. Et puis "nous voilà réunis pour une nouvelle réunion", non mais il l'a pêché où cette phrase? Bien sur qu'on s'est réunis pour une réunion, on va pas partager nos souvenirs d'enfances! Je commence déjà à déconnecter mon cerveau pour penser à autre chose lorsque j'entends un nom qui attire mon attention: **Lily Evans**. Je reviens sur terre et écoute intéressée et horrifiée.

_Je pense qu'elle serait une victime parfaite, elle est une sang de bourbe mais il y en a plein, mais elle, elle est préfète en chef, Potter est amoureux d'elle et elle est l'élève préférée de la plus part des professeur. Si on se débrouille bien on parlera de notre coup pendant un bon bout de temps.

Je regarde ce Greenglass en faisant semblant d'être d'accord avec lui. Mais dans mon cerveau je me prépare déjà enregistrer tout ce qu'il va dire pour ensuite pouvoir l'empêcher de faire un sale coup. Ce connard, si il tente de toucher à ma Lily je lui arrache les yeux et je lui fait bouffer, avant d'aller les récupérer dans son estomac!

_Il faut lui lancer un sort puissant, histoire de bien lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas une reine ici. Plusieurs personnes présentes explosent de rire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans mais bon, il n'ont pas toutes leurs capacités intellectuelles développées encore. Enfin, qui sait si elles se développeront un jour, mais passons!

_Je veux bien m'en occuper! Dit Avery qui est assit juste à côté de moi.

_Très bien. Demain matin elle dira surement au revoir à sa copine de dortoir. Mais comme cette dernière est extrêmement tête en l'air elles partirons très en avance, Evans reviendra donc en même temps que nous partons ce qui sera parfait pour l'attaquer.

_Je serais avec Junior. Avais-je lancer d'une vois froide, sans discutions. Les autres acquiescèrent puis parlèrent du couple Lucius-Narcissa.

Je ne vais pas les laisser faire! **Ha ça non!**

* * *

**On m'a demandée quand est-ce qu'on verra Charles, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont curieuse de le voir? Parce que je l'ai incrusté dans le chapitre 12 -sisi, je vous jure je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12-. Je suis juste curieuse, parce que si tout le monde s'en tape je le tue, ça ajoutera une petite note dramatique à l'histoire héhé!**

**Enfin bon, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, en plus vous venez de rencontrer la groupie qui sommeillait en Blanche, et on a pas fini d'entendre parler de cette dingue à votre avis comment va-t-elle faire en sorte que Avery ne fasse pas de mal à Lily? En supposant qu'elle y arrive bien sur BOUAHAHA!  
**

**Si vous aimez Sirius laisser une review!**

**Tchao!****  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Crimewave

**Hello :D**

**Bon, voilà la suite. Même si il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont exprimés l'envie de la lire! Je tiens à préciser encore une fois que laisser une review ne vous tuera pas, en tout cas moi je suis pas morte. Si ça vous soule OK, mais moi ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive. A moins que vous ne vouliez pas avoir la suite. Je peux très bien juste écrire pour moi et plus partager. Bon, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews Miisa et Aodren, vous méritez une danse de la joie ou Sirius dans un paquet cadeau j'hésite... Et pour celle ou celui qui laisse des reviews sans signer, heu je ne peux pas répondre à ta question parce que je sais pas ce que tu entends par fake...**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII:**

**Crimewave**

Je m'assois sur ma valise pour la fermer lorsque une tête brune passe par la porte.

_Blanche. Il y a Avery qui t'attend en bas des marches, il a l'air d'en avoir marre, il a même fait pleurer une première année!

_Dit lui que j'arrive Suzie s'il te plait.

La brune acquiesce avant de repartir. Je laisse ma valise sur mon lit, les elfes vont s'en occuper, et pars d'un pas lourd vers la salle commune, j'ai un plan mais je ne sais pas si ça va servir à grand chose et surtout je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire parce que c'est franchement... Je pense qu'il n'y a que moi pour avoir des idées comme ça. Tiens Junior à l'air en rogne, aller un petit sourire et ça ira mieux.

_C'est pas trop tôt Blanche! J'ai cru que j'allais prendre racine ici!

Bon ça n'a pas marcher cette fois. Enfin tant pis, je le suis dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que:

_Elle va arriver.

Je me tourne vers lui, c'est le moment de mettre mon plan à exécution. Merlin donne moi la force... J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire **ça**!

_Junior... J'ai un truc à te dire, ça va surement te surprendre un peu mais y a un machin qui me démange depuis quelques temps.

_C'est quoi? Me demande-t-il en posant alternativement ses yeux sur moi et sur l'angle du couloir.

_Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire et je...

Je me fige lorsque j'aperçois des cheveux roux dans les coins du couloirs. Il faut que j'agisse! Tout ce passe très vite: Lily lève les yeux vers moi, Avery commence à se tourner vers elle et au moment où il va la voir je l'attrape par le col de sa chemine et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je vois la rousse ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois avant de fixer son regard sur la baguette du Serpentard qu'il vient de lâcher sous la surprise. Mais elle ne bouge pas et continue à nous fixer. Quand à Avery il profite de la situation pour promener ses mains sur mon corps et me serrer contre lui, **pouha**. Au moins mon plan aura marcher même si je me dégoute. J'ai embrassé Regulus, maintenant lui, qui sera le prochain? Rogue, **par pitié Merlin, non! **En tout cas le baiser de Regulus était mieux. Lorsque je me détache de lui -bah oui je manque un peu d'air là- il me regarde en souriant puis se penche vers moi pour un autre baiser avant de se rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là. Il se retourne d'un seul coup pour voir que Lily est plantée derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle croise son regard elle s'enfuit à toute jambes et je la suis en criant à Avery:

_Je reviens et te la ramène, après tout c'est un peu de ma faute.

Une fois que je passe l'angle je tombe nez à nez avec Lily:

_Court. Vas t'en. Lui chuchotais-je.

_Et toi?

_Je vais aller me cacher dans les toilettes du dernier wagon pendant tout le trajet du retour.

_Merci.

_J'ai fait ça pour ne pas avoir Potter sur le dos. Et puis parce que je trouve ça puéril d'attaquer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il n'a pas la même naissance. Sur ce bonne vacances.

Puis je pars sans même laisser le temps à la rousse de me répondre. Il va falloir que je me creuse les méninges pour expliquer tout ça à Avery. Il n'est pas complètement débile, il ne croira pas aux excuses bidons que Flint pourrais croire par exemple. Oui, Flint à des problèmes mentaux, vous savez les cognard dans le crâne au bout d'un moment ça fait des ravages!

* * *

_Alors Blanche _chérie_, comment se passe l'école? Tu as toujours d'excellentes notes je suppose.

_Oui mère. Je pense ne pas avoir trop de problèmes pour mes ASPICS.

_Bien entendu. Répondit ma mère en attrapant son verre de vin. Mais dis moi. Elle but une gorgée avant de reprendre. Tu as les meilleures notes de l'école?

_Et bien, Lily Evans à les même notes que moi dans la plus part des matières. Et il y a le groupe de garçons dont font partis Sirius Black et James Potter, ils ne sont pas mauvais du tout, surtout en pratique.

Je vois que ma mère a resserré sa main autour de son verre et a pincé les lèvres d'un air vexé.

_Comment peux-tu te laisser égaler par des gens comme eux? Cette fille vient d'une famille de moldu, elle ne peut pas être aussi bonne que toi! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Cria-t-elle en posant son verre tellement brutalement que du liquide rouge tomba sur la nappe de soie blanc. Un Elfe de maison nettoya immédiatement les dégâts avant de disparaitre dans un _"ploc"_ sonore.

_Je travaillerais plus mère, je vous le promet. Ne vous énervez pas s'il vous plait, c'est inutile.

_J'y compte bien! C'est un affront que ma fille doit au même niveau qu'une sang de bourbe!

Je lance un regard vers mon père et le vois hausser un sourcil, je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop ce mot, il est beaucoup moins obnubilé par le sang que ma mère, il pense que la naissance peut influence sur la vie que l'on aura après mais pas sur les capacités ou l'intelligence. Mais ça il se garde bien de le dire.

_Et dis moi _ma puce_. Tu t'entends bien avec Regulus Black? J'ai entendu que vous faisiez partit de la même petite bande.

_Oui c'est vrai. Regulus est gentil. Répondis-je simplement.

_Walburga m'a dit que Regulus ne tarissait pas d'éloges à ton sujet. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil comme diraient les jeunes. Elle ponctuation sa phrase d'un petit rire cristallin des plus désagréables.

Je déteste quand elle essaye d'être proche de moi, c'est tellement énervant parce que je sais qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

_Ha, je ne savais pas.

_Il faudrait que tu développes un peu plus tes charmes _ma chérie_. Ça serait bien que tu l'épouses, il est charmant et la famille Black est une grande famille de sang pur. Et puis ça te permettra de faire partit de la même famille que ton amie Narcissa.

Je ne répond rien me contentant de fixer mon assiette encore pleine. Je ne veux pas me marier avec Regulus.

_De plus Walburga est une femme si charmante, quoique un peu froide. Mais enfin, tu adorerais l'avoir comme belle mère.

Bah bien sur, vu ce que j'en ai entendu de la bouche de Sirius ça ne me branche pas trop. Et pour le peu de fois où je l'ai vue, je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas un enfant de cœur. Elle et ma mère ont quand même débattu sur l'efficacité du sortilège "_doloris_" sur leurs enfants. C'est folles.

_De toute façon, épouser un Black est la meilleure chose qui puisse d'arriver!

_Mais mère, je n'ai pas envi d'épouser Regulus, il est gentil mais je ne l'aime pas.

Ma mère eu un rire moqueur avant de me lancer:

_Mais enfin Blanche _chérie_, je ne te demande pas de l'aimer. Je te demande de l'épouser et d'avoir de beaux enfants au sang pur avec lui.

_Mais je ne veux pas!

_Cesse de faire l'enfant veux-tu? Je ne te demande pas ton avis!

_Mais mère, c'est totalement dépassé les mariages arrangés!

_Ne me parle pas sur un ton si irrespectueux jeune fille! Crie ma génitrice en se levant de sa chaise. Mon père relève alors son regard de son assiette pour nous regarder, distant. Il doit penser que ça devient enfin intéressant.

_Je ne me marierais jamais avec Regulus!

_Tu voudrais jeter la honte et le déshonneur sur la famille?

_Bien sur que non! Je me lève à mon tour. Mais je ne eux pas que l'on me dicte ma conduite à ce point là! Je pense qu'il y a des choix qui me revienne!

_Mais non! Aucun choix ne te revient! C'est moi qui décide de ta vie et moi seule!

_Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela! Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre avec un homme que je n'aime pas pour le restant de mes jours.

_Mais enfin Blanche. Si tu crois que la vie est comme dans les dessins animés moldus tu te trompes! Le prince charmant ne viens pas à toi! Parce qu'il n'existe pas!

_Je m'en contrefiche du prince charmant! Je ne veux juste pas être malheureuse pour que vous, vous soyez fière de votre nom!

_Ne sois pas aussi stupide que ton frère! Me crie-t-elle en frappant sur la table. Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire! J'ai déjà fermer les yeux sur ton comportement déplorable en ce début d'année et j'étais ravie de voir que tu étais rentrée sur le droit chemin mais apparemment ces traitres à leur sang et cette sang de bourbe t'ont plus influencés que je ne le pensais!

_Ne traitez pas Lily de sang de bourbe! Hurlais-je comme une folle.

_Ne me parles pas sur ce ton! Crie ma mère en me lançant sa fourchette à la figure, ce qui à pour résultat de m'entailler la joue, assez profondément pour que je sente un liquide chaud se déverser sur ma joue droite. Je suis choquée et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule puisque mon père se lève et attrape le bras de ma mère pour la faire se tourner vers lui.

_Non mais vous êtes folle! Vous voulez lui crever les yeux ou quoi?

Il ne criait pas mais sa voix suffit pour calmer ma mère. Il la lâcha et se rassit.

_Que je ne te reprenne plus à me désobéir! Me dit ma mère en se rasseyant.

_Si vous ne me dictez plus mon comportement et mes agissements.

_Mais enfin, Tristan, faites quelque chose!

_Non Jeanne. Dit mon père après un moment de silence. Je pense qu'il faut la laisser s'exprimer.

_Quoi? S'étrangla la dite Jeanne.

Je lui lance un sourire triomphant avant de dire:

_Je ne veux pas épouser Regulus Black juste parce que vous le désirer. Je ne veux pas trainer seulement avec des obsédés du sang pur juste parce que vous voulez que je pense comme eux. Je veux être libre!

_Mais quel beau discours! Dit ma mère, mauvaise. Dommage qu'il soit utopique! Vous ferez ce que je vous dit de faire!

_Non!

Elle se leva d'un seul coup de sa chaise, la renversant et se plaça en face de moi.

_Ne t'oppose pas à moi. Me cria-t-elle à la figure puis elle leva sa main et je me pris une claque retentissante sur la joue gauche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'en coller une autre, la main de mon père surgit dans mon champ de vision et attrapa le bras de ma mère pour l'empêcher de me frapper une seconde fois.

_Ne levez plus jamais la main sur ma fille. Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

_Comment? Mais elle le mérite!

_Non, elle ne mérite pas que vous la traitiez de cette façon. Blanche. Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Monte dans ta chambre.

Je ne me fis pas prier et grimpa les escaliers le plus vite possible avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et de me jeter sur mon lit. Je suis fière de moi, j'ai tenu tête à ma mère. Même si cela veut dire qu'elle ne me reparlera plus jamais. Mais j'ai surtout très envi de pleurer, je vais surement me faire virer de la famille. Et le pire c'est que je vais voir Avery et Regulus demain, ils ne vont pas être content du tout, pas du tout. J'ai repoussé Regulus et j'ai embrasser Junior quelques temps après. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'y échapper, non mieux, il faut que je parte d'ici! J'aurais mieux fait de passer mes vacances à Poudlard... Mais oui c'est ça! Je me lève et attrape un morceau de parchemin sur lequel je griffonne quelques mots: _" Professeur, je voudrais rentrer à Poudlard pour les vacances en fin de compte. C'est pas la joie chez moi je préférerais passer mes dernière vacances de Noël à Poudlard. Est-ce que je pourrais revenir par le réseaux de cheminées? Si la réponse est positive je vous offre un cadeau de Noël! Avec Respect, Blanche Andersen. "._

_Hercules! Tu as du travail! Ça te fera faire un peu d'exercices tu as pris du bidon! Tiens barre toi et reviens le plus vite possible si tu veux pas que je te donne à manger aux loups!

Ça fait bientôt 4 heure que je suis ici et que j'ai envoyé la lettre à Dumbledore, si il ne me répond pas je sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je le retourne dans mon lit et attrape un vinyle, je démarre la musique. Je chante les chansons des Beatles qui passent jusqu'à ce que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me redresse et éteins la musique avant de dire à la personne d'entrer. Et à mon plus grand étonnement je vois mon père pénétrer dans la pièce, une lettre à la main. Je le vois s'approcher de moi et s'assoir sur mon lit.

_Tu comptais partir sans prévenir qui que ce soit? Me demande-t-il, son habituel air froid plaqué sur le visage, en me montrant la lettre de Dumbledore qu'il avait reçu. Le sale traitre! Et dire que j'ai promis de lui acheter un cadeau si je peux rentrer à Poudlard.

_Je suis désolée. Mais je comptais vous le dire père! Je voulais vous laissez un petit mot.

Mon père soupira puis parla:

_Tu vas me laisser seul avec ta mère, **la plaie**.

_Je vous emmène avec moi si vous voulez! Dis-je en riant.

Mon père eu un léger -trèèèès léger- sourire avant de me répondre:

_Ha Poudlard! Profite de ton insouciance Blanche. Il me tendit la lettre avant de reprendre. Tu peux utiliser ta propre cheminée. Mais avant il faut que je te donne un ordre même si il semblerait que tu n'aime pas cela. La prochaine fois que tu fais une crise de nerfs et que tu te blesses je veux être prévenu. Ne tente pas de faire croire à tout le monde que tu vas bien alors que c'est faux. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire comme si tu étais parfaite. Ce n'est pas ce genre de perfection qui te met en valeur.

Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts, c'est la première fois qu'il parle autant. Et qu'il montre qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

_Et aussi. Fait attention à Sirius Black, il a une certaine réputation au près des filles, mais si tu l'as choisi...

_De quoi? Hurlais-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que j'aime ce mollusque?

Mon père me regarde un peu choqué avant de répondre:

_C'est une théorie de Dumbledore. Mais cet homme est extrêmement intelligent alors je fais confiance à son jugement, si il pense que toi et Black... Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase avec une grimace de dégoût.

_Père, c'est étrange de parler de ça avec vous. Et c'est encore plus étrange que ça soit le professeur Dumbledore qui vous l'ait dit.

_C'est vrai. Bon maintenant pars. Me dit-il en m'attrapant un peu brutalement et en me poussant vers ma cheminée en marbre. J'attrape ma valise au passage et lorsque je suis en face de la cheminée je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit.

_Merci beaucoup père.

_De rien. Murmura-t-il apparemment un peu gêné.

Il est vrai que on n'a jamais eu ce genre de conversation, on peut même dire qu'on a jamais vraiment eu de conversation du tout mais bon.

Je pris ma valise et entra dans la cheminée avec de la poudre dans ma main et cria fort et distinctement:

_Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard!

Je jette ensuite la poudre au sol et lorsque je sens des flammes vertes me chatouiller le visage je vois ma mère pénètre dans ma chambre et crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible, je lui fait un coucou de la main avant de disparaitre.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je suis dans un bureau plutôt vaste remplis de plein d'objets en tout genre et d'une tonne de livre. Il y a un phœnix dans un coin de la pièce et j'aperçois le Choixpeau magique sur une étagère. Juste en face de moi se tient le directeur de Poudlard qui me sourit de toutes ses dents -j'ai du mal à croire qu'il en ai encore, vu comment il est vieux... C'est p'têtre un dentier!- et me lance:

_J'ai hâte de voir le cadeau que vous allez m'offrir à Noël Mlle Andersen.

Je lui adresse un sourire gêné puis le remercie au moment où je m'apprête à sortir il me lance:

_Pratiquement à chaque fois que je vous vois vous avez une blessure. Vous souhaitez devenir Blanche la balafrée?

J'eus un petit rire avant de répondre:

_Je suis un peu maladroite.

_Oui, ou bien votre mère est un peu violente. Je ne répond rien et il continue. Vous devriez envoyer des lettres à votre père plus souvent, il a l'air de s'intéresser de près à votre vie. À moins que vous ne vouliez que je lui envoie un rapport chaque semaines de vos contacts avec M. Black.

Je manque de m'étouffer et me retourne vers lui choquée et très rouge.

_Les murs ont des oreilles à Poudlard! Me dit-il d'une voix qui montre que la discutions prend fini ici.

Je franchit dons le pas de la porte en le saluant et part vers les cachots pour poser mes affaires. Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce noire, verte et argent je suis soulagée de ne voir personne. Je monte donc dans mon dortoir pour poser ma valise et je m'écroule sur mon lit. Il faut que personne ne sache que je suis là, il me suffit d'aller chercher à manger aux cuisines quand j'ai faim et voilà.

* * *

**Finish~. La suite sera pour mercredi si j'ai au moins 5 reviews, j'espère que vous allez vous bouger un peu hein! XD**

**Bref, dites ce que vous avez pensés du chapitre, le plan de Blanche pour sauver Lily, l'attitude de ses parents, Dumby ect... J'y pense on ne voit même pas Sirius dans ce chapitre, quel dommage x) Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, d'habitude il y a plus de 4.000 mots et là je n'ai pas réussit à les dépasser. Le prochain est un peu plus long il me semble.  
**

**Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9: Comin' Home

**Bon, j'avais dis la suite quand j'aurais 5 reviews et j'en ai eu 5. Je tiens donc a remercier Rukie-chan -Ruki-Bella c'est Mila-Cissy qui te parles XD-, Namourre, Miisa, lamissnata & Cerise. D'ailleurs, Cerise si tu veux tu peux me poser une question de ton choix et j'y répondrais, puisque tu as mis la 30ème review t'as bien le droit à un petit cadeau ;).**

**Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait, pour le moment. Plus de 6000 mots il me semble! Profitez en bien.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre IX:**

**Comin' Homme**

**TOC TOC! Qu'est-ce que?** Dites moi pas que c'est Hercules. Ce hiboux devrais apprendre à ouvrir les fenêtres, ça me faciliterait la vie. Je me lève pour aller lui ouvrir et il se laisse tomber sur mon lit. Comme si il venait de loin... Je sais pas pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur le hiboux le plus crétins et le plus flemmard de grande Bretagne. Il porte très mal son nom. J'attrape la lettre qu'il tient et ouvre l'enveloppe.

_Ma chère Blanche,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. C'est la première fois que je t'écris une lettre alors je ne sais trop comment m'exprimer, ça serais louche que je parle trop affectueusement. Bref, je veux te souhaiter un joyeux noël même si tu es certainement toute seule en train de te morfondre dans ton orgueil qui t'empêche d'aller t'excuser au près de tes amis. Enfin, ne prends pas mes conseils pour argent comptant. J'espère que le cadeaux te plais, je ne savais pas trop quoi te donner alors voilà._

_Papa._

_PS: Je suis ton tuteur légal pour l'instant alors je peux t'assurer que ta mère ne peut pas te forcer à Épouser Regulos ou Rigolus, enfin tu vois de qui je parle.  
PS3: Dumbledore est un homme très intéressant et il me donne beaucoup de renseignement à ton propos. Ça serait bien que tu ailles au bal de Noël ce soir! Enfin si tu sais qu'il y en a un bien sur._

Bon sang, Dumbledore m'espionne c'est pas possible! En tout cas je suis soulagée, je n'ai pas à épouser Regulus pour le moment. Je parcoure la lettre encore une fois pour voir si je n'ai pas rêver... **UN BAL DE NOEL?** Et je dois y aller! Noooonnn pèèèrrre je vous hais! Mais il a signer Papa? Étrange. Enfin dans le bon sens du terme. Je suis contente, et je vais me lever et ouvrir les cadeaux. En plus je peux garder mon pyjama et mes chaussons! Trop bien.

Je suis en face du grand sapin de Noël de deux mètre dans la salle commune, il n'y a que moi. Je viens de prendre un photo de cette scène parce que c'est unique. Le fait qu'il y ait que moi, pas le sapin.

_Et maintenant cadeaux. Hurlais-je en me frottant les mains.

J'attrape le premier qui me tombe sous la main et l'ouvre. C'est une palette de maquillage de la part de Narcissa avec un petit mot:_"Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être venue. Mais tu ne pourras pas éviter mon mariage! Tu porteras ce maquillage à ce moment là. Joyeux Noël! Cissy."_ Je souris et pose la boite noire et brillante à côté de moi pour attraper un autre paquet. Le plus gros, je regarde le nom dessus, c'est de la part de mon père. Je l'ouvre et pousse un cris de surprise. Il y a dedans une robe blanche avec de petits diamants incrustés. C'est le genre de robe de princesses dont je rêvais petite mais que je n'ai jamais eu. Il y a aussi une paire de chaussures assorties à la robe et un magnifique diadème. Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien tout ça à couté. J'attrape le mot qu'il y a au fond de la boite et le lit :_" Pour ma princesse."_. Je rêve ou je suis en train de chialer là. Je suis vraiment trop émotive. J'attrapeun paquet rouge et l'ouvre pour trouver un mot, un livre et un bracelet. Je regarde d'abord le livre: Les amis pour les sorciers qui ont des trouble de la personnalité par Beugeuloude Zepasdamis. Je rie un peu jaune en lisant le titre et attrape le bracelet, c'est un bracelet en agent avec une fleur dessus, une Lily... J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant qui m'a envoyer ce cadeau et attrape le bout de papier en tremblant: " _Ne te vexe pas pour le livre mais j'ai penser à __toi quand je l'ai vu, pour le bracelet c'est truc que les moldus font entre meilleurs amis. Merci pour l'autre jour, je pense que des explications vont êtres nécessaires quand tu rentreras. Merry Christmas, De Lily._" Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le tapis. C'est pour ça que j'adore Lily, je ne peux pas clairement explique pourquoi mais je l'adore. J'aurais du lui envoyer le sien au lieu de le garder cacher dans mes sous vêtements. Bref, je me redresse pour attraper le tout dernier cadeau, qui est bien lourd. Je l'ouvre et trouve quatre livres chacun accompagnés d'un petit mot. Je prend le premier et regarde le titre: Comment s'avouer que l'on aime quelqu'un quand on est buté comme un hippogriffe. J'attrape le mot qui est accrocher dessus: "_En espérant que ça portera ses fruits; j'ai offert le même à Sirius si tu veux savoir. Joyeux Noël, Remus._ ". Il est fou, je n'aime pas Black! Il faut qu'il arrête avec tous ces sous entendus de merdasse. Je comprend mieux ce qu'il fiche avec ces attardés maintenant. Bon le second livre: Le Quidditch sans violence accompagner d'un mot de la binocle: " _Je t'ai trouvée violente pendant le dernier match. Non je n'ai pas peur de perdre contre toi mais je ne veux pas que tu abimes mon visage, j'en ai besoin pour séduire Lily. Joyeux Noël sale malade mentale de princesse des serpents venimeux. La binocle._ ". Oh, Potter je vais tellement te tordre le cou que tu verras le monde d'une autre façon. Bon passons, tiens un livre rose: Nos amis les rats. Je suis sure que c'est de la part de Pettigrow, tient son mot: " _Moi je t'aime bien, joyeux noël, Peter le rat_". Bon je vais devoir lui dire que je n'ai rien contre lui sinon il va me harceler. Et le dernier! Cupcakes des éditions Larousse. Tiens c'est un livre de moldu? Et il ne reste plus que Black..." C_omme ça tu n'auras plus a les ramasser par terre comme des champignons. Tu m'en cuisineras hein? Joyeux Noël. SIRIUS! PS: Remus t'as offert le bouquin bizarre à toi aussi? On se cotise pour l'envoyer à St mangouste?_". Bon c'est officiellement un de mes meilleurs Noëls. J'ai eu des super cadeaux! Même Charles m'a envoyé un cadeau, j'ai eu un lecteur cassette trafiquer pour que je puisse l'utiliser ici! C'est vraiment pratique ces petites choses. Mais trêve de bavardage j'ai quatre cadeaux à trouver en très peu de temps et comme de par hasard aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de sortie à Prés Au Lard. Je vais donc devoir frauder pour y aller. Tant pis je connais un passage secret. Je sais c'est illégal mais je vous réponds... Et alors?

* * *

Bon sang, je suis vidée! Je me suis faite poursuivre par Rusard quand je suis rentrée de Prés Au Lard. Heureusement que j'étais emmitouflée dans ma cape et qu'il ne sait que clopiner sinon ça aurait été compliqué de lui échapper avec tout les achats dans les bras. Bref j'ai tout emballé maintenant il faut que je me prépare et je ne pense pas qu'en une demie heure je puisse être prête. Tant pis je serais en retard, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. Je prends donc une douche avant de me faire onduler les cheveux. J'enfile la robe que mon père m'a offerte, ainsi que les chaussures. Je me regarde dans la glace, pas mal. Il ne manque plus que le maquillage et le diadème et je serais une vrai princesse.

* * *

Bon je dois entrer, maintenant. Aller! Blanche ouvre cette porte! Vite, sinon Miss Teigne va te trouver et te griffer! Aller, j'ouvre. Et merde tout le monde me regarde enfin tout le monde, il n'y a presque personne. Il y a tout les professeurs, Lily, les maraudeurs et quelques autres élèves. Pas beaucoup de peuple quoi. J'entre timidement et le professeur Dumbledore me salue:

_Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Venez donc vous assoir à une des tables. Et merci pour votre cadeau! J'adore ce chapeaux.

Je faillit m'étouffer de rire en voyant que le directeur avait mis le sombrero que je lui avais offert. Je m'assis donc à la dernière table libre, toute seule. Au bout d'une demi heure, j'ais terminé de grignoter le peu de nourriture que j'avais dans mon assiette. Je ne me sens pas bien et c'est à ce moment précis que le professeur de divination, Mme Fabrey, une vieille folle qui prédit tout et n'importe quoi, décide de faire de moi sa prochaine victime. Enfin, je dis ça mais je suis une de ces victimes habituelles donc je ne suis pas si étonnée que ça!

_Oh ma chérie, je vois votre futur proche! Vous allez pleurer, et vous êtes amoureuse, Oh vous n'avez pas choisit le plus laid. Elle étouffa un gloussement. Et me pris la main. Vous avez un futur flou, vous allez sûrement mourir! Je sais c'est difficile à entendre!

_Mais bien sur que je vais mourir! Je ne suis pas immortelle! Vous ne m'apprenez rien. Et je ne suis amoureuse de personne cessez votre délire!

Je retire ma main de la poigne du professeur et me dirige vers la fontaine de Bièraubeurre, j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant, même si il est humainement impossible de se saouler avec cette boisson, à moins d'être un elfe de maison. Le truc c'est que pour aller à la fontaine il faut passer devant la table des Griffondors et lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur Lily se lève et me bloque la route.

_Il faut qu'on parle.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de regarder le liquide qui s'écoule dans la fontaine avec envie. J'ai la gorge tellement sèche, juste une gorgée.

_Je dois te remercier pour ce que tu as faut l'autre jour. Je sais à quel point tu as toujours détester Avery et la manière dont tu as détourné son attention pour me sauver. Et bien j'imagine que c'est une expérience traumatisante alors j'apprécie le risque que tu as pris pour moi.

Je soupire et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

_Tu m'étonnes, je me demande qui sera le prochain, du moment que c'est pas Rogue.

Lily me regarde les yeux écarquiller:

_Parce qu'il y en a d'autres?

Je la regarde puis d'un seul coup me jette dans ses bras.

_Oh Lily, je suis tellement désolée! Ma vie est devenue un cauchemar! Je préfère me faire fracasser le crâne par tout les Serpentards plutôt que de devoir t'ignorer encore! Je pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit! Pas un mot! Je veux qu'on soit amie, je m'en fiche de ma mère! De tout façon je lui ai dit ce que je pensais! Alors maintenant je veux faire ce que je veux! Je t'adore et si l'action suicidaire que j'ai fait pour te sauver serais à refaire je le referais même si c'est Rogue!

Lily me serre très fort dans ses bras et crie:

_Moi aussi je t'adore! Je te pardonne tout je sais bien que tu as fait ça pour nous protéger! Mais je ne veux plus jamais que nous soyons séparées! Tu es ma meilleure amie!

La scène devait être pathétique, deux adolescentes de 17 ans en train de se faire un câlin de bisounours au milieux d'une salle décorée comme une grotte enchantée pleine de neige et de stalactites. Au bout de quelques secondes j'entends des applaudissement et vois que le directeur est en train d'applaudir il est ensuite suivit par les Maraudeurs qui sourient de toutes leurs dents, puis le reste des personnes présentes. Lily m'attrape le bras et me fait assoir à côté de Black. Je suis un peu gênée de me retrouver ici mais bon. _Saute lui dessus!_ _Il te sourit mais mon dieu je m'évanouis!_ C'est pas vrai! Bah évanouis toi, ça me fera des vacances! _La perfection existe Sirius Black en est la preuve vivante._ Je laisse tomber.

_Alors Blanche tu as reçus nos cadeaux? Me demande Remus, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

_Oui et j'ai des cadeaux pour vous aussi. Dis-je en souriant. Sur ce je sors des paquets de mon petit sac, heureusement qu'il est ensorcelé.

_Tient! Dis-je en tendant le premier à Peter il l'ouvre et découvre un livre Nos amis les félins avec un mot sur lequel j'ai écrit:" _Moi aussi je t'aime bien, joyeux Noël!_". Il me regarde les yeux larmoyant et je lui souris avant de me tourner vers Potter.

_Tiens. De la part du serpents venimeux.

Il prend le paquet l'air inquiet sous le regard noir de Lily. Il l'ouvre: Le Quidditch pour les binoclards. Il me regarde ne sachant pas si il doit être vexer ou content. Puis il lit le mot :" _Rien de personnel là dedans, mais je t'ai trouver un peu mou au dernier match et fait attention a ce que tu mange, je peux avoir baver dedans, et sachant que je suis venimeuse tu pourrais mourir sans avoir réussit à séduire Lily. Ce qui ,nous le savons tous, serait décevant. Joyeux Noël._". Il me regarde puis me remercie en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je tend ensuite un paquet à Remus qui découvre un livre Comment arrêter de se prendre pour Cupidon. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents alors qu'il me regarde légèrement vexé. Je tend ensuite un paquet à Sirius: Derrière chaque Dom Juan se cache un femme. Il me regarde interloqué puis je lui donne un Cupcakes.

_C'est moi qui l'ai fait! Cet après-midi!

_Merci, c'est gentil. Me dis-t-il avant de mettre le gâteau dans sa bouche.

_Moi aussi je veux un gâteau! Crie Potter comme un gamin, ce qui lui apporte un coup de poing dans le haut du crâne de la part de Lily qui lui murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas à l'oreille. En tout cas c'est efficace puisqu'il se tait imédiatement.

_Votre attention s'il vous plait. Dit le directeur en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer notre attention. Je ne peux pas n'empêcher d'étouffer un rire en regardant son sombrero, c'est que ça lui va plutôt bien. Je voudrais vous présenter l'activité de la soirée, notre karaoké magique!

Personne ne réagit ce que semble inquiété Dumbledore, qui doute apparemment de son choix pour l'activité de ce soir. Tu m'étonnes, un karaoké, la seule personne qui fait partit du club de chant ici, c'est moi. Et je peux dire, pour avoir auditionner près des trois quart de l'école, que personne qui est dans cette salle ne chante convenablement. Enfin, je n'ai jamais entendu les maraudeurs ou Lily chanter mais bon.

_Et bien, un volontaire? Dit Dumbledore. Il me fixe, mais il est hors de question que j'aille chanté pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envi, je veux rester avec Lily. Puis il se tourne vers Hagrid.

_Hagrid, voudrais-tu commencer?

Le seule réponse que le directeur eu fut un grognement du demi géant qui se leva en titubant vers la machine moldu, ensorcelée pour fonctionner ici. Il attrape le micro et l'approche de sa bouche. Il m'a l'air un peu bourré celui là. Puis il démarre une chanson: Love Me Tender. Au bout d'une minute d'intense torture, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M. Taylor lui arrache le micro des main et le pousse vers une chaise libre pour le faire assoir. Le garde chasse s'endormit presque imédiatement. M. Taylor se dirige ensuite vers le karaoké et choisit une chanson qui s'affiche devant nos yeux: We Are The Champion. Et lorsque le professeur commence à chanter et à danser de manière très suggestive Potter et Black explosent de rire. _Tu pourrais les appeler par leurs prénoms quand même! Ils t'ont offert des cadeaux et puis Sirius est ton futur époux. _Mais je t'ai pas sonné toi! Quand à Lily elle pose ses mains sur ses yeux en murmurant "Oh mais quelle horreur". C'est vrai que le spectacle n'est pas très agréable à regarder. _C'est sur que si Sirius était en train de danser comme ça._ Ça serait ridicule. _Un peu peut-être, mais sexy aussi_. Si tu le dis. Mais le pire reste à venir, en effet la prochaine personne à vouloir nous montrer ses talents de chanteuse est une Poufsouffle.

_Je me souviens d'elle. Je l'avais recalée aux auditions pour le club de chant, c'était la cinquième fois. Elle s'appelle Beth Finnigan.

_Elle chante mal si tu l'as recalée. Fait remarquer Remus en la regardant. On a cour commun de botanique avec elle, elle est particulièrement influençable, son frère est chez Griffondor.

_Sirius est déjà sortit avec elle. Ajoute Peter sur le ton de la conversation. Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçoit est un coup de pied sous la table de Sirius et un regard noir de Remus.

Il est sortit avec elle? _Quelle horreur!_ Non, elle n'est pas vraiment laide. _Tu es mieux qu'elle._ Encore heureuse! J'ose pas m'imaginer avec sa voix, je pense que je me crèverais les tympans. _C'est vrai qu'elle a une voix assez affreuse._

Comme pour appuyer ces dires, Beth commence à chanter, et j'entends les dents de Lily grincer tellement elle sert la mâchoire. Potter se bouche carrément les oreilles, rejoint assez rapidement par les quatre autres Griffondors. Je suis très tentée d'en faire de même mais je suis incapable de bouger d'un millimètre, elle est en train de massacrer The Only Execption, c'est moi qui vais la massacrer cette truie! _Vas-y! En plus elle est sortie avec Sirius! Si ça se trouve elle l'a même vu nu!_ Je me lève et vois le regard soulagé que me lance le directeur de l'école, je m'approche de la scène aménagée dans le fond de la salle et me place à côté de Finnigan, qui ne cesse pas son massacre et me regarde méchamment. Je lui arrache le micro des mains et remet la chanson du début.

_Mais c'est moi qui chantais! Me dit-elle en tentant de m'arracher le micro des main.

_Non! Écoutes et tu sauras ce que c'est de chanter et non pas massacrer une chanson.

Sur ce, je me tourne vers les personnes présentes dans la salle et commence à chanter:

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_As I watched_

_As he tried to re-assemble it_

_And my momma swore_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling, _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never last_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Wohhh, Ohhhh, Heyyy_

_Wohhhhh_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohhhhh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

Je reprends mon souffle et balaye la salle du regard, tout le monde applaudit et Beth me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. _Dans ta face!_ Je me tourne vers Dumbledore qui me fait un clin d'œil, je rougis légèrement et au moment où je m'apprête à poser le micro il commence à parler:

_Qui veut chanter un duo avec Mlle Andersen, qui a, il faut bien le dire, une voix des plus magnifique.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois et baisse la tête gênée, lorsque je la relève, Black est juste en face de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je le regarde interloquée puis lance un regard vers la table où il était assis et je vois Potter et Pettigrow former un gros cœur avec leurs bras. Je vais les tuer. _Mais bon sang il ne faut pas les regarder, regarde Sirius il est tellement beau!_ Et puis il y a Dumbledore qui me fait un petit signe d'encouragement avec un sourire plein de sous entendus. C'est le pompon! _Mais regarde le!_ Que... Mais il est super proche de moi! _C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas?_ Un peu... Enfin je veux dire, non! _C'est ça et moi je suis la femme de Merlin!_ J'irais pas vérifier...

_Tu veux chanter quoi Blanche?

_Gné?... Euh je ne sais pas, tu choisis.

_Bien, tu aurais pu choisir une chanson d'amour hyper profonde et l'embrasser tendrement à la fin mais non, tu te contente de dire Gné!_ Oh, boucle là, tu ne me sers à rien alors ne me sers pas de reproches! _Mais justement je suis là pour t'encourager, pour que tu te rendre compte que ce mec est un dieu vivant, un apollon! Et je suis sure qu'il est parfais au lit!_ Pas de pensée perverse s'il te plais! _Bon d'accord, mais choisis une chanson d'amour!_

_Chantez Hello!

_Ah bah voilà, merci Remus tu es le meilleur. Après Sirius bien sur!_ Tais toi! _OK; OK!_

Black _-SIRIUS-_ se tourne vers moi et me sourit, il me demande un truc mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'il a dit, je ne peux pas m'empêche de regarder le peu de peau de son torse que l'on peut apercevoir car il a détacher les premier boutons de sa chemine blanche. _Bah tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux avoir des pensée que j'apprécie._ N'importe quoi. _C'est ça, bon aller chantes!_

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you..._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you..._

_Is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do (Wonder what you do)_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying... I love you_

Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de celui de Sirius, il est beau, vraiment beau et ses yeux gris sont envoutants. _Qu'est-ce que je disais, t'es raide dingue de lui, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Parce que Sirius Black est __**sublime**__! _N'importe quoi, je peux le trouver beau sans sans forcement être amoureuse de lui. _Oui tu pourrais, mais ce n'est pas ton cas._ Plutôt mourir que d'avouer quelque chose de faux!

_Tu viens? Me demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour couvrir les hurlements de James et Peter ainsi que les applaudissements qui résonnent dans la grande salle.

Je hoche la tête et le suis. _Il a un dos magnifique._ Hu? C'est un dos, pourquoi son dos serait plus beau que la normale? _Mais enfin regarde, on peut voir ses omoplates, et ça se voit que son corps et ferme._ Tais toi un peu! _Et! Par Merlin regarde moi ce fessier!_ Mais tu vas te taire à la fin!_C'est bon, il n'y a aucune honte à mater les belles choses!_ Mais je ne matte pas ses fesses! _Ouai c'est ça!_ Mais arrête! _Non!_ Maiiiiis euuuh** stop**!

_Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter Sirius. Dit Lily, une fois que nous sommes de nouveau assit.

_Et oui, je suis plein de surprises!

_Trop modeste. Dis-je moqueuse.

Sirius me tire la langue puis se toure vers Potter pour lui parler. _Tu as dit Sirius._ Non. _Si, il y a quelques secondes, tu ne peux même pas prétendre le contraire, j'ai des preuves!_ Et alors, je ne vais pas éternellement l'appeler Black. Et puis j'appelle bien Regulus par son prénom alors pourquoi pas lui. _Si tu le dis. En tout cas il a un sourire craquant!_ Tu ne te fatigues donc jamais? _Comment se fatiguer avec une beauté pareille en face de moi?_ En tout cas moi je suis fatiguée de t'entendre, si tu continu je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus le voir. _Tu n'arriverais même pas à tenir plus d'une demi journée._ Même pas vrai. _Oh que si!_ Tu vas voir toi...

_Blanche, tu m'écoutes?

_Oui Remus, oui.

_Non tu ne m'écoute pas, j'étais en train de te demander pourquoi tu étais revenue.

Je me tourne alors vers Remus qui me regarde, un peu agacer. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire d'excuse puis répond:

_Et bien, j'ai eu une conversation un peu musclée avec ma mère et je ne me sentais pas trop de rester avec elle.

Les Griffondors me regardent, interrogateurs. Je suppose qu'ils veulent des détails, très bien je vais leur en donner.

_Ma mère pense que me forcer à épouser Regulus est la meilleure chose pour moi, ce que ne pense pas bien sur. Je lui ai donc dit que je n'épouserais pas quelqu'un juste pour lui permettre de s'élever un peu plus dans l'échelle sociale, ce qu'elle a particulièrement mal pris. Je marque une pose et lance un regard vers Lily. Ensuite, elle m'a reprochée d'avoir été amie avec toi Lily et elle t'a insultée, alors je me suis énervée. Mais mon père est intervenu avant que ma mère ne m'égorge et j'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour savoir si je pouvais rentrer.

Une fois mon récit terminé je prends une profonde inspiration avant de regarder à nouveau Lily qui paraît choquée. Les maraudeurs quand à eux semblent pensif et Black -_Siriu_s- a un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mauvais signe non?

_Tu est vraiment pleine de surprises Blanche. Dit alors Lily en brisant le silence qui s'était installé quelques minutes plus tôt. Un jour tu me rembarres en me disant que tu ne veux pas être mon amie et un autre tu pars de chez toi parce que ta mère et toi n'êtes pas d'accord. Et ensuite tu te jettes sur moi pour t'excuser.

Je vois les lèvres de Lily trembler, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer et avant même que je puisse poser ma main sur son épaule, Potter -James- se lève et attrapa la main de Lily.

_Ô ma Jo-Lily! Ne pleure pas! Et souris, tu as retrouvé cette amie que tu as si longtemps pleurée!

_James, il faut que tu arrêtes de lire Roméo et Juliette, tu commences à parler comme Shakespeare.

Fait remarquer Sirius avec un ton réprobateur. Je lui donne un petit coup de pied sous la table en lui lançant un regard qui signifie clairement "tais-toi tu gâches tout!". Il me répond par un haussement d'épaule puis pose son menton dans sa paume, l'air boudeur. _Il est parfait_. Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais je veux bien avouer qu'il est plutôt beau. _Ha enfin tu l'admets!_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était moche. _C'est vrai, mais tu n'as jamais ouvertement avoué qu'il était magnifiquement beau._ J'ai pas dit ça. _T'en penses pas moins._ N'importe quoi! _Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi! _

* * *

_Et bien, nos chemins se séparent ici. Dis-je, en offrant un grand sourire aux cinq Griffondors.

_Il n'y a aucun Serpentards restés pour Noël cette année non?

Je me tourne vers Black -_Sirius_- et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Je le vois sourire d'une manière peu rassurante à ses amis et je regarde Lily perplexe. Mais elle semble aussi paumée que moi alors nous nous contentons de regarder les garçons et d'observer leur discutions silencieuse.

_Et bien. Dit Black -_Siriiiiiuuuus_- en frappant une fois dans ses mains, apparemment satisfait. Nous allons rester dormir avec toi. Laisser une jeune fille seule dans l'entre des serpents est contre mes principes.

Je lève un sourcil, suspicieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête? Attendez... Dormir dans mon dortoir? _C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!_ Ou le pire, ça cache une grosse connerie ça! _Mais non, tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton plus grand fantasme cette nuit!_ C'est pas mon fantasme mais le tien. _Oui, mais je suis toi. Il ne va y avoir personne dans les douche, c'est plutôt un bon endroit non?_ Mais la ferme tu veux! Je veux pas me retrouver dans des douches seule avec Black! _Mais si!_ Mais non! _Bon, continue à te voiler la face!_ C'est ça, barre toi!

_Non, mais vous êtes fou ou quoi? Si on vous prend dans les dortoirs Serpentards vous allez avoir de graves problème. Dit Lily le doigt pointé sur James et Sirius.

_Pas vous, mais nous. La coupa Remus en attrapant une Lily choqué par le bras et l'entraine devant le mur de pierre qui dissimule ma salle commune. La rousse se dégage rapidement avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur son torse -décidément elle est bien impolie, pointer son doigt sur tout le monde-, puis lui dit en serrant les dents.

_Je suis préfète en chef, et toi tu es un ancien préfet! Il faudrait que tu cesses de contourner les règles pour ton plaisir.

_Il n'est pas interdit d'aller dans les dortoirs d'une maison différente de la sienne! Dit soudainement Sirius. Je m'y connais, c'est interdit nulle part. Et puis, reprit-il, tu ne vas pas laisser cette pauvre Blanche dormir toute seule quand même.

_Un plan à six, c'est pas trop mon truc._ Mais tu ne te tais donc jamais? _Non!_

_Bon, et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Tu dis le mot de passe Blanche?

Je lui sourit de toutes mes dents et me tourne vers le mur avant de dire "Salzar" en chantonnant. Le passage s'ouvre et je m'engouffre dans l'arcade qui vient d'apparaitre, suivie de près par les Griffondors, en particulier une Lily tendue. Une fois que nous sommes dans la salle commune je me tourne vers mes "amis" -Lily est mon amie mais je ne sais pas on peut en dire autant pour les autres- les poings sur les hanches.

_Je vais aller me changer, ma robe est jolie mais pas forcément des plus confortables. Lily tu viens avec moi?

Lily et me sourit et me suit vers le couloir qui mène au dortoir des filles. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Black -_Sirius_- nous dire qu'ils vont en cuisine nous chercher de quoi grignoter. Je soupire en entendant cela, tout va se retrouver en plein sur mes hanches. Heureusement que je fais du Quidditch sinon je serais obèse! Lorsque nous arrivons dans mon dortoirs je me précipite vers l'armoire et attrape un jean et un débardeur blanc, basique mais confortable. _En plus ce débardeur est bien décolleté!_ Mais de quoi tu me parles toi? _Et bien, on sait toute que Sirius aime bien les formes et toi tu as la taille de poitrine qu'il préfère!_ Mais comme tu sais ça? P_endant que tu piaillais avec Sean, moi j'écoutais ce que disaient les autres élèves! _Tu aurais du travailler au département des Mystères. _Haha, je sais! _

Je me tourne vers Lily a qui j'ai dit de prendre des vêtements dans mon armoire et je remarque avec tristesse qu'elle à pris un jogging et un T-Shirt bien trop large -un pyjama en fait-. Je soupire et me retourne vers l'armoire pour attraper un T-shirt un peu plus moulant et surtout rouge sang, ça fera ressortir ses cheveux et sa peau blanche. Je suis un génie -du mal bien sur-! Je tourne à nouveau vers elle et l'air horrifier qu'elle prend lorsqu'elle comprend mes intentions est hilarant.

_Écoute Lily! Tu vas mettre ça et retirer mon pyjama de tes épaules, avec quoi je vais dormir après?

_Je te le rendrais demain promis!

_Non, mets ça. Je suis sure que James serra ravis et puis je ne veux pas me trimbaler avec un sac à patate ambulant!

Lily me lance un regard courroucé et m'arrache le haut des mains. Je souris intérieurement et récupère mon haut de pyjama qu'elle m'a malencontreusement balancé à la figure.

_Voilà t'es contente? Me demande-t-elle, toujours un peu sur les nerfs.

_Je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais. Lui répondis-je d'un ton mielleux. Allez on descend, il doivent être revenus!

* * *

**J'avais décidé de mettre que des chansons qui collaient avec l'époque des maraudeurs et puis j'en ai eu marre alors j'ai mis mon ipod sur aléatoire et e suis tombée sur The Only Exception reprise par Glee et Hello reprise par Glee aussi :D. (On voit bien la fille qui regarde ça). **

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. 7 reviews pour la suite!**

**Tchuss!**


	10. Chapter 10: Today Never Ends

**Bon, je vous préviens, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres :X. Bon, à priori le suivant est plus long. Et je tiens à remercier Rukie-Bella, Miisa, Cerise, Bizzz, Aodren, Namourre et Sponge. Je vous aimerais toujours *0*.**

* * *

**Chapitre X:**

**Today Never Ends**

_Bon déjà je pose les règles, James tu ne harcèles pas Lily, Sirius te ne pose pas de questions obscènes, Lily tu n'insultes pas James avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, Blanche tu n'assommes personne et toi Peter, tu arrêtes de manger toute la nourriture!

Pettigrow regarde Remus avec les yeux pleins de larmes puis se tourne vers moi pour me donner le dernier chips de son paquet. Je l'accepte parce qu'avec l'expression qu'il a sur le visage il serait capable de s'ouvrir les veines avec le chips si je refuse. Mais avant même que je ne puisse y gouter quelqu'un me l'arrache violemment des mains et le fourre dans sa bouche. Je me tourne vers Black -_Sirius_- et lui lance un regard assassin.

_Patmol! Tu m'écoute au moins? Demande Lupin les bras croisés sur son torse.

_Mais bien sûr Mumus. Répond-il en lui souriant de toute ses dents, la bouche encore pleine de morceaux de chips, l'assassin! Tiens j'entends Lily exprimer son dégout face aux manières du mollusque par un gracieux **"Beeuuuurrk!". **

Vous vous demandez pourquoi Remus parle de règles hein? Et bien qui dit règles dit... _Écoulement sanguin périodique._ Mais non, Remus est un garçon. _Bah on n'a jamais vérifié..._ Jeux, nous allons faire un jeu, encore une brillante idée du couple Potter-Black. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas un simple jeux comme le jeux de l'oie ou quelque chose comme ça, non c'est un espèce de Actions-Vérité mais en équipe. Je m'explique, une équipe pose une question et toute l'équipe adverse doit y répondre, si l'un d'eux ne répond pas ou alors ment, l'équipe aura un gage ou seulement la ou les personnes qui n'ont pas respectés les règles, c'est pareil pour les actions, si il y en a un qui refuse de la faire il y aura une punition. Il faut que je parle des équipes maintenant: Lily, Remus et Pettigrow d'un côté, Black, Potter et moi de l'autre. Ça promet! Nous sommes donc installés de façon à ce que chaque équipes soient face à face. En fait, nous sommes sur deux canapés qui sont l'un en face de l'autre.

_Bon alors quelle équipe commence? Demande Lily.

_NOUS! Hurlent Potter et Black d'une même voix. Pitoyable, leur niveau mental ne vole pas bien haut...

_Bon alors c'est nous qui commençons! Dit Remus dans un élan de sadisme et sous les protestation des deux attardées mentaux qui me font office d'équipiers. Il se tourne ensuite vers Lily et Pettigrow pour discuter de la question qu'ils vont nous poser ou alors de l'action qu'ils vont nous demander de faire. Je le sens plutôt mal. Lily se retourne vers moi puis lance la question:

_Qui sont les trois dernières personnes qui vous avez embrassés?

La binocle devient rouge tomate, Black semble réfléchir et moi je regarde Lily avec de gros yeux. Tout le monde sait que j'ai embrassé Sean -puisqu'il a été mon petit ami pendant un bon bout de temps-, mais par contre pour ce qui est d'Avery et surtout de Regulus...Merlin franchement, je pense que tu as une dents contre moi -si tu en a encore bien sur-! Mais je me vois mal dire au mollusque que j'ai embrasser son frère. _Sur ce canapé en plus, Sirius est assis juste là il y a avait Regulus. C'est surement un signe!_ Mais je suis dans la bouse de centaure jusqu'au cou!

_Moi j'ai jamais embrassé de filles! Dit soudain Potter en levant la tête. Plus rouge tu meurs. Je garde mon premier baiser pour une personne spéciale.

Je lance un regard goguenard vers Lily et je vois du coin de l'œil que le mollusque en fait de même. La rousse devient rouge et tente de cacher du mieux qu'elle le peut ses joue grâce à ses cheveux. Mais c'est loupé tout le monde à vu. Bon sang, ils ont tous 17 ans mais ils sont incapable de faire un pas vers l'autre. Enfin c'est surtout Lily le problème, même si l'attitude de la binocle n'est pas la meilleure mais bon. Elle est aveugle, tout simplement! Il est raide dingue d'elle et elle se chercher des excuses comme quoi il ne serait pas digne de confiance... Bon ce n'est pas forcement faux mais je pense honnêtement qu'il est sincère. Peut-être que je devrais m'allier avec les maraudeurs pour aider Potter...

_Les trois dernières hein? Demande Black. Une Griffondor de sixième année, et deux Serdaigles de septième année, le mois dernier.

_Le mois dernier! S'étouffe Potter. Mais Sirius, tu as une baisse hormonale ou quoi?

Le brun hausse les épaules et me regarde avide d'entendre ma réponse, je soupire et soutient son regard.

_Dans l'ordre, Sean, Regulus et Avery.

Silence total très inquiétant. Tient, je me demande si les yeux de Black peuvent tomber, parce que vue comment ils sont sortis de ses orbites héhé. Mais bon trêve de plaisanteries, en vue des visage profondément choqués des Griffondors je me dois de faire quelque chose.

_Mais je ne les ai pas embrassé par plaisir!

C'est juste moi je m'enfonce là.

_Tu as embrasser mon frère... Dit Black en me regardant les yeux exorbitées.

_Et tu as embrassé Avery, cette cervelle de Strangulos. Dit Potter.

_Oui, je sais c'est assez choquant. Mais je n'avais prévu d'en embrasser aucun des deux. A part Avery, mais c'était pour sauver Lily. Quand à Regulus, il m'a pris par surprise le jour où nous avions remportés le match de Quidditch.

_Juste avant que tu ne sois retrouvée à moitié morte dans les toilettes? Demande Remus.

_Oui. Dis-je en rougissant.

_Il embrasse si mal que ça pour que tu essayes de te tuer? Me demande Pettigrow.

Potter se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main en murmurant quelque chose comme "non mais qu'il est con" et Black semble trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

_Mais non Peter. Dit Lily, en tentant de garder son calme. Regulus à embrasser Blanche parce qu'il est amoureux, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais malheureusement Blanche n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments à son égard.

_Oui c'est exactement ça! Dis-je, un peu trop enthousiaste.

_Bon vous avez tous été sincères je pense donc posez nous une question. Lance Lupin en me sauvant la peau.

Je me tourne donc vers mes deux coéquipiers. _Regarde comment le visage de Sirius est proche du tient._ La ferme.

_Bon, chuchotais-je, on leur fait faire quoi?

Je vois que Potter et Black réfléchissent et d'un seul coup ils se tournent vers moi, un sourire des plus inquiétant sur les lèvres. Et quand je dis inquiétant c'est inquiétant!

_Vous allez teindre en rose fushia tout le dortoir de Servilus! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils font comment pour avoir la même idée?... En rose? Le dortoir de Severus est aussi celui de Sean et d'Avery... Ça promet! Mais attendez... Ils ne m'ont même pas demandé mon avis! C'est pas juste!

_Mais vous êtes **malades**? Et puis il s'appelle **Severus**! S'insurge Lily.

_D'accord. L'interrompt Remus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Je sais que Remus n'est pas dans le groupe par hasard, il fait des conneries, et des belles c'est moi qui vous le dis! Mais tout de même ça me fait bizarre à chaque fois, lui qui semble si gentil et puis tout le monde croit qu'il est le seul du groupe à pouvoir calmer les frère zigotos, pourtant la vérité c'est qu'il fait autant de conneries que les trois autres. Enfin Pettigrow suit plus qu'autre chose mais bon. J'ai été dans le bureau de Rusard, en effet l'an dernier j'étais préfète et lorsque je trouvais des élèves dans les couloirs après le couvre feux je les amenais là-bas, un vrai plaisir de réveiller Rusard soit dit en passant, enfin bref, j'ai déjà vu sur son bureau quatre gros dossiers. Un jour où ma curiosité était à son apogée -le jour où j'ai vu les dossiers en vérité- j'ai lus les noms des Maraudeurs dessus. Et honnêtement, le concierge pourrait répertorier toute les conneries qu'ils ont faite et leurs punitions dans des bouquin et il se ferait un max de tunes! Mais bon, il n'a pas le cerveau assez développer pour pouvoir penser à ça!

Lorsqu'ils reviennent du couloir menant au dortoir des garçon Lily semble en colère -oui elle a fini par accepter en voyant le regard que je lui lançait et qui en disait long sur son gage-, à l'inverse de Pettigrow et Lupin qui semblent particulièrement amusés. J'imagine que le dortoir des Serpentard qui est d'habitude dans des teintes sombre doit être très mignon en rose et doit particulièrement bien coller avec l'image qu'on a de Severus qui est toujours habillé en noir! Lily me lance un regard noir qui ne présage rien de bon et lance d'un ton abrupte:

_De qui avez vous le béguin?

Mais enfin c'est quoi cette question, je pensais qu'elle nous ferait faire une action mettant nos vie en danger et tout! **Mais non**, une question moisie à laquelle je vais répondre que je n'aime personne à part ma merveilleuse personne -mes chevilles vont bien merci- Pot-De-Fleur va répondre "toi ma Lily d'amour" et le mollusque va nous répondre personne je suppose!

_Non mais ça va bien avec les questions qui nous mettent mal à l'aise! S'écrit Potter qui pour la première fois semble gêné de devoir avouer son amour à Lily. Pourtant il fait ça depuis à peu près deux ans et toute l'école est au courant.

_Mais enfin James calme toi! Dit Pettigrow comme pour l'apaiser. C'est un peu le but du jeu!

_Me calmer, mais moi j'en ai marre. Je suis amoureux de Lily alors pourquoi poser la question? De toute façon elle ne me croit pas! Sur ce, Potter croise les bras sur son torse et se met à bouder sous les yeux écarquillés de Lily et les regards désespérés de Lupin et Black.

_Bon et vous? Nous demande Pettigrow.

Black me regarde, je le regarde puis nous détournons le regard vers Pettigrow qui nous regarde avec intérêt.

_Et bien personne. Commençais-je.

_La même. Ajouta Black.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard je me prends des dragées de Bertie Crochue dans la figure et apparemment Black s'en ait pris aussi vu comment le canapé avait sursauté à ce moment là.

_Mais ça va pas dans ta tête Pete'? Ça fait mal ces merdes! S'énerve Black.

_Vous mentez! Un gage! Hurle le rat en se levant et en pointant un doigt -un peu boudiné- accusateur sur nous. Je me tourne vers Remus et Lily pour trouver du soutient mais ils semblent d'accord avec Pettigrow et sont apparemment en train de réfléchir à une punition pour Black et moi. Je le sens mal.

_Blanche aime prendre des choses étranges en photo... Commence Lily.

_Je sais. Il faut donc utiliser ça. Dit Lupin. Je sais! Vous allez, ensemble, jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall et vous la prenez en photo dans son pyjama.

Mais **QUOI**? Je t'ai fait quoi Merlin? Hein? Répond moi? Je vais devoir voir quelque chose de particulièrement traumatisant, et en plus il faut que j'y aille avec Black? Et puis quoi encore?

_Et puis. Commence Lily. On va vous attachez l'un à l'autre, comme ça on sera sur que vous y allez ensemble!

_Si la photo n'est pas satisfaisante, vous restez attachés pour la nuit, voir plus. Ajouta Pettigrow.

Mais c'est qu'ils sont vicieux en plus de ça. Je regarde Black qui ne semble pas en penser moins. En moins de temps qu'ils en faut pour le dire, nous mains sont liés par sort de super glu. _Mais tu tiens la main de Sirius là!_ Tout sauf toi! _Je sais, je viens toujours lorsque tu as besoin de moi, ne me remercie pas._ Non mais sérieusement je ne veux pas de toi maintenant. _Pourtant je ne vais pas partir. Tu tiens la main du magnifique Sirius Black et le mieux c'est que tu ne peux pas la lâcher._ Pourtant j'aimerais bien. _Allez, ne me dis pas que tu trouves le contact désagréable?_ Si justement! _Menteuse!_ Mais non!_ Mais si!_ Mais nooooonn! _Tu es un cas désespéré ma chère._ Je te renvois le compliment! _Et je l'accepte avec grand plaisir!_

_Bon on y va. Me tire Black, mon appareil photo dans sa main libre.

Je lui répond par un espèce de grognement qui le fait rire, pourtant je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette phrase. On va devoir rester ensemble pour une bonne heure, les doigts enlacés. Moi qui faisais confiance à Remus et Lily, **ma vengeance sera terrible**! Et puis on va sans doute se prendre des retenues pour le restant de l'année scolaire, si mon père l'apprend... Il sera certainement ravi -notez l'ironie dans ma voix-. Et je suis sur que Dumby ne manquera pas de lui raconter tout les détails qui pourrons lui tomber sous la main, ce vieux bouc! Il faudra peut-être que je pense à lui faire du chantage à celui là! Mais en attendant, il me faudra survivre à cette expédition!

* * *

**Voilà :D. Vos avis? La voix dans la tête de Blanche est de pire en pire hein? XD C'est fait exprès, et encore vous avez rien vus lol.**

**Euh, je sais c'est pas bien mais je voudrais avoir genre 10 reviews pour la suite. Et je pense que maintenant je ne posterais plus aussi régulièrement, plutôt une fois par semaine que deux.**

**Vous êtes allés voir HP 7? Moi non, et franchement ça me tape sur le système, j'ai envie d'y aller . Mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps. J'espère que le semaine prochaine je l'aurais vu sinon je me jète de ma fenètre... Quoique, elle est au rez de chaussé, j'en mourrerais pas mais je serais pleine de terre T_T. Bref, on s'en fou de ma vie :D**

**A plus~**


	11. Chapter 11: Stand By Me

**Bon, j'avais dit que je mettrais la suite quand j'aurais eu 10 reviews, j'en ai eu dix. Et j'ai décider de ne plus demander un nombre précis de reviews. Si vous voulez en mettre vous en mettez, sinon allez vous faire voir... Je rigole xD. Vous êtes pas obligés d'en mettre, mais sachez que si vous le faite ça me fait plaisir... Vous voulez me rendre heureuse... Ou pas. Je remercie: Namourre, Rukie-Bella, Miisa, Cerise, sarah0406, Aodren, Sceptrum et N'etoile. Je m'incline bien bas devants vous ^^. Et je voulais savoir, je suis en train d'écrire une fic sur un Regulus/OC, j'ai écrit deux chapitres et j'hésite à la poster. Je sais pas si j'attends d'avoir fini celle-là ou pas. Vous en pensez quoi? Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire:**

* * *

**Chapitre XI: **

**Stand By Me**

_Pouuuhaaa! Tu t'éloignes un peu de moi pour voir Black! Criais-je en essayant de détacher ma main à la sienne. Ce qui échoue lamentablement bien sur.

_Mais nos mains sont enlacées l'une à l'autre, je ne peux pas aller me coller aux murs sans t'emmener avez moi! Me répond-t-il sur le même ton colérique.

_Oui, mais tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de te coller à moi comme ça. Je sens ta respiration sur mon cou et ça m'énerve!

_En même temps tu marches devant moi et en plus tu te tords le bras pour pouvoir me devancer.

_Je fais ce que je veux sale cabot! Dis-je d'un ton acide.

Je l'entends soupirer mais il ne réplique pas, et tant mieux. Ce mec est une pipelette, ça fait dix minutes qu'on est partit et j'ai été assaillie de questions, portant la plus part sur Regulus et le fameux baiser. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire je vous le demande? Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se mêler de ce qui le regarde, je ne lui demande pas les détails de ses sorties nocturnes avec ses conquêtes!

_Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Sirius. Dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, minutes de bonheur d'ailleurs.

_Je ne t'ai jamais appelé Sirius. Mon ton est froid et cassant, mais en même temps sa présence me gène. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise.

_Si, après le bal d'halloween. Franchement je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais! Je fais des efforts mais toi tu n'en fais aucun!

Non mais quelle diva je vous jure. De quoi il se plaint? Comme si le fait que sois sympa avec lui allait changer quelque chose à sa vie. _De toute façon maintenant tu vas être seule, les Serpentard vont de nouveau se retourner contre toi, il ne sont pas dupes. Tu vas te faire tabasser._ Qu'ils viennent juste! Comme si j'avais peur d'eux. _Tu n'as pas peur d'eux, tu as peur d'être seule._ _Mais honnêtement, tu préfères être seule ou alors en compagnie des maraudeurs et de Lily?_ La deuxième option bien sur! _Et bien alors agit. Et si tu te sens prête saute sur Sirius._ Dans tes rêves. _Pour l'instant c'est le cas mais un jour mon rêve se réalisera._ Pour une fois que tu servais à quelque chose il a fallu que tu casses tout.

_Bon écoute... _Sirius_. Commençais-je en insistant sur son prénom. Je vais faire un effort aussi. Repartons à zéro. Continuais-je en me retournant vers lui. Il me regarde avec de grand yeux puis un énorme sourire vient fendre son visage.

_Câlin! Dit-il sans crier garde. Et il me prend dans ses bras, en m'explosant la main par la même occasion. Honnêtement c'est assez compliqué de se faire un câlin alors qu'on a les mains accrochées mais bon. Je sens sa main libre me serrer le dos et honnêtement... Je me sens bien. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi et je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, mais je me sens bien dans ses bras, comme si je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention au regard des autres -bon il n'y a personne d'autre que nous-. Une étreinte protectrice, oui c'est ça. Et puis je l'admets Sirius sent diablement bon, ça m'enivre totalement et j'ai juste envie de fermer les yeux et de rester comme ça...Pendant longtemps... Mais malheureusement il se détache de moi au bout de quelques secondes et me sourit, je lui rend son sourire, quoiqu'un peu faiblement avant de me retourner pour continuer mon chemin. Il se met à ma hauteur et marche à côté de moi sans rien dire... Pendant trois secondes:

_On va surement avoir droit à des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

_Oui, et si jamais on se fait pincer par Rusard ce sera le pompon!

_Mais non, Rusard était complètement torché à soirée de Noël! Je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore décuvé.

Je soupire et acquiesce, même si je ne suis pas sure de ce qu'il avance. Rusard est très rusé -d'où son nom- même si il faut avouer qu'il est en même temps très con. Mais bon il est là depuis un bon bout de temps, et ça se voit parce qu'il n'est pas tout jeune le crouton!

_Tu sais quoi? Demandais-je en faisant légèrement sursauter Sirius. J'ai la nette impression que même si notre photo de McGo est parfaite, ils ne nous détacherons pas.

_C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment où ils veulent en venir mais bon.

Sirius ne répond rien et se contente de regarder droit devant lui l'air pensif. Je sais que Remus et Lily sont persuadés que Sirius et moi sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre sans nous en rendre compte. Mais c'est totalement **stupide**, enfin je veux dire je le saurais si j'étais amoureuse de Sirius non? _Toi? Attend tu serais capable de te persuader que tu es un dragon avec une tête de stangulos si il le fallait!_ C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça? _Et bien cela signifie que tu passes ton temps à te voiler la face et à penser des choses totalement contradictoires._ Gné? _Mais oui! Enfin dès que Sirius te regarde ou te touche tu es toute émoustillée!_ C'est faux. _Mais oui bien sur! Et moi je suis la fille de Hagrid. _Ha, c'est pour ça que tu es si envahissante!_ Je t'emmerde si tu savais!_

_On y est bientôt. Me murmure Sirius en montrant de l'index une porte au bout du couloir.

_On va vraiment faire ça? On va vraiment aller prendre la vieille croûte de McGonagall en photo à deux heure du matin?

_Oui. Me répond Sirius.

_Honnêtement je sais pas ce que je préfère, être collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année alors qu'il faut que je prépare mes ASPICS et que mon père entrera dans une colère noire en apprenant ce que j'ai fait, ou bien restée attachée à toi jusqu'à ce que le sort prenne fin.

_Moi je n'ai pas le problème des parents. Me dit-il d'un ton goguenard. Mais je préfère restée accroché à toi. Déjà que la prof de Métamorphose est sèche la journée je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle nous fera si on la réveille et qu'on la prend en photo. Par contre j'avoue que sur le coup le spectacle doit être excellent.

Je hoche la tête mais ne dis rien. Et il reprend:

_Donc on ne le fait pas? On retourne voir les autres?

_Oui.

Sirius me sourit avant de me tirer avec lui vers l'arrière et nous faisons demi tour pour repartir. Mais à peine avons nous traversés trois couloirs que quelqu'un passe à côté de moi en me soufflant dans les oreilles. Désagréable au possible!

_**Peeves!** S'exclame Sirius en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, je l'imite et pointe ma baguette vers l'esprit frappeur.

Il nous regarde, un grand sourire étalé sur la face, qu'il a très laide d'ailleurs! Ce fantôme est sans doute le pire de cette école, une vrai plaie. Lors de ma première année il m'a coincée dans une salle de classe vide, et c'est Lucius Malfoy qui m'a secourue. Ce qu'il ne manque pas rappeler à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, il est tellement orgueilleux et fier de sa petite personne. Enfin revenons en à nos fantômes. Peeves se tient juste devant nous, les mains cachée derrière le dos, et ça c'est louche. Mais à peine eus-je formulée cette pensée que je me retrouve recouverte d'un liquide visqueux. Je retiens un cri mais Sirius non et il traite l'esprit frappeur de tout les noms en lui envoyant des sorts à la figure, ce qui fait fuir Peeves. Je soupire et renifle mes doigts, il nous a balancé de la confiture à l'abricot dessus -quel gaspillage!- et je me sens extrêmement poisseuse. Et je ne peux pas m'essuyer les yeux parce que j'en ai sur les mains.

_Euh Sirius? Tentais-je en tirant sur sa main. Je l'entends bouger puis continue. Est-ce que ta main est propre?

Il semble deviner ce que je veux puisque quelques secondes plus tard je sens une mains passer délicatement sur mes yeux et je peux à nouveau voir clairement même si lorsque je cligne des yeux mes paupière se collent un peu l'une à l'autre. Je regarde le brun, il a du liquide orangé sur les vêtement et dans les cheveux, quand à moi j'en ai pleins les cheveux et mon débardeur est bon pour être lavé et relavé!

_Je pense que l'on a besoin d'une bonne douche. Dit Sirius en me regardant de haut en bas.

_Oui mais nous somme collé l'un à l'autre, il sera donc compliqué de se laver.

_Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Me lance Sirius en souriant.

_J'en doute pas une seconde.

_Allez fait pas cette tête! Viens je sais ce que l'on va faire! Me dit-il en se penchant vers moi et en me souriant.

_A oui? Et quoi donc, on va laisser des traces dans tout le château et Rusard nous trouvera!

_Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste ma belle!

Sur ce il se retourne et m'entraine avec lui dans un dédale de couloirs. Il m'a appelé "ma belle", je suis en état de choc là. _YYYAAAHHHH! C'est le début d'une longue histoire d'amour!_ J'avoue que plus le temps passe plus cette idée paraît attirante. Mais c'est impossible. _Ne soit pas défaitiste, tu es la plus belle de l'école -sans vouloir te lancer de fleur-_. C'est pas totalement faux haha. _Je t'aime._ Moi aussi je m'aime.

_Je reconnais cette partie du châteaux. Murmurais-je.

_Bien sur, tu y es allée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

_Ne me dis pas que... Commençais-je

_Et si! Me coupa-t-il en me montrant le tableau d'une prairie hivernale. Puis il dit "fraicheur printanière" et une ouverture apparait. Il s'y engouffre, moi juste après. Et je soupire, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain et même si j'en avais un, cette situation est des plus douteuse.

_Déshabille toi! M'ordonne-t-il.

_**De quoi.** Hurlais-je en hoquetant.

_Fais pas ta prude, c'est bon tu es sortie à moitié nue devant nous quatre alors bon, je vais pas voir grand chose de nouveau.

J'hallucine totalement là! J'avais un maillot de bain qui cachait raisonnablement tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher... Mais là mes sous vêtements sont un peu trop sexy pour qu'il les voient! _Tu en as mis des sexy pour qu'il les voit?_ Mais non enfin, il me fallait un soutif blanc et c'est le premier qui m'est tombé sous la main! _Ouai..._

_Allez, je me tourne. Dit-il en se retournant et ne montrant plus que son dos.

Je me dépêche de retirer mes vêtements tout poisseux et rentre dans l'eau pour me cacher. Le problème c'est que l'on est attachés. Donc Sirius se retrouve au dessus de l'eau sur la pointe des pieds. Je me place de manière à ce qu'il puisse se redresser tout en restant dans l'eau. Je cache mon visage derrière des bulles lorsqu'il commence à retirer sa chemise à une main, avec une facilité déconcertante. Parce que entre nous, son dos est parfait, musclé à souhait! Ça se voit qu'il est batteur dans l'équipe de Griffondor! Je continue à me planquer et lorsque je sens qu'il est à côté de moi je me retourne vers lui...Et me recule d'un seul coup, il est super proche de moi. _Tu as été éblouie par sa beauté_. Oh la ferme toi! _Mais non, mais non. Je ne dis que la vérité, j'ai été éblouie par sa beauté donc toi aussi, puisque moi je suis toi et que toi tu es moi!_ Euh ouais... Si tu le dis!

_Bon, il faut se laver les cheveux! Lance-t-il en attrapant un des flacons qui est disposé sur le rebord de la -gigantesque- baignoire. Aller, tourne toi!

_**Quoi?**

Il ne pense tout de même pas qu'il va me laver les cheveux? Personne ne touche à mes cheveux! _Même pas Sirius?_ Même pas Sirius!

_Tourne toi! Tu vas jamais réussir à te laver les cheveux toute seule, alors je vais le faire.

_C'est sans intérêt, tu as une main libre et moi aussi!

_Oui mais moi je vois ce que je fais!

_Bon. Cédais-je, bien consciente qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire de si tôt.

Il me tendit la bouteille de shampoing et je du lui en verser dans la main avant qu'il ne commence à me laver les cheveux. Et franchement c'est étrange, surtout qu'il le fait avec une seule main. Mais bon, c'est quand même agréable après tout. _Un peu que ça l'est! Tu es en train de te faire laver les cheveux par Sirius Black!_ J'avais pas remarqué! _Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y aurait des filles qui tueraient pour être à ta place, dans un bain avec lui et tout!_ Il y a pas de et tout! _Tu commences à __bien me connaitre!_ Je sais que tu es une perverse! _Peut-être mais toi aussi je te le rappelle puisque..._ Tu es moi et que je suis toi donc nous sommes la même personne. J'ai compris l'idée depuis le temps! _C'est bien, tu apprends vite. Bon concentre toi que sur sa main douce sur ton cuir chevelu!_ _C'est un peu comme un massage._ C'est vrai que ça me détend un peu. _Non ce sont tes hormones._ Mais tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi oui? _Si on peut même plus rigoler!_

_Dis moi Blanche. Me demande soudainement Sirius en me sortant de mes pensées. Est-ce que Regulus est amoureux de toi?

Gné? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parle de son frangin maintenant! Un peu de romantisme!

_Je sais pas. Il m'aime bien c'est tout ce que je sais.

J'entends Sirius soupirer, ce qui a pour effet de m'arracher un frisson lorsque son souffle caresse la peau de mon cou. Stop! Sirius ne peut pas me faire de l'effet! Si c'est comme ça je vais me forcer à tombée amoureuse de Peter pour ne pas être trop tentée! _C'est stupide._ C'est vrai...

_Et, continue-t-il, tu comptes refaire le même coup qu'après le bal d'Halloween?

Sa voix est en peu bizarre, comme si il redoute la réponse. Je vois qu'il me fait confiance, ça fait plaisir tout ça! _En même temps ce que tu as fait c'était vraiment... _Je sais, débile et blessant!

_Non, je ne ferais pas la même chose. Je vais assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Dis-je en souriant et en me tordant le cou pour pouvoir lui sourire. Il me rend son sourire et s'approche un peu plus de moi... Pourquoi faire? _Pour t'embrasser pardi!_ Herk, non! _Mais non, ne penses même pas à te retourner._

Je me retourne et Sirius commence à rincer mes cheveux, il a donc terminé. _Je te déteste, tu es débile! On dirait une gamine de première année et encore je suis sure qu'elles sont plus courageuses que toi!_ Je..._ ARGH! J'ai envi de t'étrangler! Quand Remus saura que tu as tourné la tête il te tuera!_ Mais non Remus est gentil! _Peut-être mais il veut que toi et Sirius vous rendez compte de vos sentiments!_ Quels sentiments? On est amis. _Ouais, et moi j'ai coucher avec Hagrid!_ T'as un truc avec Hagrid toi? _Change pas de sujet. _Je fais ce que je veux!

Je me tourne vers Sirius et commence à lui laver les cheveux et franchement c'est difficile de le faire à une main! Je sais pas comment il a fait parce que encore lui il a les cheveux un peu long mais ils lui arrivent même pas en dessous des oreilles alors que mes cheveux descendent jusqu'à mes reins! Il a du douiller! Il va avoir des crampes à son bras! Héhé. Bref lui laver les cheveux est assez rapide et une fois que j'ai terminé nous nous mettons côte à côte en profitant de la chaleur de l'eau et de l'atmosphère propice à la détente présente dans cette pièce. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas en profiter bien longtemps puisque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre. Par réflexe nous nous cachons tout les deux sous l'eau. Mais bien sur, il connut qu'il est impossible de rester bien longtemps sous l'eau sans un bon sortilège de _têtenbulle_ ou alors en ayant bouffer de la branchifore. Aucun de nous deux n'a sa baguette à la main et il n'y a pas de branchiflore en vue. Nous sortons donc rapidement de l'eau à bout de souffle. Et là **gros choc.**

_**Bonjour!** Nous salue une voix amusée dans notre dos.

Sirius et moi nous retournons d'un seul mouvement pour apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore nous regarder, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de venir prendre un bain en pleine nuit, enfin en début de matinée plutôt!

J'imagine que nos expressions doivent être sublimes. Si j'étais Dumbledore je prendrais une photo. Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées il sortit un appareil et nous mitrailla. Je vois vaguement le visage de Sirius et il a l'air tellement ébahit que même si je me déshabillait et que je dansais une valse avec un Loup-garou il ne le verrais pas. Quoique, si le Loup-garou en question était Remus il le verrait...

_Et bien. Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénients à ce que je me joigne à vous?

Sirius et moi hochons la tête en signe d'approbation sans même vraiment comprendre sa phrase. Si je comprends bien il va rentrer dans la baignoire avec nous._ Il gâche la soirée romantique_. Cette soirée n'avait rien de romantique. _C'pas totalement faux_.

Je regarde Dumbledore enlever sa robe de sorcier et je remarque à peine Sirius qui se retourne vers moi avec une grimace de dégout.

_Mais voyons M. Black vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas me baigner tout nu! J'ai tout prévus!

Sirius soupire de soulagement en comprenant que le directeur ne se trimballera pas la nouille à l'air devant nous et me lance un faible sourire qui se veut sûrement réconfortant. C'est vrai que on est un peu bloquer dans la salle de bains préfets alors que nous ne sommes même pas préfets avec le directeur de ces lieux. On avait essayé d'éviter de nous prendre des retenue de la part de Mc Go mais maintenant on va se faire virer par le directeur en personne. Ma vie est fichue!

_Ah ça fait du bien. Murmure Dumbledore en entrant dans l'eau. Il porte un espèce de maillot de bain comme les moldus portaient lorsqu'ils ont eu le droit d'avoir des congés rémunérés, c'est très louche. C'est un ensemble rayé bleu et blanc. C'est étrange mais mes yeux ne veulent pas regarder plus longtemps dans sa direction. Il faut dire que c'est un peu déroutant de voir le grand manitou en train de se prélasser dans un bain plein de mousse. Bain dans lequel il y a également Sirius Black et Blanche Andersen! J'ai la vague impression que depuis que je connais Sirius -et plus généralement les maraudeurs- ma vie et devenu un gros bordel dans lequel tout un tas de choses plus étranges les une que les autres s'entassent. Est-ce qu'il faudrait que je songe à aller me faire interner à Sainte Mangouste? Ma mère en ferait une syncope, déjà que je suis considérée comme une traitresse. Mais ne parlons pas de malheur!

_Et bien mes chers enfants? J'ose espérer que je ne suis pas arrivé à un moment crucial.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me chie le vieux? Un moment crucial... Mais il a l'esprit très mal tourné celui-là!

_Euh non. Répond bêtement Sirius qui ne semble pas avoir vraiment saisit le sens de la phrase de l'obsédé barbu.

_Mlle Andersen. N'oubliez pas que si vous n'envoyez pas de lettre à votre père je serais dans l'obligation de le faire moi même.

Le vieux fou lance un regard insistant à Sirius pour ponctuer sa phrase. Comme tout le monde s'en doute Sirius ne sait pas du tout pourquoi il a le droit à un regard de ce genre et il se contente de se tourner vers moi, l'air interrogateur. Je lui répond par un haussement d'épaule. Inutile de lui dire que, en plus de Remus, Lily, Pettigrow et Potter, mon père et Dumbledore sont persuadés que nous allons finir ensemble.

_Je lui écrirais ce soir. Lui répondis-je avant de détourner le regard.

L'image du directeur de Poudlard, le plus grand sorcier de notre temps, dans un bain me donne envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Pourquoi moi? En plus j'ai la sale impression qu'il nous passe aux rayons X... Il faut que je mette mes mains sur mes nichons!

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Blanche? Me demande Sirius en m'observant une main compressée sur la poitrine.

_J'ai l'impression qu'il nous regarde aux rayons X. Murmurais-je en lançant un regard inquiet vers le directeur, il est peut-être vieux mais il entend bien!

Sirius me regarde un peu perdu pendant quelques secondes puis plonge une main dans l'eau pour faire un rempart devant ses bijoux de famille. Ah ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je croise les jambes, si ça se trouve il voit à travers la mousse! Décidément, ce Dumby nous pose problème en ce moment, en tout cas il m'en pose à pas moi si il en pose pas à Sirius. _Quand je pense que si il n'était pas la vous seriez en train faire l'amour comme des bêtes!_ Euuuh, pardon? _De quoi tu t'excuse c'est pas de ta faute c'est celle de Dumbledore._ Non mais je veux dire, c'était très direct. _Oh c'est bon fait pas ta prude j'étais là, dans un coin de ta tête quand toi et Sean... _Oui bon ça va, inutile de parler de ces choses là. _Au moins tu as de l'expérience. Et Sirius aussi vous n'aurez donc pas de problèmes au moment voulu!_ Huh, la ferme maintenant. Fantasme en silence. _Avec plaisir._

_M. Black. J'ai reçu quelques plaintes de la part de vos camarades de Serpentard. Ils se sont tous réveillés avec un tutu il y a de cela quelques semaines. Vous ne savez rien de cette histoire n'est-ce pas?

J'étouffe un gloussement en entendant Dumbledore parler à Sirius qui, de toute évidence, n'est pas innocent dans cet histoire. Moi je m'en souvient parfaitement, tout les garçons s'étaient levés avec un joli tutu rose et bien sur le justaucorps, les ballerines et les collants qui allait avec. Ils étaient beaux, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Le pire pour eux, et le meilleurs pour les autres, était qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas retirer leur panoplie de danseuse étoile. Ils s'étaient donc trimbalés habiller en rose en dessous de leurs capes pendant toute une journée jusqu'à ce que Flitwick, le petit professeur d'enchantement, se décide à leur retirer. Je pense qu'il savait parfaitement comment les faire partir mais que le spectacle était bien trop magique pour qu'il n'ose faire quoique ce soit.

_Et bien. Je sais pas. Mentit Sirius ce qui fit sourire le directeur.

_En tout cas c'était très divertissant.

Dumbledore nous fit la conversation pendant une bonne heure en nous parlant de tout un tas de choses bien vagues pour nos esprit embrumés par le sommeil. En effet la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

_Mais au fait mes enfants! Dit-il après nous avoir parler de l'importance du sorbet au citron dans sa vie. Montrez moi vos mains.

Sur le coup, j'essaye de sortir mes deux mains de l'eau mais je ne peux montrer que ma main droite au directeur, Sirius retient ma main gauche sous l'eau, et lui il a sortit sa main gauche qu'il montre également au barbu qui nous regarde franchement amusé.

_Vous n'avez plus qu'une main chacun?

Je soupire et tire Sirius pour qu'il laisse ma main et donc la sienne entrer en contact avec l'air. Putain, c'est qu'il a de la force le saligaud! Il est pas batteur pour rien. _Matte moi ces muscles._ C'est pas le moment. _Bon alors tu me promets que quand il sortira de l'eau on le matera!_ Okay, et puis ça fait pas de mal de regarder des belles choses de temps en temps! _Pour une fois que tu fais preuve de bon sens!_ Merci.

_Sirius. Lâchez la main de Blanche.

_Mais monsieur! On est accrochés ensemble!

_Je vois. Et le sortilège pendra fin quand?

_Quand on aura pris une photo de McGonagall en pyjama. J'avais dit cela sans réfléchir et Sirius avait réagit trop tard pour mettre sa main sur ma bouche avant que je ne parle.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et nous sourit affectueusement.

_Vous allez resté attaché l'un à l'autre pour le restant de vos jours.

Je fais une grimace puis lance un regard vers Sirius mais il regarde le directeur d'un air sérieux. Je ne comprend pas, il n'a pas dit ça dans le sens vous risquez de rester attaché mais plutôt vous allez rester attachés l'un à l'autre. Il s'est pris pour une voyante ou quoi?

_Bon, je vais vous laissez. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop trainer, Argus vas bientôt entamer sa ronde.

Je hoche la tête imitée par Sirius puis détourne mon regard pendant que le proviseur sort de l'eau et part en direction de la sortie. _Enfin seuls._ On va surtout pouvoir partir. _Tu vas réussir à sortir de l'eau alors que tes sous-vêtements sont devenu transparents._ Gloups. _Moi ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, Sirius te sautera rapidement dessus et toi tu ne résistera pas bien longtemps!_ Tu es vraiment une sale obsédée sexuelle. _C'pas faux._

_Bon il faudrait penser à rejoindre le dortoir tu ne penses pas? Me demande-t-il au bout de cinq minutes de silence assez gênant.

_Euh oui. Sort de l'eau en premier. Je ne regarde pas.

Sirius eu un petit rire qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'en fichait que je regarde ou non. Mais moi je ne regarderais pas. _Tu as promis._ Ha oui c'est vrai! _Je n'ai pas besoin d'argumenter beaucoup à ce que je vois!_ _C'est exceptionnel!_ _Comme ces abdos... Allo Blanche, ici Poudlard! Tu baves Blanche!_ Que.. Ha merde! _Mais regarde ces fesses! Je meure!_ C'est vrai que là... Ouha!

_Tu en profites bien j'espère?

Merde, prise en flagrant délit de matage de popotin! **La honte quoi!** Moi qui dit ne pas craquer sur lui! Je perds un peu de ma crédibilité! _Je plane totalement, cette image ne partira jamais. Je voudrais pouvoir voir ça tout les jours, il est drôlement bien battit._ Oui bon, tu veux bien me lâcher deux secondes il faut que je me concentre pour sortir de l'eau sans me casser la figure et sans que Sirius me matte! Un deux! _Tu l'as bien reluqué toi!_ C'est différent, moi on voit quasiment tout!

_Sors, je te jure que je ne regarderais pas!

Pour appuyer ces belles paroles il pose sa main libre sur ses yeux. Une fois que je me suis assurée qu'il ne peut rien voir, je m'extirpe de l'eau à une vitesse vertigineuse et attrape la serviette posée au sol pour m'enrouler du mieux que je peux dedans. Une fois que je suis bien sure que mon corps est couvert de tissus je lui tire sur le bras et il retire sa main de dessus ses yeux et me regarde dans leur yeux. Nous nous regardons sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne détourne le regard. Sirius me trouble, honnêtement je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Il m'attire, ça serait mentir de dire le contraire mais je ne veux pas l'aimer et je ne pense pas ce que je ressent pour lui puisse être plus fort qu'une simple attirance physique. _Sans commentaire._ Il vaut mieux pour toi.

* * *

**_Mais c'est pas possible! Je rêve! **

Oui, oui cette douce voix qui raisonne dans les cachots et la mienne! J'ai les mains sur la tête -celle de Sirius aussi par la même occasion- et je hurle ma haine à qui veut l'entendre. Il n'y a que le Griffondor et moi, il doit donc supporter mes hurlements de goret que l'on égorge et bizarrement il ne bronche pas. Il doit être en train de faire marcher son cerveau à toutes vitesse pour nous trouver une solution. Qu'il le fasse marcher, ça lui fera pas de mal. Comment ça je suis de mauvais poil? Comme pourrais-je ne pas l'être? Je dois m'expliquer? Très bien, pour résumer nous sommes bloqués à l'extérieur de ma salle commune, au beau milieu de la nuit! Tout ça parce que le mot de passe à changé à minuit! J'aurais du y penser, c'est comme ça tout les ans! Et le pire c'est que Dumby devais le savoir, mais il a du se dire que c'était une trop bonne occasion pour me faire chier que de nous obliger à passer la nuit ensemble dans un des placards à balais du concierge! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord! Si il le faut j'irais m'incruster dans son bureau pour le torturer et récupérer le mot de passe!

_Je sais. Murmure Sirius ce qui a pour effet de me clamer instantanément.

_Tu sais quoi?

_On va aller dormir dans le dortoir des Griffondors.

Je manque de trébucher devant tant de débilité et le regarde les bras ballant. Il m'a tuée là, est-ce qu'il sait au moins pourquoi on ne peut pas rentrer dans le dortoir de Serpentards?

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on me refile un boulet pareil! On est coincé parce que le mot de passe à changé! Tout les mots de passes sont changé! Ceux de toutes les salle communes!

Sirius m'adresse un sourire penaud avant de recommencer à réfléchir. Je commence sérieusement à douter de ses capacités mentales. Peut-être que Remus lui a donné un trop gros coup lors d'une des ses transformations... Ou alors c'est à cause des cognards. Ça peut aussi être naturel chez lui.

_On n'a qu'à aller dans la salle sur demande. Dit-il au bout de dix minutes de profondes réflexions pour lui et d'arrachage de cheveux pour moi.

_Gné?

La salle sur demande? C'est quoi ce bidule?

_La salle aux Cupcakes.

**Cupcakes? Quelqu'un a dit Cupcakes?** Mais c'est un miracle! Je suis sauvée, je peux survivre à tout avec des Cupcakes moi! Même au courroux de ma génitrice! Quoique...

_Sauf que cette fois-ci il y aura un lit.

_Euh, deux lit ça ne serait pas mieux.

_Comment tu veux qu'on dorme dans deux lits séparés si on a les mains attachées.

Je soupire en voyant son sourire triomphant et le suis à contre cœur. _Mê..Black._ Je sais, c'est bien embêtant. _Tu dois être folle pour ne pas prendre ça comme un cadeaux de Merlin!_ Je t'en foutrais des cadeaux moi! Black c'est pas un cadeaux! _Pauvre gourde va!_

Aux bout de dix minutes nous arrivons devant le mur du soir du bal de Halloween et des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoires. Je les chasse bien vite pour regarder Sirius passer plusieurs fois devant le portrait avec des trolls en plein cour de tutu puis une porte apparaît et il m'entraine avec lui. Ma bouche s'ouvre plusieurs fois sous l'étonnement lorsque je vois la pièce, Sirius n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, le lit à baldaquin est somptueux et la décoration digne du château de Versailles... En un peu moins chargé s'il vous plait. On dirait un peu le genre de chambre que les grands hôtels peuvent proposer... Genre les suite nuptiales. Guuuéééé!

_Bon on se couche, parce que perso, je suis cassé.

**J'aurais pas mieux dit mon gros. **Je le tire vers le lit et le laisse grimper avant de le suivre pour ensuite m'enrouler dans les couvertures. Le lit est parfais et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir malgré la présence de Sirius, ou peut-être grâce à sa présence...

* * *

**ALLOOORRS? Il était plus long que le dernier... en même temps le chapitre 10 était plutôt court U_U. Vous avez aimé? Je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait le pyj' de McGO, ça sera pas pour cette fois :D, hein N'etoile, cela restera un mystère pour toi. Je m'excuse pour le délire que je me suis tapée avec Dumby, Rowlings s'ouvrirait les veines si elle lisait ça XDD. Bref, votre avis m'interesse... **

**Il neige chez vous? Moi c'est la folie, enfin c'était la folie, là il neige plus mais ce matin je suis allée en cour et j'ai bouffé des flocons... Je me suis bouffé des boules de neiges aussi et trois trottoirs mais c'est une autre histoire. Et je vais voir HP7 demain matin -en principe- je suis pressée! On s'en fiche? Ok, je m'en vais!  
**

**Ah, juste, je voudrais une béta-lectrice. Je sais qu'il y a un endroit pour demander mais... La grosse flemme quoi. En plus elle pourra lire mes chapitres à l'avances, la chance quoi. **

**ET aussi -oui je suis lourde-, la personne qui met la 50eme review verra son vœu exaucé, enfin un truc que je peux faire, donc en rapport avec ma fic. Voilà.**

**Bye ~**


	12. Chapter 12: A Kind Of Magic

**Je remercie tout veux qui ont mis des reviews, qui m'ont mis en favorite story/autor. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Et merci à ma bêta-lectrice-patate de m'avoir corrigé :D**

* * *

**Chapitre XI:**

**A Kind Of Magic**

_Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu trouves une solution Blanche? Ça fait bien deux semaines qu'on a reprit les cours et tu reçois pleins de menaces de la part des Serpentards.

Je lance un regard noir à Lily par dessus mon livre de potions. Je ne veux rien faire, de toute façon, même si je voulais parler à mes anciens camarades, ils ne me laisseraient pas en placer une. Je me retrouverais au sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore une fois à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh commence déjà à se poser de sérieuses questions !

_Lily a raison ! ajoute Lupin. Tu ne peux pas indéfiniment te cacher dans la Salle sur Demande. Quelqu'un finira par te trouver, même par accident.

Je soupire et continue à les ignorer. J'ai un devoir à rendre en potions pour demain et ils ne m'aident pas trop à me concentrer ! Je suis venue à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de travailler et d'avoir la paix, sans avoir James et Sirius collés aux baskets. Ils veulent à tout prix qu'on s'entraîne au Quidditch ensemble. Et quand il neige, ils veulent m'affronter dans un combat de boules de neige. Mais moi, j'ai pas envie d'aller dehors, et en plus, je risque de me prendre un sort de la part des Serpentards.

_Blanche, ne nous ignore pas s'il te plaît.

_Et si il ne me plaît pas Lily ? répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique sans relever les yeux de mon parchemin. Parchemin sur lequel je gratte comme une folle tout un tas de mots pour former des phrases qui ressemblent un tant soit peu à quelque chose.

_Eh bien, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'attacher de nouveau à Sirius.

_C'est un sort temporaire.

_Et alors ? Tu vas faire comment pour affronter tout le monde alors que tu sera collée à Sirius ? Parce que ce ne sont plus les vacances, tu ne peux pas te planquer tout le temps. Tu dois aller en cours.

Je pose ma plume et roule mon parchemin, j'ai enfin terminé. Je lance un regard amusé vers Lily qui fulmine. Elle n'apprécie pas trop que je l'ignore. Quand à Remus, il me lance un regard lourd de reproches. Je soupire et range mes affaires dans mon sac avant de me lever.

_Je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller seule mes cocos !

Sur ce, je passe la porte de la bibliothèque la tête haute. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai le droit à un petit comité de Serpentards pour m'accueillir, le pied quoi. Je sors ma baguette mais ne leur montre pas et passe devant eux sans même leur lancer un regard. Mais bon, je peux toujours rêver pour qu'ils ne me voient pas, puisqu'ils sont là pour me cueillir et me faire tâter de leur poing, ou de leur baguette, ça dépend de leur inspiration. Et là, Avery semble inspiré puisqu'il s'approche de moi, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Lèvres que j'ai déjà embrassé d'ailleurs, quelle horreur ! Il m'attrape les cheveux et me colle au mur. Putain, il y va pas de main morte le Junior !

_Alors Andersen, tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule ?

Bah oui, je suis assez fière de moi. Il me semble un peu rancunier pour ce qui est du baiser, j'ai un peu cassé son délire en restant planquée dans les chiottes du Poudlard Express alors qu'il me cherchait désespérément. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas connue pour mon courage moi !

_Tu vas me répondre oui ? crie-t-il en me donnant un coup de poings dans les côtes.

_Répondre quoi ? Tu connais la réponse Junior, c'est oui. Bien sur que je me suis foutue de votre tronche. J'en ai rien à foutre de la pureté du sang et de tout vos principes moyenâgeux ! Et je m'en fous de ce que peut vouloir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de vous, vous n'êtes que ses jouets. Je n'en serais jamais un, moi !

Je lui avait craché ça dans la figure malgré le fait que je sois carrément en position d'infériorité. Il parut désarçonné et les ricanements de ses amis cessèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient apparemment pas à ce que je réponde ça. Ils pensaient surement que j'allais leur lécher les bottes en me répandant en excuses ! Dans leurs rêves, je suis chez Serpentard et les Serpentards sont pleins d'orgueil !

_Comment peux-tu me parler comme ça ! Sale traîtresse. _**Doloris.**_

Je serre les dents aussi fort que je peux pour étouffer le cri de douleur qui me brûle la gorge. Ce sort est affreux, si ma mère ne me l'avait pas déjà lancé, je pense que j'aurais hurlé et que je me serait roulée sur le sol de douleur. Mais je résiste et laisse échapper quelques larmes à la place. Lorsque la douleur s'arrête, je me relève un peu et lance un regard remplis de haine vers Avery qui semble se rendre compte qu'il vient de me lancer un sortilège interdit et sanctionnable.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? dit une voix horrifiée dans mon dos.

Je me tords le cou et aperçoit des cheveux noirs, c'est Regulus. Je pousse un soupir soulagé malgré moi et le regarde en espérant qu'il me vienne en aide. Mais il passe devant moi sans même me regarder et pousse Avery de manière à ce que je sois à nouveau maîtresse de mes mouvements. Je me tourne vers lui. Je ne peux pas le remercier car il ne veut certainement pas que je lui parle, mais un regard reconnaissant, c'est mieux que rien. Mais le cadet des Black me regarde à peine, lui et Avery sont en train d'échanger des regards haineux. Bon, puisqu'il faut y aller, faut y aller. Je m'approche timidement de Regulus et lui tapote l'épaule avec l'index. Aucune réaction. Bon, il faut que j'emploie les grands moyens. J'attrape donc sa main et l'entraîne avec moi le plus loin possible des autres Serpentards. Nous nous retrouvons dans le parc, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, lorsque Regulus détache sa main de la mienne, enfin arrache serait plus adapté. Il me lance un regard dégoûté avant de me tourner le dos.

_Enfin, Regulus. Tu ne vas bouder quand même. Tu as passé l'âge, à moins que tu sois aussi immature que ton frère.

_Ne me parle pas de mon frère, ne parle pas, dit-il, toujours dos à moi, d'une vois dure.

_Je conçois que tu sois en colère contre moi, je t'ai menti, je me suis un peu servi de toi, et je t'ai trahi. Je ne m'excuserais pas parce que je pense que ce que j'ai fait était la meilleure chose à faire, je ne regrette pas.

_Même si tu t'étais excusée je ne t'aurais pas pardonné.

_Je sais. Mais je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que je t'aime bien, pas comme tu l'aurais voulu mais je t'apprécie. Je trouve ça dommage que tu te ranges du côté de la magie noire. Et aussi merci pour tout à l'heure.

Sur ce je commence à partir, Regulus n'esquisse même pas l'ombre d'un mouvement. J'ai perdu son amitié et j'en suis triste, mais bon. J'ai Lily et les Maraudeurs. Mais je n'ai pas la force de me battre pour récupérer l'amitié de Regulus, parce que je sais que c'est perdu d'avance.

_Attends ! me crie-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Je... Je te pardonne.

**WHAT ? **Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds et il esquisse un sourire. Il me pardonne quoi ? Je l'ai trahi, repoussé et tout le reste. En plus, je lui ai posé un lapin à la fête de Narcissa, puisque je lui avais promis que je serais sa cavalière. Il a toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir !

_Oui, je te pardonne. Au fond, je t'admire. Moi, je vais devenir un mangemort et franchement, ça ne me branche pas plus que ça de savoir que lorsque je quitterais cette école, je serais automatiquement un partisan des forces du mal. Bien sûr, je pense que c'est le camp des gagnants, mais tout de même, ça me dérange. Et puis, je préfère que tu sois libre plutôt que de devoir devenir la femme d'un tueur.

Je regarde Regulus estomaquée, sa franchise me touche et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je le sers le plus fort possible avant de lui murmurer:

_Je ne te verrais jamais comme un tueur Regulus, tu es bien trop gentil.

Je le sens rire dans mes cheveux. Puis il se détache de moi en décrétant que nous ne pouvons pas être amis, mais que si un jour j'avais besoin de lui, je pourrais toujours venir le voir. Ma seule réponse fut un sourire, et il partit sans demander son reste. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses : Regulus ne fait pas partie de mes ennemis, enfin pour le moment. Parce que moi, il est hors de question que je me range du côté des ténèbres, ah ça non ! Ma rébellion sera complète bouhahaha. Bon c'est pas qu'il fait froid, mais on est quand même en janvier hein ! Et je n'ai pas de cape donc, go la salle commune de Gryffondor !

_Sirius ! Tu manges vraiment comme un porc !

Ledit porc lève son regard gris vers moi et me sourit de toutes ses dents, pleines de morceaux de corn-flakes, miam. Je lui adresse une grimace signifiante et il referme la bouche pour se repencher sur son bol et engloutir le plus de céréale en une minute. Je soupire et lance un regard circulaire à la grande salle. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de manger à la table des Gryffondors, mais en même temps je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, je suis détestée par tout les Serpentards, sauf Regulus mais il m'ignore pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

_Tiens, le courrier arrive, fait remarquer Peter la bouche pleine.

Je me demande si c'est une habitude des Gryffondors de manger comme ça, mais moi ça me file la gerbe !

_Hey, c'est pas ton hibou, ça, Blanche ?

Je regarde James puis lève le nez étonnée. Je n'attends pas de courrier, à moins que ma mère ai réussi à m'envoyer une Beuglante en douce. J'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père hier, avec un compte-rendu très peu détaillé sur mes agissements et sur Sirius, donc il ne me répondra pas avant une bonne semaine. Hercule le bouffon atterrit dans le bol de Sirius qui se retrouve avec plein de lait et de céréales sur la figure. Les Gryffondors rient, mais moi je suis trop occupée à regarder l'enveloppe que je tiens dans mes mains. C'est Charles. Je l'ouvre à la vitesse de la lumière et commence à lire :

_Ma sœurette chérie,_

_Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu ou parlé ! Tu vas bien, j'espère. Père m'a donné de tes nouvelles, j'ai été choqué qu'il m'envoie un hibou, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il t'aimait plus que moi. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime plus que je l'aime lui alors je peux comprendre. Pour ce qui est du cas de la folle furieuse qui nous sert de mère, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser à part : "Mais quelle tarée !" Enfin bref, je pense qu'il serait mieux de parler de tout ça face à face. Je sais que ta prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est ce week-end. Je voudrais donc qu'on se voient aux 3 balais si possible. A moins que tu ais un rendez vous avec Sirius Black !_

_Je t'aime,_

_Charles._

_PS : Malfoy et Black vont se marier, j'espère pour le bien de l'humanité qu'ils n'auront pas d'enfants. Peut-être que les teintures blondes rendent stériles. Ce serait génial. J'espère également que la débilité n'est pas héréditaire chez ces gens là._

CHAAAAAARLEEEEES ! Je vais voir Charles ! Trop trop bien ! Mais attendez... Comment il sait pour Sirius ? Ça c'est de la faute à père, oh merde, il ne va pas me lâcher deux secondes avec ça ! Mais bon, le plus important c'est que je le vois samedi. Youpiiii !

_Tu as l'air ravie Blanche ! Fait remarquer Lily en se penchant vers moi.

_Oui ! répondis-je en rangeant la lettre dans mon sac. Je vois Charles ce week-end.

_C'est qui Charles ? me demande Sirius avec une drôle d'expression.

_Mon frère.

_J'y crois pas ! Tu as vraiment dis ça à mère ?

_Bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais me laisser faire toute ma vie !

_Et tu n'as même pas été virée de la baraque ! T'es vraiment la meilleure !

Je ris en regardant mon frère en faire autant. Charles me ressemble, il est beau -j'ai déjà dit que j'étais modeste? Mouarf, c'pas grave, je me répète!-, il a les cheveux blonds, coupés plutôt courts, des traits fins, des yeux bleus plus foncés que les miens et plus chauds aussi. Il est grand, beaucoup plus grand que moi -enfin c'est normal vous me direz-. Enfin, bref nous avons les même gènes, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Nous avons toujours été très proches, mais depuis qu'il a quitté la maison, il y a environs un an et demi, on ne s'était pas revus. Et franchement, il m'a manqué !

_Et parle moi un peu de Black.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma Bièraubeurre et lui lance un regard énervé. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il me sourit comme un demeuré ! J'ai dit qu'il m'avait manqué ? Oubliez ça de suite !

_Eh bien, c'est un de mes nouveaux amis, au même titre que Remus, James et Peter.

Héhé, belle pirouette hein ?

_Tu m'en diras tant. Il est beau ?

_Pourquoi, il t'intéresses ?

_Non, rit mon frère. Mais tu l'aimes.

_Bien sûr que non.

Il est marteau lui ! Moi, amoureuse de Sirius le clebs', et puis quoi encore ? _Faut ouvrir les yeux parfois._ La ferme toi ! C'est pas le moment. _Roh, la relou !_

_Si.

_Non.

_Si !

_NON !

_Non !

_Si !

_**Je t'ai eue !**

**QUUUOOOIII?** Il m'a tendu un piège là ! Et je suis tombée dedans comme une nouille.

_Blanche, cesse de te voiler la face ! Tu l'aimes, écoutes la voix qui te le dis dans ta petite tête.

_J'écoute pas cette voix, c'est une sale perverse.

Charles me regarde, hésitant à me placer dans la catégorie allumée incompréhensible. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. Est-ce que j'aime Sirius ? Je sais pas. Je ne suis sûre de rien. Mais en tout cas, ce que je ressens pour lui c'est différent de ce que je peux ressentir envers Remus. Je ne suis pas vraiment attirée physiquement par Remus. Bien sûr, Remus est très beau mais Sirius c'est différent. _Tu l'aimes quoi._ C'est pas ça. _C'est quoi alors ? T'es grave ma fille_. Je sais! C'est... je sais pas. _Tu sais rien !_ _Ouvre les yeux !_ _La prochaine fois que tu le vois, si ton cœur bat plus vite, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! _Anguille quoi? _Essaye pas de réfléchir !_

_Bon, en tout cas, il te reste environs cinq mois pour l'avoir ce mec, donc bouge ton joli petit fessier et va lui rouler une bonne grosse galoche.

Si quelqu'un n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était mon frère, je pense que c'est fait. Il parle comme moi, et est aussi délicat que moi. Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas connus pour tourner autour du pot. _Tu tournes tout le temps autour du pot._ C'est faux, quand j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis. _Ah oui ? Vas dire à Sirius que tu l'aimes alors._ Je ne peux pas. _Tu avoues donc que tu l'aimes. _Je l'aime bien, c'est vrai. Et il est beau et tout. Et surtout pas amoureux de moi.

_Il ne m'aime pas de toute façon.

_Nous y voilà. La tactique évasive des Serpentards amoureux.

_Pardon de ne pas avoir été envoyée chez Gryffondor!

_T'es pardonnée. Bref, je ne peux pas trop t'aider pour ce qui est de l'attraper dans tes filets, je ne suis ni une fille ni Black. Donc pour ça il va te falloir de l'aide extérieure ! Parce que vu comment tu es butée, c'est pas gagné !

_J'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié parce que je le trouve plutôt beau, marmonnais-je.

Mais Charles ne me répond pas. Il fixe un point derrière moi avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Je me tourne et vois les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily qui nous regardent. Puis ils se regardent et se décident à venir nous saluer. Mayday, mayday ! Sirius en approche ! Charles sourit. Pas normal ! Pas normal du tout !

_Salut ! lance mon frère en se levant. Je suis Charles, le frère de Blanche. Venez vous asseoir avec nous !

Je regarde mes amis qui paraissent aussi choqués que moi par l'invitation de mon frangin. Mais ils s'assoient, et je remarque les yeux pleins d'étoiles de James. J'avais oublié que mon frère avait été un modèle de conneries pour lui. Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

_Bonjour ! Tu te souviens de moi ? demande James en fixant mon frère qui ne semble pas savoir comment réagir face à un tel intérêt.

_Euh, oui vaguement. Tu es celui qui a été choisit pour être poursuiveur quand j'étais en... Je sais plus. Et puis vous deux, ajouta-t-il en pointant Sirius et Remus, vous étiez souvent avec lui lors de ses heures de retenues.

S'il n'y avait que nous, je pense que James serait monté sur la table et aurait fait une danse de la joie, ou un strip-tease au choix. Je préfère la première option. Je ne tiens pas à perdre la vue pour l'instant.

_Bon, dis-je pour combler le silence qui s'était installé. Des présentations semblent s'imposer. Charles, voici Remus, James, Peter, Lily et Sirius. Mes amis.

Charles les dévisagea avant de s'attarder sur Sirius qui soutint son regard.

_Ils sont tous chez Gryffondor, dit-il sans lâcher le brun du regard.

Je hoche la tête sans savoir où il veut vraiment en venir. Il est maintenant de notoriété publique je suis amie avec les Gryffondors et que, par conséquent, je suis une sale traîtresse. Avouez, traîtresse, ça sonne sexy non ?

_Sirius Black, hein ? Déjà quand tu étais gamin, tu faisais tourner la tête des filles de mon année. Et à ce qu'il paraît, tu en profites bien.

Sirius me lance un regard noir. Si il pense que c'est moi qui suis allée raconter ça, il se trompe !

_J'ose espérer que tu ne feras jamais ton salaud avec ma sœur, ajoute Charles en lui lançant un regard méprisant.

Je m'enfonce dans ma chaise, honteuse. Sirius va certainement m'en vouloir, bon je n'y suis pas pour grand chose mais c'est quand même mon frère. Je lance un regard vers Sirius qui continue de regarder mon frère en s'efforçant de paraître détendu alors que je vois clairement que ses mains se sont resserrées pour former deux poings.

_J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Blanche.

_Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je leur souris puis avale le reste de ma Bièraubeurre en décrétant qu'il est grand temps de partir.

Je n'aime pas la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko. C'est sûrement dû au fait que tous les produits qu'ils vendent, je les ai testés. Oui, je suis une victime, mais en même temps, je suis la sœur de Charles Andersen et je suis chez Serpentard. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer car j'ai pas mal de fierté, mais quand tu es chez Serpentard, même si tu donnes l'impression de te sentir supérieur à tout, tu fais partie des cibles favorites des Maraudeurs. Et il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de me réveiller avec des mèches de cheveux multicolores, en général après avoir pris la défense de Severus. Je sais, il m'arrive parfois d'être gentille et c'est choquant.

_J'en ai marre, décrète Lily en croisant son bras avec le mien.

Je hoche la tête et soupir, soupir qui est suivit de deux identiques. Remus et Sirius, qui d'habitude aiment beaucoup cette boutiques ont l'air de profondément s'ennuyer. Quand à Peter, notre petite visite chez Honey Dukes lui a été plus que profitable et il ne semble pas se rendre compte que mon adorable frère et la binocle sont en train de décrire tout les objets qu'ils trouvent. Inutile de préciser que c'est d'un ennui total. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me retourne en lâchant Lily pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Sirius.

_On peut parler? me demande-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Ça sent la bouse dragon à plein nez ça ! Il est clair qu'il m'en veut pour tout à l'heure, alors que je suis innocente ! Charles se souvient juste de la réputation de Sirius quand il était en cinquième année, moi j'ai rien dit ! Il est vrai que je pense que Sirius est un dom Juan, mais il me semble qu'il s'est un peu calmé depuis quelque temps. En effet, pas plus tard d'hier son fan club, féminin -et masculin-, à paradé dans les couloirs avec des banderoles:_"Sirius, quel sort t'as ensorcelé"_, _" Ne t'éloignes pas de la voie du plaisir"_ et même _"A mort Andersen"_. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je viens foutre là-dedans mais bon, certaines parties de leur cerveaux ont disjoncté à force de rester des heures à ne rien faire en regardant Sirius. Quelle vie passionnante !

_Ça me déçoit que tu penses ça de moi, Blanche, m'annonce Sirius une fois que nous sommes dehors.

La neige recommence à tomber et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est encore plus beau avec des flocons dans les cheveux... Mais ça va pas ? Je deviens niaise ! Non, on dirais des pellicules géante ! Il a des pellicules géantes dans les cheveux ! Caca !

_Je n'ai rien dit à mon frère ! Je suppose qu'il pense que tu n'as pas changé depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard.

Je regarde Sirius et vois clairement qu'il hésite, il ne semble pas savoir qui croire... C'est pas parce que je suis une vile Serpentard qu'il faut qu'il doute de ma parole ! Enfin, il est vrai que je ne dis pas toujours la vérité mais ça n'est pas une raison ! Je leur ai déjà prouvé qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en moi ! Je suis vexée.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas la vérité ?

Non mais il va pas bien lui ? C'est quoi cette question ? Il sous-entend qu'il ne peut pas avoir confiance en moi? Il est vrai que je n'ai pas forcément été toujours quelqu'un de bien mais depuis que je suis amie avec eux je pense l'être.

_Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Parce que tu me vois encore comme une Serpentard qui se croit au dessus de tout ! Ou encore parce que ce que Charles a dit est la vérité !

C'est au tour de Sirius de voir rouge, et c'est bien fait ! Il se rapproche de moi et je suis sure que si on pouvais avoir du feu dans les yeux, il y aurait un brasier dans les siens ! Je suis obligée de lever la tête pour ne pas le lâcher du regard, c'est qu'il est grand le Black !

_Tu penses ça alors ? Tu penses que je suis incapable d'entretenir une relation sérieuse avec une fille ?

Je soupire et tente de pousser le bras de Sirius qui est à droite de mon visage. Je suis plaquée contre le mur et je trouve que ça arrive un peu trop souvent en ce moment. Bien sur il ne va pas me frapper ou me lancer un sortilège comme cet abruti fini d'Avery, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Ou est-ce que c'est juste dû à la proximité du Gryffondor, ça n'est pas impossible. Je peux sentir son odeur, et si il n'était pas en train de m'embrouiller j'aurais fermé les yeux pour pouvoir inhaler son parfum du mieux que je peux. Sauf que son regard me refroidit complètement.

_Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais montré le contraire. C'est la réalité, tu ne pas le nier, répondis-je en tentant de ne pas baisser le regard.

Sirius semble réfléchir à ma réponse sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi. Pourtant, j'aimerais qu'il s'éloigne, je pense qu'il n'imagine même pas comment il est attirant en ce moment. Quoique, il sait qu'il est beau et c'est bien ce qui est gênant chez lui, je me demande comment il fait pour passer les portes ! Si il était un poil plus modeste ça serait bien. Mais... c'est bizarre, je parle de Sirius et personne ne réagit ? _Tu te débrouilles bien sans moi, bientôt on ne fera plus qu'une et tu ne m'entendras quasiment plus._ Libération. _Ça fait toujours plaisir._ Personne n'a jamais dit que j'étais gentille. _Pas faux._

_Très bien. Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire? Me demande le brun, qui paraît maintenant beaucoup moins en colère. Mais son regard ne présage rien de bon.

_Prouve le.

_Sors avec moi.

* * *

**ALORS? Vous me détestez? Comme tout le monde s'en doute, j'ai fait exprès de couper à ce moment là. Je suis sadique. **

**Que va dire Blanche? Vont-ils s'embrasser? Sirius pense-t-il a autre chose qu'à sont ami dans son caleçon?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de Poudlard, Amour et baguette magique, si vous mettez des review of course ;D**

**Bye~**


	13. Chapter 13: Snow Wish

**Comment ça va bien les gens? Je me suis battue pour vous écrire cette suite, je manquais vraiment de temps -_-' mais j'ai réussis. Et il n'y a pas de fautes merci ma bêta lectrice patate d'amour :D. Et merci à tout ceux qui ont mis des reviews, j'ai la flemme de mettre les noms, je le ferais au chapitre prochain promis :).**

**Bonne lecture:**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapitre XIII:**

**Snow Wish**

__Sors avec moi._

Je rêve, j'hallucine, je délire totalement, ou bien je suis sous l'emprise du sortilège _Confondus_. C'est impossible, Sirius Black ne vient pas juste de me demander d'être sa petite amie... Pourtant c'est bien la réalité, il se tient en face de moi, le regard hésitant, attendant ma réponse. Une réponse qui changera tout. Si j'accepte, nous passerons d'amis à amants et je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux. Bien sûr, j'aime bien Sirius, je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis _amoureuse_ de lui, mais il est clair que ce que je ressens pour lui n'en est pas loin. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande ça d'un coup, enfin qu'il me l'ordonne, parce que ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande. Bien sûr, accepter est le plus tentant, mais le problème est qu'il me demande ça pour pouvoir me prouver quelque chose et que par conséquent, il m'utilise. Il faut bien avouer que c'est louche. Et puis il y a ce pari, de ce que je sais, ni lui ni moi n'y avons mis fin. Est-ce qu'il veut sortir avec moi pour que j'avoue que je suis plus ou moins sous son charme et qu'il a gagné? En tout cas, il faut que je lui donne une réponse.

_Je sais pas.

Ce n'est apparemment pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait car il manque de glisser sur le verglas en s'éloignant de moi, sous le choc. Je suis bien obligée d'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse non plus, _"je sais pas"_... **C'est nul**! C'est vague, et surtout ça ne signifie rien du tout!

_Je suis sensé comprendre quoi? Me demande Sirius, qui me paraît un peu peiné par ma vague réponse.

_Que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je sais pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un seul coup, ça me déstabilise. Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse maintenant.

_Je devrais attendre combien de temps?

_Parce que tu serais près à attendre? Je demande, étonnée.

_Oui, mais pas des lustres non plus.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et pose menton sur ma main. Je pense qu'avant de lui répondre, il faudrait que je mette au clair ma vie en général. Je dois aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dans mon dortoir, il faut que je leur explique ma façon de penser. Seulement après ça je pourrais aller le voir et accepter, ou refuser d'être sa petite amie.

_Quand j'aurais récupéré mon lit chez les Serpentards.

* * *

Respire Blanche, ce n'est pas parce que dès que tu croises un Serpentard dans le couloir et qu'il te balance un livre dans la tronche qu'ils ne vont pas te laisser leur parler calmement dans leur antre... Non, dans mon antre, j'étais la princesse de Serpentard, je ne la serais jamais plus mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je vais donc entrer et leur expliquer que je ne veux plus qu'ils me traitent comme une sous-merde de dragon sous prétexte que je ne pense pas comme eux. Et si il le faut, je me ferais pousser des crocs et des griffes, histoire qu'ils me respectent un peu plus !

_Regardez, c'est Andersen!

Je ne prête pas attention aux personnes autour de moi qui me pointent du doigt et qui me qualifient de pleins de jolis noms. Je ne vais pas me laisser distraire par ces macaques purulents, je me dirige donc vers une des tables de la Salle Commune, la plus grande, et je pousse tout ce qu'il y a dessus par terre. Ils aimaient la Blanche violente qui ne se laissait pas faire, ils vont être servis.

_J'ai deux trois trucs à vous dire.

_On ne veut pas t'entendre! Sale traîtresse! Me crie Rosier à l'autre bout de la salle, à côté de Regulus qui m'adresse un regard désolé.

_Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Rosier! Lui répondis-je d'une voix cassante. Si je veux parler, je parle, je ne crois pas que quiconque ici puisse s'y opposer.

Je m'interromps pour regarder les Serpentards, tout le monde me regarde bouche bée, parfait.

_Je ne compte plus me laisser impressionner par vous et vos pensées débiles. Rejetez moi si vous voulez, ne me parlez pas si ça vous chante et insultez moi si il vous en prend l'envie! Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que je m'en fous royalement. Je suis revenue ici, et je ne compte pas partir, parce que le Choixpeau m'a envoyée chez Serpentard, c'est ma maison, je suis donc chez moi. Ce qui signifie que vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer. Je compte bien récupérer ma chambre, mes affaires et j'ose espérer qu'aucun de vous ne s'en prendra à moi sous prétexte que j'ai des opinions différentes des vôtres. De toute façon, je ne me laisserai plus faire

Silence complet. **Héhé**, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Tout d'un coup, toute la Salle Commune explose en exclamations, je ne peux pas saisir ce qu'ils disent tellement ils parlent tous en même temps. Je remarque que certains ont sorti leurs baguettes et les pointent dans ma direction. Je sors donc la mienne, même si je sais bien que face à plus d'une cinquantaine de Serpentards, je n'ai pas la moindre chance de gagner et surtout d'en sortir entière. Mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière et je ne veux pas me retrouver encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Par conséquent, il me faut une solution, et en vitesse... J'ai aucune idée!

Je me baisse pour éviter un _Expeliarmus_ qui vient de la droite et je suis obligée de lancer un _Protego_ assez fort, car une pluie de lumières de toutes les couleurs se dirigent dans ma direction. J'ai une idée, mais il faudrait que mon sort soit assez puissant pour pouvoir tous les toucher. Heureusement que je suis une sorcière exceptionnelle -quoi? C'est mal de dire la vérité?-.

Lorsqu'enfin les sorts se font moins nombreux, j'annule la protection que j'ai mise autour de moi et je crie d'une voix claire :

__**Aguamenti!**_

Un torrent d'eau sort de ma baguette et les Serpentards les plus proches de moi se prennent du liquide en pleine figure. Ils rigolent moins maintenant. Mon sort est assez puissant, puisqu'en même pas quelques secondes, les plus jeunes verts et argents ont de l'eau jusqu'au ventre. Et au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrête le sort pour éviter que la petite rousse devant moi ne meure noyée.

_J'ose espérer que ça vous servira de leçon. Je vous demanderais de me respecter à partir de maintenant. _**Accio Tonerre 750**_!

J'attrape mon balai et m'envole. Bah oui, je ne vais pas nager jusqu'à la sortie et je ne vais pas non plus nettoyer la salle commune, ils se démerdent!

* * *

_Je ne comprends pas! Enfin, Mlle Andersen, vous avez toujours été une élève exemplaire, et vous étiez préfète l'an dernier, l'avez-vous oublié

Je tourne ma tête de gauche à droite sans lâcher le professeur Slughorn du regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle expression afficher : amusée parce qu'il porte un bonnet rose avec un pompon dessus, agacée parce que je pourrais être en train de dormir dans **MON lit** pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines ou encore ennuyée parce qu'il me sermonne depuis maintenant vingt minutes et qu'il voit bien que c'est inutile. Mes cheveux sont devenus gris d'ennui et je pense que le professeur Slughorn l'a remarqué puisqu'il semble passablement énervé.

_J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, professeur. Vous ne savez même pas comment ils me traitaient. Une petite punition devenait nécessaire. Dis-je avec un sourire ironique.

_Ne soyez pas insolente, Miss Andersen. Nous avons tous été réveillés par votre faute, me lance sèchement la vieille McGo à la figure.

Je lui adresse un regard qui en dit large sur mon intérêt pour son manque de sommeil. Et puis elle est déjà toute ridée et toute croulante alors bon, un cerne de plus ou de moins.

_Voyons, Horace. Soyez indulgent. Commença le professeur Dumbledore en souriant. Si nous nous étions rendu compte plus tôt du comportement des Serpentards, rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

_Et vous êtes le directeur de Serpentard, c'était de votre devoir de remarquer la façon dont Miss Andersen était traitée par ses camarades. Ajouta durement le professeur de métamorphose.

Le maître des potions parait désarçonné, et je me décide donc à intervenir.

_Avec des si on referait l'histoire, et ce qui est fait est fait. Je propose donc que personne ne soit puni.

Aucun des professeurs ne réagit, peut-être ai-je été trop direct?

_Bon alors... Bonne nuit mes cocos, je vais me coucher.

_Pas si vite! Hurle la vieille peau en m'attrapant le bras. Attendez donc que le directeur donne son avis. Comme si vous pouviez décider d'une telle chose par vous même!

_Je suis d'accord avec Mlle Andersen, oublions cette histoire!

**Bam, dans tes dents, McGo ! **

_Parfait, mais c'est moi qui la raccompagne! Dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Étonnamment, le professeur Slughorn ne bronche pas, alors que ça devrait être lui qui me raccompagne. Il en profite plutôt pour partir vite fait, je vois qu'il a autant envie que moi de se retrouver avec la directrice des Gryffondors... Nous sortons donc du bureau sans oublier de souhaiter une bonne nuit au directeur, puis McGo me raccompagne jusqu'aux cachots. Mais en l'observant marcher, je remarque qu'elle serre avec beaucoup de précautions son peignoir, c'est louche non? _Très!_ Tiens, t'es là toi! _Toujours quand il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à voir!_ Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à voir. _Je me prépare!_ Si tu le dis.

Soudain, je me cogne au professeur, qui s'est arrêtée en haut des marches menant aux cachots.

_Je vous laisse ici Miss Andersen, tâchez de ne pas inonder les cachots une nouvelle fois!

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et j'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir de la fourrure rose dépasser de son peignoir et de voir ses sublissimes chaussons blancs couverts de petits cœurs roses qui bougent. Elle a du goût! Je blague. Je commence donc à descendre les escaliers lorsque j'entends des rires étouffés. Étrange, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, et ça ne peut pas être un des Maraudeurs puisque ce soir ils jouent à la bataille explosive dans leur dortoir. Je me penche un peu plus dans les escaliers et je perçois deux voix: un homme et une femme. J'étais préfète l'an dernier, ils vont pas s'en sortir comme ça! _Tu n'es plus préfète!_ J'ai de l'influence. _Tu n'as plus d'influence_. Bon ça va hein! M'enfonce pas! _Pardon pardon!_ Bon, allez, je me lance dans les escaliers et bondit devant les deux élèves pris en flagrant délit.

Sauf que je ne suis pas en face de deux élèves, mais en face de deux adultes : Rusard et Pince, le concierge et la bibliothécaire... Je suis tellement choquée qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire avec assez de force ce que je ressens; c'est tellement horrible que ça me fait même oublier la proposition de Sirius -qui me reviendra très vite en mémoire mais bon...-.

Les deux adultes me regardent, sous le choc, puis commencent à virer au rouge tomate, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Si je me regardais dans un miroir maintenant, je me verrais avec des cheveux roses... _C'est ce qu'on appelle rosir jusqu'aux racines!_ Ferme la!

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir! Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener la nuit! Me braille le vieux schnoque dans les oreilles.

_Et vous, vous ne devriez pas rentrer votre chemise dans votre pantalon avant de me parler?

Rusard me lance un regard noir puis se rhabille en vitesse avant de beugler à nouveau.

_Je vais vous mettre des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année!

_Et moi, je vais dire à tout le monde ce que je viens de voir! Dis-je en croisant les bras et en affichant un sourire victorieux. **Chantage Chantaaaage!**

_Espèce de petite...! Fulmine le concierge.

_Argus, tu ne peux rien faire contre elle. Pince se tourne vers moi avec un sourire penaud. S'il-vous-plaît, ne parlez pas de ça, Miss Andersen.

_S'il-me-plaît, oui!

Et je les voie décamper aussi vite que possible. Tiens, ils ont oublié un truc. Je me baisse et... je ramasse un fouet. J'ai interrompu quelque chose de vraiment gênant on dirait! J'irais lui rendre demain haha! Je pars en direction de ma salle commune avec le fouet noir dans la main droite. Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres, ils vont jamais s'en remettre!

* * *

Je suis dans mon lit, ce qui veut dire que j'ai récupéré mon dortoir. Il y a quelqu'un qui ronfle comme un porc, mais ce n'est pas ça qui n'empêche de dormir. C'est justement le fait d'être à nouveau dans mon lit, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir donner une réponse à Sirius. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre, il faut que je sois fixée, que je fasse un plouf plouf... Enfin que je sache si je dis oui ou non en somme. Si je dis oui, je serais la petite amie officielle de Sirius Black -ce qui n'est pas rien-, je donnerais raison à mon frère, à mon père, à Lily, à Remus et à Dumbledore, mais je ne serais pas à l'abri de me faire remplacer du jour au lendemain car je doute que Sirius puisse rester fidèle, il finira forcément par se lasser... Et si je dis non, il y aura un froid entre nous, toutes les personnes cités plus tôt m'en voudront, et je m'en voudrais moi même d'être passée à côté d'une occasion de sortir avec le mec le plus beau de l'école... Et pourtant je ne suis pas décidée, j'ai peur, peur d'être utilisée... Et en plus je suis fatiguée...

* * *

_Je vous jure! J'ai même un fouet pour preuve!

_**Un fouet!** Hurle James, s'attirant grand nombre de regards.

_Rassieds-toi, James! Lui ordonne Lily en le tirant par sa robe de sorcier.

James obéit plus vite que la lumière à la rousse ce qui nous fait rire, Remus, Peter et moi. Je lance un regard discret dans la direction de Sirius. Il faut que je lui parle, c'est injuste de ne pas lui donner de réponse.

_Tu as l'air fatiguée Blanche, tu es rentrée si tard que ça de ton petit tour chez Dumby? Me demande James tout en lançant des regards en biais à Lily.

Je me contente de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Je ne vais tout de même pas leur dire que j'ai passé un temps fou à cogiter sur le pour et le contre d'une relation avec Sirius. Il le saura bien assez vite.

_Vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui? Nous demande Remus, me sortant de mes pensées. C'est vrai qu'on est dimanche. C'est dommage que Charles ne soit pas resté plus longtemps. Enfin, c'est pas comme si il pouvait être logé à Poudlard.

_C'est pas ton abruti de hibou, ça, Blanche? Me demande soudainement Peter en levant le nez de son plat. Puis il attrape son assiette et la rapproche de lui, pour la protéger je suppose.

Hercule se pose encore une fois dans le bol de céréales de Sirius, qui encore une fois se retrouve plein de lait. Je nettoie les dégâts d'un simple coup de baguette et attrape -ou arrache- la lettre du bec de mon hibou.

_Ma chère Blanche d'amour que j'aime,_

_J'ai été content de te voir hier, la prochaine fois que tu vas à Pré-au-lard tu me dis, enfin pas la prochaine fois, celle encore après puis que la prochaine sera le jour de la saint Valentin. Je laisse Sirius s'occuper de toi pour ce jour spécial -ou pas-. Un de ces jours, faudra que tu utilises la cheminée de Dumby pour ramener ton popotin chez moi. Ma moldue de copine veut te revoir. Enfin te voir serait plus exact, puisque avant tu n'aimais pas trop les moldus. Tu verras **Lucie** est très gentille et n'a pas vraiment de préjugés -sinon comment aurait-elle accepté le fait que je sois un sorcier, un très bon sorcier soit dit en passant-. Enfin bref, tu es la bienvenue chez moi!_

_Sinon, comment ça avance avec ton amoureuuuux? Vite, si il prend les initiatives, mais si c'est à toi de les prendre, je suppose que c'est très long. J'imagine que tu as du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a une réputation de coureur, alors que tu t'es toi même faite avoir par un mec en qui tu avait une confiance aveugle._

_Passe le bonjour au malade mental à binocles, James Potter si je me souviens bien._

_Je t'aime gros comme la tour d'astronomie!_

_Ton frère d'amour que tu aimes!_

Je reste quelques secondes bouche bée... Il a trouvé, il a trouvé alors que moi je n'y arrivais pas, mais c'est exactement ça! C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de Sirius, que j'ai peur de lui avouer mes sentiments et d'accepter d'être sa petite amie, parce que je ne veux pas me jeter corps et âme dans une relation pour finir par être déçue! Je retourne le parchemin et griffonne dessus :

_Mon Charlous d'amour que j'aime gros comme les fesses de Chourave :_

_Je viens quand tu veux chez toi, tu viens quand tu veux me voir._

_Tu as mis le doigt sur le plus grand problème insoluble de tout les temps, je m'incline devant ton intelligence -pas trop non plus hein!-. Grâce à toi je sais que je peux aller de l'avant et accepter! MERCI! Je te revaudrais ça -ou pas-._

_Potter te passe le bonjour, avec de grands gestes, il te fait même un bisou..._

_Encore merci, à la prochaine, gros!_

_Ta sœur préférée._

_Et si on faisait une bataille de boules de neiges? Demandais-je, tout sourire.

Les autres me regardèrent, étonnés, puis acceptèrent en souriant -sauf Lily qui se plaint tout le temps-.

* * *

_Tu te jettes sur James, il sera totalement désarçonné et par conséquent hors d'état de nuire. Ensuite, je m'occupe de lancer une boule de neige en plein dans les parties sensibles de Remus, c'est froid, ça l'étourdira un peu et ensuite je mets Sirius au tapis!

Lily me regarde, un sourire en coin et je comprends qu'elle donne un certain sens à "_mettre au tapis_"... Bouarf, elle a pas tout à fait tord...

_Un, deux, **TROIS!**

Nous sortons de notre cachette, des munitions plein les mains. Lily se jette littéralement sur James et lui fait manger de la neige. J'ai tout juste le temps d'éviter une boule de neige qui se dirigeait directement dans ma figure, avant de lancer deux boules de neige dans la direction de Remus qui semble particulièrement surpris par l'endroit où elles ont atterri. Je me tourne ensuite vers Sirius qui ne semble pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi il se retrouve seul -oui, Peter est assit un peu plus loin en train de manger ou s'empiffrer de gâteaux à la crème, pas du tout calorique tout ça!-. Je lui adresse un sourire carnassier avant de m'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline, c'est pas pour rien que j'aime me transformer en tigre! Si je n'avais aucune chance d'être vue ça ferais bien longtemps que je serais en train de courir dans la neige, le plus vite possible. Ça doit être drôle de pouvoir courir avec Sirius, lui en grand chien noir, moi en tigre blanc, on est tellement opposés... Je m'égare.

Je fais sauter la boule de neige dans ma main plusieurs fois et Sirius qui n'a plus rien dans les mains semble de plus en plus inquiet, il doit penser que je vais la lui mettre dans son caleçon... C'est pas mon genre... **Du tout**!

_Blanche, je me rends. Ne me la fait pas manger. Me supplie-t-il.

Rien à faire, je continue à me rapprocher de lui, doucement. C'est agréable de se sentir en position de supériorité. Cependant plus je me rapproche de lui, plus je perds de mon assurance. Je connais ma réponse, bien sûr que je vais accepter. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, encore il ne serait pas beau, je comprendrais, mais là... C'est sûr qu'il ne pourra pas résister à toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour en permanence. Et puis je ne peux pas faire la petite amie hyper possessive, c'est un coup à tout foirer...

_J'ai dormi dans mon lit hier soir.

Sirius me regarde, étonné, puis paraît comprendre ce que je sous-entend.

_Alors, tu as une réponse à me donner? Demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, tellement près que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Je reste un moment silencieuse, obnubilée par son visage... Est-ce que je deviens gnangnan? **Pitié, non!**

_Bien sûr que j'ai une réponse. Comme promis.

Il semble avoir entendu le trémolo dans ma voix puisqu'il penche la tête sur la côté pour pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ? Il a pas encore pigé que le fait qu'il me regarde comme ça m'émoustille comme une gamine de onze ans ? Je me force à ne pas me lancer dans une contemplation de mes bottes en daim fourré et inspire un grand coup avant de répondre :

_J'accepte.

* * *

**Alors? Review? Ou pas xD**

**Il n'y aura pas de chapitre samedi prochain parce que je pars ce soir en vacances et je ne reviens que dans une semaine et quelques jour. Je posterai à ce moment là :).**

**Haha, j'ai été très sadique au dernier chapitre, et c'est pas fini! Bouahaha! J'ai coupé à ce moment là pour une raison précise... Ou pas.**

** Il y a des clins d'oeils dans ce chapitre, je pense qu'il y en aura qui se reconnaitrons :D Oui, Rukie-Bella, c'est toi que je vise x)**

**En tout cas joyeux noël en avance, j'espère que vous aurez pleins de beau cadeaux :3 et que vous me laisserez pleins de jolie reviews, ça me ferait tellement plaisir :D**

**A la prochaine :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Breathe

**Yo~**

**Bon, pour commencer je m'excuse pour le retard, mon ordinateur marchait plus. Donc c'est pas facile de poster dans ce cas là xD. M'enfin vous avez le chapitre, c'est le principal non? Faut que je précise qu'il est pas corrigé, en tout cas pas en entier, par ma béta lectrice parce que c'est comme ça... Donc si il y a des fautes c'est à cause de moi. Et si les tournures sont étranges c'est parce que j'ai écris ce chapitre quand j'étais à l'étranger et que j'ai pas beaucoup parler français pendant cette semaine là . **

**Merci à: Sceptrum****, Namourre, Aodren, N'etoile, Bizzz, Miisa, Cromantique, Cerise & Rukie-Bella. Je m'incline devant vous qui êtes assez courageuses pour laisser des reviews!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture:  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV:**

**Breathe**

__J'accepte._

Mes joues me brûlent tellement je suis rouge et mes cheveux doivent être rose bonbon. Je regarde Sirius se rapprocher de moi... Il va m'embrasser? Je le vois attraper une de mes mèches et la fixer étrangement. C'est vrai que des cheveux roses fuchsia c'est pas banal. Il la place derrière mon oreille et je me concentre pour que mes cheveux reprennent une couleur un tant soit peu normale, mais j'échoue lamentablement. Le visage de Sirius devient de plus en plus net et je peux aisément regarder tout ses traits. Je frôle sa joue du bout des doigts et le brun frissonne au contact de mes doigts glacés contre ses joues chaudes. Je me sens sourire et je n'ai pas le temps de ramener ma main vers moi pour la remettre dans mon gant qu'il l'attrape et l'enferme dans la sienne, ce qui me permet de remarquer qu'il a lui aussi retiré ses gants... Il les a même laissé par terre, **ils vont être tout mouillés!** Il pose son autre main sur ma joue et approche encore plus son visage du mien. Je m'arrête de respirer au moment où ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Tout un tas de sentiments tourbillonnent en moi et je sens mon ventre se tordre agréablement, comme si j'avais des petits papillons qui voletaient dedans. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi et que j'ouvre les yeux je le vois me sourire, je lui rends le sourire puis m'éloigne un peu de lui pour ramasser ses gants. Je les lui tends, ce qui le fait rire et me tourne pour voir ou en sont les autres. Mais je découvre avec surprise et soulagement qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le parc.

_Ils sont partis discrètement quand tu as lâché la boule de neige que tu voulais me lancer dans la figure. Me lance Sirius ce qui me fait me tourner vers lui.

_Je vois.

_Bon, on rentre parce qu'il ne fait pas si chaud que ça. Me dit le Gryffondor en plaçant nos mains enlacées dans la poche de sa veste pour les maintenir au chaud, ce qui m'arrache un sourire un sourire.

_Pour information, tes cheveux sont redevenus blonds.

Je me sens rougir et cache mon visage dans mon écharpe. Il va falloir que je m'entraine à contrôler mes émotions. Sinon, on va vite me trouver un surnom débilos genre _"Bubble-gum"_. Je vois bien James m'appeler comme ça!

Sirius s'arrête sur les marches du château et se tourne vers moi.

_C'est officiel?

_De quoi?

_Eh bien... On s'affiche en public. Je veux dire, on va pas se cacher, tu es officiellement la géniale petite amie du génial Sirius Black.

Je lui frappe gentiment le bras et souris de toutes mes dents.

_Je prends ça pour un oui. Me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de passer les portes de Poudlard.

* * *

Tout est parfait, je n'ai pas encore tué Sirius malgré le fait qu'il se lance des fleurs toutes les cinq minutes et qu'il lui arrive d'envoyer des clins d'œil à d'autres filles. Je m'étonne moi-même, tant de self-control, ça va pas être beau à voir quand je vais péter un câble. Il va y avoir une mare de sang. Il faut pas se méprendre, je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté de devenir la petite amie de Sirius, et je connaissais les risques mentaux que ça pouvais engendrer, mais quand même. Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire encore longtemps. C'est pas mon genre, j'attends juste le moment ou je pourrais lui remonter les bretelles en beauté.

_Blanche?

Je me retourne et aperçoit Regulus à l'autre bout du couloir menant à la salle commune. Je lui souris et attends qu'il arrive à ma hauteur pour recommencer à marcher.

_Alors comment ça va avec mon frère? Me demande-t-il, ce qui me fait grincer des dents.

_Tout va bien.

C'est vrai tout va bien, je suis juste un peu... parano sur les bords! Pas de quoi en faire une montagne!

_Tant mieux. Il faut jute que je te dise que j'ai entendu des filles parler de vous. Elles ne comptent pas te laisser sortir avec leur dieu sans agir. Les plus jolies se sont misent d'accord pour l'allumer.

Ça fais juste trois malheureux jours qu'on est ensemble et il y a déjà des complots pour nous faire rompre. Ces pouffiasses ne m'auront pas! **Foi de Blanche Andersen.** Je vais me battre, on verra qui il préfèrera. Ce sera bien sur moi, je suis la plus géniale.

_Merci Regulus, je prends note. Continue à écouter les conversations de ces filles.

_Tu me fais peur, des fois Blanche, tu sais?

_Je sais,. Répondis-je en souriant sadiquement. Essayer de me voler mon nouveau petit ami tout frais, c'est pas conseillé.

Regulus se contente de me sourire avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Mais je ne le suis pas, autant commencer à traquer ces filles tout de suite, j'ai enfin l'impression que ma vie redevient intéressante.

Je me retourne et cours jusqu'au septième étage en poussant toutes les personnes sur mon chemin. Une fois devant la grosse dame, je m'assois derrière une statue pour voir qui passe sans être vue. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, le sol commence à devenir vraiment dur et je me relève un peu pour me frotter le popotin.

_Tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais cachée ici Blanche?

Je me relève brusquement et manque me cogner contre le bras tendu de la statue. Lorsque je réussis à me redresser totalement, Remus me regarde, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Il veut que je le frappe ou quoi?

_Alors, Sirius t'as volé la langue?

_Cesses tes allusions douteuses, veux-tu? Lui dis-je en lui frappant le bras.

Lupin s'apprête à répondre mais je l'attire contre moi et le plaque au sol. Il me regarde éberlué et semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais je l'interromps en enfonçant mon poing dans sa bouche. Blanche rime avec efficacité. _Ça rime plutôt avec barbarie._ Rentre chez toi sale conscience de mes fesses. _Je peux appeler la conscience de tes fesses si tu veux. Mais elle se porte très bien, elle est plutôt populaire tu sais._ Cesses donc de parler de mon royal fessier avec autant de désinvolture et de jalousie. _Ton royal fessier? Tu parles comme Sirius, vous avez la modestie en commun dis donc._ Me parles pas de ce sale crétin obsédé!

_Blanche, on peut changer de position? C'est pas parce que je suis ton ami que je suis pas un mec.

_Pardon. Dis-je en me redressant, prenant bien garde à ce que personne ne puisse me voir.

_Donc, tu es cachée derrière cette statue pour surveiller Sirius, c'est bien ça? Me demande Remus après que je lui ai raconté le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire alarmante.

Je hoche la tête et remarque que le Gryffondor me fixe d'un air grave. Il va sûrement me dire que je n'ai pas confiance en Sirius.

_Tu n'as pas confiance en Sirius.

**Je suis géniale, tout simplement.**

_Remus, Sirius ne peut pas me tromper parce qu'on est ensemble pour qu'il me prouve qu'il est capable de rester fidèle. Mais d'un autre côté, notre relation n'est absolument pas basée sur l'amour et tout le tralala. C'est malsain quand on y pense.

Remus me regarde un instant, il semble chercher ses mots.

_Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, bien sûr. Mais au fil du temps votre relation évoluera, vous êtes attachés l'un à l'autre, et puis, si Sirius ne t'appréciais pas, il ne t'aurais pas demandé d'être la seule fille qu'il respectera aussi longtemps que possible.

_Mais, il y a toutes ces filles autour de lui et...

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Blanche. Me coupe-t-il en me lançant un regard glacial.

Je soupire et relève la tête pour observer les personnes qui s'approchent de notre cachette et donc de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et au grand étonnement général, notre Sirius national arrive entouré de son fan club. Si seulement je pouvais leur tordre le coup à ces...

_Tes cheveux sont rouges, Blanche. Fait observer Lupin ce qui a pour effet de me calmer. Après tout, je n'ai rien à craindre, hein ?

_Tu sais, Sirius. Commence une blonde peroxydée avec une poitrine qui est tout sauf naturelle, e mets ma main à couper qu'elle utilise un sortilège de Renflement tout les matins. Je pense que tu devrais me rejoindre dans ma chambre ce soir. Mes Insonorus sont les meilleurs de cette école. Et si tu préfère qu'on n'en mette pas, les filles pourront nous rejoindre.

Pour ponctuer sa délicate phrase pleines de sous-entendus dégueulasses -je vais vomir sur la chemise parfaitement blanche de Remus- pouffiasse numéro un passe sa main dans le dos de Sirius d'une manière qu'on pourrait qualifier de sensuelle. Et Sirius ne retire même pas sa main! Après faudra pas qu'il vienne se plaindre quand ses parties génitales auront été incisées!

_C'est vrai ça! J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien quand il y avait plusieurs filles. Rajoute pouffiasse numéro deux aux cheveux rouges.

Ça devient vraiment dégueu, là. Et Remus semble penser la même chose que moi puisse qu'il affiche une sublime grimace de dégoût.

_Je suis pas intéressé.

Ah bah quand même. Il parle! Je regarde avec un petit plaisir malsain les pouffes arrêter de sourire. Celle avec des souaffles cachés dans le T-shirt croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Je me demande comment elle fait.

_Je comprends pas! Même quand tu avais des copines, ça ne te dérangeait pas de passer la nuit avec moi et là tu ne veux plus. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cette Blanche serait différente! Et puis, elle est chez Serpentard!

Et elle nous sort la bouche en cul-de-poule. Donc, si je comprends bien, cette fille c'est sa maitresse numéro un en plus d'être sa pouf numéro un?

_Sirius-chou. Tout le monde sait que tu es avec elle pour avoir la fille intouchable et populaire de l'école. Dit pouffiasse numéro trois.

Bande de jalouses! Mais il est vrai que je suis intouchable et populaire, héhé.

_Vous ne comprenez rien à rien,. Soupire Sirius en se tournant vers les pouffes qui le regardaient d'un air peiné. Blanche est ma petite amie, pas vous. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

_Mais avant...

_Oui, avant justement. J'ai pris certaines décisions. Maintenant, de l'air, . Les coupe-t-il.

**La classe quoi! Regardez, c'est mon petit ami! Han yeah!**

_Blanche... Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux. Me chuchote Lupin, moqueur. Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de quoi t'inquiéter.

_Parfait. Crache l'ex-maîtresse numéro un de Sa Majesté Sirius Black II.

Puis elle se retourne et part avec ses copines en roulant exagérément du derrière... Un peu comme les oies dans "les Aristochats"! Ça me donne une idée. Je sors ma baguette, la pointe vers les oies en chaleur. Soudain, des pattes d'oies remplacent leurs pieds chaussés de talons aiguilles et un sublime bec orange s'installe à la place de leur bouches badigeonnées de gloss rose. Je suis particulièrement fière de moi et ris dans mon écharpe jusqu'à ce que je sente une main agripper mon épaule. Je me retourne, prête à incendier Remus pour casser mon moment de gloire silencieux mais me ravise lorsque je croise les deux yeux gris de Sirius. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi penser, je suis cachée derrière une statue avec son meilleur ami en train de l'espionner. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt original et un peu inquiétant.

_Euh, salut! Dis-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

Raté, il semble trouver ça particulièrement louche et fronce les sourcils en me faisant me relever.

_Explications.

Pas content le copain.

_Eh bien... Commençais-je en cherchant une excuse. Je me cachais pour... **Te faire une surprise!** Et puis Remus m'a grillée, je lui expliquais ce que je voulais faire quand tu es arrivé avec ces... péripatéticiennes. Je voulait pas écouter, mais tu sais que j'ai l'ouïe fine alors j'ai entendu votre petit échange des plus charmants. Mais je te jure sur la tête de Remus que je voulais pas t'espionner!

Je sens Remus me donner un petit coup de pied dans la cheville pendant qu'il hoche la tête pour appuyer mes paroles. Puis il repart comme il était arriver, c'est-à-dire très rapidement. Est-ce que Sirius est pas content? J'ai l'impression que je vais me faire incendier... C'était pas lui qui était sensé se faire remonter les bretelles? Pourquoi rien ne marche jamais comme prévu!

_Tu as confiance en moi? Me demande-t-il soudainement.

_Oui. Répondis-je.

_**NON! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi!** Sinon, tu n'aurais pas écouté ce que les autres disaient derrière notre dos, et tu ne serais pas venu m'espionner pour voir si j'étais avec des filles.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse. Dis comme ça, je passe vraiment pour une pauvre cruche. Je la relève lorsque j'entends Sirius soupirer. Il passe devant moi et s'appuie à la statue en se passant la main dans le cou plusieurs fois.

_Moi aussi je pourrais agir comme ça. Tu crois que j'entends jamais les mecs parler de toi? Il y en a plein qui te veulent, mais je ne me planque pas derrière les rideaux pour surprendre une de tes conversations avec mon frère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte? Il est où le rapport avec Regulus là? Est-ce que je suis jalouse de Lily qui peut le voir quand elle veut? Bien sûr que non.

_Dis quelque chose.

_Je suis sensée dire quoi? Non, je ne te fais pas confiance. Ça fait trois jours que j'ai acceptée d'être ta petite amie. Tu peux pas me demander de croire que tu vas changer sous prétexte que tu peux me prouver quelque chose! Je ne peux pas être déçue encore une fois!

_Je ne suis pas Sean! Hurle Sirius en m'attrapant le poignet.

_Non! Lui n'avait pas la réputation d'être infidèle, alors que toi, SI!

_Donc, le problème, c'est ma réputation! Le problème, c'est les mecs en général! Bah devient lesbienne ma petite parce que sinon tu vas rester seule toute ta vie!

_Ne me parle pas comme ça! Criais-je en retirant ma main de son emprise.

Sirius me regarde un instant puis se calme instantanément. Je sais pas ce qu'il a vu mais il semble enfin penser normalement. Par normalement, j'entends comme moi.

_Blanche. Je voudrais bien te promettre que je n'irais pas voir ailleurs tant que toi tu voudras de moi, mais tu ne me croirais même pas. Dit-il en soupirant et en baissant la tête, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, il ne mérite pas que je le traite ainsi.

_Je ne veux pas que tu me promettes quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que tu me le prouves. Lui dis-je en me retournant et en commençant à m'éloigner.

_Attends Blanche! Me crie-t-il.

_J'ai répétition avec le club de chant. Lui répondis-je en agitant mon bras droit au dessus de ma tête sans me retourner pour lui dire au revoir. Parce que si je me retourne, je pourrais pas m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras.

Je me dépêche d'arriver dans la salle de classe qui est réservée au chant. La plupart des élèves sont déjà là et le professeur Flitwick qui dirige la chorale, ou tente de la diriger, est déjà assit derrière son bureau. Je m'assois sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et attend patiemment que le petit professeur de sortilèges nous distribue les partitions du prochain morceau que nous allons travailler.

_Tenez, mademoiselle Andersen. Me dit-il en me tendant mes feuilles.

Je les prends en souriant puis regarde ce qu'il y a écrit dessus... **Du Mozart?** Et je suis la reine de la nuit dans la flûte enchantée! Non seulement il m'a filé un personnage méchant qui crève à la fin et en plus, il a augmenté mes chansons d'un octave! Il m'a pris pour une cantatrice ou quoi? Il va falloir que je m'entraîne comme une folle dingue pour pouvoir atteindre toutes ces notes!

_Je ne veux pas faire ça! Dit un des membres de la chorale. Vous avez dit qu'on ferait un truc récent pour une fois. Mozart, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il a calanché et il est classé comme compositeur classique!

_Et puis on est la chorale de l'école Poudlard, pas d'un opéra! Ajoute Suzie, qui partage mon dortoir.

Le professeur de Sortilèges parait passablement vexé et nous lance d'un ton acide :

_Ne vous plaignez pas! Je ne suis même pas rémunéré pour vous surveiller pendant ces heures où vous me cassez les pieds! La musique classique est ce qui est le plus adapté pour cette école.

_Pitié. Commençais-je. Vous ne servez absolument à rien à part à nous apprendre les nouvelles versions de l'hymne de Poudlard que le directeur veut entendre. Même un nigaud pourrait nous apprendre à caler les paroles sur le rythme de _"Petit Papa Noël"_! Je vous respecte, vous êtes un bon professeur, autant pour les Sortilèges que pour la musique, mais laissez nous faire quelque chose qui ne nous endorme pas pendant ces heures. Sinon, je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici et il faut bien admettre que sans moi, la chorale ne tient pas.

J'en vois certains qui hochent la tête et d'autres qui me regardent en se disant que je ne me prends pas pour de la bouse. Et vous savez quoi? Ils ont entièrement raison!

_Parfait, s'incline le petit professeur. Choisissez vos morceaux, on présentera vos sélections pour le bal de la saint Valentin prévu dans un mois.

**LA SAINT VALENTIN !** Prions pour que je sois encore avec Sirius à ce moment là. Cette journée, c'est le jour des amoureux! Bon j'avoue que j'aime pas vraiment ce jour, tout ces couples qui soudainement envahissent l'école. Et puis c'est aussi le jour où je dois rester cachée pour ma propre sécurité, histoire de pas avoir une horde de maques purulents qui me suivent pour me refiler des chocolats fourrés au philtres d'amour! Il va faloir que je fasse des chocolats pour Sirius? J'irais en acheter, ou j'en commenderais! Il y a toujours un bon de commande avec l'exemplaire de février de Wichedmag'.

_Tu penses que reprendre des chansons Disney c'est de mauvais goût? Me demande un des élèves du groupe.

_Eh bien, personnellement, je n'aime pas cette Blanche-Neige. Déjà que Blanche c'est pas terrible comme prénom mais alors Blanche-Neige, on atteint des sommets. Répondis-je.

_Des chansons des Rolling Stones ou des Beatles? Propose un autre.

_Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais il faudra faire certains choix, c'est pour la saint Valentin.

_Des classiques, genre I Will Always Love You, My Heart Will Go On?

_Inévitable.

_Mais si on chante ces chansons, on pourra jamais danser avec nos cavaliers. Fait judicieusement remarquer Suzie.

_Misère. Murmurais-je. Il va falloir se relayer, ou bien ouvrir le bal en chantant les chansons qu'on sélectionne pour ensuite passer uniquement des CD. Ou mieux...

* * *

_Allez Blanche! T'es la meilleure! Tu vas y arriver! Vas y!

Je hurle quasiment en sortant de ma douche, l'eau était tellement chaude et il fait tellement froid dehors! Je me précipite vers mon tas informe de fringues et les enfile en vitesse. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir, observant ma tenue verte et argentée d'un œil approbateur, avant d'attraper mon mascara et de m'en mettre rapidement. Je sors de la salle de bain comme une furie et traverse la moitié du château, mon balai à la main, pour enfin atteindre la grande salle hors d'haleine. J'entre et aperçoit Sirius assit tout seul à la table des Gryffondors. Je me dirige donc vers lui, relation oblige, et m'assois sur le banc en face de lui. Il ne semble remarquer ma présence qu'au bout du troisième morceau de toast que je lui lance dans la figure. Lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi, je remarque que de légers cernes soulignent ses yeux gris. Je suis étonnée, la pleine lune n'était pas hier, pourtant. Peut-être a-t-il terminé un travail de dernière minute? Il me sourit difficilement, puis me tend un toast avec de la confiture aux abricots dessus que je mets dans ma bouche, oubliant mon trac.

_Tu es fatigué on dirait. Fis-je observer, plus par curiosité que par altruisme. Bon, je suis inquiète... Un peu.

Mais il se contente de hocher la tête et à me fixer étrangement.

_Quelque chose ne va pas Sirius. Demandais-je en me penchant vers lui pour tracer la forme de ses cernes avec ma main gauche. Il l'attrape et la place délicatement sur la table. Je le regarde interloquée et il soupire en voyant mon regard implorant.

_J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir. M'avoue-t-il.

_Réfléchir à quoi?

_Je réfléchissais parce que j'étais en train de réfléchir justement.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils. Il a vraiment pas du dormir beaucoup parce ce que ce qu'il dit n'a absolument pas de sens.

_Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais taré, c'est de ta faute si je suis aussi fatigué.

_Tu m'en vois désolé. Dis-je en me retenant de sourire. Et puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait? Si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Sirius me lance un regard noir, enfin plutôt bleu à cause de ses cernes. Il n'apprécie pas mes moqueries?

_C'est parce que j'ai commencer à réfléchir que j'ai pas pu dormir.

_Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude. Me moquais-je.

_Laisse moi finir Blanche. Me dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Je hoche la tête et fait mine de fermer ma bouche à clef.

_Comme je disais j'ai réfléchis, je me suis posé des questions, et toutes ces questions te concernaient. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me tracasse comme ça, d'habitude quand je me dispute avec une fille je la largue parce qu'elle est trop prise de tête. Mais toi, c'est pas pareil. En plus tu m'as tenue tête, d'ordinaire elles me supplient de les pardonnés. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être je devrais faire des choses pour que tu ne doutes pas de moi. Il ne faut pas que je te donne de raison de douter de moi.

Lorsque Sirius termine de parler il attrape son verre de jus de citrouille et boit tout son contenu d'une seule traite. Je le regarde faire, imprimant ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il va faire des efforts...

_Sirius. L'interpellais-je alors que son regard se fait de plus en plus lointain.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je me redresse puis me penche par dessus la table. Je pose mes mains dessus pour prendre appuis puis approche mes lèvres des siennes pour murmurer:

_Moi aussi je vais faire des efforts, je vais fermer les yeux sur ta réputation, pour moi tu es juste Sirius mon petit ami sans histoire et surtout sans réputation. Je ne serais plus jalouse, promis.

Puis je franchis les quelques centimètres qui me séparaient de ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et il passe délicatement sa main derrière ma nuque. Malheureusement le contact ne dure pas car ma position ne me permet pas de rester indéfiniment comme ça. Je romps donc le baiser avec regret et me rassois.

_Alors comme ça tu es jalouse? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je préférais le Sirius qui a penser à moi toute la nuit, il est moins... Stupide.

_Qu'est-ce que ça change?

_Mais tout ma chère, tout.

_Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu entends par tout. Mais si tu comptes faire exprès de me rendre jalouse alors ne t'attends pas à recevoir des bisous de ma part. Ça sera plutôt des claques.

_Du moment que tu me touches. Dit-il en riant.

**Non mais n'importe quoi!** Je me penche sur mon assiette pour découper un pomme mais je suis de nouveau trop stressée pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

_Blanche. Dit soudainement mon petit ami en attrapant ma main. Ne te stresse pas trop, tu sais que tu es une des meilleures joueuse de Quidditch de l'école, avec James et moi.

_Pff. Et ton ego il va bien?

_Très bien merci. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_Regulus aussi fait partit des meilleurs joueurs de l'école. Si on ne l'avait pas dans notre équipe on n'aurait pas gagné autant de match.

_C'est parce que tu es une excellente poursuiveuse que vous gagnez. Dit Sirius qui semble avoir un peu perdu de sa bonne humeur de toute à l'heure.

_Non, le Quidditch est un travail d'équipe. L'équipe de Serpentard ne serait pas un aussi bonne équipe sans l'un de ses joueurs. Bien sur cela s'applique aussi pour les Gryffondors.

Je souris à mon petit ami puis me force à manger un morceau de pomme pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui ne mène à rien. Il est normal que je soutienne mon équipe puisque je joue dedans.

_Alors comment ça va Blanche? Beugle James en arrivant.

J'ai à peine le temps de répondre qu'il m'assène un coup dans le dos, le genre de coup que les mecs se font entre eux. Un coup si puissant qu'il me fait recracher le morceau de pomme que j'avais dans la bouche. **Gracieux.** James ne changera jamais, il est a la fois totalement débile et étrangement intelligent. C'est mon ami quoi. Tiens Lily, Remus et Peter arrivent.

_Alors Blanche! Pas trop stressée? Me demande Peter en prenant place à ma droite pendant que Lily se met à ma gauche, quand à James et Remus ils se placent de part et d'autre de leur meilleur ami.

_Bien Peter. Très intelligent de ta part. Stresse la un peu plus. Ironise le brun.

_Oui, je suis stressée.

_Bah! Pas de quoi t'inquiéter! Me dit James en fourrant une cuillère de porridge dans sa bouche. T'es la meilleure poursuiveuse de cette école. Et votre attrapeur est plutôt bon même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre.

_Merci la binocle. Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

_Alors Blanche. Tu sais des choses pour le bal de la saint Valentin? Me demande Lily intéressée.

_Oui. C'est un bal classique sur le thème de l'amour.

_Et la chorale va chanter? Demande Remus.

_Oui.

_Alors vous ne faites pas partis des invités? Demande Sirius en se redressnt d'un coup.

_Et bien, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de descendre de scène pour danser. Si tu veux, je t'autorise à choisir une autre cavalière.

_Je veux y aller avec toi. Donc j'irais tout seul et je te regarderais chanter. Me dit Sirius en souriant.

_Je préfère que tu m'écoutes chanter. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sirius me répondit par un sourire affectueux. Quand je pense que ce beau gosse est mon petit ami! Haha, je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde!

_Blanche. Il est temps d'y aller. Je me retourne et aperçoit Regulus qui se tient à quelques mètres de nous, comme si de tenir trop proche de la table des Gryffondors représente un quelconque danger. Je suis pas morte! **Juste tarée!** C'est pas si grave que ça!... Je sais pas si ça se soigne par contre...

_Oui, j'arrive. Dis-je en me levant et en attrapant mon balais.

Je fais des signes de main à mes amis et part en direction de la porte. Prenez garde petit Poufsouffles! **Blanche la terrible arrive!**

* * *

_Regardez comment Amos Diggory cherche désespérément à arracher le souaffle des mains d'Andersen. Malheureusement pour lui nous savons tous que Blanche est bien trop forte pour lui. J'espère qu'il n'aura jamais d'enfants! **Il a une de ces tronches!**

_**J****ordan! Le match!** **Commentez le match**. Hurle le professeur McGonagal en s'arrachant des cheveux.

Je rigole dans ma barbe et me tourne pour voir où en est Diggory, il ne me rattrape même pas. Je suis proche des anneaux, d'ici quelques secondes j'aurais marquer mon quinzième but du match.

_On dirait que Black a repéré le vif d'or! Et c'est une course enragée qui débute entre les deux attrapeurs. **Et 10 points de plus pour Serpentard!** Andersen est vraiment une déesse, c'est Sirius qui a de la chance! Mais attention! McMilan a envoyer un cognard droit sur Regulus!

Je me retourne et voit le cognard se diriger droit sur le cadet Black. Aucun des deux batteurs de notre équipe ne semble assez rapide pour le protéger. Je m'élance donc, utilisant toute la puissance de mon balais pour arracher la batte des mains de Sean et continuer mon chemin jusqu'au cognard qui file toujours en direction de Regulus. Je réussis à prendre de l'avance sur la balle noire et lance:

_**Concentre toi sur le vif d'or! Je te couvre!**

_Andersen prend la place des batteurs et elle est étonnement meilleure qu'eux! Tu vois Sean, tu es vraiment le pire crétin de la terre!

Je me place en entre Regulus et le cognard et lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur je frappe dedans de toutes mes forces le propulsant à l'autre bout du terrain. Je lance la batte à Sean qui me fait un signe de la victoire puis repart chercher le souffle que Diggory a finalement réussit à prendre. Je réussit à le récupérer sans problème et me dirige vers les anneaux adverses. Je lance un regard rapide vers Regulus qui me semble bien partit pour attraper le vif d'or avant même que je ne marque!

_Black a attraper le vif d'or! **Serpentard gagne!**

Je change de direction et va vers Regulus pour le prendre dans mes bras lorsque je suis éjectée de mon balais. Une affreuse douleur me déchire le crâne et la poitrine et je n'ai pas la force de m'accrocher à mon balais. Je le lâche tout en comprenant que je me suis pris deux cognards alors que le match était terminé. J'arrive encore à garder mes yeux ouverts malgré la douleur et je vois que je ne suis plus très loin du sol. Je ferme les yeux priant pour perdre connaissance avant de me prendre le sol en pleine poire. Malheureusement je sens l'impact, et quelques os craquent à cause de la violence de la chute. Je ne sais même plus où j'ai mal, quelle partie de mon corps est où. Je veux juste ne plus rien sentir c'est trop insupportable. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et je sens un liquide chaud au goût de fer dans ma bouche.

_Blanche! Blanche! Tu m'entends?

Si-Sirius?

_Mais merde! Transportez la à l'infirmerie au lieu de la regarder bêtement bande de macaques purulents!

C'est mon insulte ça...

_Et vous deux! J'vais vous refaire une beauté bande de con! Vous auriez pu la tuer!

C'est en écoutant cette voix mélodieuse et ces paroles pleines d'amour que je me sens sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Il faut que Sirius revienne vite. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Comment est-ce que cette infirmière fait pour savoir quand on va se réveiller! C'est vrai quoi! Mais, qu'est-ce que Lily fait là?

_Il est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, McGonagall est en train de lui coller des retenues pour avoir fait vengeance lui même.

Il y a Remus aussi apparrement. Qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait?

_En même temps si j'avais vu ma nana se prendre deux cognard dans la tronche avant de s'écraser au sol. J'aurais tabassé les mecs qui lui ont fait ça. Dit la voix de James.

Oh, ça me revient! Voila pourquoi je suis ligotée à un lit dans une salle qui pue le désinfectant entourée d'une bande de guignols qui, accessoirement, me servent d'amis!

_Heureusement que Remus a été assez intelligent pour tenter de calmer Sirius, même si il n'a pas réussit! Pas comme toi James! Tu le regardais foutre des torgnoles à ces deux mecs en applaudissant!

_De toute façon, il va finir ici puisque il s'est pris quelques patates! Soupire James.

Sirius s'est pris des coups? A cause de moi? Enfin pour moi serait plus exact... Je pense que l'infirmière m'a donné des anti-douleurs parce que je ne sens même pas mes doigts de pieds! Enfin, je vais restée endormie pour de faux jusqu'à ce que Sirius arrive! Si il veut dire quelque chose à Blanche qui entend pas plutôt qu'a Blanche qui entend et bien je l'entendrais parce que je suis la Blanche qui entend et non celle qui entend pas, sauf que lui il ne le sait pas. _C'est très recherché..._ N'est-ce pas!

_N'empêche que j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait mourir. Tant de sang...

Merci Peter, je vois que tu t'inquiète pour moi c'est gentil. Je suis increvable de toute façon!

_Blanche est increvable! C'est un serpent venimeux! Les serpents sont rusés, surtout ceux qui sont vénéneux.

Toi t'es pas increvable Potter alors fait gaffe!

_Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça Jamsie, si ça se trouve elle t'entend. T'imagine la punition qu'elle pourrait t'infliger?

Merci Remus de me défendre... Puis de me faire passer pour une malade assoiffée de sang et de vengeance.

_**Il est tard! **Si elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée c'est qu'elle ne veut pas! Retournez à vois dortoirs s'il vous plait!

J'entends mes amis bougonner, enfin surtout James, et quitter les lieux en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

_Mlle Andersen. Redressez-vous que je vous donne votre potion contre la douleur. Me dit Mme Pomfresh.

Mais comment elle sait?

_Allons! J'ai des années d'expériences! Je sais que vous voulez entendre ce que M. Black vous dira quand il vous verra étendu ici, totalement défigurée!

_**Je suis défigurée?** Demandais-je en m'efforçant de ne pas hurler à la mort.

_Un peu oui. Votre mâchoire a été brisée, du coup votre bouche à pris une forme... Étrange... Vous voyez à quoi ressemble un Picasso?

Je hoche la tête incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

_Et bien vous ressemblez un peu à une de ses peintures. C'est triste vous qui aviez un si joli visage.

_Taisez-vous, je ne veux plus entendre ça! Dis-je suppliante.

L'infirmière se tait et me fait boire ma potion, qui a un goût de jus de pieds -je n'ai jamais bu de jus de pieds... Pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie d'abord?-. Ensuite elle me souhaite bonne nuit et s'enferme dans son bureau. **Bonne nuit mon cul ouais!** Vas dormir quand on vient juste de te dire que tu es devenue aussi belle qu'une peinture de Picasso! Je suis devenue un cas rare de cubisme! **Par le caleçon à pois vert de Merlin!** Je ne vais pas rester comme ça! Et je ne peux pas laisser Sirius me voir ainsi! Il faut que je trouve un masque ou des bandages ou même du papier toilette! Mais n'importe quoi pour cacher mon visage jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu subir une opération! **Haaaa,** Sirius ne va plus m'aimer, déjà que je suis pas vraiment sur qu'il l'aimait! J'ai envi de pleurer!... Il y a des pas dans le couloir... Ne rentre pas dans l'infirmerie qui que tu sois! Une horrible horreur t'y attends! Oh non, il tourne la poignet de la porte! J'ai pas le choix, il faut que je cache mon visage sous ma couverture!

_Blanche... Tu dors encore?

**Non, je suis réveillée et DÉFIGURÉE! Dégage!**

J'entends les bruits de pas s'approcher puis je sens que Sirius -bah oui c'est lui, qui d'autre?- s'assoit sur mon lit et attrape ma main.

_J'ai eu super peur.

Tu vas dire quoi quand tu vas voir ma tronche alors? **Mourir d'effroi?**

_T'aurais vu comment ces cognards ont foncer droit sur toi

Si je les avais vu je ne serais pas ici abruti!

_Mais, pourquoi est-ce que ton visage est caché?

**HURG! **Parce que si tu vois la face cubique que je me tape en ce moment tu voudras plus de moi! Huh, je le sens tirer ma couverture pour essayer de voir mon visage, **MAYDAY MAYDAY! **Il faut que je tire, que je tienne bon.

_Tu es sure que tu dors Blanche. Demande-t-il en se rasseyant.

Certaine.

_Dommage. Dit-il en soupirant. Je pensais que tu pourrais me servir d'infirmière.

Y-a-t-il une allusion sexuelle? Ça ne m'étonnerais guère.

_Il n'y a pas d'allusion sexuelle.

C'est une première.

_Je me suis battu contre les mecs qui t'ont blessée, et oui je suis un justicier.

En général le justicier il a pas besoin d'infirmière il est même pas blesser. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que Sirius puisse cracher des toile d'araignée ou conduire une voiture avec pleins d'accesoires... Il sait même pas conduire une voiture!

_Du coup je me suis pris deux semaines de retenues. Ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

_Abruti. Murmurais-je.

_De quoi?

_Abruti! Je ne t'ai pas demander de me venger ou quoi que ce soit! A cause de moi tu t'es fait punir!

_Blanche. Je comprends rien quand tu as ta couette dans la bouche!

_Je ne peux pas l'enlever. Dis-je en écartant la couverture de mon visage pour être plus audible.

_Et pourquoi donc? Me demande le brun en lâchant ma main.

_Je suis défigurée!

_Mais non. Dit Sirius en reprenant ma main. Je t'ai vu quand tu étais par terre, c'est même moi qui a commencé à te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tu avais plein de sang sur le visage mais il n'a pas été gravement toucher. Tu avais un gros hématome sur la joue droite et l'arcade ouverte mais rien d'autre. Attends! Si tu avais été défigurée je ne me serais pas contenté de frapper ces mecs, je les aurais éviscérés.

_Charmant. Dis-je. Mais merci.

_Allé. Retire la couverture. Je veux te regarder. Me dit le Gryffondor en tirant légèrement sur le drap.

Je soupire et passe ma main libre, qui était en dessous de la couverture, au dessus de celle ci pour l'abaisser. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et m'habitue au manque de lumière. J'arrive à distinguer des formes et au bout de quelques secondes je vois nettement Sirius ,qui me regarde, au dessus de moi.

_Salut. Dis-je timidement.

Il approche son visage du mien, et je remarque alors son expression: il semble tétanisé...

_Blanche, ton visage il est...

**NAON! **

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre est plutôt long... Je suis assez fière de moi héhé :D**

**Racontage de vie? Vous avez passé un bon noël? Dites moi tout! Haha! Moi j'ai fais de la luge et même que je suis tombée! Et j'étais en jean! Bah... tout mouillé le jean xD. On s'en fou... Tant mieux x)**

**Bon, si vous avez le courage de mettre une review vous êtes les meilleurs héhé :p Dites moi ce que vous pensez de... de... de TOUT! XD**

**Bonne année et tout le tralala qui va avec!**

**Bye~**


	15. Chapter 15: Madness

**Yo!**

**Me voilà pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre, et un mauvais tour par la même occasion... Vous verrez ce que ça signifie. Merci aux personnes qui ont laissez des reviews, je vous aime *0*. Et merci aux personnes qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, je vous aime quand même :D**

**Merci à ma bétâ, qui a le courage de corriger chaque chapitre! :)**

**Et aussi, je précise que les perso appartiennent à Rowlings, sauf Blanche et quelques élèves crées pour cette histoire. Quand à Charles, si vous avez des réclamations je l'ai gentillement cédé à Rukie-Bella, adressés vous à elle pour le fanclub! XD**

**Bonne lecture... Ou pas.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XV:**

**Madness**

Je veux pas! Je veux pas devenir laide! Je ne veux pas me sentir comme Severus, non pas qu'il soit méchant... Bon, d'accord, il ne respire pas la gentillesse et le shampoing, mais quand même! Je vais devoir vivre en faisant des spectacles dans la rue. Rien que ma tronche sera un spectacle! Et Sirius va me larguer! OUIIINN!

_Ton visage Blanche...

_Mais quoi mon visage! Hurlais-je en me tirant le cheveux.

_Il est parfait. Murmure Sirius en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

Je le regarde sous le choc. J'ai faillit mourir d'effroi et lui il se fout de ma gueule! Un jour il le regrettera! Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un tel compliment surtout de la part d'un beau mâle comme Sirius! Héhé! Je me sens rougir un peu et cache mon visage dans mes mains.

_Je t'ai fait peur?

_Non, tu crois? Répondis-je, sarcastique, en m'écartant de lui pour attraper le miroir de ma table de chevet.

J'allume ma lampe de chevet et place la glace devant mon visage. Je soupire de soulagement en remarquant que je ne me suis pas faite picassoter. Cependant, j'ai un gros bandage autour de la tête sur lequel on peut apercevoir un peu de sang et quelques bleus pas très jolis par ci par là. Sinon, mon visage va bien. Mais on peut pas en dire autant de mon corps. Maintenant que les effets de l'anti-douleur s'estompent je peux clairement sentir que j'ai des côtés fêlées, une entorse à la jambe droite et le poignet droit en morceaux. En plus, j'ai mal au dos. Mais j'imagine que d'ici demain tout cela sera réparé.

_N'empêche tu aurais du voir ta tête! Rigole Sirius en m'arrachant le miroir des mains.

Je lui tire la langue et m'appuie contre le rebord du lit tout en l'observant. Il se regarde dans le miroir, je pense qu'il essaye de voir l'étendue des dégâts de sa petite bataille sur son visage. Il a une vilaine coupure à l'arcade, la lèvre fendue et un hématome sur la joue gauche. Mais par rapport à moi, c'est rien!

_Si je vais chercher du désinfectant et des bandages dans l'armoire, tu me soignes mes blessures?

_Si tu veux.

Sirius se lève en souriant comme un gamin et rassemble tout un tas de bandages et de flacons avant de revenir s'assoir sur mon lit. Il me tend les onguents et les pansements et je commence à le soigner. Au bout de dix minutes durant lesquelles le Gryffondor n'a pas arrêté de geindre comme un bébé parce que le désinfectant ça pique, j'ai terminé mon travail.

_Bon, tu vas pouvoir dormir. Dis-je en poussant Sirius pour qu'il se lève.

_Pas envie. Je peux dormir avec toi? Me demande-t-il en me faisant des yeux de cocker.

_Il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux. Lançais-je en me recouchant, mettant fin à la conversation.

J'entends Sirius se plaindre. Je pense que James et lui passent trop de temps ensemble, ils ont les même habitudes. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'endors sans faire attention aux paroles que Sirius continue de débiter sur un magasin qui vendrait des "_bombabousses odeur poubelles de moldu obèse" _dont lui a parlé une de ses nombreuses relations professionnelles en conneries.

Il était une petite femme, Bièraubeurre cacahuète. Il était une petite femme, qui avait un drôle de copain, qui avait un drôle de copain! Son copain est Sirius Black, Bièraubeurre cacahuète, son copain est Sirius Black, ses amis sont courageux, ses amis sont courageux! Elle les aime tous très beaucoup, Bièraubeurre cacahuète, elle les aime tous très beaucoup, mais ils sont chez les Griffons! Elle avait un sale caractère, Bièraubeurre cacahuète, elle avait un sale caractère, et si vous l'embêtez, elle va vous embrocher! Elle va vous embrocher!

_Blanche!

Un bouffon vint lui parler, Bièraubeurre cacahuète! Un bouffon vint lui parler, elle pu admirer son nez, elle pu admirer son nez! Et aussi ses ch'veux graisseux, Bièraubeurre cacahuète et aussi ses ch'veux graisseux! Le shampoing quelle invention! Le shampoing quelle invention! Malheureusement, il connait pas, Bièraubeurre cacahuète,

_Ça fait une demi-heure que tu donnes des coups dans ma chaise, arrêtes!

Je lève lentement le regard vers Severus de la façon la plus dédaigneuse possible et lui lance un regard assassin.

_Et s'il-te-plaît, c'est pour les chiens? Lui demandais-je en faisant claquer ma langue contre mon palais d'un air qui se veut menaçant.

_Non, pour les être humains. Me répond-t-il en me tournant le dos pour faire face au professeur d'histoire de la magie.

Je donne un gros coup dans sa chaise en l'insultant mais il m'ignore... Il ose défier la puissante et magnifique Blanche? Ce saligaud!_ T__u crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop?_ T'es pas sensée être une groupie? Ou alors tu essayes de te reconvertir en conscience? _En fait, tu n'as pas de conscience._ Tout le monde le sait ça. _Donc je me suis dit que maintenant que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi pour fantasmer sur Sirius parce que tu y arrives très bien toute seule, je pourrais t'aider à devenir une meilleure personne. _T'as rêvé la bouche grande ouverte toi! _Ne réagis pas comme ça._ Vas voir chez Rosmerta si j'y suis! _Tu es une petite..._ Arrête, je dois terminer ma chanson! _Gamine._ Cause toujours!

Sa conscience est une idiote, Bièraubeurre cacahuète, sa conscience est une idiote et elle va bientôt la licencier! Elle va bientôt la licencier!

_Ça va sonner.

Qui ose encore une fois interrompre mon œuvre d'art? Je me tourne donc vers la personne derrière moi, et tombe nez à nez avec maîtresse numéro un... Enfin ex-maîtresse numéro un, du moins je l'espère. Elle me lance un regard rempli de haine et je lui adresse un grand sourire victorieux histoire de bien l'enfoncer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Me crache-t-elle à la figure, tant de haine... Est-ce bien nécessaire?

_Toi.

_Tu veux une photo?

_Je préfère pas, je doute que tu en ai une où tu sois habillée dessus.

Je me retourne sans oublier de lui adresser un sourire innocent. Je l'entends chuchoter à toute vitesse avec ses amies mais je ne prête aucune attention à ce qu'elle disent, pas la peine de perdre de mon précieux temps avec des gens aussi inintéressants. Le cours se termine et je sors en première ; j'ai promis à Lily de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle me veut, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de moi pour un devoir puisqu'elle est une des meilleurs élèves de cette école. Donc, elle veut m'annoncer quelque chose... À la bibliothèque... On fait pas ça dans le parc ou dans une salle de classe vide normalement? La bibliothèque, c'est tout de même un lieu de travail... Je crois. Je pousse quelques premières années occupées à espionner un groupe de garçons de quatrième ou de cinquième année. Ben bonne chance mes cocottes. J'arrive enfin à la bibliothèque. J'entre et cherche Lily des yeux, je finis par la trouver à la table la plus isolée.

_Bah alors ma Lilouche! Tu fais quoi ici? T'as réussit à éviter Pot-de-colle? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle me fait signe de me taire et de m'approcher d'elle, je m'exécute.

_Potter est étrange. Me chuchote-t-elle.

_Potter est **toujours** étrange! Rigolais-je.

Lily me donna un coup sur la tête avant de continuer tout bas :

_Tu sais que c'est bientôt le bal de la St-Valentin?

_Difficile à oublier. Soupirais-je.

_Bon, et bien il ne m'a pas invitée.

_Il va pas tarder à le faire.

_NON! Justement, non! Il a inviter une des pouffes de Sirius!

Je manque de m'étrangler et regarde Lily avec un air signifiant clairement :** C'pas possible!**

_Je te jure. J'étais tellement choquée. Peut-être que finalement il lâche l'affaire.

Je regarde Lily se rasseoir convenablement sur sa chaise et attraper un livre pour fourrer son nez dedans comme si de rien n'était. Mais je ne suis pas dupe! Elle n'est pas satisfaite du tout par ce soudain revirement de situation... Maintenant que j'ai Sirius, je pourrais peut-être jouer aux entremetteuses. ___Tu vas mettre le zouk__._ Je t'ai rien demandé. ___Toujours aussi gentille._ Toujours.

_Écoutes Lily, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de papoter, j'ai une cheminée à prendre. Mais je veux te dire un truc : ce que Potter vient de faire devrait t'aider à te remettre en question.

La rousse me regarde sans comprendre puis pose son livre sur la tête sans me lâcher du regard.

_Je comprends pas mais bon. Soupire-elle. Je vais pas te retenir, si je comprends je t'enverrais un hibou. Amuses-toi bien!

_Merci. Lui dis-je en souriant. On se voit lundi.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et pars en courant. J'ai déjà dit au revoir aux garçons, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bureau du vieux manitou pour utiliser sa cheminée.

Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, je prononce la mot de passe -qui est _Haribo- _et frappe avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

_Ah, Blanche, vous voilà.

_Bonjour, professeur.

_Ne nous étendons pas en paroles inutiles, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de voir votre frère. Me dit-il en me guidant jusqu'à sa cheminée près de laquelle est posée ma valise. Je l'attrape, le remercie, attrape la poudre de cheminette et entre dans la cheminée avant de prononcer l'adresse de Charles. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve dans une pièce au papier peint marron clair, et dans laquelle il y a un canapé noir en cuir et une télévision. Mais le plus important, c'est que sur le canapé il y a Charles et sa copine qui est plutôt pas mal. ___Jalouse?_Un peu.

_Blanchinette! Crie mon frère en se jetant sur moi.

Après m'avoir fait voltiger jusqu'à ce que je manque de vomir sur sa chemise, il me repose et parle à toute vitesse :

_Je te présente Lucie! Tu l'aimes hein?

_Bah, j'la connais pas. Mais contente de te rencontrer. Dis-je en souriant.

La jeune femme me rend mon sourire, mais semble un peu timide. Je l'observe quelques minutes et pour être honnête, Charles a pas tapé chez les thons! Elle a les cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés, des yeux couleur noisette et une peau plutôt halée.

_Bon, Charlous, tu prends ma valise! Ordonnais-je à mon frère en lui balançant ma valise dans la figure, valise qu'il réussit à rattraper avant de se la prendre en pleine poire.

Il me regarde un instant apparemment inquiet de laisser sa tigresse de sœur avec sa biche de copine... Une biche c'est gentil et silencieux non? Il sort ensuite de la pièce sans oublier de me lancer un regard lourd de sous-entendus auquel je répond par un haussement d'épaule. C'est bon, j'vais pas la tuer ou la traumatiser, sa dulcinée... Je vais pas non plus lui raconter qu'il a fait pipi au lit jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard parce que c'est vraiment trop méchant... Mais amusant.

_Alors! Lançais-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé. Charles est supportable?

Belle-sœur sursaute au son de ma voix, pourtant Sirius m'a dit que j'avais une voix agréable à entendre... En même temps, il a un cerveau un peu détraqué. Il vaut mieux pas se fier à ses jugements... Bon, on va dire que je l'ai surprise.

_Euh, il est gentil. Me répond-t-elle en restant droite comme un I au même endroit où elle était quand j'ai débarqué ici.

_C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai demandé, même si ça y répond en partie. Je voulais dire, mon frère à une tendance à faire des blagues pourries et à imiter les animaux à longueur de journée. Personnellement, j'ai failli le tuer puis l'empailler plusieurs fois. Je me souviens, une fois, il a imité le phoque toute une journée. Le lendemain, il s'est réveillé et il avait une queue de phoque! Rigolais-je. Mais c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, ajoutais-je en voyant sa mine horrifiée.

On dirait que je ne suis pas aussi douée que Jamesie ou Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère...

_**Je suis de retour**! Annonce Charles en déboulant dans le salon.

Il se place à côté de sa copine et passe sa main autour de sa taille. Je les regarde et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Sirius, leur couple semble tellement plus naturel que celui que nous formons, peut-être parce qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et que tout n'est pas parti d'un stupide pari.

_On passe à table? Demande alors Charles dont le ventre gargouille au moment même où il prononce la phrase.

_Bien sûr! Répondis-je en me levant et en les suivant vers la cuisine.

_Alors, tu sors avec Sirius, Blanchette?

Encore un seul surnom de ce genre et je lui crève les yeux avec ma fourchette. Je termine de mâcher tranquillement avant de lui répondre :

_On dirait.

_Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça. Pourtant, tu en mourrais d'envie!

_C'est juste que... Je tiens plus à lui qu'il ne tient à moi. Et puis, c'est un peu étrange. On reste quand même vachement copain-copine.

_Tu ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne lui demande pas. Dit alors Lucie.

Je me tourne vers elle, étonnée qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Je lui souris pour l'encourager à continuer, ce qu'elle fait :

_Peut-être que lui aussi pense la même chose. Enfin, si on part du principe que tu ne lui as jamais dit qu'il te plaisait.

Je pose ma fourchette et appuie mes coudes sur la table. C'est pas bête ce qu'elle dis. J'ai jamais rien dis de vraiment affectueux à Sirius, et il ne m'a rien dit non plus, mais si j'essaye de lui dire alors peut-être qu'il me dira qu'il m'apprécie vraiment. Je sais qu'il me respecte, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je lui tiens tête ou parce qu'il a peur que je le castre mais bon, c'est déjà ça. Il faudra que je mette tout ça au clair dès que je rentre.

_Oui, je vais faire comme ça. Annonçais-je en reprenant ma fourchette et en recommençant à manger.

Je vois Charles lancer un regard remplit d'incompréhension vers Lucie qui lui sourit en retour. Elle doit avoir compris ce que je voulais faire!

_Demain, je voudrais me balader à Londres, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire les boutiques ici puisqu'on vit à Oxford... Et il me faut une robe pour le bal.

_Le bal de la St-Valentin? Tu y vas avec Sirius, je suppose. Me dis Charles, taquin.

_Et non, j'y vais toute seule. Répondis-je. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu!

_Si tu le dis. Tu n'aura qu'à y aller avec Lucie demain. Entre filles!

Je souris à Lucie qui me le rend timidement puis continue à manger.

* * *

_La robe rose pâle qui arrive juste au dessus des genoux. Regarde, le tissu est beau, les froufrous ne sont pas excessifs et les épaulettes transparentes et bombées ajoute la touche qu'il fallait à cette robe pour être sublime.

Je regarde le bout de chiffon que je tiens dans la main puis lance un regard déboussolé à Lucie. Pour décrire la robe j'aurais plutôt dit "une jolie robe de danseuse classique rose" et elle me sort tout son baratin. En même temps, elle travaille dans la haute couture alors je suppose qu'elle a un esprit critique des fringues développé...

_Je la prends alors. Dis-je en posant la robe bleu clair que je tenais dans l'autre main.

_C'est bien. Ensuite, allons manger une glace.

_D'accord. Dis-je en payant. Mais c'est moi qui choisit le glacier.

Je sors du magasin, Lucie sur mes talons et me dirige vers une ruelle beaucoup moins bondée. Je passe la porte d'un bar qui semble à l'abandon ou alors très mal entretenu.

_Euh, tu vas où, là? Me demande ma future belle-soeur, anxieuse.

Je ne réponds pas et salue le barman tout en me dirigeant vers la porte du fond. Puis je sors ma baguette.

_Mais expliques-moi ce que tu fais!

Je me tourne vers Lucie qui paraît totalement affolée.

_T'inquiètes pas, va! Je vais pas te lancer un sort, je veux juste passer de l'autre côté... On dirait que Charles ne t'a pas amené ici. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Je me retourne et sous les protestations paniquées de la jeune femme, j'appuie sur certaines pierres avec le bout de ma baguette. Ensuite, les briques s'écartent pour former une arcade nous permettant de passer de l'autre côté, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me tourne vers Lucie qui ne paraît pas trop savoir quoi penser. D'un côté, elle semble trouver ce qu'elle voit carrément génial et d'un autre côté, elle semble totalement paralysée d'effroi. Assez paradoxal quand on y pense.

_Le glacier est juste là. Annonçais-je en montrant une enseigne sur laquelle il y avait écrit : _Chez Florian Fortarôme, Glacier. _

Lucie me suit sans rien dire et nous nous asseyons à une table à l'intérieur.

_Je suis dans un endroit que les gens qui ne font pas de magie ne connaissent pas. Me dit-elle choquée.

_Exactement!

_Mais je ne risque pas d'être punie? Je veux dire ça n'est pas interdit?

_Bien sûr que non. Riais-je. Tu crois que les enfants qui ont des parents moldus font comment pour aller acheter leurs affaires d'école?

_Attends, je pensais que la sorcellerie, c'était un truc héréditaire.

_Oui. Et? Tout les sorciers ne font pas des enfants ensemble, faut pas déconner! T'imagine la consanguinité? D'ailleurs, la plupart des sorciers de Sang-Pur ont des liens, même s'ils ne se voient pas. Enfin, ça dépend des gens. Si tu veux mon avis, les Malfoy commencent à dégénérer... Les Potter et les Black aussi. Les derniers-nés sont complètement ravagés.

_Mais toi et Charles, vous êtes des Sang-Purs, non?

_C'est exact.

_Mais Charles ne me laissera pas pour une sorcière Sang-Pur?Me demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il ira voir ailleurs, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Mais on dirait que tu as peur qu'il cède aux "traditions familiales"... Tu sais qu'il a été rejeté parce qu'il sortait avec toi? Toute ma famille a pris cela comme une honte et on m'a séparée de mon frère. Je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant un bon bout de temps... J'avoue que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts et que j'étais un peu trop influencée par les pensées de ma mère, mais bon.

Lucie soupira de soulagement et commença à se goinfrer de glace. Je pris ma cuillère pour manger de la glace à la fraise mais d'un coup elle devint toute pleine de plumes... Beurk ! Et juste à côté, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **HERCULE! A mort! **

_Mais c'est Hercule! Dit Lucie en arrêtant de manger sa glace pour caresser mon hibou débile.

J'en déduis qu'il grossit à cause d'elle. Je lui arrache la lettre qu'il tient et le laisse aux soins de Lucie qui lui donne de la glace à la pistache... Voilà d'où vient cette débilité grandissante.

_Chère Blanche,_

_J'espère que tu t'amuses bien et que tu n'as pas raconté n'importe quoi sur ton frère à son amoureuse et qu'elle est gentille. Moi j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit. Et j'ai pas vraiment compris. Je pense que tu voulais que j'avoue que je voulais que Potter m'invite au bal. Et pour être totalement franche avec toi, je ne voulais pas, j'avais juste un peu envie qu'il me le propose. Mine de rien, c'est pas désagréable de passer du temps avec lui, même s'il est chiant. Et puis il me voit un peu différemment des autres, pour lui je ne suis pas Lily la grosse tête mais juste Lily. En plus, j'étais sûre que j'allais aller avec lui du coup je suis déçue parce que je vais devoir aller toute seule au bal pendant qu'il se promène au bras d'une tartine pleine de maquillage! Il y aurait moyen que tu me présente un beau mec pour le bal, histoire de lui montrer que je m'en fiche qu'il aille au bal avec une autre fille que moi. Mais quand même je me demande pourquoi il change d'attitude d'un seul coup. Je t'assure qu'il est étrange, il ne me demande plus de sortir avec lui, il n'essaye plus de me toucher, il me parle comme si j'étais une simple camarade de classe. Enfin bref, on parle de tout ça quand tu reviens, mais ça n'est pas important!_

_Bisous,_

_Lily_

Potter serait devenu insensible à Lily... C'est sûrement une idée de Remus. La méthode "je fonce dans le tas" de Sirius ne marche pas, alors Remus lui a proposé la méthode "je me fais désirer, je joue le mec qui s'en fiche pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a besoin de moi à ses côtés". Et le pire -ou le mieux- c'est que c'est vachement bien parti!

_Chère Lily,_

_Il faut que l'on parle de tout ça demain en effet! Mais je pense que tu ne t'en fiches pas autant que tu essayes de t'en persuader. Quand à la petite amie de mon crétin de frère, elle est gentille et un peu trop bien pour lui. Je me demande encore comment elle fait pour le supporter, mais bon. _

_Promis, je te trouve un cavalier demain à la première heure, mais ce sera une surprise!_

_Bisous,_

_Blanche._

Je sors la deuxième feuille de parchemin qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe et je la déplie. Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture nette de Sirius et celle en pattes-de-mouche de James.

_Blanche, _

_Ne gâche pas le super plan de Remus pour attirer Lily dans les filets de Cornedrue, je n'aime pas les méthodes douces mais mes méthodes ne fonctionnement pas sur la rouquine, alors on passe à un truc de loup. Sinon, j'espère que ton frère va bien, qu'il a pas trop parler de moi, que sa copine est gentille et belle mais surtout que tu vas bien. On se voit demain;_

_Gros bisous,_

_Sirius_

GROS BISOUS? Il blague là? Je dois être la seule fille au monde qui a un petit ami qui lui écrit ça à la fin de sa lettre!

_Mon cher serpent venimeux tueur en série préféré,_

_Tu m'aideras à ce que Lily veuille de moi hein? Si tu le fais, je te laisserais le dortoir pour dormir avec Sirius... Ou plutôt ne pas dormir... Bref, je compte sur toi! Et je surveille Sirius, je suis sûr que tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'il ne regarde même pas les fesses des autres filles, ça prouve qu'il préfère les tiennes ou alors qu'il sait enfin se tenir... Ou alors il a peur de toi et de tes attaques sur les parties génitales (Remus a peur des boules de neiges maintenant!). Enfin bon, juste pour dire qu'avant, quand il avait une copine, il ne se gênait pas pour mater les autres greluche, mais là, il t'es fidèle!_

_Lily est belle,_

_La binocle._

J'ai deviné le plan qu'il avait fait sans qu'on me le dise, je suis géniale.

_Sirius,_

_Je ne gâcherais pas le plan de Mumus parce que moi aussi je veux que Lily et James soient ensemble. Il me gavent ces deux là! Tout va bien._

_Salut. _

_Blanche._

**BIM** dans ta face!

_La binocle-chou,_

_J'ai pas envie de dormir dans votre dortoir plein de choses radioactives non identifiées, merci. Je t'aiderais avec Lily, ne t'en fais pas. Quand à l'attitude de Sirius, continue à garder un œil dessus au cas où. Mais c'est un bon chien!_

_Je suis belle aussi,_

_Blanche._

_On rentre? Tu a une cheminée à prendre! Me dit Lucie une fois que Hercule est reparti avec les lettres.

Je mets les papiers dans ma poche et hoche la tête en me levant.

* * *

_Allez, laissez moi passer! J'en ai pour deux petites minutes! Il faut que je voie Lily Evans!

_Non, pas de mot de passe, pas de passage! En plus, vous êtes d'une autre maison, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer!

_**VOTRE ROBE EST MOCHE ET VOUS CHANTEZ FAUX, ESPECE DE GROSSE DONDON!**!Criais-je sur le tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

_Tu cherches Lily? Demande quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Jordan, celui qui commente les matchs de Quidditch, et sa petite amies une certaine Marie dont il a déjà parlé pendant un des matchs.

_Oui, vous voulez bien lui dire que je l'attends ici? C'est assez urgent.

Ils hochèrent la tête et passèrent le tableau sans que je puisse entendre le mot de passe ou même me glisser avec eux. Cette salle grosse dame de mes fesses! Quelques minutes passèrent et Lily déboula de l'ouverture dans le mur pour m'attraper le bras.

_Jordan m'a informée que tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à me dire.

_Oui. Soupirais-je. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans la Salle sur Demande? Il faut que je m'isole, et je dois te parler.

_Me parler de quoi? Je pensais que tu étais en train de te préparer pour le bal de ce soir. Dit-elle sans comprendre.

_Sirius et moi, on s'est disputés, ça a dégénéré et il m'a larguée. Dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

* * *

**BOUAHAHA *Rire de folle échappée d'asile*. Mon sadisme ne fait qu'empirer non? J'ai l'impression que vous allez me détester... Allez-y, j'aime ça xD.**

**Bon, si vous voulez me dire que je suis une sadique, que vous aimez cette istoire, ou juste me menacer, laissez une review ;).**

**Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16:Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Bon, pour commencer je m'excuse à l'avance, ce chapitre est court et en plus je ne le trouve pas génial... Mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause, il y a certaine choses qui se passent dans le chapitre suivant que je ne peux pas révéler maintenant :)**

**Sinon, je remercie ceux qui ont laissés des reviews et ma béta qui me motive et me corrige!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre XVI:**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

Lily me regarde un instant sans vraiment réaliser ce que je viens de dire. C'est vrai que ça sort un peu de nulle part.

_C'est pas possible! Je croyais que...

_Moi aussi. La coupais-je en baissant la tête.

_Je suis désolée Blanche. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

_C'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute, t'excuses pas. Bon, viens, faut que je me change les idées.

J'entends Lily murmurer quelque chose comme "Je vais lui faire payer" puis me suivre. Un fois que nous sommes arrivées là où je voulais aller, Lily m'arrête. Je me tourne vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle veut et je remarque qu'elle me fixe avec inquiétude.

_Tu veux pas aller dans la Salle sur Demande pour te mettre à la tête à l'envers quand même?

J'ai une tronche à me bourrer la gueule pour un truc pareil? Oui.

_T'inquiète pas.

Je passe par la porte, suivie par Lily.

_Non.

_Si.

Je me tourne vers Lily qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je ne vois pas ce qui la gène, on est juste dans un dressing géant... Mon dressing héhé.

_Tu vas pas me dire que tu mets toutes tes affaires ici.

_D'accord, je te le dis pas.

Je me retourne et pars vers une rangée de robe en tout genre. Je fais mine de chercher, je dis mine parce que je sais exactement ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est la robe que j'ai achetée avec Lucie et celle que j'ai achetée en cachette pendant qu'elle faisait pipi dans un fastfood moldu qui puait la frite.

_Mais Blanche, m'interpelle Lily mettant fin à mes pensées. Tu comptes faire quoi ici? Te préparer pour le bal?

_Oui, pas danser la valse avec mes robes.

_Je croyais que tu te préparais avec ta chorale.

_Pas envie de rester avec eux. Je préfère être avec toi. Répondis-je en lui souriant.

_Mais, je n'ai pas pris ma robe.

J'éclate de rire, un peu forcé, je l'admet, puis me tourne vers Lily en lui lançant un regard moqueur:

_Tu veux dire cette guenille vert caca d'oie. Ce vert est pas laid mais sur une robe de bal, et surtout le bal de la saint Valentin! Une honte, tout simplement. Donc, tu vas mettre une des robes que j'ai ici. D'ailleurs, celle-là je ne l'ai jamais protée... Je te la donne! Dis-je en brandissant une longue robe rouge avec une seule brettelle que laquelle sont accroché des roses.

_Je ne porterais pas ça! C'est bien trop décolleté! Crie-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Oh mais Lily, ça me ferait tellement plaisir. J'ai besoin de réconfort!

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu utilises ta condition pour me faire accepter? Me demande-t-elle en prenant la robe.

_Moi? Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi? Dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Elle me lance un regard désespéré puis s'éloigne pour enfiler sa robe. Quant à moi, j'attrape la mienne et l'enfile rapidement. Je me regarde dans le miroir, satisfaite du résultat puis remarque que Lily est derrière moi. Je lui fait face et la détaille. J'ai fait le bon choix, la robe lui va parfaitement, j'en suis même jalouse. Le couleur s'accorde merveilleusement bien avec ses cheveux et le tissu épouse ses formes. J'en connais un qui va être plus que ravi ce soir! Mais maintenant, il faut que je lui parle de cette personne en question.

_Lily, tu es sublime!

_C'est toi qui dis ça? Tu t'es vue?

_On parle pas de moi mais de toi. Tu vas en faire tourner, des têtes!

Le visage de la Gryffondor se renfrogne. Hum, aurais-je touché une corde sensible? Creusons la question mes amis._ Tu n'as vraiment aucun principe. _C'est pas le moment de me faire la morale!_ Penses à Sirius_. Certainement pas.

_Mais je suppose qu'il y a une tête qui tournera tellement qu'elle tombera des épaules de son propriétaire... Commençais-je en tournant autour de Lily comme un vautour autour de sa proie. _Jolie métaphore_. J'ai pas trouvé mieux, un chien autour de son os, Peter autour d'un gâteau, Rusard autour d'un élève en infraction... _C'est pas mieux..._

-Racontes pas n'importe quoi, Blanche, comment est-ce que je pourrais plaire alors que tu es avec moi?

Pas taper, Blanche, pas taper. Respire, pense à un petit chat, oui un mignon petit chat! Hey pourquoi est-ce que le gros chien a bouffer le chat? _T'es dérangée!_ Un peu oui.

_T'es vraiment grave ma pauvre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te rabaisses toute seule, et tu te compares à moi? Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. On se ressemble pas du tout, je peux pas être plus belle que toi de toute façon, parce que ça dépend des goûts. James te trouve bien plus belle que moi.

_James ne veut plus sortir avec moi, il me voit juste comme une de ses camarades de classe. Dit-elle en baissant la tête, tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

_Lily, tu vas aller au bal ce soir, tu vas lui en mettre plein la vue et tu vas lui parler comme si tu t'en fichait de sa tronche, parle lui comme il te parle. Comme tu parlerais à n'importe qui.

_Je pense pas que...

_Oh pitié arrête de penser et agit! James a juste besoin que tu lui montres que tu n'es pas affectée par son brusque changement de comportement. Et au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance rapproche toi de lui, rends le complètement dingue, fais toi désirer en somme.

_Je sais pas faire ça moi!

_L'excuse toute trouvée! C'est dans nos gènes ma poule! Bon, ferme-la, je vais te filer des chaussures, te coiffer, et te maquiller.

_Mais!

_C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans "la ferme"? Lançais-je, acerbe.

La rousse me lance un regard noir puis s'assoit sur un des poufs roses qui ornent la pièce. Je me dirige vers une étagère et attrape deux paires d'escarpins, noirs pour Lily et écrus pour moi. Je lui tends sa paire qu'elle s'empresse d'enfiler en boudant.

_Tu me remercieras demain matin, tu verras.

_Tu es prête, Suzie? Je lance le sortilège à trois! Un, deux, TROIS!

_La vache, je me sens bizarre...

_Ça va passer.

_Je te fais confiance. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je hoche la tête puis regarde par la fenêtre pour voir le temps, il neige encore...

_Au fait, ça va avec Sirius? J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs, je préfère pas y croire. Pour moi t'es bien la seule fille de cette école qui est capable de le garder dans tes filets. Lance la brune en passant un énième coup de peigne dans ses cheveux parfaitement lisses et brillants.

_Oui, ça va. Répondis-je en lui souriant.

_Je t'admires, tu sais, malgré ce que les Serpentards t'ont fait tu as réussit à te faire respecter des nouveaux.

_Tu dis les Serpentards mais tu en fait partie tout comme moi.

_J'aime à penser que je ne suis pas aussi pourries que certains d'entre nous. Je suppose que toi aussi. Me dit-elle en rangeant son peigne dans son bustier mauve.

_Oui, disons que j'ai plus vraiment la même façon de voir les choses qu'eux.

_J'ai jamais eu ce genre de pensés, moi. J'ai jamais pensé que les moldus étaient des sous-races et tout le tintouin. J'imagine que le fait que mon père en soit un joue un peu aussi. Ajoute-t-elle en riant légèrement.

_Je suis contente d'avoir changé. Confiais-je.

_Moi aussi je suis contente que tu ais changé, tu vaux mieux que tous ces pourris qui te collaient au cul pour avoir tes faveurs.

_Euh merci... Je suppose...

_Bon, je vais te laisser le bal commence bientôt. M'annonce-t-elle en ressortant son peigne.

Je l'observe se recoiffer, elle prête tant de soin à son apparence, il y a anguille sous roche... Ou plutôt garçon sous roche...

_Tu y vas avec qui? Demandais-je soudainement.

_Personne. Me répond Suzie en soupirant.

Bizarre.

_Tu veux y aller avec Lily et moi? Aucune de nous n'avons un cavalier. Enfin, j'aurais dû en trouver un à Lily mais un changement de tactique de dernière minute m'a obligé à abandonner cette idée.

_J'ai rien compris mais j'accepte ta proposition... Si ça ne dérange pas ton amie.

_Tu parles, j'aurais besoin de toi pour la raisonner.

_Pourquoi ça?

_Parce que, tu sais que James est amoureux de Lily. Elle hoche la tête tout en écoutant attentivement. Eh bien, il a récemment changé de tactique: au lieu de la coller partout et de la harceler, il la traite comme n'importe quelle fille. Du coup Lily est un peu sur les nerfs, elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle comprend pas ce changement chez lui mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle n'aime pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle parce que même si elle refuse de se l'avouer, elle a le béguin pour lui!

_Ça a du sens. Mais tu comptes la raisonner comment? Me demande ma camarade.

_Avec l'artillerie lourde. Répondis-je en affichant un sourire sadique. Bon, on y va?

_Bien sûr. Répond Suzie en me suivant hors de la salle dans laquelle est rassemblé la chorale.

Après quelques mètres, nous retrouvons Lily appuyée contre un mur en train de regarder ses pieds avec un intérêt non feint.

_Lily?

La rousse sursaute et manque de se casser la figure. Elle se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire mal assuré.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il s'est passé un truc? Demandais-je à la Gryffondor en me rapprochant d'elle, inquiète.

_Non, c'est rien... Je-j'ai vu James et sa cavalière et il m'a saluée comme si de rien n'était...

Je regarde Lily peinée, puis soudain elle change d'expression et son visage passe de la déception à la colère.

_Il me parle comme ça alors qu'il est avec cette pouffiasse! Comme si moi j'étais qu'une fille banale!

Je lance un regard à Suzie qui hoche la tête en comprenant ce que je veux dire.

_Si je peux me permettre, déjà tu n'es pas banale et puis si ça t'énerves, il faut le tester. Il faut que tu voies qui il choisit si tu vois ce que je sous-entends.

_T'es qui? Demande Lily en la regardant d'un air méfiant.

_Je m'appelle Suzie, et je partage mon dortoir avec Blanche et accessoirement une troupe de truies gloussantes.

Lily hoche la tête en lui souriant, on dirait qu'elle a retrouvé son énergie.

_Bien, maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, que pensez-vous d'aller dans la Grande Salle et de faire une entrée fracassante?

_Je suis toujours partante pour ce genre de choses! Dit ma camarade de dortoir en sautillant sur place.

_Pourquoi pas. Répond Lily en rougissant un peu à l'idée de se donner en spectacle.

Je me tourne vers la porte de la grande salle, lie mes bras avec ceux de Lily et de Suzie, puis avance vers la porte qui commence à s'ouvrir lorsque nous en sommes proches.

_Allez les filles, on va leur mettre le feu aux fesses à ces petits sorciers.

_Maman. Murmure Lily.

_On est les plus belles. Ajoute Suzie en nous souriant.

La porte est assez ouverte pour que nous commencions notre entrée. Histoire que ça soit remarqué, je fais en sorte que les projecteurs soient braqués sur nous... Les sortilèges informulés, c'est quand même de la balle! J'entends des murmures s'élever autour de nous et Lily s'agrippe de plus belle autour de mon bras. Je regarde rapidement les gens présents et remarque les Maraudeurs dans un coin entourés de quelques femelles en chaleur. Je souris affectueusement à Sirius et lance un regard assassin à James et son pigeon. Je me tourne vers Suzie et vois qu'elle regarde en direction d'un groupe de Serpentards. Groupe composé de Sean, Sarah, Rosier, Avery et Regulus... On dirait que Rogue n'a pas eu le courage de sortir de sa chambre. Le pauvre quand même. Je repose mon regard vers Suzie qui regarde à présent devant elle, et semble tenter de vouloir cacher sa déception, sauf qu'elle n'est pas très douée pour ça.

_Blanche! Suzie! Par ici!

Je me tourne vers la personne qui nous interpelle comme si on était pas en train de défiler sur un tapis rouge... Bon, il n'y a pas de tapis rouge mais c'est comme si!

_On dirait qu'on doit y aller. Je te retrouve après, Lily.

Elle hoche la tête puis se dirige vers le groupe des Maraudeurs. Quand à Suzie et moi nous allons vers la chorale pour chanter la première chanson, Can You Feel the Love Tonight? Genre plus cliché pour cette soirée tu meures... Enfin c'est pas vraiment le pire de la liste qui doit être faite...

* * *

_Sirius, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre?

_C'est ça, et va le donner à ce mec, il te regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

_C'est vrai? Mais c'est toi qui m'intéresses.

_Pas réciproque.

Le fille dont j'ignore totalement le nom s'éloigne de moi et je passe la main dans mes cheveux noirs en soupirant. Ça n'en finira donc jamais? Comment est-ce que je peux convaincre Blanche de me faire totalement confiance s'il y a toujours une nana avec moi?

_Sirius, Blanche va bientôt chanter. M'annonce Peter avant de fourrer un amuse-gueule dans sa... gueule.

_Ah, Lily, ton entrée à été très remarquée! Dit Remus.

_Merci. Répond la rousse.

Je me tourne vers elle pour la regarder, je ne doute pas une seconde que c'est Blanche qui lui a passé une robe et qui l'a coiffée et maquillée. C'est James qui va avoir du mal à rester de marbre.

_Salut Lily! Lançais-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Elle se tourne vers moi et son regard s'assombrit d'un seul coup.

_Toi! Hurle-t-elle en me pointant du doigt. Comment as-tu pu?

Bah bien sûr, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

_Blanche ne mérite pas ça! Elle était vraiment triste!

Blanche? Mais j'ai rien fait à Blanche!

_Je comprends pas, Lily.

_Tu l'as larguée pour une simple dispute!

Je la regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne me souviens vraiment pas m'être disputé avec Blanche et l'avoir larguée aujourd'hui. Je sais pas où elle a été pêcher ça cette folle .Je tourne mon regard vers Remus qui hoche la tête de gauche à droite. Il semble savoir quelque chose.

_C'est elle qui t'as dit ça? Demandais-je alors qu'une idée commence à fleurir dans mon crâne.

_Bien sûr, qui d'autre?

_Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle avait dit ça pour que tu la suives et que tu mettes cette robe?

Je pense que c'est ce que Blanche voulait, je veux dire je commence à la connaître et puis j'aurais fait ça aussi...

_Impossible. Dit Lily en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de moi.

_Pourtant c'est le cas, tu connais Blanche... Elle est un peu manipulatrice quand elle veut arriver à ses fins.

Lily ne me répond pas, elle semble avoir trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant, quelque chose comme James. Je pense que Blanche à raison, elle a le béguin pour lui mais ne veut pas se l'avouer parce qu'elle a trop d'orgueil pour admettre qu'elle aime un mec qu'elle a rembarré pendant des années et qui a un pois chiche dans le crâne... d'après elle.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteint, je me tourne vers la petite scène qui a été aménagée pour la chorale. Ils sont tous alignés, sur plusieurs rangées. Je distingue Blanche devant, en tant que chanteuse principale, elle a bien le droit d'être au premier rang. La lumière s'allume sur eux et je peux admirer Blanche autant que je veux. Comme toujours elle est magnifique, je me demande comme elle fait pour toujours porter des robes qui ont l'air d'avoir été crées pour elle... Peut-être que c'est le cas.

Je la vois prendre une grande inspiration puis commencer à chanter d'une voix douce et claire:

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

Je pense pas qu'il y ait de mots pour décrire comment je me sens, mais en tout cas je suis fière qu'elle soit ma petite amie. Les autres la rejoignent pour chanter. J'imagine qu'elle chante les couplets en solo.

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Je me lève et l'applaudit, suivi par les autres. Elle sourit et je la voie me faire un cœur avec les doigts... Mon cerveau se remplit de guimauve, ça craint!

* * *

**Euh, à la semaine prochaine, promis il se passera des trucs! De l'action et tout! Ou pas...**

**Tchou'**


	17. Chapter 17: You Raise Me Up

**Euh, Euh, Euh... Moi en retard? JAMAIS O_O. C'pas ma faute, s'il vous plait ,pas taaaper T_T. C'est ma bêta, elle a pas pu le corriger et comme je voulais pas vous le poster avec toutes mes -sublimes- fautes dedans j'ai pris mon mal en patience... Vous aussi j'imagine. Mais merci à ma bêta d'amour :D, t'es la meilleure!**

**Bref, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont mis des reviews jusqu'ici, j'vous zaime :3**

**Bonne lecture les coco:**

* * *

**Chapitre XVII:**

**You raise me up.**

Lily regarde pour la centième fois de la soirée dans la direction de James et je remarque que le gâteau sec qu'elle a dans la main et qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger il y a quelques minutes est devenu poussière tellement elle serre les poings. Je sens le souffle de Sirius sur mon épaule dénudée et me cale un peu plus contre lui, attendant qu'il parle.

_Ils se parlent toujours pas?

_Non. Ils se lancent des regards en biais toutes les trente secondes mais pas un seul échange de paroles. Je pense que James est mal à l'aise, Lily essaie de tuer sa cavalière du regard depuis une demi-heure.

_Moi aussi je ferais ça...

Sirius me sourit et me tend une part de quiche à je-ne-sais-trop-quoi.

_C'est à quoi? Demandais-je, suspicieuse.

_Aucune idée. Me répond-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air décontracté. Mais j'ai pas envie d'y goûter, c'est trop étrange comme couleurs.

_On dirait un peu du caca de chouette... **PETER!**

_T'es un monstre. Me dit Sirius en essayant de m'arracher l'assiette des mains.

_Tu vas pas me faire croire que ce genre de conneries ne te font pas rire? Et puis, c'est un ton genre de blague non?

_Tu m'as appelé, Blanche? Demande Peter en arrivant, une assiette dans chaque main.

_Oui, je voudrais te proposer de goûter cette tarte, elle m'a l'air gouleyante et comme tu aimes les mets délicats... J'entends Sirius pouffer de rire sur mon épaule mais je l'ignore et reprends : Tiens, je te passes ma part, c'est une des dernières, faut croire que ça a eu vachement de succès!

Peter attrape l'assiette en argent que je lui tends et me sourit, convaincu que je fais cela par pure gentillesse. C'est bien mal me connaître. Je le regarde partir, j'espère quand même que ça ne va pas le rendre malade cette histoire... Connaissant Sirius, il me forcera à rester au chevet du petit rat pour me punir.

_Tu retournes sur scène quand?

_Pourquoi? Tu veux que je partes? Demandais-je, faussement vexée.

_Bien sûr que non. S'empresse de répondre le Gryffondor en passant ses bras autour de mon ventre pour m'empêcher de me lever.

_Pourtant il va bien falloir que je chante.

_Et il va falloir que l'on danse.

_Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique, Sirius. Dis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

_Moi non plus en fait. Me répond-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule, ce qui a pour effet de me faire rougir comme une tomate bien mûre. Je me ressaisis vite, histoire de ne pas commencer à virer totalement rose devant tout le monde. En plus je n'aime pas cette capacité, Sirius peut facilement savoir quand il réussit à me mettre mal à l'aise et le pire c'est que ça arrive assez souvent, un peu trop souvent je dirais même.

_Bon, on va danser. Annonçais-je en tapotant les bras qui m'encerclent. Je chante la prochaine chanson alors bouges ton boule.

Sirius me lâche immédiatement mais attrape ma main au moment où ses bras ne sont plus en contact avec mon corps. Il est de plus en plus collant... _Tu vas pas t'en plaindre_. Ah non, bien au contraire! Je guide Sirius jusqu'à la piste de danse et nous commençons à bouger en rythme, main dans la main. La musique est plutôt rythmée et nos corps se rapprochent de temps en temps mais se séparent vite. Lorsque la musique prends fin, je me tourne vers la scène et aperçoit Suzie assise sur un chaise non loin. Je lui fais un signe de la main et elle se lève d'un bond puis part en courant vers la sono. Tous se passe comme prévu, enfin pour le moment en tout cas.

_Tu ne pars pas? Me demande Sirius en me criant pratiquement dans les oreilles pour couvrir le brouhaha des voix.

_Tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de moi c'est ça? T'as repéré une petite minette intéressante dans la foule? Demandais-je d'une voix moqueuse.

_Mais non. Commence à bafouiller Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que je suis la plus belle. Le rassurais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais chanter... Mais je ne vais pas bouger de là!

_Gné?

_Comme tu dis.

J'attrape la main de Sirius et la place sur ma hanche, je prends l'autre et la tient fermement dans la mienne. La musique commence à retentir dans la salle et les élèves présents sur la piste se rassemblent deux par deux, bah oui on danse pas un slow à six. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à chanter, ma voix porte loin grâce aux sortilège que j'ai inventé et qui permet d'avoir l'effet d'un micro sans en avoir un ou sans se trimbaler avec sa baguette magique enfoncée dans la cou.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

Je regarde Sirius qui danse avec moi, il semble autre part et suis mes pas machinalement. Il me fixe mes ses yeux ont l'air de chercher quelque chose dans les miens.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

N'empêche, je suis tombée dans la guimauve grillée, j'en ai jusque dans mon cerveau, d'ailleurs il baigne dedans... Mais franchement, je m'en fiche. Parce que vu la tête de Sirius, sa cervelle en est badigeonnée aussi.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

Je me détache un peu de Sirius et le regarde pour voir si il va avoir une réaction, du genre hop! baiser fougueux devant toute l'école. Mais non, cet abruti me regarde comme si j'étais une espèce animale qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Je viens en quelque sorte de lui faire une espèce de déclaration devant tout Poudlard et lui il ne dit pas un mot. Je vais lui décrocher la mâchoire, ça l'aidera peut-être!

_Tu as pas chanté cette chanson par hasard? Demande enfin Sirius.

_Tu crois? C'est vrai que j'ai pensé prendre une chanson qui parlait des junkies moldus et puis je me suis dit que ça collait pas trop avec le thème!

_Ne t'énerves pas, ce n'est pas un reproche. Me dit-il sans montrer la moindre expression sur son visage.

Comment est-ce qu'il peut rester de marbre alors que je viens quasiment de lui dire que je l'aimais! Enfin, je l'aime pas vraiment mais c'est... _C'est quoi?_ Oh punaise, tu dégages ou je me suicide avec la cravate de Sirius. _C'est compliqué l'amour._ Oui, c'est compliqué.

_Bon, viens on va prendre l'air.

Sirius m'attrape le poignet et me tire vers la sortie sans même me laisser le temps de protester. Bon, au moins, il va pas me dire que je suis une pauvre fille et que lui ne m'aimera jamais devant tout le monde, mais ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'il va se prendre un coup de pied bien placé et un coup de genoux dans le nez devant la foule. Ce qui lui aurait servit de leçon! Ce sale petit con...

Une fois que nous sommes dans le parc, juste en face du lac, il me lâche mais reste dos à moi. Donc, non seulement il va rester planté là, mais en plus, il veut que je chope une pneumonie et que je crève, non, parce que au cas où il n'aurait pas remarqué, la neige n'a pas encore fondu! J'aime bien la neige mais pas quand je porte une robe!

_Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Blanche. Dit soudainement Sirius, sa voix grave brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

_Faire quoi? J'ai chanté une chanson? D'accord, c'était une chanson d'amour mais c'est le bal de la Saint Valentin! Tu veux quand même pas que je chante un truc sur la guerre ou les rescapés de la révolte des gobelins au troisième siècle?

_Pas besoin de t'énerver! Me dit-il toujours dos à moi.

_Je m'énerve si je veux! De quoi t'as peur hein? Que je sois amoureuse de toi? Et si c'était le cas, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou? Tu me dirais que toi tu ne ressens pas ça et tu me proposerais gentiment d'aller me faire voir? Commençais-je à crier.

_Bien sûr que non! Me répond-t-il sur le même ton en se tournant brusquement vers moi.

_Alors je ne vois pas où le problème peut bien être!

Le Gryffondor baisse la tête et je croise les bras en attendant une réponse. Ça serait pas mal qu'il m'explique pourquoi il réagit comme ça, il est encore plus gamin que James ou quoi?

_Le problème c'est moi.

Je le regarde sans comprendre, c'est clair qu'il a un problème mais je pense pas qu'il soit lui même son problème... Vous avez suivi? Il soupire puis s'explique.

_Tu te souviens de notre pari?

_Oui, je ne suis pas encore totalement sénile.

_Et bien, je ne voulais pas qu'on le continue et j'avais décider que je le perdrais, mais tu m'a devancé.

_C'est tout? Mais c'est débile, tu sais? Dis-je en m'empêchant de rire devant la stupidité de la situation. Franchement, c'est pas si important que ça et puis j'ai pas dit que j'avais perdu que je sache.

_C'est important pour moi, c'est toujours toi qui fais tout, je prends pas vraiment d'initiatives. Je m'étais dis que j'aurais au moins pu faire ça pour toi... Dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air à la fois renfrogné et peiné.

Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace.

_Tu sais Sirius, je m'en fiche que tu le dises ou pas. J'en ai pas besoin, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Murmurais-je contre son torse.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et il me serre fort contre lui. Il fourre son visage dans mes cheveux et murmure un simple merci qui pourtant veut dire beaucoup. Je souris et m'agrippe à son tuxedo avant de relever la tête et de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sirius répond à mon baiser en l'approfondissant. Je me détache de lui et pose mes mains sur son torse, je lève mes yeux vers les siens et lui sourit de toutes mes dents. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui nous arrivera mais je veux profiter de ce que l'on peut construire ensemble avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Tu as froid? Me demande-t-il l'air inquiet.

_Un peu. Mais ne me passes pas ta veste s'il-te-plaît, c'est surfait.

_Je comptais pas te la passer, je sais que tu aimes pas ce genre de choses même si tu es romantique.

_Je ne suis pas romantique. Grognais-je.

_Ce que tu as fait il y a un quart d'heure dans la Grande Salle, c'était plutôt romantique.

_La ferme. Dis-je en sentant que je commence à rougir comme une tomate.

_J'aime bien quand tes cheveux deviennent roses. C'est mignon. Murmure-t-il en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux qui sont à présent beaucoup trop roses à mon goût. Va falloir que je travaille sur ça.

_On rentre? Demandais-je en lui faisant lâcher la mèche de cheveux qui est à présent blonde. On a une mission à remplir!

_C'est vrai, mon commandant. Crie le Gryffondor en me lâchant et en faisant le salut militaire.

Je ris et passe mon bras dans son dos tout en repartant vers le château.

* * *

_Je vais la tuer. Je vais la tuer.

_Je sais Lily, mais ça fait une demi heure que tu dis ça et tu l'as toujours pas fait. Change de disque!

Je lance un regard désespéré vers Sirius qui me le rend. Je vois que nous sommes tous les deux dans une situation critique. Soigner des cas de débilité aussi grave que ces deux-là, c'est plutôt ardu! Je regarde alternativement Lily puis James, je sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec eux. Les frapper, ou bien les enfermer ensemble? Trop facile. Je pense que les faire danser ensemble serait déjà un bon début, sauf que d'après les signes que mon petit ami m'a fait, James a décidé de suivre le plan de Remus. Lui aussi ça va chauffer pour ses fesses! Il refuse catégoriquement d'inviter l'amour de sa vie à danser et préfère rester avec sa potiche. Mais attendez... S'il n'y a plus de potiche... Alors ça laisse le champ libre à Lily... Et à mon coup de pied dans les parties sensibles! _T'as un truc avec les coups de pied à cet endroit._ Oui, ça me démange, c'est sûr qu'il va y avoir un mec qui va se prendre un coup ce soir. _Espérons que ça ne soit pas Sirius._ Je ne le ferais jamais sur Sirius.

_Lily, Sirius m'appelle. Je reviens vite, d'accord? Et essaye de ne pas casser un autre verre.

La rousse hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'ait entendue. Je pars en vitesse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Bah alors Junior? Où est passée ta charmante cavalière?

Avery se tourne vers moi l'air blasé puis me regard de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur. Beurk.

_Pourquoi? Tu veux prendre sa place? Me demande-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Non merci, je tiens à la vie. Mais j'ai vu qu'elle était partie avec un Gryffondor, alors je te propose une autre proie. La cavalière d'un Gryffondor.

Avery me regarde, curieux et suspicieux à la fois. Je lui sourit innocemment et il cède:

_C'est qui?

Je lui montre du doigt la greluche qui est collée à James, il la regarde un instant avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

_Pas mal. Tu me donnes quoi en retour?

_Une carte Pokémon.

_Bulbizarre?

_Tu fais chier! J'en ai qu'une seule! Mais ça marche. Tu t'arranges pour qu'elle reste avec toi toute la soirée.

_T'inquiètes pas. Elle va pas passer que la soirée avec moi!

_Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Je lui donne sa carte et pars, satisfaite. Je retourne vers Lily et fais le signe de la victoire vers Sirius qui me sourit du genre :"Je savais que tu pouvais le faire"!

_Alors, quoi de neuf? Demandais-je à Lily en me rasseyant à côté d'elle.

_Regarde ça. Me répond-t-elle en pointant deux personnes sur la piste.

Je plisse les yeux et reconnaît sans grande peine Sean. Mais la fille avec lui...

_Bon sang, mais c'est Suzie!

_Ouais, on dirait qu'elle a des vues sur ton ex. Dit Lily qui semble avoir oublié James et sa cavalière au profit des deux Serpentards.

_Je pensais qu'elle avait des vues sur Severus moi. J'étais carrément à côté de la plaque. Et puis, elle choisit pas le plus moche!

Lily me lance un regard en coin du genre : "Je te rappelle que tu es sortie genre 2 ans avec lui". Euh, plus que deux ans il me semble...

_Bah quoi? C'est vrai quoi! J'ai bon goût, bien sûr Sirius est plus... Tout quoi.

_T'es amoureuse. Fait observer Lily.

C'est qu'elle est perspicace la petite.

_Je suis pas la seule à être amoureuse, sauf que moi je le reconnais. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Dis-je en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase.

Lily ronchonne dans sa barbe pendant que je regarde Sean et Suzie. Ça ne me gène pas qu'il dansent ensemble, mais je suis tout de même un peu jalouse, elle aurait pu m'en parler. _Ou pas. C'est quand même ton ancien petit ami qui t'as trompée._ Merci, j'avais oublié. _De rien. _Salope.

_Tu danses? Me demande Regulus en venant vers moi.

_Nan. Je suis Blanche le condor, je me dois de rester à mon poste pour décortiquer les faits et gestes des gens autour de moi afin de créer des couples.

_Tu veux pas ouvrir une agence matrimoniale? Me demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre à côté de moi.

_Je pensais plutôt devenir Auror, ma poule.

Je l'entends soupirer. "Ma poule", c'est mignon pourtant.

_Tu vois la fille là-bas? Avec les cheveux blonds? Me dit-il en pointant un groupe de personne.

_Tu parles de moi? Blaguais-je.

_Mais non.

_Celle qui est en train de boire comme un trou? Demandais-je en repérant la fille en question.

_Oui. C'est ma cavalière.

_Hum, beau poisson.

_C'est le cas de le dire. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre mec.

_Sirius?

_T'es bête Blanche!

_Oui plutôt. Riais-je en donnant un coup dans son dos.

_Non, elle aime Severus.

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive, cette fille doit avoir une case en moins. Encore si il était gentil, j'excuserais son hygiène capillaire douteuse, mais c'est un futur Mangemort en puissance... Regulus aussi je suppose.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça? Me demande-t-il.

_Promets-moi de ne jamais devenir quelqu'un d'injuste et méchant.

_Pourquoi?

_S'il-te-plaît.

_D'accord. Je te le promets.

Je lui sourit puis me tourne vers Lily qui... n'est plus là.

_Oh putain! Hurlais-je en me levant et en faisant tomber ma chaise par la même occasion.

_Elle est là ton amie. Me fait remarquer Regulus en désignant la piste de danse d'un signe de tête.

_Je suis la plus géniale.

_Ça, tu peux le dire. Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne est me cogne dans quelque chose de dur, je m'écarte pour constater que je me suis cognée dans le torse de Sirius. Je frotte mon nez endolori puis le regarde. Il est en train de fixer Regulus qui lui aussi le fixe.

_Salut, Regulus. Dit simplement Sirius en souriant légèrement.

_Salut, Sirius. Répond son frère sur le même ton. Bon, Blanche, je vous laisse. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ma cavalière ne devienne pas un poivrot.

Je hoche la tête et lui sourit avant de me tourner vers Sirius, qui est suivit par Remus.

_On a réussit? Demandais-je

_Ils sont sortis dans le parc. James m'a fait un signe de tête très explicite.

_**Trop bien!** Criais-je en sautillant comme une gamine.

_On va attendre qu'ils reviennent. Annonce Remus. Peter va finir par nous rejoindre, quand il aura fini de tout goûter j'imagine.

* * *

_Non. C'est un marron. Enfin Peter, comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas trouver la réponse à la question : "Qu'est-ce qui est rond et marron"? J'ai honte pour toi mon coco!

_Blanche! Ils arrivent!

Je me tourne vers Sirius qui me montre la porte d'entrée de l'école de la tête. Je me tourne et manque de tomber de la marche sur laquelle je suis assise. James vient d'entrer avec Lily et il lui tient la main! Merci Merlin, je t'aime, promis je dirais plus jamais que tu portes des caleçons léopard, rose fluo et tout le tralala!

_Bah c'est pas trop tôt! Criais-je en me levant, les poings sur les hanches.

James et Lily rougissent comme des adolescents... Attendez, mais nous sommes encore des adolescents!

_Blanche a raison, depuis qu'on attend ça. Ajoute Sirius en allant frapper amicalement dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Quant à moi, je descends les marches pour me précipiter sur Lily:

_Tu vas TOUT me raconter! Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle hoche la tête et me rend mon étreinte.

_On se fait une soirée Bièraubeurre au coin du feu, dans la Salle sur Demande? Propose alors Remus.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit pour montrer que j'accepte.

_On peut aller chercher de la nourriture alors? Demande Peter, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_Bien sûr! Répondis-je.

Je me tourne vers Sirius et enroule son bras autour du mien, de mon autre main j'attrape celle de Lily. Je sens que cette fin d'année va être géniale, peut-être que je devrais écrire mes mémoire tant que je me souviens de tout?

Je veux me souvenir de James, de ses lunettes, de son don pour le Quidditch, de ses blagues pas drôles qui me font rire quand même, de son amour inconditionnel pour Lily, de ses cheveux en bataille et de son sourire contagieux.

Je veux me souvenir de Remus, de sa compassion, de son amitié sans faille, de sa gentillesse, de son aide, de son doux sourire, de ses yeux doux... De sa douceur quoi.

Je veux me souvenir de Peter, de son amour pour la nourriture, de son physique de nounours, de son manque de confiance en lui, qui s'arrangera avec le temps, je l'espère, et de sa gentillesse.

Je veux me souvenir de Lily, de ses cheveux roux, de ses yeux verts émeraudes, de son assiduité au travail -dont je ferais mieux de prendre exemple dessus-, de son amour pour James qu'elle a mis tant de temps à vouloir accepter, de son caractère de cochon qui s'accorde tellement bien avec le mien, et surtout de notre amitié.

Et bien sûr, je veux me souvenir de Sirius, de ses yeux gris envoûtants, de ses cheveux qui tombent nonchalamment autour de son visage et qui le rendent si sexy, je veux me souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de sa peau, je veux me rappeler de ce que je ressens pour lui, de ce qu'il ressent pour moi, de tout en somme.

Je ne les oublierais pas, mais j'ai peur du futur, j'ai peur de ce que la magie noire pourrais faire à mon monde. Mais tant qu'il restera comme ça, je veux en profiter à fond.

_Tu as gagné, Blanche.

Je me tourne vers Sirius, avant de comprendre.

_Je t'aime. Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, Sirius. Répondis-je en souriant.

_Tu te rappelles comment tu m'appelais avant? Me demande-t-il un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

_Bien sûr. Souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

Sale Mollusque.

* * *

**HUM HUM! Ça sonne comme la fin non? Parce que ça l'est en tout cas... Je sais pas si vous voulez un épilogue, genre un an ou deux ans plus tard... As you want. Faut me dire c'est tout.**

**J'espère que il y a avait pas trop de guimauve... J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais vous comprenez Blanche et Sirius sont amoureux, je ne peux pas les contrôler les petits, déjà qu'il fallait faire en sorte qu'ils ne copulent pas sur le plateau! **

**Et merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont suivie et soutenue, même les lecteurs fantômes qui sont plutôt nombreux je le sais =-=, vous ne pouvez rien me cacher!**

**Et aussi, j'ai quelques dessins de Blanche, si ça intéresse quelqu'un...**

**Allez, on se retrouvera (Pense à moi comme je t'aiiiiimmmme... Pardon, je vais hum, prendre mes calmants)... huh, j'ai une autre fic sur le feux (que j'ai recommencé quelques fois) donc vous allez pas vous débarrasser de moi facilement. Mais je ne la posterais pas avant la deuxième semaine des vacances... Pour les gens de la région parisienne parce que la semaine prochaine c'est bac blanc *PAN -suicide-*. Et j'imagine que je vais devoir écrire un épilogue (vous aimez Blanche avouez le), si il en faut un vous l'aurez Samedi (même si ma bêta peut pas le corriger).**

**ADIEU (ou pas)**


	18. Epilogue1:A House Is Not A Home

**Bon euh, j'suis sorry pour le retard... Ma bétâ avait pas terminé de corriger et je suis partie en vacances donc... Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin j'avais pas l'ordi, parce que là où j'étais c'était un peu... Péquenaud-land. ENFIN BREF, le principal c'est que je sois là hein? Non bon, d'accord...**

**Je vous livre donc l'épilogue dont je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout pour tout dire. Je veux pas trucider Blanche du coup j'écris de... bah d'la merde en fait XD. Je trouve que ça apporte rien du tout, au mieux ça vous fera rire (et encore -_-'). Donc j'ai pris une décision importante -ou pas-. On va dire que c'est la première partie de l'épilogue Okay? Mais pour la suite j'ai besoin de vous cher amis. Faut que vous me disiez si vous voulez une fin heureuse ou malheureuse -qui respecte pas le livre ou qui respecte le livre en fait XD-. Si vous voulez une fin heureuse bah je tue personne, il y a un mec avec des collants bleu et un slip rouge qui se ramène, pète la mâchoire de Voldy et lui file une camisole de force. Pour le fin malheureuse... On se retrouve en bas :D**

**Bonne lecture :) et merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive un max.**

* * *

Epilogue

A House Is Not A Home

_Mais non! Sirius enfin! Tu ne mets pas un verre d'alcool à Lily! Elle est enceinte! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si le petit Harry a un pied qui lui pousse à la place du nez?

_Désolé... Bougonna Sirius en retirant le verre.

Je le regarde partir pour le ranger dans l'armoire de la cuisine. Je soupire en passant ma main sur mon visage. Je suis peut-être un peu trop sur les nerfs en ce moment. En même temps avec tout ce qui se passe... Bah, ça nous ferait pas de mal de rigoler un peu.

_Sirius. L'appelais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine de notre appartement.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Grommela-t-il, suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de me glisser dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Je le sens se détendre et soupirer. De bonheur j'espère...

**DING DONG **(oui c'est bien la sonnette...)

Je le lâche à contre-cœur et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. A peine ais-je ouvert la porte qu'une tornade rousse se jette sur moi.

_Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Lily! Dis-je en passant mes mains dans son dos.

_Lily! Tu vas étouffer Blanche! Crie James, une expression scandalisée sur le visage.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je l'étoufferais? Tu sous-entends que je suis grosse? Hurle Lily en se tournant vers son mari.

_Absolument pas ma chérie. Murmure James en se faisant tout petit.

_Je préfère ça. Lança Lily avant d'entrer à l'intérieur pour saluer Sirius.

James me regarde, affligé.

_Elle est incontrôlable. J'espère que Harry va pas perdre tous ses neurones parce qu'elle l'a secoué dans tout les sens. Pauvre gosse.

Je retiens un fou rire et colle un bisou sur la joue de James avant de tirer Remus par la manche pour le prendre dans mes bras.

_Ça faisait longtemps Remus. Je suis soulagée que tu sois revenu entier. J'étais vraiment inquiète. Je ne sais pas à quoi Dumbledore pensait mais...

_Je suis le seul loup-garou qui soit dans l'ordre, Blanche. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Me coupe-t-il en se détachant de moi.

Je l'observe et remarque qu'il a de nouvelles cicatrices sur le visage. Je soupire, ce qu'il remarque.

_Petits souvenirs de cette mission.

_Je m'en doute. Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_Bon! Crie Sirius en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention. Il serait peut-être temps de nous asseoir et de discuter au coin du feu comme dans la Salle sur Demande!

_Sauf qu'on ne va pas allumer de feu, on est en plein mois de juin! Et puis, on a pas de cheminée!

_C'était une image, Blanche. Je ne pensais pas vraiment allumer un feu. Me dit Sirius, las.

Je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers la table, moi j'ai faim! Et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule. Lily ne tarde pas à venir s'attabler et regarde la nourriture qui s'étale sur la table avec un petit filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres. Normal, c'est moi qui ai fait à manger. _Toujours aussi modeste._ Toujours aussi chiante. _Bah c'est pas le temps qui te rendra aimable._ Bonne déduction.

_C'est Blanche qui a fait la plupart des choses sur la table. J'ai beau essayer de faire la bouffe, je finis toujours par provoquer une catastrophe. Annonce Sirius en s'essayant en face de moi, à côté de James.

_Nous avons enfin découvert quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire Sirius! On se doit de fêter ça comme il se doit! Crie James en levant son verre encore vide dans les airs.

J'entends Lily soupirer à côté de moi puis me décide à parler.

_En vérité, il y a beaucoup de chose que notre petit Sirius ne sait pas faire. Figure toi que pas plus tard qu'hier nous avons acheté un magnétoscope. Et bien, il ne savait même pas le bancher!

_Non mais ça, aussi, c'est un truc moldu! Se défend Sirius.

_Et alors? Le coupe James. Même moi j'y arrive.

_Tu vois Sirius. **Même** James y arrive! L'enfonce Remus avec un petit sourire sadique.

_Si vous vous mettez tous contre moi aussi! Et Blanche, je me vengerais!

_T'oserais pas! Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable. Dis-je en lui souriant innocemment.

_Bon, moi j'ai la dalle! Alors fermez donc vos grandes boîtes à camembert et dégustez! Hurle soudainement Lily en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Elle se jette ensuite comme une sauvage sur la nourriture. Je vois même une cuisse de poulet voler et j'ignore totalement où elle est partie... Ah non, en fait c'est James qui se l'est prise dans la face. Je le vois sourire puis commencer à manger ladite cuisse de poulet. Il est un peu crado ce garçon tout de même. J'imagine qu'il s'est lavé le visage avant de venir...

_T'as de la chance de pas encore être arrivé à ce stade. Lance James à Sirius entre deux bouchés.

_Blanche est déjà chiante de nature, j'ose même pas imaginer comment ça sera quand elle en sera à plus de trois mois de grossesse.

_**Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu espèce de sale mollusque? **Hurlais-je en me levant brusquement.

_Bah quoi. Tu dois bien avouer que t'es un peu chiante, c'est pas méchant ce que je dis, c'est juste une constatation.

_T'as bien de la chance qu'il y ait des gens, je t'aurais déjà éviscéré sinon.

_Oh! Mais ne te gène surtout pas pour nous Blanche! Dit alors Remus. Ne te retient pas. C'est bien d'extérioriser quand on est enceinte.

_T'es enceinte aussi Remus? Demande James sur le ton de la conversation.

Je me rasseois, soudainement intéressée par la réponse de Remus, on sait jamais il peut toujours nous étonner, si ça se trouve les lycanthropes sont comme les hippocampes... Les mâles portent les bébés.

_Bien sûr que non, abruti. Répond Remus.

_Dommage, on aurait tout les trois eu un bébé cette année. Harry naîtra en juillet si il est d'accord, et mini-Blanche ou mini-Sirius est prévu pour décembre si mes souvenirs sont bons. Dit James en se servant des pommes de terres.

_Vous avez toujours pas décidé du prénom? Demande Lily qui semble avoir suffisamment de glucose dans le sang pour pouvoir parler sans hurler.

_Non, on sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon encore et puis j'ai zéro idées. Sirius veut pas qu'on lui donne un nom d'étoile ou de constellation parce que ça fait trop Black. Tu vois le genre, gros chieur quoi. Au moins ces prénoms ont le mérite d'être originaux, même si ils sont parfois très laids. Répondis-je en lançant un regard accusateur vers Sirius.

_On en a déjà parlé, Blanche. On va pas donner un nom de Mangemort à notre enfant. Me dit Sirius en ma regardant gravement.

_N'empêche que moi j'aimais bien Regulus. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

J'entends Sirius soupirer puis dire:

_Il aurait pas voulu que tu sois triste. Et puis, il est mort parce qu'il ne t'a pas écouté.

Je relève la tête au moment où le four sonne pour annoncer que le gâteau est terminé. Je me lève pour aller le sortir et le mettre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, de manière à ce qu'il refroidisse. Je regarde la fumée qui s'échappe du gros gâteau au chocolat en pensant à Regulus. Il est mort juste après avoir quitté Poudlard, d'après Sirius c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué. Nous vivons dans des temps bien sombres c'est moi qui vous le dit!

_Blanche! Tu viens? M'appelle Sirius en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je le regarde puis lui sourit, même si Regulus est mort, j'ai toujours Sirius et c'est quand même le principal.

_J'arrive, tu veux bien prendre des assiettes? Lui demandais-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tout de suite chef! Répondit-il en faisant le salut militaire.

Je prends le gâteau et me dirige vers la salle à manger. Je le pose sur la table pendant que Suris dispose les assiette et que Remus range celles qui sont sales. James est parti chercher les couverts et Lily reste assise. J'espère franchement que je ne deviendrais pas une baleine comme elle. Tu me ferais pas ça hein, mini-Blanche? Ou mini-Sirius... On va dire mini-Black ça te va? Bon d'accord, Papa et moi ne sommes pas mariés mais de toute façon tu vas prendre son nom de famille. Mais rassures-toi! Je ne te donnerais pas un nom de couleur! Parce que Blanche Black c'est plutôt poétique mais c'est quand même assez étrange! Bref!

_Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu regardes mon bide comme ça Blanche? Je suis grosse c'est ça?

Je lève les yeux et croise le regard qui Lily qui semble vouloir me tuer.

_Bien sûr que non, je serais comme ça dans quelques mois.

_Moi je trouve ça sexy. Intervient James, qui semble savoir qu'elle effet a le mot "grosse" sur Lily.

_Oh c'est vrai? T'es un amour, James.

_Hey! Il y a des hôtels pour ce genre de choses, bande de porcs! Dit Sirius pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Parce que Lily s'était un peu jetée sur James et voilà... Je ne veux pas que Mini-Black voit ça! Pauvre enfant. _Il ne peut pas voir, sinon ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il se serait rebellé le pauvre gosse! Parce que toi et Sirius._.. Hey! Pouët-pouët camembert l'obsédée sexuelle! _C'est moi l'obsédée sexuelle? C'est la meilleure celle là!_ Stop, tu vas pervertir mon enfant. Je serais déjà bien chanceuse qu'il n'hérite pas de certains gènes de son père...

_Le gâteau est très bon. Me dit Remus.

_Merci Mumus. Répondis-je en souriant. Alors, pas de petite nana en vue? Demandais-je en lui lançant un regard plus qu'explicite.

Remus me regarde avec l'expression "vous êtes tous tarés" qu'il a développé au fils des années et qu'il me sert assez souvent je dois dire. Puis il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre.

_Non. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

_Oh! Lunard! Tu deviens un peu poilu de temps en temps. SI il y a une fille chouette dans les parages elle comprendra! Regarde, Blanche et Lily ne te voient pas comme un monstre! Ce sont des chouette filles!

_Brillante déduction Sirius. Murmurai-je avant de mettre un morceau de gâteau dans ma bouche.

Sirius ignora ma remarque et continua.

_Je suis sûr qu'il y a une fille qui t'aime malgré le fait que tu ais un petit problème de fourrure.

James approuve d'un signe de tête avant de fourrer un énorme morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Quel porc celui là.

_Ton gâfeau, f'est le feuilleur Flanfe!

_Putain, James! T'es trop crade, tu m'a postillonné dessus! Crie Sirius en s'essuyant la joue avec sa serviette.

_Euh merci James. Répondis-je en lui souriant malgré le fait qu'il a craché sur la chemise de Sirius, chemise que je lui ai offerte!

_Est-ce que manger proprement t'es impossible? Demande Remus en soupirant.

_Hey! Je mange comme je veux! Les invités sont les rois!

_Bah va pas croire que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux chez moi! Cornedrue le crasseux!

_Patmol! Tu vas me le payer! Crie James en se jetant sur mon petit ami.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça se termine toujours comme ça quand on vient chez vous? Me demande Lily, lasse. (J'adore cette phrase aussi ! :D)

Je hausse les épaules en riant. Moi j'aime bien quand les garçons font ça, après tous ils sont meilleurs amis, on va dire que ces petites batailles sont bonnes pour leur moral. Et puis il faut bien rire de temps en temps, c'est pas comme si tout était rose en ce moment.

* * *

**Bon euh, ceux qui votent la fin malheureuse, vous voulez que je tue Blanche? Que je la tue avant ou après l'accouchement? Si après je me débrouille pour que le gosse meure aussi? Pauvre Sirius il va s'en prendre plein la tronche.**

**Donc dites dans vos reviews ce que vous voulez comme fin s'il vous plait. Et la fin qui aura le plus de voix gagnera. Et si c'est proche... Je ferais un effort et j'en pondrais deux -_-'. Mais épargnez moi ça. A VOS CLAVIER LES Z'AMIS!**

**Ps: C'est juste moi ou bien cette histoire ne se terminera jamais, quand je crois que j'ai fini bah j'ai pas fini XD.**

**Ps2: J'ai écrit le prologue et le début du premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic, je trouve pas de titre et de résumer donc bon mdr. Mais je compte sur vous pour la lire HEIEIIINNN? Regulus/OC because handsome Regukus is handsome.**


	19. Epilogue 2: Black & White

**Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, la deuxième et dernière partie de l'épilogue. Je vous avez demandé votre avi mais en fait j'ai eu une idée et du coup... Si vous ne vouliez pas une fin triste bah, resté sur la première partie et imaginez la suite parce que ce qui suit n'est pas spécialement joyeux. Bon c'est pas non plus super triste hein, mais bon...**

**Bref, merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et à ceux qui ont lu même si pour moi vous êtes plus des fantôme qu'autre chose, puisque vous ne marqué pas votre passage xD. Un spécial thanks à Rukie-Bella parce que c'est ma pote, à N'étoile parce que c'est mon ex-bétâ que j'aime, à .com qui a fait un article sur ma fic sur son blog alors que j'avais rien demandé, à Namourre, Bizzz , PureOC , Aodren , Sceptrum , Roselia001 , Drottingulove , Miisa , Becky-Butterfly , Cromantique , Methylenn , Cerise , Sponge , Affreuses sisters qui ont au moins laisser une review, même si la plus part en ont laissé bien plus qu'une mais j'ai pas le temps de vous remercier un par un. Faut que je poste ce chapitre histoire de mettre un point définitif à Ce Sale Mollusque et ensuite je vais poster ma nouvelle fic ^^. J'espère que vous serez là pour la lire :D.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue (2):**

**Black & White**

_Regulus! Criais-je en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte de la chambre de mon fils ainé.

_Mais! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça! Tu peux frapper oui!

_Je fais ce que je veux! Je suis chez moi! Ton père et ta sœur nous attendent dans le salon, il veut aller manger dans un grand restaurant moldu, un truc avec des étoiles. J'ai rien bitter à ce qu'il m'a dit mais bon.

_C'pas mon père. Grogna-t-il.

_Ah non hein! Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça! Il t'a élevé comme son propre fils et tu l'as toujours appelé papa alors je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état.

_Parce que je...

_C'est pas comme si tu le savais pas, je t'ai jamais caché que Philippe était ton père adoptif. Dis-je en commençant à me sentir mal.

_De toute façon je m'en fou. Murmura-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Ah, les adolescents. Je sors derrière lui puis descends les escaliers pour ensuite me retrouver dans le salon. Ma fille Lily est assise dans le canapé et regarde une de ces séries américaines dont elle raffole -et que je regarde souvent avec elle, ils font de la belle marchandise les américains, il y a des jeunots pas mal du tout-. Regulus est assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil -ce que je déteste et qu'il sait- et Philippe, mon époux, essaye de faire en sorte que sa fille éteigne le téléviseur pour aller mettre sa veste. Or tout le monde sait qu'une gamine de treize ans ne va pas lâcher la télécommande, même pour aller au restaurant avec ses parents... Surtout pour aller au restaurant avec ses parents!

_Lily, va mettre une veste veux-tu! On va au restaurant parce que demain tu repars pour Beauxbâtons! Donc tu bouges ton derrière ou c'est moi qui te fais bouger! Menaçais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je vois une lueur indécise dans ses yeux puis elle se lève en soupirant et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensives.

_Bon on y va! Annonce mon mari en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

_Allez, viens Regulus. Dis-je en faisant signe à mon fils de me suivre.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je fus frappée par le regard qu'il me lançait, il semblait peiné et à ce moment précis je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Sirius. A croire qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il était là devant moi. Sauf que c'était impossible et ça je le sais mieux que quiconque.

_Maman, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis, je sais que ça te fait de la peine. Me dit-il en passant devant moi.

Je le suis et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à Sirius, et comme toujours c'est douloureux.

__Blanche! Regulus est réveillé, tu veux pas aller le voir s'il te plait._

_Je posais mon livre et me levais du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise depuis... trois minutes. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon enfant et ouvrit la porte, il était dans son lit accroché aux barreaux en train de pleurer comme une madeleine._

__Aussi chiant que ton père hein? Murmurais-je en prenant l'enfant d'un an dans mes bras._

__J'ai entendu! Cria Sirius._

_Nianiania. Je cala le bébé contre moi puis partit en direction du salon où se trouvait Sirius. Il leva les yeux vers moi lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce et me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis._

__Bah alors Regulus, on veut plus dormir et on enquiquine ses parents? Demanda-t-il au bébé toujours blottit dans mes bras._

_Je lui tendis l'enfant et il posa les papiers de l'ordre du Phénix sur la table basse en acajou lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je regardais Sirius interloquée, nous n'attendions personne. Lily et James restaient chez eux ce soir et Remus était également chez lui, quand à Peter je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, il semblait se cacher... Ce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher, tout le monde se cachait, toutes les maisons de sorciers étaient entourés de sortilèges de protections, la notre y compris._

__Je vais ouvrir. Annonçais-je en sortant de la pièce._

_Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise. Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était un des seuls à savoir où nous nous trouvions, mais ce qui me frappa tout de suite fut son expression, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi... sérieux, aussi grave._

__Bonjour Professeur. Vous allez bien? Demandais-je par politesse en le faisant entrer._

__Je vais bien merci Blanche et toi?_

__Bien merci. Vous avez cependant l'air un peu..._

__Allons nous assoir. Me coupa-t-il._

_Je hocha la tête et le suivit dans le salon, il s'assit dans un fauteuil après avoir salué Sirius et Regulus. Sirius me lança un regard en biais auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule, je ne savais pas pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard venait nous rendre visite à une telle heure mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment._

__Sirius, Blanche. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Voldemort à découvert où James, Lily et Harry se cache. Dit-il d'un ton grave._

__La petite salope! Criais-je en bondissant de mon siège et en tirant ma baguette de la poche de mon tablier. Il faut arriver là-bas avant lui!_

_Je lançais un regard vers Sirius qui était devenu très pâle tout d'un coup... Ils avaient été découvert alors que seul Sirius savait où ils se cachaient... Impossible._

__C'est inutile Blanche, il est trop tard. Murmura Dumbledore en posant une main sur mon épaule._

_Je mis quelques minutes avant de saisir le sens des paroles du sorcier. Il était trop tard, trop tard. Ils étaient..._

__Blanche, prends Regulus. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire là-bas._

_Je me tourna vers Sirius qui s'était lever et qui me tendait notre fils, son teint était encore plus pâle qu'il y avait quelques minutes et ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux. Je sentais une boule se former dans mon estomac et mes yeux me piquaient fortement._

__Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller tout seul Sirius. C'est dangereux._

__Moi, je vais partir. Annonça Dumbledore avant de transplaner._

__Ça va aller, et puis Regulus à besoin de toi._

_Je pris le bébé dans mes bras et lança un regard dur à Sirius._

__Pas questions! Si James et Lily sont... Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu... Je veux pas être seule et je veux que Regulus ait un père!_

__Calme toi! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Et tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire. Murmura-t-il._

__Faire quoi? Demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

_Il détourna le regard et fixa le mur derrière moi, il semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur._

__Je veux que tu partes._

__**QUOI?** Criais-je le yeux exorbité. _

_Regulus se mis à pleurer en entendant mon cris et je le serra un peu plus contre ma poitrine._

__Tu vas aller chez tes parents en France, c'est devenus trop dangereux ici._

__Mais non, je veux pas, je veux rester avec toi! Dis-je en secouant violemment la tête de gauche à droite._

__Blanche. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher, encore. Je tiens trop à toi et à Regulus pour vous laissez risquer votre vie ici. Alors fais ta valise et passe par la cheminée. _

__Mais non. Soufflai-je en luttant contre les larmes. Regulus a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi._

__J'ai pas dit que je ne viendrais pas vous rejoindre une fois que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai à faire. Dit-il en esquissant un sourire et en passant la main dans mes cheveux._

__Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi Sirius, et si il t'arrivait quelque chose, si Voldemort te tuait. Dis-je en murmurant les derniers mots._

__Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien._

__Comment est-ce que tu peux promettre un truc pareil, c'est pas comme si tu étais invulnérable, un Avadakadabra et tu meures! Je veux pas. _

__Pleure pas mon amour. Murmura-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à ruisseler sur mes joues._

__Je pleure pas. Sanglotais-je._

__Bah tu fais quoi alors?_

__Je coupe des oignons! Répondis-je m'essuyant les joues avec ma manche._

__Bien sur. Ria Sirius avant de reprendre son air grave. Je veux que tu le fasses. _

__Très bien. Cédais-je à contre cœur. Mais une fois que tu as terminer, tu viens chez mes parents! Le menaçais-je avec mon index._

__Promis. Dit-il en se baisant pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres._

_Quelques minutes plus tard je me tenais devant la cheminée de notre appartement, Regulus dans son maxicosy posé à côté de ma valise. Sirius se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de lui murmurer quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Lorsqu'il se releva il vint vers moi et attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains avant de m'embrasser. Je passa mes mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et il passa les siennes dans mes longs cheveux blonds pâles. Je le lâcha à contre cœur pour plonger mes yeux bleu dans ses yeux gris clairs._

__Sirius. Murmurais-je en posant mon front contre le siens. Comment est-ce que James et Lily ont pu être découvert, je croyais que tu étais le seul qui savait où ils se cachaient... Et je sais que tu aurais préférer mourir que trahir tes amis._

_Je sentis les muscles de Sirius se contracter et il mit quelques minutes avant de me répondre._

__Tu as vraiment une confiance aveugle en moi. Dit-il en détournant le regard._

__C'est normal non? Alors dis moi. Avez-vous changer de gardien du secret? Demandais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens._

__Peut-être. Souffla-t-il avant de prendre mes mains qui étaient encore posées sur sa nuque pour les serrer dans les siennes avant de les lâcher. _

_Il me poussa ensuite dans la cheminée, me tendis Regulus et ma valise. Il me mis ensuite de la poudre de cheminètte dans la main qui ne tenait pas Regulus._

__Je veux pas. Soufflais-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer._

__Je ne te laisse pas le choix Blanche. Dit-il douloureusement._

_Je sentis que les larmes menaçaient de tomber et j'avalais difficilement ma salive avant de lâcher la poudre par terre et crier à plein poumons:_

__Maison de campagne des Andersen, France!_

_Des flammes vertes virent immédiatement me chatouiller le corps et Regulus se mit à pleurer. Je souris à Sirius de toute mes dents et l'entendis me dire:_

__Je t'aime Blanche._

__Moi aussi. Répondis-je mais j'étais déjà arrivés dans le salon de mes parents. _

_Mon père se leva du canapé et pointa sa baguette sur moi les yeux exorbités. Lorsqu'il me reconnu il la rangea immédiatement et vint vers moi. Je posa Regulus sur le sol et lâcha ma valise. Je fis quelques pas vers lui avant de tomber au sol incapable d'avancer plus. Je venais de laisser une des personnes que j'aimais le plus derrière moi et au fond j'avais bien sentis que cet au revoir était plus un adieu qu'autre chose. _

__Que s'est-il passer Blanche? Me demanda mon père avec son habituelle voix froide. _

_Je sentis cependant qu'il s'était agenouillé près de moi et qu'il avait passer une main réconfortante sur mon épaule secouée de sanglots. Je hochais la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je sentais que j'allais regretter d'avoir écouter Sirius. Le regretter toute ma vie. Et je l'avais regretté._

_Blanche, ça va?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser toues ces pensés négatives de mon esprit et me tourne vers mon mari qui est en train de conduire.

_Oui. C'est rien je pensais juste à des trucs.

Philippe hoche la tête puis se concentre sur la route. Il sait très bien à quoi je pensais et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas en parler.

_C'est une bonne chose que Harry Potter ait tué cet espèce de malade mental de mage noire à la noix. Lança Lily à l'arrière de la voiture.

Je me tourne pour la regarder et me voit à son âge. Regulus est le sosie de son père et Lily est le sosie de sa mère. amusant... Ou pas. Elle me sourit puis se tourne vers son frère:

_Tu as le même âge que Harry Potter non? Demanda-t-elle.

Regulus me lança un regard en biais puis répondit:

_Oui. Comme pleins de gens dans le monde crétine!

_Parles pas comme ça à ta sœur! M'exclamais-je.

_Tu parles comme ça à Charles non? Demanda Philippe.

_Toi! Tu veux mourir? Criais-je attrapant sa cravate.

_Blanche! Je conduis!

_Bah, Charles est un abruti, alors je lui parle comme à un abruti. Répondis-je en me rasseyant convenablement dans mon siège.

_N'empêche, il y a eu pleins de morts à la bataille final dans leur école.

_On a compris! Lance Regulus froidement.

Sa sœur ne répond pas et s'enfonce dans son siège pour bouder. Je sais qu'il a dit ça pour ne pas que je commence à avoir des pensées noires, après tout, le dernier des maraudeurs était mort durant cette bataille. Rogue aussi était mort, j'avais été plus affectée que je ne l'aurais cru par sa mort, au final je l'appréciais plus que je ne le pensais... Malgré son hygiène capillaire plus que louche. Mais les morts des Maraudeurs m'avaient toutes énormément affectées, la pire avait été celle de Sirius. Même si je ne l'ais pas revu depuis le soir de la mort de James et Lily je n'ai jamais vraiment pu tirer un trait sur lui et je me surprends de temps à autres en train de regarder mes albums photos de l'époque où tout était parfait. Parfois même je ressorts la bague qu'il m'avait offerte pour me demander en mariage -mariage qui n'a jamais eu lieu du coup-. Si je pouvais je retournerais à cette époque et je ferais en sorte de profiter à fond de chaque instants. Malheureusement c'est impossible. Bien sur, je suis heureuse et j'aime Philippe mais ce n'est pas Sirius. J'ai mis quelques temps avant d'accepter que Sirius et moi ne serions plus jamais ensembles, après qu'il ait été envoyer à Azkaban je lui ai envoyer de lettre mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Je lui disais que je savais qu'il était innocent et que je l'attendrais. En fait, j'avais eu une réponse, une seule: _"Inutile, c'est inutile.". _Et je l'avais écouté, parce que au final je n'étais bonne qu'à ça.

Alors j'avais rencontré Philippe lorsque je faisais du mannequina pour gagner un peu d'argent et puis il avait été gentil avec moi, m'avais aidé. Il avait tout accepter, le fait que je sois une sorcière, que j'ai déjà un enfant, que cet enfant soit de Sirius Black, un criminel -enfin pour la bande d'abruti qui ne savait pas la vérité-, et il avait accepté le fait que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme lui m'aime. Au final, on peut dire que malgré tout, je suis heureuse.

* * *

**Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un peu émue quand je pense que j'ai fini cette histoire... Bon je suis surtout soulagée, il était temps, je commençait franchement à m'en lasser. XD**

**En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez aimée (bon j'imagine que si vous avez tout lu c'est pas parce que vous aimez pas.).**

**Je suis désolée si il y avait des fautes, j'ai plus de bétâ T^T (FLOOOOOOFLOOOO)et je suis une vrai merde en orthographe.**

**C'était pas trop triste comme fin j'espère... De toute façon je suis pas très douée pour les trucs tristes.**

**A la prochaine**

**MilaDK**


End file.
